


Saving One's Estate

by BingBennet



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 126,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingBennet/pseuds/BingBennet
Summary: Story summary: Rosings Park was left to Anne de Bourgh when Sir Lewis de Bourgh passed. With Anne is facing her own death, she arranges a nefarious scheme to allow her mother to stay at Rosings while giving Elizabeth independence.EB&FD will end up with a HEA, but this is not a story for everyone. Most of the major themes in this story come from history, people I've known, or things the author has experienced.This story was originally published in 2016 as "Lady Catherine Heading for the Hedgerows". It was taken down at the start of 2019. It was restarted in April of 2020. See Ch 1 for a more detailed description of what happened. I am now back to reposting the stories for your enjoyment. I will be posting at least 1 chapter a week.This story is 39 chapters with the last 3 being an epilogue and bonus content.Enjoy.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 217
Kudos: 362





	1. Journey to Hell

**Story summary:** Rosings Park was left to Anne de Bourgh when Sir Lewis de Bourgh passed. Knowing that her upcoming death will mean hedgerows for Lady Catherine, Anne arranges a nefarious scheme to allow her mother to stay at Rosings while giving her new friend, Elizabeth, independence.

This is primarily EB&FD, who will end up with a HEA, but is not a story for everyone. Most of the major themes come from history or events the author has experienced. Many of the characters are based on people the author has known. As in life, there will be angst.

**A few things before we begin again in 2021:**

First: I'm not kidding, this isn't a story for everyone. If it offends your sensibilities, please move on.

Jane Austen has 12 "-n't" contractions used in speech in P&P. Some by Lydia or Mrs. Bennet, but Mrs. Gardiner and Jane also use them. So I reserve the right to use contractions to keep speech from sounding so stilted.

Many of the words used in this story were researched to ensure they were in use at the time and what the meaning of the word was in 1810. The primary research engine was "Historical Thesaurus of the English Language" by the University of Glasgow.

The phases of the moon will be mentioned, they were researched before writing this story as natural light was important before electricity.

The story uses the etiquette rules taught to me by my great grandmother. Anyone who was not a very close friend or relative would call Jane "Miss Bennet" and Elizabeth "Miss Elizabeth Bennet" except for those in Kent where Jane was not known. (It may sound impersonal now, but back in the 70s, when it was the social norm for my area, it wasn't. It was second nature for us to call people by their correct titles.) In introductions, the more important person was always introduced to the less important person - which could get a bit dicey at times - except for the overarching rule that women were introduced to men.

This story was originally published in 2016 as "Lady Catherine Heading for the Hedgerows". I began writing it in July 2016, but with all that's happened since it seems like forever ago. I removed all my stories from the FF sites at the start of 2019 to make publish-ready before reposting.

Unfortunately, I was diagnosed with cancer shortly after and had to shift focus on getting through the treatment.

Once the treatment was mostly finished, the madness of 2020 started. Having faced cancer and come out on top, I realized now is as good a time as any. Having given up graduate school two decades ago due to work and family obligations, I decided going back would be the perfect distraction from 2020-craziness. They accepted me, so since that time, most of my energy has/is used to brush up on material I learned 3 decades ago and learning the new way of learning (online). My peers and professors are decades younger, so I'm quite the oddball.

In April 2020, I started working with my daughters to repost this, but once in grad school, all my time ended up going toward accomplishing success there. With the first semester complete, I set aside time each day over the holidays to go through this entire story. I acted with "posting now" vs "publication-ready", so it's not going to be a polished story. It was originally posted as a WIP. In re-reading it, I realize I need to go through most of the chapters and rewrite them as "showing not telling". Please forgive that along with all my other mistakes: typographical errors, head-hopping, inconsistencies, etc. One day I'll get back to it. Maybe.

It's a total of 39 chapters, with the last 3 being additional material/epilogue.

Posting should be at least once or twice a week but depends on work, exams, and projects. Comments are always welcome, though I may not have much time to respond. I hope you enjoy the story and away we go...

**Chapter 1:**

**The Journey to Hell**

**Monday, 23 March 1812**

He tried reading to pass the time but the jolting made it impossible. Closing his book, Darcy glanced across the carriage. His cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam, a colonel in His Majesty's Army, was also drowning in boredom.

"Another tiresome ride to Hell," Darcy grumbled.

The colonel drug his head Darcy's way before a smirk grew. "And here I was, believing this to be a journey to see your beloved," he asked with feigned innocence. "Will you finally offer for her during this visit?"

Darcy's glare gave the entertainment he desired.

Fitzwilliam laughed. "Each year she becomes more insistent that you marry Anne. She 'is not to be trifled with'," he mocked.

"I've avoided it these past few years. Why should this trip be any different?"

"Because someone," he taunted, wagging his finger at his cousin, "is looking for a wife. He gave my mother a regular shopping list of what to look for." Richard leaned back, grinning. "Mother found it highly entertaining. If Lady Catherine has learned of it, she will be relentless."

Lady Catherine de Bourgh, sister of his sainted mother, had never been easy company. As the daughter of an Earl, she must always receive the respect owed to anyone of her birthright—nothing less would be tolerated.

Yet Darcy had been trifling with her wishes for the past few years. She insisted on his marrying her sickly daughter, Anne. Well, not _trifling with_ exactly. What he did was better described as _deflection_. It allowed him to perform his duty to ensure Rosings Park was well managed and would remain solvent, thereby continuing to support the surrounding community, and saving him from uncomfortable altercations.

"I thought your mother was trustworthy or I would not have gone to her," Darcy scowled.

Before Hertfordshire, Darcy felt no compelling urge to have a constant female companion. He had his sister to care for, his estate to look after, his entertainments to pursue.

Then he met Miss Elizabeth Bennet and learned he would very much like to have _her_ as a constant companion. The woman had the good fortune of being his choice of wife but the misfortune of an unsuitable family. Otherwise, it would already be done.

His increasing attraction to her during his stay had compelled him to abandon Hertfordshire earlier than planned, causing Bingley to do the same. Thankfully, he left without having raised any expectations in the woman or, God forbid, her mother.

Unlike his friend Charles Bingley.

Bingley's particular attention to Miss Bennet had raised the mother's expectations, giving Darcy an excuse for their hasty removal to London: separating Bingley from a mercenary marriage.

Not long after arriving in London, Darcy could no longer deny that he was ready for a wife. He would not be able to offer for _her_ , but now he knew what to look for. To begin his quest—finding a suitable mate among the _ton_ —his first step was to draw up a list of Miss Elizabeth Bennet's charms:

_Attractive, but no need to be a great beauty_

_Witty, but not cruel_

_Intelligent and well read, not a braggart_

_Good health_

_Enjoys outdoors & walking_

_A good sister for Georgiana_

After several weeks with no luck, he handed the list to his trusted Aunt Elenor, wife of Lord Henry Fitzwilliam, Earl of Matlock. She was well placed in society and knew of all the available women. Confiding to her that he was considering taking a wife, he shared the list of required traits. Aunt Eleanor looked over his list and laughed. "I wish you luck finding your unicorn. Pick three, then I shall find your bride."

Returning home in frustration, he began to question himself. He had been certain that he could find a suitable replacement for Miss Elizabeth Bennet in London. That may have been a gross miscalculation on his part. Now he must decide–to select a woman who would suit him socially but not personally, or select a woman who would suit him personally but not socially?

"Mother is trustworthy," Richard reminded him, snapping Darcy from his musings. "I happened to be in the next room and overheard it. Let me know if you find this magic woman so I can pursue her sister."

Ignoring Richard's shameless provocations, Darcy brought the subject back to Rosings Park. "If the steward has done his job, we may be able to reduce this trip to a se'ennight. He is a capable fellow, one you could learn much from."

It was Colonel Fitzwilliam's turn to be annoyed. "I'm not ready to give up my entertainments to become a steward, no matter how much Mother desires it. Besides, I fear Aunt Catherine will not allow us to leave until you agree to marry Anne. She wants Rosings Park to remain in the family." Pausing for a moment to consider, he went on. "It may be that Anne is becoming more ill. If she dies without an heir, Rosings Park goes to that cousin of Sir Lewis, the drunkard who is already deeply in debt from gaming."

"Anne is getting worse?" Darcy's only news from Rosings Park came from the steward. Lady Catherine's voluminous letters of complaint were often flung into the fireplace with barely a scan. He did not correspond with Anne.

"Mother was telling me of it before I left. She insisted I send a letter tomorrow describing Anne's condition." Leaning forward, confiding in his cousin, Richard continued. "Mother and Father are concerned. Anne's death turns Lady Catherine into their responsibility. You know how she and Father get on."

Vesuvian. That was the best way to describe the two being in each other's company. Both being sired by an earl and indulged since childhood, they struggled for superiority when together.

"The two are impossible together," Darcy acknowledged. "It was why Mother had Father take over Rosings Park when Sir Lewis passed." Darcy's mother had been concerned Anne's inheritance would be frittered away by Lady Catherine. His father, George Darcy, agreed to the task, but with an explicit understanding that Lady Catherine would abide by his decisions. Else he would withdraw his support, and all knew that meant Rosings Park would fail. Lady Catherine was wise enough to never cross George Darcy.

"You know, I never understood that," Colonel Fitzwilliam pondered. "Your mother severed relations with Lady Catherine long before Uncle Lewis died, yet she sent your father to keep the place in good order."

"Mother didn't want her brother and sister to suffer," Darcy responded. He had never learned the source of the dispute between his mother and aunt but respected his mother's compassion.

"It worked! It kept the illusion of family unity, and kept Lady Catherine tucked away in Kent and out of polite society," Richard quipped. "My parents greatly appreciated it."

Darcy gave a quick laugh before turning to look out the window. Realizing Lady Catherine would again claim an arrangement for him to marry Anne, which he knew could not be true, he decided that he would once again ignore her when she mentioned it.

Having decided how to manage his aunt, Darcy allowed his mind to wander to Miss Elizabeth Bennet and the joy he knew she would bring to both himself and his sister, Georgiana, if only she did not have such low connections. He smiled while thinking of the joy she could singularly bring to him, thankful that Richard had fallen asleep.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Upon their arrival, Darcy learned, much to his discontent, that the disturbing pair of fine eyes from Hertfordshire were currently residing at the Hunsford parsonage. He quickly decided it would be necessary to avoid the parsonage on this trip, which was no different from previous visits. Vowing to dedicate all his hours to the completion of his tasks, Darcy hoped to shorten his stay in Kent.

To be back in proximity with Miss Elizabeth Bennet posed a danger to them both. Her flirtations in Hertfordshire made him wary that paying her too many attentions during their time in Kent would be, unfortunately, misconstrued. He felt obligated to protect her tender sensibilities toward him until he resolved his own indecisions.

If he ended up deciding to ignore her reduced circumstances and marry her, he would convince Bingley to return to Netherfield for the hunting season. There he could pursue her away from his aunt's watchful eye.

For his sake, he must be careful in her company lest this most important decision be swayed by passion rather than reason.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Tuesday Morning, 24 March 1812**

Awaking at daybreak, Darcy looked out one of his windows. Toward the sunrise, a colorful fabric dancing in the distance caught his eye. Looking closer, he found the lively dress was topped by a cheerful face containing those same fine eyes he had been determined to avoid.

She breezed through the garden, stopping occasionally to smell a flower. At that moment, Darcy realized the flaw in his initial conviction to avoid her. It would not do, for he would be expected to acknowledge a friend he knew to be touring in the same region. A visit would properly recognize their acquaintance. (In truth, Darcy wanted to hear Richard's opinion of the lady. It would aid his decision making.)

At their morning meal, Darcy suggested a visit to the parsonage, which Richard quickly accepted. _Too quickly_ , Darcy thought suspiciously when he realized the windows of Richard's room afforded the same view as his. Before Darcy could contemplate Richard's motives, Mr. Collins arrived to enthusiastically invite the gentlemen to his home.

Within minutes of their arrival, Darcy began to rethink including the colonel. His cousin got on with her as if they were childhood friends, while he struggled to find any socially acceptable conversation. Unable to ask Miss Elizabeth Bennet anything beyond the expected platitudes, he was surprised when she offered that her sister had been in London the past three months, asking if he had happened to see her. Darcy managed an answer that satisfied her. However, his abhorrence of disguise caused him to attempt no further conversation. After all, he had taken part in hiding Miss Bennet's presence in London from Bingley.

Once the gentlemen were well away from Hunsford, Richard turned to his cousin wearing a large grin. "Darcy, this may well be my most agreeable visit to Kent. I believe I may find religion this visit," he raised his eyebrows mischievously, "or at least find myself in the parsonage quite often." Richard chattered on about the greatly entertaining Miss Elizabeth Bennet, trying to pry more information out of his now scowling cousin. Darcy had not expected his cousin to react this way. He sought Richard's opinion without considering the man might express an interest in her.

As they entered the manse, Anne surprised both men with a warm greeting. "Good morning cousins."

Stunned, both haltingly returned her greeting. The gentlemen rarely spoke with their cousin, and not since childhood had they spoken to her without Lady Catherine being present.

"So you have met Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" At their nod, she continued. "I find her enchanting. It's so refreshing to have such liveliness near Rosings Park. I have Mother invite them to tea or dinner quite often now." Lowering her voice to share a secret, she confided, "I believe Mother enjoys her company as well."

None of this sat well with Darcy. First, there was Richard's betrayal with all that flirting, now to learn Elizabeth spent much of her time with Anne? How could he reach an objective decision about offering for her if she were frequently in his company?

He did note, with some pride, his superior choice of a mate. Her ability to win over the colonel, Anne, and Lady Catherine boded well for their future.

If he chose to pursue such a future.

Darcy stated detachedly, "She seems to be a well-mannered young woman."

Richard grinned at Darcy. "Well-mannered," he snorted. "She's a breath of fresh air in this place! I'm happy to hear she will join us, I look forward to a bit of lively conversation during this trip." Smacking Darcy's arm in amusement, Richard ribbed his cousin. "Darcy can sit across the room, silently staring at her."

"I did no such thing. With you monopolizing the conversation, I had no chance to speak."

Richard laughed as Anne began to move on. "Cousins. I'm so glad you approve. I'll see you at tea." With that dismissal, the gentlemen made their way to the study to start their work, not seeing that Anne turn away with a Cheshire grin. (1)

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Tuesday evening, 24 March 1812**

"Darcy, I find it long past time for you to start regarding Rosings Park as your own. As well, it is time for you to marry my Anne. I will have an end to my frustrations."

Before the death of George Darcy, she had not had the nerve to forward a connection with her daughter. The first time he accompanied his father to Rosings Park, she had lightly hinted at such a match, which his father responded by silently turning away to pursue other tasks.

After the passing of the elder Mr. Darcy, the barrier to Lady Catherine's scheme had been removed. She never once considered that neither Darcy nor Anne cared much for the other. Concerned only with uniting Darcy's considerable estate with Rosings Park, she gloated about reuniting the noble lines of her father and leaving her descendants among the most wealthy and powerful in England.

What she would not acknowledge was that Rosings Park did not belong to Lady Catherine. It belonged to Anne, as the entail allowed for either a male or female child to inherit. If Anne died before her mother, Rosings Park would transfer to a de Bourge cousin. Not only would it force Lady Catherine upon the goodwill of her family—none of whom held goodwill toward her, it would mean Rosings Park would be taken by the many debtors the cousin owed.

The longer Darcy went without marrying Anne, the more dire Lady Catherine's situation grew. Now she was beyond desperate and would broker no delays to the union. It must happen during this visit.

Darcy continued to ignore her demands.

"Aunt, we need to make arrangements for these tenant farm repairs. If they are not completed this season, the families will leave to find a better situation in Town. As any new tenants would need these repairs before they could take over, beginning them now keeps Rosings Park from losing more income."

"When you finally marry Anne, you will be the one authorizing the repairs."

"Richard and I have spoken with your steward, he has a list of the work that is needed. Tomorrow we will arrange to get those projects started. We will visit all of the tenants and assess their situations to see what other items we need to make note of."

"Tomorrow we will tell Collins to begin announcing the banns this Sunday. Then we may have this business taken care of."

Darcy inhaled deeply. For four years he had deflected, but now Lady Catherine refused to speak of anything else. Every conversation was turned into one about marriage to Anne. He could no longer avoid the confrontation.

Exhaling, he tried to stay diplomatic. "Aunt. I understand you want me to marry Anne, but it would not be to either of our advantages. " Looking at his cousin, "I do not desire it, nor, I believe, does Anne. Please stop with this. Richard and I only have a short time …"

"ENOUGH!" cried Lady Catherine as she rose from her chair. "You will marry Anne. It can wait no longer," she pronounced with finality.

Darcy was dumbfounded. "I believe whom I marry is _my_ choice, not yours."

"As your closest relation, I have a say in the matter! You have a duty to your mother and to your estate to marry Anne. It allows Rosings Park and its holdings to remain in our family line."

His aunt would not be swayed. Although hesitant to say things that would injure Anne, Darcy felt he must be completely honest. "Aunt. Marrying Anne will not keep Rosings Park in our family. Do you believe Anne could carry a child in her current condition?" Turning to Anne, Darcy gently said, "My humble apologies, cousin. I do not mean to insult you. I hope your health holds, but every year seems to find you more frail."

Lady Catherine's face grew red as she inhaled to further assert her point, but Anne stood and quietly took charge of the room. Nodding at each family member, she began. "Mother. Darcy. Richard. I wanted to wait for a more opportune time to discuss this, but I believe this will have to do." Turning to her lady's maid, she instructed, "Mrs. Jenkinson, we need privacy. It may take some time."

Lady Catherine deflated but showed her surprise as she watched her daughter take command.

To say Darcy and Richard were shocked would be an understatement. Not only was Anne speaking, she was taking control, something they had never before witnessed. Something they had never before thought possible.

"Richard, please close and lock the doors." Richard did as Anne asked.

Once Richard returned, Anne quietly told them, "I will not live much longer. I doubt I will see a year complete." She then paused to allow the others a moment to digest her news. "Mother. The lump on my chest continues to grow and spread. I spoke with the doctor last week, it now affects my breathing. He said there is nothing more that can be done beyond my being as comfortable as possible."

"Oh, Anne!" Lady Catherine cried out. "No, no, no. When was this! Why didn't he tell me? We will send to Town, find a better physician!"

"No, Mother. I knew what was coming and asked that Dr. Pryce allow me to tell you. I will not have my last months spent in a tortured bid to avoid the inevitable," Anne told her mother firmly. "I have been thinking on this for some time and have a solution that will work well for all concerned, but it will not be easy.

"Darcy," she turned to her cousin, "You and I will marry while you are here. Collins will start reading the banns this Sunday after the Easter service. I will not linger much past a year, freeing you to marry a woman of your choice."

While concerned for his cousin, Darcy did not appreciate having Anne trying to force him into a marriage. It showed on his face.

"We _must_ marry, Darcy," Anne huffed, exasperated at his shortsightedness, "or my estate will fall. My servants will lose their positions. My tenants will lose their farms. Mother will lose her home. She will be forced to live with you or Uncle—and you know Uncle won't have her. Are you and dear sweet Georgiana ready for her to move in?"

Darcy was all attention now. Although his parents and uncle privately refused to allow her, publicly the family was whole. To maintain the image, she would have to be put where she could not cause a scandal and where living conditions would be considered appropriate. When she left Rosings Park, she must go to either Matlock, Pemberley, or the grave.

Taking her in would be a nightmare. Georgiana, already timid, was finally recovering from her traumatic experience last summer. Lady Catherine would squash his poor sister. The two weeks he spent at Rosings park each year were onerous, but to have to spend interminable months with the woman? Darcy grew ill at the thought.

Still.

"Even if I do marry you, Anne, could you have a child? Without a child, the estate still goes," Darcy reminded her.

Anne smiled. "I've thought of that. Thankfully, God sent me the answer a few weeks ago." She looked at them all before she resolutely informed them, "Mrs. Collins' friend will have my child." As the others looked at her in astonishment, she turned toward her cousin. "Darcy, you will have a child with Miss Bennet that I will claim as my own."

Lady Catherine sat, too stunned to speak.

Richard was appalled, "Are you daft? How can you claim another woman's child? It will be obvious you didn't carry it."

Darcy's world started spinning. Anne's plan involved Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She wanted him to create a child with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. That would mean… Dear God! He may have dreamed about it and may have pleasured himself with the idea a time or twenty over the past four months, but to actually be ordered to do it!? Impossible.

Anne continued, ignoring Darcy's horrified expression. "As Mother said, she is a pretty, genteel sort of girl. I've enjoyed her company. Mrs. Collins told me about her situation. I've thought this through. It will work. But first, we must convince Miss Bennet to agree and we must be extraordinarily kind to her for the duration.

"Her family is poorly situated. When her father dies, her mother and four sisters will be in the same situation as my mother, only with fewer resources. Mrs. Collins mentioned that her mother is a spendthrift and her father has done nothing to provide for their future. Mr. Collins inherits the family estate when her father dies." Turning briefly to Lady Catherine, "Mother, I asked our solicitor to look into breaking the entail that is currently on their estate. He believes it will be easy, particularly since Collins is so attentive to your suggestions. Rosings Park will pay those costs."

Lady Catherine blindly nodded. Though she knew nothing of the process or the law, she could make suggestions to Collins. She already did.

"Upon breaking the entail, Miss Bennet will inherit the estate. If for some reason the entail stands, Rosings Park will purchase a suitable property for Miss Bennet and her family. This secures her mother, sisters, and herself.

"She and her sisters have no dowry. Their estate more than maintains itself, but her father has put nothing away. Her sisters are the father's responsibility. But for Miss Elizabeth Bennet, each of our estates—Rosings Park, Matlock, and Pemberly—will contribute five thousand pounds to an account for her. The fifteen thousand pounds allows for either a dowry or for her support if she chooses to remain unwed."

"Remain unwed?" questioned Richard. "Certainly not."

"Her friend tells me Miss Bennet has no expectations of marriage," responded Anne, before going on with the details of her plan. "It will be her choice. In return for her having my child and her life-long discretion, we will give her a home and fifteen thousand pounds, ensuring that Miss Elizabeth Bennet can care for herself and her family for life."

"But can she be trusted?" Lady Catherine barked, once again regaining her voice.

"Yes. It is not only her reputation but her four sisters as well. All of whom will be ruined if this becomes known. Our family must be discreet as well."

Shocked that his indolent cousin had come up with something this scandalous, yet so exacting, Richard interrupted. "Impressive, but how do you think this will succeed? A woman with child is obvious to everyone."

Anne glared at Richard. "People of our station regularly have children that are not their spouses'," she angrily pointed out. "Look at Lord Melbourne, his siblings, or the children of Lady Oxford. The men, of course, sire countless bastards, as you well know," she accused, pointing directly at him. (2)

"This will be kept properly discreet. There will be no problems." Anne relaxed a bit. "I've told you. God gave me this plan. It will work.

"First she must agree and understand what she is agreeing to. Publicly, I will engage her as a companion. Mrs. Jenkinson leaves next week. Miss Bennet will step in to make the end of my life pleasant—as the doctor prescribed. The house and the money will be arranged for her once she becomes with child. She will not be able to leave until after the child is born and I die. To the world, I willed the home and dowry to her in gratitude for her care of me."

"This is madness, Anne," Richard pronounced. "I ask again, how will such a plan succeed? A woman carrying a child quite obviously shows what is in her belly."

Turning to answer Richard, "Once dresses no longer hide my heir, I will take a turn for the worse. We will both be confined to my wing of the house to keep me safe from illness during the last of my 'confinement'. Only my maid, Dr. Pryce, and the midwife will be allowed in the wing from that point forward. None will expose us. My maid, Peeke, will ensure talk in the servants' quarters supports our story, thus it will spread to the community. When the child is born, I will be the mother, Darcy the father. At that point, Mother, you will be secure."

Richard shook his head in disbelief. "What if you don't survive until she gives birth?" he asked. His mind raced with details that could go wrong, wishing he knew more about childbirth.

"Then I died in childbirth and the child is early, sickly, and cannot leave the rooms. As my loyal friend, Miss Bennet will care for it. After a few months, no one will know."

"Is it not painful to have a child? If the servants hear Miss Bennet's voice instead of yours, they will know. Or if it happens after you have died."

"My wing is on the top floor on the far side of the house. All doors will be sealed to muffle sound. When Miss Bennet goes into labor, all unnecessary servants will be either sent to work on the opposite side of the estate or given time off. Mother will hire musicians to cover the sounds if necessary."

"Miss Bennet is the perfect choice," Lady Catherine announced. "She is an active, healthy country-bred gentlewoman with four sisters and will do well with pregnancy and delivery. Her coloring is similar to yours Darcy: the dark hair and eyes. Her features in the child would be attributed as yours. Anne's plan will work." Now that she no longer faced homelessness, Lady Catherine enthusiastically embraced the plan of her noble daughter.

Richard continued to come up with other potential difficulties, still disbelieving his cousin had come up with something this outrageous. Darcy sat perfectly still, battling to control the rage brewing within.

Richard interrogated Anne. "I don't know much about pregnancy or childbirth, but what if things don't go as you've planned? What if Miss Bennet won't agree?" He racked his mind for everything he knew of the subject. "What if she doesn't…ahem… take right away? What if something happens during the pregnancy or birth? Or what if you die very early on in pregnancy, before an infant could survive? Or it dies in childhood?"

Anne refused to entertain Richard's concerns. Using the coldest, most mercenary tone ever heard by the men, she assured them, "Miss Bennet has no choice but to agree. She will not like it, she will be humiliated by it, but she will do it because her father has left her no other option for her family's future. Saving one's estate. It is what she and I both shall do."

Astonished by this new version of Anne, Richard retreated to Darcy's side, finally seeing Darcy's turmoil.

Anne would hear no censure. "It will work. Richard," she pointed at him. "You know how to talk men into their own death. This will be easy for you—talking her into life." Anne pointed at a surprised Richard. "I am relying on you to convince her."

Richard fell back into the chair. "ME! You want me to approach a young lady I've only recently met and ask her to have Darcy's child! Miss Bennet is a lovely and proper young woman. How do you expect me to approach her with _this_? In the Collins' living room during a visit? So much for discretion!" he spewed in disgust.

Anne sighed impatiently. "No. Mother will invite the Collins' and their guests over for tea tomorrow. You will take Miss Bennet for a walk. When you are far enough away from the house, you will explain the situation."

Richard glared at Anne. "Returning to the front lines is more appealing. I believe we are soon to start action against rebel colonies, maybe I can get on the next ship over."

Lady Catherine, unable to keep from offering her views on every subject, lauded her daughter. Not caring about anything else but her own salvation, she gushed, "Anne, darling, I should have known I could rely on you to save our estate. Such an elegant plan, only one of the finest minds could conceive of …"

Finally, Darcy could take no more. The anger building inside of him exploded as he leaped to his feet, bellowing "I AM NOT AN ANIMAL!"

"Excuse me?" Lady Catherine asked, quite put out over being interrupted. "We are saving Rosings Park. Would you have me end in the hedgerows?"

His furor barely contained under the veneer of civility, Darcy spoke. "I am not an animal. I am not broodstock and neither is Miss Elizabeth Bennet. This is _my_ life you are planning. I have _my_ estate to manage. I have a sister who needs _my_ guidance. I have no intentions of marrying or procreating at this point."

Aunt Catherine started droning on about how Darcy would live up to his duty and how proficient Anne's mind was to come up with such a perfect arrangement, one in which every detail was accounted for and all involved would be rewarded. Anne let her mother babble but went to Darcy.

Richard watched the exchange: the complacent look on Anne's face, the apoplectic look on Darcy's. Meanwhile, Lady Catherine kept talking with no need for a response.

With her mother distracted, Anne quietly spoke to Darcy. "You know Uncle Henry and Aunt Eleanor will not have Mother stay with them. They may help set up a place in Town, but Mother has never done well with the poor air of London. Besides, if left unsupervised, she will bring humiliation to the family within the month. Once I die, there will be no other choice. If she is forced to leave Rosings Park, she will attach herself to you and Georgiana. I understand this is distasteful to you, but it will save both families. As a bonus, you will add Rosings Park to the Darcy estates and come out with an heir so you will no longer be required to marry."

Anne loved her mother but was not ignorant. She knew her mother would crush Georgiana's spirit and drive Darcy to Bedlam. She knew once he seriously considered his options, he would realize he had no options. He must agree or her mother would ruin Georgiana and destroy chances for either Darcy or his sister to make a superior match.

Darcy glared at her. "You ask much of me." He nodded to his other cousin. "Why not Richard? He could use an estate."

Anne looked in earnest at them both. "Richard and I are too fair for dark haired children. Besides, he must return to his regiment in a fortnight and he does not have the time required. Besides, he has nothing at stake. Mother won't live with him. You are a man of leisure, you have stewards and solicitors to conduct your daily business while you do your part by post. I'm asking much of you for a few months. After those months, you will also be rewarded."

As furious as he was, Darcy knew Anne to be correct. She had obviously spent much time thinking this scheme through. Swallowing his pride, Darcy agreed. "Fine. I will do my best. I can promise no further than that."

As the family exited the room, Anne's Cheshire appeared once more.

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) The Cheshire cat grin pre-dates Lewis Carrol's Alice's Adventure in Wonderland. It first appeared in print in 1788 in _A classic dictionary of the vulgar tongue_ by Francis Grose. I had planned on using the term "Cheshire grin" before I looked it up, just begging your forgiveness because the term fits so well with how Anne is turning out in this story. I'm quite pleased to find the term already in use during Jane Austen's day.

(2) You can look up Lord Melbourn or Lady Oxford for more detailed information. They are interesting. The paternity of Lord Melbourn, husband to Caroline Lamb (notorious lover of Lord Byron), was questioned (as was that of all but the oldest sibling) as both parents carried on numerous affairs, which didn't obviously affect their marriage. The children of Lady Oxford (another lover of Byron) were known as the "Harleian Miscellany" due to the uncertainty of their paternity. (Her husband was Edward Harley.) The marriage stayed together and, strangely, she and Caroline Lamb became very good friends even though for a period they were both vying for Byron at the same time.

~~~oo0oo~~~

_**Notes based on comments received in 2016:** _

It is interesting how different a world it is since this story was written. Living in isolation to protect ourselves from illness, exactly what Anne manipulates to make her plan work in this story, and my own diagnosis of cancer in 2019, which is the illness I gave to Anne for this story when written in 2016.

There are many topics touched upon in this story, all come from my life experience or reading about things that have happened throughout history.

If you believe it unthinkable that women have had babies for others, think again. I know women who were "sent away" as unwed mothers. Their children were taken at birth and the adoptive parents' names put on the birth certificate. This was happening as recently as the 1970s and the DNA tests have illuminated quite a few surprises for people. I know of at least 3 who found out their parents aren't who they thought they were. If you need more proof, look up Lady Jane Douglas (1698-1753) - she secretly married, then had twin boys at the age of 50 in Paris, but most people think they were not her children. Some rumors are that she kidnapped them.

As for those who doubted so many people could keep a secret, with the proper motivation (as in money or credible threats to your family), it isn't hard to do. Look at the famous/rich people who have NDAs to protect what they do behind closed doors from getting out. Having been in the military, I've also seen larger groups than this keep secrets and seen contrived information leaks so the desired story is reported vs what was really happening. I've also seen good people forced to do unethical things for the good of their family, then hide them. If you haven't experienced any of this, then I am genuinely happy for you and it's nice to know some people haven't had to deal with these types of things. (This was written on a GoodReads review of the story, listed under its original name "Lady Catherine Heading for the Hedgerows".)

One more thing that may not be as obvious is all the manipulation, hypocrisy, and self-delusion. There will be much of it throughout the story and it is intentional. I also like to throw in double entendres when I can, so there is a good chance when you see something like that, yes, I probably meant it that way. Or I tried and failed.

Though these scenarios may be taken from life, the story is make-believe changeup of a make-believe world. There are 39 chapters unless something gets changed up. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Planning the Proposition

**Chapter 2: Planning the Proposition**

**Wednesday 25 March 1812**

Unable to tolerate Anne or his aunt with any composure, Darcy retired to his chambers shortly after Anne explained her plan. How the hell was he supposed to go through with this? He sat staring into the fire with a bottle of blue ruin (1), hoping to find a solution in one of them.

If he refused Anne's proposition, how could he keep Aunt Catherine from moving into Pemberley? His father had banished her, but his father was gone. The earl would not take her. If she did not stay at Pemberley or Matlock, she would make a scene and bring scandal to the family. Darcy groaned at the thought of housing his aunt. He had sworn on his mother's deathbed to protect Georgiana. He already failed once with Wickham, how could he justify failing again?

He needed to protect Georgiana, both her delicate sensibilities and her chance to marry well in the future. What decent man of character would ally himself with Georgiana when Aunt Catherine may well follow Georgiana to her new home?

If he refused Anne's offer, he would again fail his sister. He would again fail his father.

But to _not_ refuse? How could he do such an immoral thing? To _her_? Well, he already knew _how_ he would do such a thing to her. Softly, tenderly, caressing her most tender parts while he watched the pleasure it would please him to give her. The real question was could he do such a thing and remain unaffected? He was already struggling with the choice before him, could he make a rational decision about marriage, about being connected to her family, after being so intimate with her?

Maybe he could. After all, men paid women for similar services. True, those women were not maiden gentlewomen, but would this be any different? She would be paid well for her services.

Ugh! Darcy wanted to call _himself_ out! How could he think such a way about Miss Elizabeth Bennet? He had been able to leave her in Hertfordshire, knowing Wickham was pulling her ear because he could depend on her reason and strong character to protect her from the blackguard's advances.

Maybe, if it only happened once, he could do it. He could protect Georgiana and, in an odd way, also protect Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She would end their venture with a dowry and an estate. If the thought that she would not be able to marry another man after she bore his child pleased him, he refused to acknowledge it.

But if she agreed to such a scheme, how could he _ever_ offer for her? She would be ruined. Yes, he would be the one who had ruined her, and it would be unknown beyond those involved in the deception, but she would still be ruined. There would be no way around that.

His only hope was knowing that she would not agree. She was too proper, too moral. Thus, all of the Fitzwilliam family would once again be responsible to solve the Catherine conundrum.

Darcy convinced himself that his only option was to go along with Anne, knowing in his heart that Miss Elizabeth Bennet would not agree.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Meanwhile, Richard was agonizing over how to do his part before finally approaching Darcy, who already knew the woman, to obtain some suggestions. _Unusual,_ he thought. _My asking Darcy for advice on how to approach a woman._

Seeing a light under Darcy's door, Richard quietly knocked. Darcy pulled his door open, "WHAT!" he barked.

"I can't sleep. Want to spend some time with Madam Geneva?" Richard asked as he raised his bottle. (2) Darcy waved Richard in.

While Richard pulled a chair to the fire, Darcy poured them drinks. "How in the hell am I supposed to do this?"

"Understood! How do I walk up to a proper young lady, look into her innocent eyes, and ask her to fuck my cousin, repeatedly, until she knows she's with child." (3)

Darcy eyeballed his cousin. "What do you mean 'repeatedly'?"

Richard shifted uncomfortably, looking at his drink. "While only having tried to prevent pregnancies myself, I remember my brother and his wife took a few months to conceive after they married. I will not be asking him any details."

Darcy thought about the implications and groaned as he sunk into his chair and looked at the ceiling. More than once? How could he remain unaffected more than once without being a soulless rake? He scowled at Richard. "I hadn't thought about that. I thought it was more like horse breeding."

"It's never been discussed in my hearing, what the signs are that a woman is going into heat." Richard considered, then raised a brow. "Some women I know are willing at any time. I would venture, however, that human females work differently than animal females."

"It doesn't matter; she won't do this," Darcy asserted.

"I also doubt her agreement, which makes me even worse as I am the one chosen to offer the proposition to the lady. But what if she does?"

Darcy scowled, now lost in his concerns of participating in the act without attaching either himself or Miss Elizabeth Bennet. "How could I be expected to do something like that? Anne's solution treats me as no more than a barnyard stud. That it would be more than just once." Then waving his arm toward Richard. "Even taking as long as a couple of months!"

"That's not a bad thing. You are the lucky one here. You don't even have to pay!"

"You forget the five thousand pounds," Darcy reminded him, taking a long drink.

Richard looked Darcy in the eye with a wicked gleam. "She's nice to look at and is quite lively. If I were in your position, I would get my money's worth. The woman wouldn't be able to walk! "

"I am not you," Darcy growled.

Richard waved him off, taking a long drag on his drink. "You already know her, so your normal excuse about such an intimate act with a stranger doesn't hold. I'm surprised you don't admire her at least a bit. She doesn't appear to be a preening sycophant, but she's also not lordly about her knowledge or opinions."

Darcy looked at him with eyebrows knit. After considering a moment, Darcy—helped by a significant consumption of lightning—threw his normal caution to the wind. (4) In for a penny, in for a pound. "Who's saying I don't?"

Richard's eyebrows shot up as he leaned forward. "Really! The impervious Darcy is interested in the young country miss? Do tell."

Darcy sighed and sank back into his chair after pouring refills. Alcohol makes difficult conversations easier. Fortunately, Richard was matching him glass for glass so at the moment they were both half-wits.

"She's part of the reason I left Hertfordshire earlier than planned," Darcy sighed. Then with a slight grin, "If not for her family, I would already be breeding her."

Having spent the past four months cataloging why he could not attach himself to her family, he could recite it in his sleep now. "Her mother is ridiculous, throwing her daughters at any man who will take them. Her youngest sister, who is even younger than Georgiana, is out and runs around balls chasing militia officers like a trollop. The other two younger sisters are not quite as ill-behaved as the youngest but are far from pleasant company. The father takes no control of his family."

To be fair, while cataloging her failures he conceded that she and her elder sister conducted themselves with propriety. "The older sister is a beauty, but not one to give her heart away. She nearly trapped Bingley. I had to get him away from her before he was forced to marry a woman who held no real affection for him."

"Her sister is Bingley's angel, the one you spoke of on the ride?"

"Yes," Darcy said flatly. "The woman herself is pretty but bland. She always smiles and nods at everything." Darcy plastered on a fake smile and bobbed his head in an exaggerated imitation. "The girl seems nice enough, but her mother was gloating over an attachment before Bingley offered. The mother was making the girl accept him, even though there is little affection on her side because his bank account would house the bunch of them when her husband passes."

"So similar to Anne and our aunt?"

"Lady Catherine isn't as obnoxious as Mrs. Bennet. That woman borders on the obscene."

"You say that after this evening?"

Darcy scowled, then with a drunken grin took another gulp. "Maybe Lady Catherine _is_ worse."

"What about Anne? This plan of hers?"

Darcy sighed. "I don't know. Anne knows my weaknesses and has me cornered. I either sacrifice myself and Georgiana, or I sacrifice myself and Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Richard looked hopeful, "Maybe Miss Bennet will consider the benefit to be worth the cost?" Darcy looked skeptical. Richard paused for a few minutes. "How are we to go about this?"

"I don't know," Darcy sighed. "How does one approach a gently bred young woman and ask her to become a broodmare so you aren't saddled with your obnoxious aunt?"

"What is she like? From what little I saw of her she seems unimpressed by wealth or titles."

"They matter in that they are sufficient for her maintenance. She is held in high esteem for her kindness and good deeds. She never acted the coquette toward Bingley or me, and you should have seen the way she skewered Bingley's sisters." Darcy smirked at the thought. "Miss Bingley never knew when Miss Bennet delivered most of her set-downs." It was enjoyable to see someone put Miss Bingley in her place as it was not something he could get away with.

Richard laughed. "I would have loved to see that!" The two men sat quietly a few minutes and finished off their drinks while continuing to look for answers in the fire. Finally, Richard asked, "So she is a proper, respectable, honorable, intelligent gentlewoman. And I have to ask her to be your mistress and have your child." A sudden thought came to him, his eyes opened wide. "Does she carry a knife on her?"

"Not that I know of, but I haven't looked under her skirts," Darcy snorted.

"Yet," Richard smirked.

Darcy raised his eyebrows with a small grin. Yes, alcohol did make hard conversations easier. "Maybe start by telling her you have a way for her to save her family. She is very protective of them, even if they are…challenging."

"I can do that, bring up the entail." Richard exhaled at the daunting prospect before him, but he preferred to go into battle with a plan. "Then layout Anne's plan. God only help me after that."

Darcy nodded. "You have it right. It logically lays out her situation and gives her a rational approach to solve it."

"The rational but _repugnant_ approach to solving it." Richard quipped.

Darcy, now much affected by the drink, took offense. "I believe there are many women who would not find lying with me repugnant."

Richard, just as affected, laughed. "Those women want to bed your bank account. They are the same sort who are quick to tumble with me when they find I'm the son of an earl—then go off in a huff when they find I'm the second son!"

"You can tell her I will make sure she receives her full enjoyment from the experience each and every time. Many times," Darcy grinned, confident in how satisfied she would be.

Richard laughed. "Lucky bastard. I wouldn't mind having the opportunity—and I have much more experience!"

Now that they were warmed up, the conversation could only devolve. "I know a thing or two."

"Yes, but I know hundreds. Never forget the neck, particularly the back of the neck, under her hair. Ummmm," said Richard.

"If I need your help, I'll ask for it." Darcy looked at him with a mock scowl.

"You won't need to, I'll be offering you tips every time I see you. First, loosen up. Who wants to fuck a board?"

"It works best when incredibly stiff." Both devolved into laughter.

"This will be entertaining." Richard paused a moment, "I am glad to know you like women. You keep it well hidden and stopped going to the entertainment houses even before your father died. I wondered if you were one of those who preferred the company of men."

"You spend more time in the company of men than I do!" Darcy blurted out before regaining as much of his composure as the drink would allow. "I don't like men that way. It's easier to be around men during the day, they are rational beings and don't claim disappointed expectations after a simple greeting. But at night it would be nice to have someone soft and shapely," he indicated with his hands which shapes he was referring to, "to lie with. So far none seem interesting enough to spend my days with, and few women of our acquaintance would want to keep me warm at night." Then Darcy remembered his cousin's other statement. "I stopped going to the houses of entertainment when Marcus Cleese caught the French disease at one."

Richard sat up, shocked. "That's how he died?"

"Yes. They retired to their estate to keep it quiet, but it killed him and his wife. I visited him toward the end. After seeing that, I decided it was not worth the risk." He grinned like a naughty schoolboy, "I can take care of myself and stay hale and healthy until I find someone."

The cousins laughed and made crude jokes a bit longer before finally retiring for some much needed sleep.

Darcy looked into the embers as he drifted off, thinking in more detail about what he had agreed to. Elizabeth: a woman interesting enough to spend his days with and one who may soon be keeping him warm at night.

Maybe it wouldn't be so difficult. Maybe they could both enjoy it.

Maybe he was drunk.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Wednesday 25 March 1812**

The sun was high in the sky when Darcy's valet woke him up. "My apologies sir, but Lady Catherine insists you and Colonel Fitzwilliam join her as soon as possible. She would wait no longer."

Darcy groaned as he dragged himself out of bed to start his morning ablutions. Once finished, he met Richard in the hall as both trudged down to face their aunt.

"Finally!" Lady Catherine greeted them, ignoring their obvious misery. "You need to be ready. The note has been sent, they should arrive soon." Turning to the lead footman, she ordered, "have the servants leave the room until the Collins Party arrives."

Once the room cleared, Lady Catherine started to review the details of Anne's arrangement. "Richard, we will have tea. Once Miss Bennet finishes her cup you are to suggest a walk. The day is a fine one. You may show her the daffodils, wisteria, and fruit trees at the back of the South garden. There are also the magnolias blooming along the edge of the garden beside Hunsford. You should find privacy in either of those places. The gardener has been ordered to work on the other side of the house today. When she agrees, bring her back to get started at once."

Darcy and Richard, both suffering the lingering effects of their late-night indulgence, were stunned into silence at the gaucheness of their aunt's pronouncement. "The maids have prepared the back room in Anne's wing for her. Darcy, you can start today. The sooner it happens, the better, and you must couple at least once every day until we know it takes."

Both Darcy and Richard were stupefied.

Before either could respond, the Collins Party was announced and the gentlemen composed themselves as best they could. Richard noticed Anne's hand on her mother's wrist and offered a prayer that Anne would be able to silence her mother.

Lady Catherine served tea while the colonel directed the conversation. "Miss Bennet, so lovely to see you again. Are you enjoying your stay in Kent?"

"It's always good to spend time with friends," she said as she looked at Mrs. Collins, sharing a conspiratorial smile. Thanking his many years of practice, Richard managed to keep the conversation light and neutral while Anne kept her mother silent.

When Miss Bennet finally finished her tea, the colonel inhaled deeply and dove in. "I have been told you enjoy walking. Were you able to partake this morning?" He asked loud enough to let his family understand that it had begun.

"Yes, I was," she replied spryly, not noticing the tension. "It is a beautiful day for it."

"You are correct. I need to inspect the gardens today and hoped you might feel up to joining me. I noticed some of the flowers are starting to bud. Are you too fatigued from your earlier walk to go out again?"

Miss Bennet, seeing no reason to reject his invitation, rose to get her bonnet and pelisses. Charlotte passed her a quick glance and encouraging smile.

Lady Catherine could not keep from having her share of the conversation. "Oh yes, Miss Bennet, you have never seen anything more lovely than a Kent garden in bloom, of course, that is several weeks away. Richard, you must show her the fruit trees. Also, the hawthorns that border the parish grounds."

"Yes," she said. "I enjoyed them just this morning. They are beautiful."

"Come, Miss Bennet, let us find which flowers look most promising," Richard hurried, escorting her out of the room before his aunt could say more.

"I would like that Colonel." Smiling innocently, she prepared for their walk.

~~~oo0oo~~~

The colonel kept the adorable Miss Bennet entertained with more nonsense while they walked away from the house. Once outside of hearing distance, Richard steeled himself.

"Miss Bennet, I understand you are one of many sisters, renowned through Hertfordshire for their beauty."

She blushed, "I don't know about renowned beauty, sir, but I am one of 5 sisters."

"What are your sisters like?" While she gave descriptions of her sisters, Richard asked questions that led her to discuss the entailment of the estate. He felt like an absolute louche, but it must be done. "What happens to you lovely ladies if something were to, God forbid, happen to your father?"

Miss Bennet, obviously put out by such a direct question, took a few moments to answer. "I do not know," she said shamefully with her head lowered. "I can only hope some of us are married at that point. My mother may go to live with her brother or her sister, any remaining unmarried sisters would probably either live with the married sisters or live with my mother. It is not something I can affect, so I do not like to think about it"

 _God, give me strength,_ Richard prayed. "So there is nothing in place to protect you."

She looked at him suspiciously. "No, sir. Why do you ask me such personal questions?"

Richard inhaled deeply. This was it. "What if there was something you could do to guarantee the security of your family? Would you be willing to do it?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Yes! Of course. I would do anything to help my family."

"Anything?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you have to say, sir?"

His head lowered, Richard looked up at her and took a deep breath, "My family is in a similar situation to yours. You've seen how frail my cousin Anne is." Miss Bennet nodded in confusion. "She will die soon, maybe even within the year, and will leave my aunt upon the charity of her relations."

"Oh my! Poor Miss de Bourgh!"

Colonel Fitzwilliam noted Lady Catherine was not included in her sympathies. "It is tragic. If Anne dies without an heir, Rosings Park will be ruined. The tenants will lose the farms that many have lived on for generations."

Elizabeth was not quite sure how she felt about the colonel's way of expressing himself. She could not tell if his tragedy was Miss de Bourgh's impending death or Miss de Bourgh dying without an heir? The man's father is an earl! To claim Lady Catherine faced the same situation as her own family bordered on the absurd. While she was concerned for Anne, as well as the Rosings Park servants and the tenants, Elizabeth's suspicions kept rising. What could the colonel mean with this conversation? How could she be of help to those of such wealth?

"We do have a way of solving these problems. Keeping Rosings Park in the family and securing your family in recompense. First, our solicitors will break the entail on your father's property. With Mr. Collins conveniently located under my aunt's direction, it should not be difficult to get him to agree. But with Common Recovery, his agreement isn't necessary. Your family's estate will become your property upon your father's death, giving you, your mother, and any unmarried sisters a secure home. We will provide an alternate property for the Collins', giving them the option of leaving the parsonage or leasing it for an income until they wish to retire." (5)

Miss Bennet's eyes grew large and her jaw slack in surprise as her walking slowed down, and she turned to him. "Is such a thing possible?"

Richard smiled. "Yes, it is. But we are offering more. Each of our three family estates—Fitzwilliam, de Bourgh, and Darcy—will provide five thousand pounds toward your dowry. That will be fifteen thousand in additional funds for your estate. What do you think? Is it something you would be willing to do _anything_ for?"

"Maybe sir, but what would you have me do for so much money?" she asked with trepidation.

Thinking back on Darcy's drunken vow, Richard answered more lightheartedly than he should have, "Oh, it may not be so appealing at first, but you will likely experience great pleasure after some time."

Miss Bennet was now completely confused. "Sir, please be more plain. I do not understand what you are asking of me."

This was it. The moment of dread.

"Darcy is set to marry Anne in three weeks, but Anne is too ill to produce an heir. We want you to have a child with Darcy which Anne will claim as her own."

There. The worst was done.

Miss Bennet paled as she dropped. Richard quickly reached to catch her, but she came up wielding a branch. Swinging it with all the force her anger could muster, she whacked him upside the head.

Her eyes sparkled with rage, her voice dripped with contempt. "Surely you jest sir. You offer me wealth and security if I have a child with _Mr. Darcy_ while he is married to Miss de Bourgh! How could you think I would accept such a thing?"

Richard held his cheek, feeling the blood oozing from where the branch made contact. "Madam, I did not think you would accept. I was given orders to ask."

"And you just follow orders without question?" she asked in bewilderment.

Looking at the ground, then raising only his eyes, he replied, "Sometimes it is required of me."

She glared at him, raising her chin in defiance. "Sir, I misjudged you. I thought you were a gentleman of honor, but I find you to be another of the Prince Regent's lecherous peerage." She turned on her heel and started walking back to the parsonage.

"Madam, they are expecting us to return to Rosings…"

She refused to even glance back. "I do not care what _they_ expect." Elizabeth held her head higher as she increased her speed heading for Hunsford.

"I believe, old boy, you lost this battle," Richard murmured to himself as she rushed away.

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) blue ruin = gin

(2) Madam Geneva = gin

(3) They were using the term "fuck" back then. You can look up "The School of Venus" published in 1680, a scanned version is available on Google Books. I think in an instance like this, with two drunk and stressed out men, one of whom is in the Army, commiserating with one another, they would use vulgar terms.

(4) lightening = gin (Gin was a very popular drink in London and easy to make. It was a huge problem for the English government in the early 1700s. The book _Gin: The Much Lamented Death of Madam Geneva_ is an interesting account on the scale of the problem and the solutions they tried until they finally managed to get a hold on it. At one point, every Londoner averaged 2 pints a week.)

(5) When initially writing this, I had no idea how an entail would be broken. It was a plot device I used to forward the story I had mapped out. Obviously entails could be broken as many gentlemen lost their estates from living above their means, making the Dollar Princesses from the US a "thing" in the late 1800s.

However, after doing quite a bit of research and having FF/AHA readers inform me, I now know more about breaking entails than I ever thought I cared about. What a rabbit hole it's proven to be!

_Note: I am not a lawyer or a historian or an expert by any means. Read this for your own curiosity and know that it may not be correct._

It looks like it wasn't uncommon for entails to be broken using an expensive and elaborate legal fiction (technical term- search for it for a good definition) known as common recovery. It could be any amount of land, not necessarily the whole estate. Apparently, the heir had a right to know it was happening, but wasn't a party in the proceedings and could do nothing to stop it. Common recovery was based on the Taltarum's Case from the 15th century and lasted until 1833 when it was abolished and replaced by a procedure that simplified the process and gave the heir some rights.

The way it worked, taken from the Common Recovery page on Wikipedia:

"The common recovery was intended to turn land held in fee tail into land held in fee simple and exploited elements of existing legal procedures to achieve this.

As a preliminary, there needed to be a conveyance of the land. The owner (in tail) of the land A conveyed it to someone else B (known as the tenant in precipe) to the intent that a third person C (known as the demandant) might sue for it. C accordingly issued a writ against B. In court, B defended his right saying (correctly) that he had acquired it from A. A (now called the vouchee) was called upon to vouch for his right to the land. He alleged that he had acquired it from D (a person known as the common vouchee). D asked for time and failed to appear subsequently; alternatively, he dashed out of the court. In either case, the judgment was that C should recover the land, and that D should compensate B with land of equal value. However, D was chosen because he was a 'man of straw' with no property at all, so that the judgment against him was valueless, and it was never enforced. The result was thus that C recovered land in fee simple, which A had owned in only fee tail; thus, the entail was barred."

There is also the issue of the Rule Against Perpetuities that entail (fee tail) creates. (You can't tie up property for too long a time beyond the death of the person writing up the instrument.) In England, the Statue of Wills (1540 - allowing people to write wills to pass their property vs primogeniture) and the Statue of Uses (1536 - allowed the creations of trusts) also affected this. I'm not a lawyer, I don't know the details. These are just some things I found. It also looks like while entails were usually written so the estate would go to a male, they were sometimes written such that a child of either sex could inherit. I don't know if that's how Rosings or Pemberly were set up or if the land was owned in fee simple and so transferred through wills.

It would seem Jane Austin and the adult characters in P&P would know at least about Common Recovery. Mrs. Bennet may be a bimbo, but she's also a lawyer's daughter and seems to know a bit about it in Chapter 13 when she says "I am sure if I had been you, I should have tried long ago to do something or other about it." As one blogger suggested, Mr. Bennet was putting the common recovery off as long as he could because he would lose his status as a gentleman (and his daughters would lose their statuses as well) and he could well fear Mrs. Bennet would pose a threat to the Bennet wealth. Jane and Elizabeth Bennet would appear to be colluding with Mr. Bennet in using this as a way for him to deal with her nagging about money.

Some of the stuff I initially found about breaking entail was related to Downton Abbey and said they were SOL, but the more I dug the more I found out about how it would be done and how common it was. It wasn't cheap but was well known.

~~~oo0oo~~~

2021 Note: I didn't change much. Nor did I change the note on breaking entail - it may be wrong but I don't have time to research it any more.

FYI: "Make a scene" entered English by 1806


	3. Pommeled

**Chapter 3: Pommeled**

**Wednesday, 25 March 1812**

**Rosings Park**

Richard laid on the charm as he walked beside Elizabeth, causing her cheeks to glow. When they paused, she began to look suspicious, then shocked. As she tumbled, Richard reached to catch her, only to be met with a tree limb connecting with his head. Grimacing in sympathy as he watched their exchange, Darcy deduced she had not agreed to the plan.

He could see the tears rolling down her cheeks as she retreated. She wouldn't be returning to Rosings Park. He hurt for her but felt relief for himself. The decision was made for him.

Darcy turned away from the window, seeing Lady Catherine and Anne looking at him expectantly. He shook his head. His aunt started to bluster, trying to end their tea, but Anne squeezed her mother's arm. Richard had failed. It meant Anne must work quickly and stealthily or Miss Bennet may well decide to leave Kent the next day, ruining all her carefully laid plans.

Anne turned to their guests. "Mrs. Collins, how long have you known Miss Bennet?"

"Since she was a babe. I lived on a neighboring estate. We have been close friends for many years." Charlotte responded, noting that Miss de Bourgh, who was never interested in much, seemed much taken with her friend.

"How lovely it must be to have such a lively and witty friend. I do love Miss Bennet's visits, she is so entertaining. You must miss her dearly now that you are so far away."

"Yes, but we write often," she said.

Mr. Collins, excited to speak, tried to chime in, "Cousin Elizabeth does have an energetic spirit…"

Anne interrupted. "Yes Mr. Collins," then paused as she recognized how useful the parson would be. He would be the easiest way to reverse Richard's failure. Fully engaging him for the first time, she asked, "Have you heard Mrs. Jenkinson is leaving me next week?"

"No, madam! How awful and unbelievable that anyone would want to leave the noble service of the de Bourgh family…"

One could only tolerate so much mindless blather. She interrupted again. "Yes Mr. Collins, her daughter's child will be born soon, so she leaves to help her family."

"Family is the foundation of our lives. It is the only reason for her to leave your illustrious service. Myself…"

"Mr. Collins, I'm glad you think so highly of family. I have an announcement. I will be expanding my own family. Darcy and I will marry three weeks from Monday. You will begin reading our banns on Easter Sunday." Anne looked toward Darcy who refused to turn away from the window.

Mr. Collins turned toward his esteemed patroness as they began smothering one another in joy and adulation. Anne could no longer concentrate with so many senseless words crammed into so few breaths. She prayed that her mother would not expose her plan in the ebullience.

Miss de Bourgh leaned toward Mrs. Collins. "I need your help," she confided. "With Mrs. Jenkinson leaving, I wish to convince Miss Bennet to stay with me for some months."

Mrs. Collins' eyes widened in shock while she tried to ascertain Miss de Bourgh's reasons. "I'm not sure that it would be possible. Her mother would certainly agree, but her father would not wish to sacrifice her company for so long."

"At some point, Miss Bennet must leave her father. She's too lively to remain unattached," Anne noted.

Mrs. Collins laughed softly. "Her mother would love to hear such a thing! Eliza is the only person capable of convincing her father to allow her to stay away for a year." Was Miss de Bourgh trying to match Eliza with the colonel?

Anne motioned Charlotte closer. "You realize I am sick, do you not?" she whispered.

Charlotte hesitated, not wanting to offend.

"The doctor believes I will not last beyond two years." Anne reached out to grasp Mrs. Collins' hand. "Your friend brings such happiness to a room. She has become a candle shining through the gloom of my life. I hope to have her here to make my end more bearable. As a gentlewoman, I would not deign to offer her a salary, but I am prepared to improve her situation, give her a home, in exchange for her time."

Charlotte gasped. Elizabeth may be able to secure the Bennets! "If she would be able to care for her mother and sisters, Eliza would have no choice but to stay with you! My husband is to inherit their estate, it has caused discord between our mothers."

Anne squeezed Mrs. Collins' hands. "It is good to be destined for an estate, but possession could be many years in the future. Or a son could be born."

Charlotte frowned. "Yes, those cannot be helped. But as Mr. Collins is the rector, we have the parsonage for his life."

"It is regretful," Anne bemoaned. "That women's fortunes depend on a man." They silently acknowledged the cruelty of it, before Anne brightened. "What if I were to give you the property I am to purchase? You can have your husband relinquish his claim on Miss Bennet's estate. It would allow you to collect the estate earnings directly and there will be no doubt of it remaining in the possession of your family."

"That would be…," Charlotte turned the option over in her mind a moment. "Yes, that would be preferable, if the property is comparable."

"My steward will bring you to survey it. From there we will decide," Anne said. "If the property suits, I will arrange for Miss Bennet to inherit Longbourn. But first, she must agree to stay with me."

"You are giving my friend Longbourn in return for companionship!"

"Yes. Do you think she will agree?"

"She must! It will secure them all! I will speak to her tonight."

Anne smiled gently at Mrs. Collins. "I would very much like for you to tell her how I adore her company, and that it distracts me from my pain."

Upon hearing Miss de Bourgh's admiration of Cousin Elizabeth, Mr. Collins quickly joined their conversation. Moving from adulating the illustrious betrothal to lauding his cousin's many charms.

Anne encouraged Lady Catherine to keep the Collins' engaged (and away from Hunsford) long enough to allow Miss Bennet a chance to recover.

Darcy remained a statue staring out the window, forgotten by the others in the room. Richard never returned, going instead to clean and bandage his face. Anne realized that Richard had approached Miss Bennet in the wrong way. Rather than appealing to her sensibilities, he appealed to sense.

Anne had put too much faith in him. If she wanted this job done correctly, she must do it herself.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Back at the Hunsford Parsonage**

Elizabeth was mortified. Once out of sight of the colonel, she ran the rest of the way to the parsonage and up to her room. Throwing herself on her pillow, she sobbed violently.

How could she have so misjudged the colonel! She thought him gentlemanly and proper. But he was a rake, asking her to… What did that say about her? Was this to be her fate? What other offensive offers would she have to endure? Jane never had such offers! Finally, exhausted from the tears, she fell asleep.

She awoke to find Charlotte gently nudging her shoulder. "Eliza, are you well?"

She could not share what had happened, it was too humiliating,. She scrambled for a reason, saying only "I am well" for the moment.

Charlotte sat on her bed. "This was the most curious visit. You know how odd Lady Catherine is." Elizabeth forced a smile. "After you left, Miss de Bourgh rhapsodized about how much she enjoys your company. I rarely hear her speak; she just sits quietly beside Mrs. Jenkinson. I have always thought her sickly due her looks, but today she admitted as much. She said your company brings her joy and distracts her from her pain."

Elizabeth wondered, "How could I bring her joy? She's barely spoken to me!"

"I thought the same. It was very odd. Even odder, she told us she is to marry Mr. Darcy, despite her ill health. Lady Catherine has often spoken of it. She told Mr. Collins to read the banns this Sunday. Mr. Darcy did not disagree, though he did not look pleased."

Elizabeth scoffed. "Mr. Darcy never looks pleased. Maybe he's passionately in love with her, but his face is frozen in that expression."

"True!" Laughed Charlotte. Growing more serious, she confided, "After considering it, I believe the marriage is Mr. Darcy's way of growing his wealth. Once he marries Miss de Bourgh, Rosings Park and all its holdings combine with his own estate."

Such a thought raised Elizabeth's ire once again. The proposition from the colonel must be Mr. Darcy's doing. The selfish, prideful Mr. Darcy wanted to ruin her to enrich himself.

"Then they deserve one another," Elizabeth said, heartbroken by their cruelty. "May they live miserably ever after!"

"That is unkind," Charlotte laughed. "Come join us downstairs. You look like you have an allergy. We wondered why you and the colonel did not return. Mr. Darcy said he saw you walking toward the parsonage while the colonel continued inspecting the garden. It seemed odd, but if pollen irritated you, I understand the need to wash. "

"Thank you, Charlotte. I would like to wash my face. It will cool my eyes." Elizabeth did not want to be in company with Mr. Collins, but could no longer dwell on her hurt feelings.

After hours of conversation and distracted needlework, Elizabeth finally retired for the night, though her mind refused to rest. The proposal was so insulting, and so shocking coming from a man who had initially charmed her. Given her current, relatively calm state, she was able to think more rationally about the offer.

It was a great reward for her sacrifice. No longer having any faith that she would find someone to marry, maybe trading her virtue for her security was reasonable. (1)

But to sacrifice it to Mr. Darcy? A man who thought her only tolerable and looked at her only to find fault? Though he was obviously a rake, she would much prefer to bed the colonel. He would at least charm her. He would offer her lively conversation and he seemed to be attracted to her. She had found the colonel delightful until he decided to "follow orders," but was disgusted by Mr. Darcy's arrogance. Who would want to participate in such an intimate act with someone they were not attracted to and held no affection for?

 _Charlotte_. For the rest of her life (or his) Charlotte must participate in such intimate acts with a man she held no attraction to or respect for. Charlotte, and every other woman who married for security, would have to continue doing such acts until they or their husband passed.

For Elizabeth, it would only be required until a child was conceived. She would secure her future, then never again be near the repulsive man.

Additionally, Charlotte had only secured herself. Elizabeth would be securing her mother and sisters as well, giving them all a comfortable future in her ancestral home. Mr. Darcy may be repugnant in action and demeanor, but he had the benefit over Mr. Collins of good grooming and tolerable looks. As a perk, Mr. Darcy would likely not interact with her beyond what was necessary.

To become pregnant without a husband. Elizabeth would be ruined, as would her sisters if it became known. But they would have the means to live well, so there would be no worry of the hedgerows or service or genteel poverty. The Rosings residents must have a way to keep Elizabeth's part a secret, else the child could not pass as Miss de Bourgh's. If no one knew, her sisters would still have the chance to find joy.

It would ruin her chance to marry, yet being honest with herself, she had never anticipated marriage. Her attractions were too few, her dowry to small, her impertinence too great, her society too constrained.

With her only offers being either offensive or obscene, any small hope she may have once held had been shattered.

How would they keep it a secret? They must have a way. Maybe they would be sent away? But Miss de Bourgh was so ill, how could she travel to hide such a thing? The more Elizabeth considered what it would take to make the subterfuge work, the more she believed it impossible. Once she believed it impossible, she could free her mind to think on other things.

She explored what it would be like to have fifteen thousand pounds and be the owner of Longbourn. Her mother would have nothing more to complain about, _As if that would stop her_ , Elizabeth scoffed. She could send her younger sisters to seminary, teaching them both skills and manners. It would be nice not to be embarrassed by their antics. Such schooling would increase their chances of marrying well, which would please her mother. Mary could have a master teach her the pianoforte—that would please them all.

As she envisaged the life such wealth would give her, Elizabeth mused upon the silliness of it all. _Oh so nice to dream, but if it sounds too good to be true, it is._ She was convinced that Colonel Fitzwilliam had been pressed into making the offer because he was the most pleasant person in the great house. Having finally satisfied herself that the offer was one of greed on the part of Mr. Darcy and Lady Catherine and that there was no way to make such an offer come to fruition, Elizabeth was finally able to get some much needed rest.

**Thursday, 26 March 1812**

Awaking looking toward a quiet day at Hunsford, Elizabeth's previous day seemed to have been a nightmare. Putting it behind her, she dressed for a morning walk.

Charlotte greeted her. "Another lovely day. Would you mind my joining you, at least for part of your rambles? The fresh air will do wonders for me."

Surprised, but always happy to walk with her friend, Elizabeth joined arms with Charlotte as they traipsed along the lane.

Initially, they wandered along the bank of the stream, enjoying the song of the birds and the bloom of the flowers before Charlotte began to talk. "Eliza, as I mentioned yesterday, Miss de Bourgh informed me her companion leaves after Easter and her hope is that you will fill a similar role." Charlotte clasped her friend's hand. She knew Eliza didn't care for the de Bourghs but was unable to let her friend's pride cause her to pass up such an offer. "I know Miss de Bourgh's invitation is unusual and one you may not feel disposed to, but I pray you accept, Eliza. One year is a meager sacrifice to ensure the future of you and your family."

"Charlotte! You are an accomplice of the de Bourghs!" It was astonishing that her friend had been recruited to their scheme.

"Yes. It will keep your family from one day having to rely upon Mr. Collins for support. You know you have little patience with him."

Despondent at being reminded once again of her dismal prospects, yet incapable of fully discussing the offer, Elizabeth felt she had to voice her concerns. "I would have to live with such a family for a year! How can I keep my spirits up being constantly around Lady Catherine? What if I don't feel so lively one day – will they rescind their offer? Besides, who wishes to watch a young woman die!"

With growing convection, she delivered her final blow, "And, that young woman will be married to Mr. Darcy! I don't wish to be forced into his disapproving company again. It would be like Jane's illness at Netherfield Park, only without Jane. I felt like a caged animal who had been freed when we left, and that was only four days. To be so caged for _months_!"

"Eliza. Let us address these concerns. We may be able to resolve them. Have them put the offer in writing, noting you may have bad days as all normal ladies do, it will keep them from being able to rescind their promise."

Elizabeth listened morosely to her very practical friend. Having the agreement in writing _would_ offer her some small protection. But she would need additional provisions, like what if she were unable to conceive? Charlotte's marriage was three months old, yet there were no signs of a child. What if something happened to the child? She remembered her mother losing babies after Lydia's birth. (Elizabeth secretly thought Lydia poisoned her mother's womb so she would be the last.)

"Next was…watching Miss de Bourgh die. Yes, it will be a difficult thing to do, but it shouldn't be sudden – like a friend falling from a tree." Charlotte looked pointedly at Eliza—who had one time fallen from a tree and been knocked unconscious. Her family had thought her dead until she roused a few minutes later. "We all experience the death of friends and loved ones at some point, but few are offered such a reward for doing it. You will know, even though the gloom, that when you leave Rosings Park you will return to your home secure. Keeping that in mind should help lighten your spirits."

Elizabeth could see the sense but wasn't reconciled to believing it would work.

"Last…Mr. Darcy. Honestly, Eliza, you make much more out of him than there is. He's just a wealthy man who is used to acquiescence. Yes, he's arrogant. Yes, he's unpleasant to be around. But I think his worst offense was the insult at the assembly, it made you determined to forever dislike him. That is your choice."

Elizabeth glared at her friend. "He's insufferable, all eaten up with pride and arrogance. Being in his company is misery."

Charlotte smiled, "Your father is insufferable as well, all eaten up with pride and arrogance. Being in his company is misery—ask your mother!"

Eliza dropped her head to signal defeat. "La! Every sensibility screams at me to not do this."

"But your sense screams you must," Charlotte countered. "You _must_ do this for yourself and your family. You may also look at it as a year without your mother's haranguing. Besides, I am across the lane. Though not Jane, I will always be your respite when you need it." Smiling, she added, "I will be happy to have you near for a whole year rather than just a few weeks."

Charlotte would be across the lane; they would see one another often. How could she bear a child without her friend knowing?

Having to turn back, Charlotte stopped and faced Elizabeth. "No matter the difficulty you see now, if you reject their offer you will regret it forever." Then she began her return to the parsonage.

Elizabeth continued to wander, savoring the time alone. Yesterday morning on this same path she tossed in a few rocks, watched birds, and held no cares in the world. Yesterday was a different life.

Her mind wandered, but always ended in the same place: it could not be done. There would be no way to hide one pregnancy and fake another. Charlotte would see her, as would Mr. Collins. He would expose her, then her mother or a younger sister would tell the town. Beyond Charlotte and Mr. Collins, there were the servants. How could they _not_ know?

No matter, even if she did wish to agree, it couldn't be done. Elizabeth perched herself upon a small rock, and tossed a few stones into the stream, completely lost in thought for a time before finally returning to the parsonage.

Charlotte greeted her as she walked in the door. "You have a letter from Jane."

Elizabeth opened it immediately. A letter from Jane was just what she needed to calm her spirits!

_Gracechurch-street, March 25_

_Dearest Lizzy,_

_I'm writing to inform you of something of a most serious nature. On Monday, Papa was thrown from his mount. He has injured his head falling upon a stone, leaving him bleeding and unconscious._

_I will be returning home after completing this letter so I may meet with the doctor and see Papa for myself. I send you this note, as well as enclosing the note Mama sent me. Mama was distraught—please do not take her reprimands to heart. She asks that you remain in Hunsford until more is known. I will send an express with news once Papa's condition is determined._

_Oh Lizzy, pray for us all. If Papa dies, I do not know what will happen. We can only pray the Collins' will have mercy on us and allow us to stay. I must sign off now as the carriage is ready. A letter on Papa's condition will be sent as soon as I arrive home._

_Sincerely, etc_

_Jane_

Elizabeth gasped, jumping up to do something—but what was there to do?

"Eliza, what's wrong!" her friend cried.

"My father. He's been injured. Jane is returning home to help but has asked that I stay. She will write immediately once she sees him."

Unfortunately, Mr. Collins happened to be entering the room and overheard. His eyes glowing, he began to ejaculate over Mr. Bennet's tragic injury and the sadness of a shortened life, then directed Charlotte in the things she needed to prepare to claim his entail.

Icily, Elizabeth stared at Mr. Collins. "There is no word my father has passed. He is _injured_. Tomorrow we will learn of his condition."

Mr. Collins agreed happily before rushing out of the room, Elizabeth assumed, to start packing.

Sitting down again, Elizabeth took a deep breath before opening her mother's message.

_Longbourn, March 24_

_Oh Jane!_

_You must come home as soon as you receive this letter. Mr. Bennet was thrown from his horse. He hit his head on a stone. He spoke nonsense for a while but now lies unconscious in his bed. I do not know what to do! The doctor fears he will not live much longer! We will be ruined! The Collins' will throw us out after how Lizzy treated Mr. Collins=. That girl should have secured us, but now we've lost our chance. I give you leave to let Lizzy know what happened, but tell her to remain with the Collins'. She needs to make amends as best she can. She owes it to our family to make sure they don't throw us into the hedgerows!_

_F. Bennet_

Looking at Charlotte with tears in her eyes, Elizabeth retired to her room with a headache.

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) According to MeasuringWorth dot com, £15,000 in 1810 would be the same as about a minimum of £1 million ($1.3 million) to a max of £58 million ($77 million) in 2016 money. Combine that amount with free and clear ownership of an estate making £3,000/year (in 2016: between £200k and £11.7million or $265k and $15.5 million). The huge variances depend on which economic factors you look at. Even using the lowest of these: she would receive £1 million, a home, and a yearly income of £200k (not including interest on the £1 million). That would be a tempting deal to many women in Elizabeth Bennet's situation, as the income from her mother's dowry would only be about £40k/year in 2016 money and it would have to provide for their residence and support.


	4. Understanding the Offer

**Chapter 4: Understanding the Offer**

**Hunsford, Thursday 26 March 1812**

Charlotte came to her room a few hours later. "Eliza, Miss de Bourgh is here to see you."

Composing herself, Elizabeth managed a proper greeting as Miss de Bourgh approached. "Miss Bennet. I request your company today."

Elizabeth began a polite refusal: she wasn't feeling up to it, she had a headache, she was exhausted from her earlier stroll, or her courses had come.

The last thing she wanted was to be in company with one of the profligates from Rosings Park. While she believed Lady Catherine and Mr. Darcy to be the main architects of Colonel Fitzwilliam's plot, Miss de Bourgh was not above suspicion.

Mr. Collins gave her no chance to refuse. He immediately informed Miss de Bourgh of the glorious tragedy that had befallen Cousin Elizabeth's family. He gleefully accepted the invitation on her behalf as it would remove her from the parsonage while he began packing.

Both embarrassed and angry, Elizabeth had no choice. She swallowed her emotions and smiled. "Thank you, Miss de Bourgh. Allow me a moment to freshen up, then I shall walk over."

Miss de Bourgh crushed Elizabeth's hope to put off the encounter. "No need Miss Bennet. It will only be the two of us." The pair set out in her phaeton.

Not a word was spoken during the drive. The two women entered the great house and moved up a back stairway into a private area. Elizabeth was disquieted. Pausing, she asked, "where are you taking me? We are not so well acquainted that I should leave the public rooms of your home."

Along the side of the stairway was a platform with rails around it and a chair secured in the middle. Anne opened a section of the rail, stepped onto the platform, and sat in the chair. "I cannot escort you up the stairs; I no longer have the strength, but we need to go to the third level. I will meet you at the top." She signaled to a footman who began to turn a large crank, which caused the platform to slowly lift.

Once on the third level, Miss de Bough exited her lift and met Elizabeth at the top of the stairs.

Noting Miss Bennet's interest in the contrivance, she explained. "My father had it made for me. A few years before he died. I had asked Father to designate this wing of the house for my use. It is furthest away from the main rooms and the most private. The seclusion gives me peace. I do not hear Mother or other goings-on in the house while up here. I have the best views of the gardens and woods, and have cool breezes when I open the windows." She put a hand on the chairback. "Mother was angry, but Father would brook no argument. The stairs have always given me some difficulty, so Father found a tradesman to build my chair lift."

"It is very clever and does its job well." Elizabeth looked around her. Not usually one to succumb to nerves, she found being in such a private and remote area of this house disconcerting. Learning more about the isolation of the wing did not help.

Anne took her arm, and led Elizabeth to the first door, bidding her enter. Elizabeth paused a moment as she considered fleeing back to the parsonage.

As if reading her thoughts, Anne calmly stated, "This is my dressing room. Please enter," and gently guided Elizabeth inside. "I need to speak with you where none will disturb us," as she locked the door.

Elizabeth held her fearful emotions in check while considering how to talk her way out of this ghastly building. "Miss de Bourgh…"

"Anne."

"Anne?"

"Please. Call me Anne. We are to be friends," and she smiled at Elizabeth. The smile seemed genuine, though it brought no comfort.

Still skeptical and putting great effort to hold herself in check, Elizabeth acquiesced. "Anne. If you wish to bring up the topic that the colonel …"

Anne shook her head. "Richard!" She spat out, obviously frustrated. "I should have known he would botch things. As if this is just some business transaction."

Elizabeth's voice grew hard. "Is it not?" She had no trust for these people.

Anne sighed. "I shall explain. Please, sit." Her hostess directed her to a comfortable chair and poured them both glasses of wine.

"Have a sip, it will help," she instructed. "This will be a difficult conversation."

While Elizabeth sipped her wine, Anne removed her robe. She wore no corset. She then removed her chemise, revealing her bare body. Seeing other women in varying states of undress was a normal way of life among five sisters, but never a stranger.

"As you can see, I am dying," Anne stated flatly as she turned to face Elizabeth. There were black masses in her breasts. The woman had little flesh protecting her; the bones protruded sharply through pasty skin. Seeing the horrible reality of Anne's condition cut through Elizabeth's heart like a knife causing her to no longer fear the woman.

"Oh, Anne! I'm so sorry. I did not realize…" Elizabeth cried out. She took in a deep breath to regain control, then asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Yes. It didn't hurt at first, but over the past year, they have grown and become more painful. The pain is not a problem; the problem is my mother, my family, and the people under my care." Anne re-dressed as she spoke. "I believe you understand my situation. Mrs. Collins told me you are in a similar situation, although it seems yours may be more urgent now with the tragic news from home."

As Anne refilled Elizabeth's wine glass, Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears thinking of her father. "I do not see how our situations are similar."

"Your home is entailed to Mr. Collins?" Elizabeth nodded. "He will ruin any estate in his care. He's stingy and will cheat both the servants and the tenants while letting their farms fall into disrepair. His wife may temper him, but we both know that he is the type to disregard her sage advice. Do you wish that for your tenants and servants?"

Elizabeth frowned at the thought.

"As your estate and all those associated with it are falling into ruin, what happens with your mother and sisters? I understand your mother's dowry will be unsuitable for six women to live on, particularly when one of them has become accustomed to spending both the earnings of the estate and the interest of that dowry. You will fall into genteel poverty. Envision how that will go." She put a hand to her chest. "Your mother has a brother in trade and a sister married to the local attorney, but both have their own families to attend. How will you all fit? It is criminal how England's women are treated at such times. They lose their husband, their status, their home, and their income at the same time."

Tears began to run down Elizabeth's cheeks. She knew what faced the Bennet women if her father did not recover. She had been holding onto a slim hope that Mr. Bingley would find Jane in London, but that hope was now lost.

Here stood Anne, painfully exhibiting the certainty of impending ruin for the Bennet family but at the same time painfully exhibiting the certainty of impending death for herself. It was too much. Elizabeth took another sip of wine, trying in vain to stifle the emotions raging within.

"Although my mother acts like she owns Rosings Park, she does not. I do. When I die, it goes to my heir. That leaves my mother like yours: without a home and a pittance for an income. She has more than your mother but, being the daughter of an earl, is accustomed to living lavishly." Anne smiled wryly, "She is my mother, but few can tolerate her. Her brother, who is the Colonel's father, is the Earl of Matlock. He despises her. He and Mother are very similar. When they are together for more than a few hours…well, it is not pleasant. Lady Matlock is more tolerant, but not by much. Publicly, the family remains intact, but privately her brother has cut her.

"That leaves my mother staying with Darcy and his sister." At this Elizabeth smiled internally. Dour Darcy and his snobbish sister would get to live with that woman. How fitting! "Darcy has learned to simply ignore much of what my mother says. His sister, Georgiana, is far more delicate. Most find her timid. Having my mother in their home would crush the girl, who has already suffered much."

Elizabeth expressed surprise. "I've been told Georgiana is a prideful girl."

Anne stared. "Who would say such a thing about dear Georgiana? Not someone who knows her!"

"An officer in the local militia. He was the son of the steward…"

"Wickham?" Anne spat out disgustedly.

"You know him?" Elizabeth nearly whispered. She had begun to question her ability to sketch characters with Colonel Fitzwilliam's _outré_ proposition, but had she been wrong about Mr. Wickham as well?. Elizabeth suspected her trust may have been misplaced.

"We all know of George Wickham. He sports a long list of debts and debauchery. The last time he came to Rosings Park I nearly had to find a new lady's maid because of him. Thankfully she didn't end up with child. The disgusting beast even tried to take liberties with me! My Uncle Darcy gave the man every chance out of respect for the beast's father—sponsoring an education and bequeathing a living near Pemberley—but Wickham was too much like his mother. I know he's done more recently, but Darcy refuses to speak about it. Do not believe anything that swine has said." Anne snarled.

Elizabeth, properly shamed and questioning herself, agreed. She would write to her family that evening, particularly her father, and include a warning to share with the neighborhood.

Her breath caught as she realized that her father may never receive her letter. The thought dragging her deeper into emotional turmoil.

"Georgiana is a quiet girl. If someone views her as prideful it's only because they've never bothered to know her or they are telling untruths. My mother would ruin Georgiana more than she ruined me. She is supposed to come out in a year or two, but who knows how long it will take to find a good match. Darcy won't force an alliance. He may be a dunderhead in many ways, but he dearly loves his baby sister. After all the tragedy the girl has already experienced, God will condemn me if I cannot keep my mother out of her life."

Anne looked at Elizabeth sympathetically, knowing these next moments would decide the matter. "What Richard proposed to you yesterday, it was wholly my idea."

Elizabeth schooled her stunned expression but was shocked throughout. "Your idea?" she asked, barely maintaining her calm veneer. "I...I'm surprised. You showed me why, but to conceive of such a plan?"

"It was no lie when I told Mr. and Mrs. Collins that you bring me joy. You are so beautiful and full of life. You are also the only one able to torment my mother and maintain such a good nature about it. My mother likes you, even though you cross her. Maybe it is because you are brave enough to cross her. God gave me this in answer to my prayers. God showed me a way to save your family and mine. All has worked as He has ordained, so I believe it must be so. When Collins said there is tragic news from home he was unduly cheerful. I gather your father is in danger or has died?" Anne asked kindly.

Tears gathered in Elizabeth's eyes as she nodded her head. She couldn't trust herself to speak.

Anne approached Elizabeth and took her hands. Gently she said, "God has given you this means to save your family. You will sacrifice the most for this, and we will reward you for it." Giving her hands a quick squeeze, Anne let go. "My family must keep this secret. We need you to help us. I trust your silence, as it will be needed to protect your sisters," she said to Elizabeth while sitting next to her. "When you leave, your reputation will be intact; it may even be improved by your generosity in staying with me during my final months." Now in the chair, Anne looked up at her in earnest. "It may be more difficult in some ways for you to marry, but your wealth will make few men care about what happened here. That wealth will also allow you the choice to marry or not and continue being secure in your future. Allow me to die in the peace of knowing the many people under my protection are cared for." Reaching out to Elizabeth once again, Anne implored, "the only way I can do that is with your help."

Elizabeth felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. "How can you speak of it so? How can you make such plans? You sound as if it means nothing to you that you are …"

"Dying?" Anne finished for her. "I've been dying for a long time. My health has always been poor. A childhood fever left me weak. Then a lump started growing a few years ago and kept growing. I now look forward to my end. I will be free and finally able to run and play. Once I pass, I will be like you."

Elizabeth could no longer keep from crying. "I would love to help you. I would love to secure my family. But for me to do such a thing? It goes against everything I believe!"

Anne put an arm around her. "He who has a why to live for can bear almost any how." (2)

They sat together for some time while Elizabeth cried herself dry. After, she stared at the wall deep in thought. Anne, wisely, let her have the silence until she was ready to speak.

Finally, Elizabeth whispered, "How would it work?"

Anne quietly began to explain the details.

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) The house I'm imagining for this is supposed to have 4 levels. In the US, they would say her wing is on the 4th floor but in the European countries I've been to they would call it the 3rd floor, with buildings having a ground, then first, then second, etc. Darcy will be staying on the 2nd level, one level above the ground floor. Anne and Elizabeth would be staying on the 4th level, 3 levels (or 3 flights of stairs) up from ground level. Also, think of a rudimentary, hand-powered elevator as Anne's way of getting up and down the stairs.

(2) Friedrich Nietzsche - I know, he wasn't born until 1844, but I liked the quote for this story.


	5. Deciding

**Chapter 5: Deciding**

**Thursday, 26 March 1812**

**Rosings Park**

After sharing the details of her plan with Elizabeth, Anne put her spindly arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "So you see, it will be a difficult year, but this one year will protect you and your family for the rest of your lives."

"How can you be certain my part will not be known? If it were to get out, my family would be shunned."

"Everyone who knows has a strong interest in keeping it hidden."

"Your companion? Your maid? The chambermaids? The other Rosings Park servants? The doctor? The midwife? The Collins'? Too many people would know!" she exclaimed.

Anne replied, "My maid, Peeke, is the most trustworthy servant here. I pay her well, double what she would earn anywhere else. For this next year, I will be doubling that. I have left her an additional £600 in my will in gratitude for her work this year. (1) She is to be the only servant allowed in my wing from when you move in until I die. Mrs. Jenkinson leaves Monday to care for her grandchildren. The doctor and midwife not only will be well paid but also owe their professions to my patronage. They will not betray me. Other than those three, only my family will know, all of whom have vested interests in keeping my mother at Rosings Park. And, of course, you will know. I trust your silence."

Elizabeth snorted. "It will be just you, me, and the maid? Locked in this wing for months? I will go mad."

"Peeke tells me for your first, it will be easy to hide until there are only a few months left. Those will be the coldest months of the year, time you would not spend outside. This wing is large enough for you to walk if you need. (2) There are many rooms from which you can choose for a change of scenery. We already expect you to create a library up here, selecting from the estate library before being confined."

Elizabeth eyed her skeptically.

Anne sighed. "The confinement will only be four months, I have been assured. Think of what it will mean for your family."

Once again, Elizabeth slumped and stared into the fire. _Will these people never stop reminding me of my duty to my family?_ she thought. "What of the Collinses? How will Charlotte not know when she will see me often?"

"As I said, I will take a turn for the worse when your condition cannot be hidden. You and I will be locked away to keep infections out. Only Peeke, doctor, and midwife will be allowed after that. Even my mother will have to stay away." (3)

Elizabeth's mind spun in an endless cycle. The immorality of it, the expense this family was able to bear, and what a boon it would be for her family. Her father's injury led to recollections of his carelessness with the future. That realization led to the resignation that this was likely to be the best option for herself and her family. But the immorality!

The more she thought on it, the more she found herself embracing the ability to rule her future. She would become a rarity among English women. (4) She did not yet know the fate of her father. Would Collins support them? Would he allow them to stay? Her sisters would lose any chance for a good marriage, but for them to _go into service_? Mary could work for the church, but Kitty? Lydia? Who would have them? To see Jane's kind and gentle spirit crushed by the whims of an employer? Elizabeth's heart hurt for them all.

She was being given the power to change that. Besides, was not "marrying well" a similar situation yet more of a gamble? In marrying to secure their future, most women agreed to have children in return for security. It is what Charlotte had done.

Elizabeth could do this. Once complete, she would then put it behind her as a necessary evil.

"I will have to write to my parents, they must grant permission for me to stay the year."

Anne smiled and motioned across the room. "My desk."

How to begin? Who to address? Elizabeth decided to write as if she had never received the letters from Jane.

_Dear Papa and Mama,_

_This has been a most interesting week at Hunsford. Papa, I wish you were here to laugh at it with me._

_A most urgent message first: I have found the most distressing information about our friend in Hertfordshire, Mr. Wickham. The residents of Rosings Park have enlightened me as to his past. He has a long history of leaving behind a great deal of debt and ruined women. Please warn the shopkeepers in the area as well as the fathers._

_Mr. Collins is all that you would expect. His sermons directly reflect the one he worships._

_Mrs. Collins manages her husband well. My esteem for her has risen after seeing her methods of arranging her home. She is quite pleased with her new establishment._

_At Rosings Park, the great lady has arranged an illustrious match. Her daughter will marry Mr. Darcy in three weeks. They suit one another._

_Yesterday, the Collinses came back from a visit to the manse to inform me that Miss de Bourgh finds me lively and entertaining and is much overjoyed by my company. I never would have guessed._

_This led to an offer from Miss de Bourgh. The companion of Anne (as she now wishes me to call her) will be leaving at Easter. Anne is in poor health and has started to decline. She asks for my company for the next year which may be the remainder of her life. She claims my lively nature brings her joy. She wishes for me to move from the parsonage to Rosings Park as soon as you give your approval._

_In return for my time, Anne's solicitor will have our estate eventually pass to my ownership while Mr. Collins takes ownership of a nearby estate._

_I will miss home greatly, I already do, but for the security of Mama, my sisters, and myself, I beg you to agree. It will be but one short year without me, and then forever knowing our home will always be ours. Please do not delay your response._

_Yours, etc._

Once she finished, she wrote a quick note to Jane; it was similar to the letter to her parents. She told her sister she had not felt up to addressing her father's condition in the other letter but was relying on Jane to send information to her straight away. Once both notes were sealed, Elizabeth handed them to Anne who would send them by express.

Elizabeth added. "I prefer nothing be made public about the fifteen thousand pounds. It will raise questions." Anne agreed.

She picked up another sheet of paper. Elizabeth needed to follow Charlotte's sage advice to ensure that she had proof that what was promised was received. She wrote out the details of the arrangement with signature lines for Anne, Lady Catherine, Mr. Darcy, and Colonel Fitzwilliam. "I need you to sign this. I will burn it or return it to your family once I receive both the money and the estate, but I need a way to prove you promised payment in return for my…services."

Anne frowned. "You do not trust us?"

Elizabeth looked at her. "There are so many things that can happen. I need to know I am protected."

Anne's lips grew thin as she considered. Hesitantly, she agreed.

The next hour was spent writing out the details of the agreement, including protections for Elizabeth if Anne's plan did not work as expected. After it was completed, Elizabeth was relieved to finally return to the comfort of Charlotte's home.

Anne returned to the parlor, dismissing the servants when she entered the room. Her family looked at her askance.

"She has agreed."

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Hunsford**

When Elizabeth returned to Hunsford, there was a letter waiting from Jane. Grabbing it, she fled to her room. Still feeling raw from all that had happened the past day—Had it only been a day ago when the Colonel approached her?—She needed to brace herself to hear the worst.

_Longbourn, March 25_

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I must first give you Papa's condition. Although he is still abed with a lump on his head, he is now conscious and aware of his surroundings. The doctor says he is so much improved that he will likely recover._

_When I arrived home, Papa was sitting up and speaking sensibly. Mama said immediately after the fall, Papa spoke of things from many years earlier as if it was happening then, after which he became unconscious for a few hours. Shortly before I arrived, he started to awaken. He does not remember what happened, but he does know where he is and responds as expected. He can walk on his own again, although the doctor prescribes he stay in bed until the swelling subsides._

_He asked after you but decided it would be best for you to stay. He feels the Collinses will need your help to unpack once you receive this letter. Mama's nerves still attack her, fearing he will relapse and expire at any time…_

Jane filled the rest of the page with news of her sisters before signing off with assurances that Elizabeth would be best served by remaining with Charlotte in Kent as there was nothing to be done in Hertfordshire but wait.

Just wait. In her current life there was nothing more she could do than just wait. Wait to possibly meet a respectable man to marry or wait to be thrown into the hedgerows.

Her father would survive _this time_. Her future had always been at his whim. Once permission was received, she would be at the helm of her future. If Papa did not agree with breaking the entail to give Longbourn to Elizabeth, she would still receive a similar property as part of the settlement. She need never fear poverty again.

Lying back in her bed, Elizabeth allowed herself to cry without restraint, releasing the cacophony of emotions of the past day, vowing this would be the last time she would allow herself to be so overcome.

When finally composed, she joined Charlotte downstairs to share the news of her father. To her great dismay, Mr. Collins was in attendance. Smugly, he asked about the news carried in her letter, adding a few required consolations at the loss of her father before noting that the Bennets would now have to find other living arrangements as his olive branch had been rejected.

Elizabeth coldly informed him of the contents of the letter. "Mr. Collins. While I appreciate your sympathy, my father has recovered. He suggests you unpack."

Mr. Collins, flustered at this change in his fortune and unable to think of a reply, turned away to do just that.

Charlotte came to Elizabeth with tears in her eyes. "I had no idea he would do such a thing! I have you here as my guest, he knows how dear you are to me. I would never approve of him making you leave."

Better understanding Charlotte's position, Elizabeth responded with more compassion than she had felt before. "I accepted Anne's offer. Once I receive permission, I will move to Rosings."

Embracing her friend, Charlotte rejoiced. "I know it is the right thing." Lowering her voice, she confided, "I may need to stay with you at times. These first few months have been manageable, but he can be overwhelming. I know I will need a respite at times."

Elizabeth smiled at the idea of her friend being overwhelmed with Mr. Collins' foolishness. Charlotte asked about her visit and what happened to change her mind. Elizabeth sighed. "Charlotte, Anne showed me how ill she is."

Taken aback, Charlotte asked, "What do you mean?"

"She showed me her tumors." She shuddered. "It was awful. She is being consumed by them."

Charlotte considered. "How very odd. She must be quite enamored with you, Elizabeth. Since I moved here, I only rarely hear her speak. Now she not only speaks to you but shows you such intimate parts of her?"

"She does not think she will live beyond a year."

"After the scare with your father, I would think her promise of an estate would be more of an inducement than any sympathy for her ill health." Charlotte always was the practical one.

Elizabeth, feeling more empowered, faintly smiled. "I will become Elizabeth, Esq.," she said with a lightness she did not feel.

Charlotte grabbed Elizabeth's hands. "I will be here to support you. It rests my mind knowing you and your sisters will have a home. Maybe your mother will no longer resent me and will restore her friendship with my mother."

"They were already restoring their friendship when I left," Elizabeth laughed. "They are like two peas in a pod, no matter how many disagreements they have had over the years."

It was then that Elizabeth realized Charlotte would be her only source of information on the scandalous subject. She had agreed to 'amorous congress' with Mr. Darcy, but beyond what little she had witnessed in the barnyard or overheard when the married ladies had too much to drink, she knew very little of the subject.

Growing serious, Elizabeth tentatively asked, "How is it as Mrs. Collins?"

"It is a quiet life. I find great meaning in visiting the parishioners. Rosings' _condescension_ and Williams' _sycophancy_ are the most challenging, as you have already seen," she laughed. "Fortunately, Lady Catherine does not typically invite us as often as she has since you arrived."

"I see you have made a pleasant life for yourself," Elizabeth smiled, gripping her friend's hands. "You will always be welcome in my home in the future when you need relief from his assiduousness." (5)

After sharing a brief laugh, Elizabeth realized that she needed to be more forward to make use of this chance to learn about what would happen. Charlotte had always acted as a big sister, teaching her practical things her mother would not. She was certain if approached correctly, Charlotte would be a wealth of information. "Would you tell me about the other parts? I have never been likely to marry. Now there will be no need for it, so I will never know. I just wondered what something so secret to maidens is like to experience."

Charlotte, realizing what her friend was asking, thought for a few minutes. "At first it was not very pleasant and somewhat painful." She rolled her eyes at the memory, "My mother gave little useful advice for my wedding night, but my aunt—the one my mother does not admit to—sent a letter that made things much better."

"Which aunt?"

"My mother's feral youngest sister. She became the mistress of a wealthy businessman in Scarborough. Mother will not speak of her: Aunt Margaret. She is full of spirit and has never cared for the rules of propriety. As soon as she learned I was to marry, she wrote a letter to spite my mother. It gave details to help me enjoy marital relations." Charlotte giggled girlishly at the memory. "William was scandalized when he happened upon it but was quite willing to explore her suggestions. Marital relations are quite pleasing now."

Elizabeth's eyebrows raised with her smile. She whispered to Charlotte conspiratorially, "What did she write?"

"Eliza!" Charlotte scolded in mock outrage. "Where is your propriety?"

Elizabeth merely said, "I believe it has gone to live at Rosings Park." Then laughing, she continued, "I need to get my impropriety out now."

Charlotte grinned. Although scandalous to admit, she had longed to share her aunt's letter with her closest confidant. Eliza and Charlotte put their heads together, whispering and giggling about its contents. The more experienced friend shared some explicit details about the results of following her aunt's advice, having it increase the pleasure for both participants. She also enlightened Eliza about the pleasure she could give herself, either when alone or before her husband arrived. When done before her husband arrived, relations with him were more likely to go well. If she were never to marry, it could be used to replace a husband.

When they finally retired, both minds were full but on vastly different subjects.

Charlotte wondered if there were other reasons for Elizabeth being asked to stay at Rosings Park. She noticed how well Elizabeth and the Colonel got on. Maybe Miss de Bourgh was trying to encourage a relationship. Eliza would have an estate after the year finished. She would have to watch the two of them carefully. They would be a fine match.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth considered what her friend had just taught her. Although still apprehensive, she was relieved to learn what Aunt Margaret had written. She now felt she had some control and wondered if she should start practicing so she would know how to use her newfound knowledge before encountering Mr. Darcy.

As she drifted to sleep, she thought again about the benefits to her family and ignored her ruination. She justified it to herself once again, then determined she would put it behind her and never think of it again.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Rosings Park**

Once Anne announced success at persuading Elizabeth, Lady Catherine cheered, "I knew you could arrange it. Saving our home. We must start right away. Send people to move her tonight…"

Anne interrupted. "We cannot do anything until her parents give permission."

Lady Catherine was incensed. "Her parents! Why would she tell her parents?"

Anne sighed. "She must have permission to become my companion. The express has been sent." Noticing Darcy's look of disgust, she turned to him. "Her father should give permission, but I do not know his condition." Anne watched as Darcy's face show a flicker of concern. "He was in a riding accident Monday and left unconscious. Her sister left London to care for him and will send more news."

Lady Catherine huffed. "There is no reason not to start right away. Of course, her father has passed, it is what happens in such cases. We must have Collins agree to the scheme today before he inherits. For her, she has no other choice. Her family has no home."

"Mother, she still has a choice and her mother may yet refuse."

Looking upon her daughter as if she were still a babe, Lady Catherine patronized, "Child, if we are to save Rosings Park we need to get started right away. Tomorrow even. The sooner she takes, the sooner she births, the sooner my home is safe."

"Her parents must give permission for her to stay," Anne said flatly.

"Her mother will not refuse," Darcy said bitterly.

Ignoring Darcy's mood, Lady Catherine took his word. "I wonder if we should not move her to that cottage on the other side of the garden. The one the tenants abandoned last month. She could have a servant."

"No mother, she must be established here. Elizabeth must be known as my dear friend to explain the gifts she receives. Besides, I wish to be a part of it. It will be _my_ child." Anne patiently explained to her mother, "A few more days will change nothing. If we do not hear from her family by Monday, I will send a messenger rather than a letter. Though from Darcy's knowledge, I suspect we will hear back by tomorrow. Saturday will be the earliest she can move."

Lady Catherine was not happy. "I leave it to you, but if it fails it will be on your head. It's not as if the woman can refuse, they would all be left homeless."

"My way will not fail."

During the women's discussion, Richard looked at Darcy. His mask of indifference was firmly in place, but he refused to look at or speak to anyone in the room.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Richard knocked on Darcy's door and was waived in. Wordlessly they poured drinks before sitting and gazing into the fire. The Colonel snuck furtive glances at Darcy, who remained stony faced and motionless for some time, not even partaking of the drink.

When he finally spoke, Darcy asked, "How am I supposed to do this? She was supposed to refuse."

Richard had been ruminating over it all evening. "She does not have a choice now. Neither do you. Just approach it like you would any other responsibility."

Darcy looked up at him. "You jest," he said flatly. "How am I to keep from hurting Miss Bennet if we must…," he was not able to finish. "She is the most intriguing woman I know. She holds her own opinions and will defend them, but without acrimony." Looking up at Richard, he asked, "You say I should treat ruining the woman as nothing more than business."

"I do," Richard said assuredly. "I've been thinking about it. When we were her age, we both spent time with women whom we paid for our pleasure and were able to leave without feelings for them."

Darcy had hated such arrangements. Each time he ended up feeling shamed at giving in to base behavior, but would not allow Richard to know. "It is not her profession." Darcy still stared stonily into the fire.

"She will be well compensated for it, so it is similar," Richard pointed out.

"What are you saying about me? I shall be compensated as well."

Richard was taken aback. "What do you mean? We will be giving her property and money. What do you get out of this—besides being rid of Aunt Catherine? And bathing in the temple of Venus every day for the foreseeable future," he smirked. (6)

"Rosings Park," Darcy reminded him, ignoring Richard's lewd comment.

Waiving as if it were nothing, Richard reminded him, "Rosings Park is secondary to protecting Georgiana from Aunt Catherine. If you approach it as a business decision, you can come out mostly unscathed, Miss Bennet as well. An heir is a bonus, freeing you from marrying for duty. Once Georgiana marries, you will have your heir instead of being lonely."

"You are certain it is that easy?" Darcy asked skeptically.

"Why not? You have never given your emotions away before, why should you have a problem now?"

"Because she does not have a choice," Darcy spewed. "With her father's death, she has no other option. I do not want to force myself upon her."

"As Anne said, she still has options. She is choosing this as her best option and coming to you willingly. No reason for you to feel guilty." It was easier for Richard to look at the decision without emotion, he would not be the one compelled to do it.

Darcy struggled with guilt for his part in the affair. Richard the tactician was not helping. "She was not supposed to accept. Her father was supposed to bring her home, not get killed! Now she agrees to debase herself with me for the survival of her family."

"She will receive pleasure and property from it, just as you will," Richard said brightly. "Besides, all the women I've been with have certainly enjoyed the act."

"Were they maidens?"

"Nooo," Richard said slowly. "But it could not be much different than our first time. I remember being nervous and unsure, but it ended up being a most pleasurable experience. Use all the skills you've read about in those books you have hidden at the back of your bookshelf," he mocked. "She will be gratified."

"One of them says women will be injured their first time. I do not think they experience it in the way we do." Darcy frowned. "I do not want to hurt her."

"Go slow. Maybe if she's in the middle of a petit mort she will not even notice," Richard suggested hopefully.

"I cannot believe Anne and Aunt Catherine have put me in this position. Not even Hobson's choice with this!" Darcy fumed, "I have to choose between Beelzebub and Mephistopheles." (7)

Richard sympathized with Darcy, it was not a position he envied despite his jests. The only thing he could do was offer his support and try to point out the positive. Anne had chosen her target well.

"It is not that bad. She is a nice looking woman with an attractive figure and you already enjoy her company. She's entertaining, so it should not be boring."

Darcy looked at Richard in resignation, took a long drink, then stared back into the fire.

He was struggling not only with the morality of the arrangement but also his growing realization that he could not spend so much intimate time with Miss Elizabeth Bennet and remain unattached. It was not something he could discuss, so instead he asked, "Do you think she will view this as a business transaction as well?"

"I believe so. You left before Anne mentioned the contract. Miss Bennet wrote a contract we must sign for her to start."

Darcy startled. "She did?" She put it in writing? That could be dangerous.

"Yes, she requires us all to sign it so she will be protected. Miss Bennet will return it once she receives the property and the dowry."

Darcy considered Miss Bennet's position. He was offended she did not trust his family's honor but considering what they asked of her, she was wise to ask for such a document.

"Who has signed it?" Darcy asked.

"Just Anne. She was discussing it with us when you excused yourself."

"So, just business."

"Just business."

They both went back to staring at the fire.

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) According to the website , which takes its wages from a chart produced in 1890, a lady's maid could expect to earn about £20-30/year. Chambermaids earned about £20/year.

Just because I think it's interesting and adds context to the story, if the Bennet girls went into service (in 1890 rather than 1810, but to get a general idea): a nurse made £10-15/year, a governess would make about £25/year.

(2) I recently toured the castle in Stockholm. When they showed us the hall of mirrors (modeled on Versailles) the tour guide told us one of the kings (the names start to run together after a while) would walk up and down the hall for exercise when the weather was bad and as a way to stay out of the sunlight so his skin would stay fair. That hall was only a fraction of the entire wing. That inspired the idea of walking in a wing of the house as a viable exercise for Elizabeth.

(3) Info from "Historical Hussies" blog has a good overview of Regency prenatal care. Let's just say the 2000s looks better and better every time I see historical medical practices. The "lying in" period, where the woman is confined to her bed, could be from several weeks to several months before the child was born. Once labor began, the room was heated and sealed to keep drafts out. Upper-class women were starting to use birthing cots, but birthing chairs were still used. The birth wouldn't happen in the bed because without plastic mattresses, everything would be ruined. The blog says after the death of Princess Charlotte (Prince Regent's only legitimate child) from childbirth in 1817, they reevaluated how they were treating birthing women. At that time 1 in 5 women died from childbirth, many from infection after. Jane Austin herself had 3 sisters-in-law die in childbirth.

(4) I know, some English women owned land and ran businesses at this time, but it wasn't common. Lady Jersey, legendary patroness of Almack's at this time, was the granddaughter of Robert Child, the principal shareholder of the banking firm Child & Co. Her mother was his only child and under the terms of his will, Lady Jersey was her grandfather's primary legatee (who he willed all his stuff to). It looks like she was a hands-on kind of gal, which is amusing considering how the social club she ran looked down upon her fellow tradesmen.

(5) At the time "assiduous" was a synonym for "sycophant".

(6) Temple of Venus was a slang term for vagina documented around 1800. I found interesting timeglider timelines of slang names for penis, vagina, and other sexual related terms. Some are fantastic! I'm going to start using them in my daily life. Instead of calling someone a cunt, I can call them a cogie. Although I don't think waterworks or cock alley would work so well. You can Google "Sex slang through the ages" for the article with the links. It's an amusing way to waste a few hours. A penis could be known as a knitting needle in 1607. Yikes!

(7) For those who don't already know, both Beelzebub and Mephistopheles are the devil. "Hobson's choice" means take it or leave it. It comes from a stable owner in the 1600s who gave customers the choice of taking the horse in the stall nearest the door or take nothing.

NOTE: this was written in 2016. Things have changed since then, but the story is remaining the same as many of these situations are based on true events.

In the final scene, the conversation between Darcy and Col. Fitzwilliam, is intentionally highlighting the hypocrisy in the difference of how men and women are viewed for doing the same act. Thankfully, things are getting better.


	6. Understandings

**Chapter 6: Understandings**

**Good Friday, 27 March 1812**

**Hunsford**

As Charlotte and Elizabeth returned from draping the church altar in black in preparation for Holy Saturday, Anne's phaeton pulled up to the parsonage.

Mr. Collins immediately stepped out of his garden to greet her with his usual servile verbosity but Anne interrupted him. "Miss Bennet, join me for tea today." It was not a request.

At Rosings Park, Anne led Elizabeth to her private wing. "I wish for you to see where we will stay." Anne brought her into the last room of the wing. "This is the furthest from my rooms and furthest from all activity at Rosings. It is the most private room in my home. Peeke will care for us after we are confined. Yesterday, I had the footmen install that bookshelf for you, and we will make whatever other changes you desire. Visit the library downstairs, list the volumes you desire. We shall purchase any others you wish for."

Elizabeth looked around. She felt like Jonah being swallowed by the whale; the long dark hallway led to the belly of the beast. The enormous room was furnished with heavy dark furniture and decorated in red and gold. It took up the last section of the wing and had windows on three sides. They overlooked the front garden, the woods, and the rear gardens. While the abundant light eased the oppression of the room, Elizabeth wondered how such a large room would be kept warm in the winter.

Anne smiled her secret smile. "This used to be my room. It gives the best view of Rosings. I always enjoyed watching the deer and rabbits eat Mother's carefully tended gardens." Sighing, she went on, "Mother moved me to the first room of the wing last year when I was ill." Anne paused. "Do you think you will be comfortable here?"

Seeing Anne genuinely wanted to please her, Elizabeth gave a smile. "I think the room will be very comfortable. Thank you."

Anne returned the smile. "I do want us to be friends. I am not like Mrs. Collins, but maybe you can grow to care for me. I've never had a friend before, only paid companions. Mother has never allowed me the opportunity. May I call you Elizabeth? Or Eliza like Mrs. Collins' does?"

"You may call me either," she nodded. "I believe we can be good friends." Not wholly sure about the strange woman, Elizabeth vowed to do her best.

Anne was an oddity, closer in age to Charlotte than Elizabeth, and seemed unsure how to behave with other people. If her mother had denied her friendships, that may explain it.

As Anne sank into a plush chair facing one of the front windows. Elizabeth joined her. They sat quietly admiring the view. After a few minutes, Anne began to probe Elizabeth to learn more about her family and, more particularly, her sisters. "I prayed for a sibling until my father died. It has always been so lonely. I envy you with a household so full."

Elizabeth chuckled, "I know nothing else. We do have our challenges." Elizabeth told of the youngest sister taking bonnets, of the middle sister's questionable pianoforte skills, and of the second youngest following the youngest in frivolity. Most of all, she spoke of the close relationship she had with her eldest sister—that she and Jane shared a room, a bed, and every confidence.

Her face fell when she mentioned Jane. "Until now, Jane and I have had no secrets."

Anne reached over and held her hand. "I now envy both Charlotte and Jane. To have such trusted confidants to share your burdens with!"

"They have always been a blessing to me. Jane helps me see good in the world when I wish to see the worst. Charlotte shows me the practical."

Anne smiled softly, looking back outside. "I would gladly trade everything for such trusted friends. I have some from Town who call themselves my friends, but they never visit. I have never had anyone who wanted to know me or spend time with me. Not even my cousins. With my poor health, I could never keep up so they have always been strangers."

"Have you been close to anyone? What was your father like?"

"He was the greatest of men! I am much more like him than my mother." Anne recalled her close relationship with her father and how her mother never understood either of them. When her father died, her mother took away many of the freedoms that he had allowed. "She's always been fearful of me catching cold or some action that would cause me to die—then where would that leave her."

"You've been held hostage here," Elizabeth cried.

"Maybe in some ways she has held me here to ensure she has a place at Rosings Park."

"Is there a dower house?"

"There is, or rather, there _was_. A few years after Father died, a fire started in one of the attics. It has remained in ruins since."

"It should be rebuilt. Living in a dower house is preferable to hedgerows."

Anne smiled, "Yes, but even if it were repaired, she may not have that option if my current heir removes her."

As the two women compared their mothers, they found them quite similar in many ways.

~~~oo0oo~~~

As Anne led Elizabeth out of Rosings, Lady Catherine intercepted them. "Miss Bennet, we have arranged to have your luggage brought up to Anne's rooms straight away. Why are you not packing? You must start…"

"Mother," Anne silenced the offensive speech. "I shall see you in your dressing room after I escort Elizabeth out."

Lady Catherine huffed but turned toward her rooms. Elizabeth was mortified, returning to the parsonage shortly after the exchange.

Once her guest had left, Anne confronted her mother. "If you expose my plans, your future is ruined."

"Anne?" her mother asked in disbelief. Her daughter had never spoken in defiance.

"Mother, if you continue with your outbursts, you will be the source of your own destruction."

Lady Catherine inhaled sharply at being taken to task by her frail daughter. Pulling herself up to full height and gaining an air of haughtiness, "Excuse me?"

Anne had never found it worth her energy to cross her mother, but this behavior risked too many futures. Narrowing her eyes, she said, "You do understand Darcy has no obligation to take you other than self-imposed guilt? If this plan fails, you will fall upon the charity of Uncle Henry and Aunt Eleanor. Is that how you wish to live?"

"Humph!" Lady Catherine snorted in indignation. "I should think not. I could barely tolerate family meals. I would never disgrace myself by living with such a pompous ass."

Her mother's hypocrisy incensed her. "You and Uncle Henry spent holidays together until Father died. What occurred to cause the change?"

Lady Catherine haughtily expressed her disgust. "Henry refused to have Robert marry you and align our families. Since your birth, you were destined to be the next Countess Matlock. When you were young, I went to Henry and suggested we arrange the marriage as soon as possible. He left it to Eleanor, but I received no response. I went to Henry _again_ , but he said Eleanor had decided _against_ the union, and he would not challenge her. I told him he was not half the man our father was, letting his wife decide such things. He said…" Lady Catherine paused.

She didn't want to tell Anne what her uncle had said. He had said that both he and the Countess thought Anne a terrible match, that she was of poor health and had no accomplishments. With their title, Robert, the heir, could attract women who would add to their connections and wealth rather than just add to their property—which was all Anne could offer. Even for the property, Henry didn't wish to saddle his son with Anne.

"Well, I'll not repeat what he said, but he insulted both the Fitzwilliam and de Bourgh names. I wouldn't have it and told him so! I told him exactly what I have thought of him, being debauched and spoiled, and fouling the Fitzwilliam name these past years." Bitterness twisted her face into a scowl. "He said the most ungracious things in response… I have no more use for him."

Anne stood, gathering the patience she needed. After clasping hands with her mother, she quietly said, "then this will not do. From this point forward, you must restrain yourself. No speaking of our arrangement, or it will all come to naught."

There was a bit of back and forth, but with Anne's insistence and determination, Lady Catherine was properly humbled, something previously unheard of. She agreed to uphold her daughter's demands.

Once satisfied her mother would not betray them, Anne addressed the contract Elizabeth had demanded. "She needs to be assured that she is protected. I included her silence as a stipulation and made a copy. Once she receives her property and payment, she will return the papers for us to burn." Anne handed her mother the quill and ink as well as the contracts. "You must sign both copies."

As her mother applied an elaborate autograph, Anne showed her one section in the contract, "Elizabeth will still receive the promised rewards if the true parentage is exposed by our family." She looked sharply at her mother, "as well as if there is no child." Lady Catherine nodded.

Lady Catherine was unable to concede the possibilities of the plan not working. As such, she needed to think of the matter in terms of her achievement, no matter how delusional. "Anne, I cannot express how pleased it makes me to finally be hearing your banns this Easter. What an accomplishment! To have finally captured Darcy! This marriage reunites the noble bloodline of my father and joins the great estates of Pemberley and Rosings Park! It will be the most illustrious marriage of the year! I knew I would secure him for you—it being his duty after all"

Anne shook her head. A lifetime of listening to her mother's nonsensical self-aggrandizing and self-congratulations inured her to such rants. "I have never particularly cared for his company, but he will see to your care once I pass. I only hope he shows compassion toward Elizabeth."

"Darcy doesn't rattle on like many men, that does not make him unkind. He will ensure my welfare. Why do you think I wanted you attached to him rather than Richard? Richard is Henry's child - or is supposed to be Henry's child - and who could tell what Henry's child would do! Richard entertains, but he enjoys variety. Darcy, now he's the steady one. The one who keeps Rosing Park sound. The one who will care for me." (1)

Before leaving, Anne called, "Have the gentlemen meet me in the study in ten minutes." Thanking her mother as she stepped out the door, heading toward the study.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Darcy and Richard entered to have Anne address them. "I have two copies of the contract I need you both to sign."

The men looked uncomfortably at one another. Darcy spoke up, "Are you sure we should have the details of such an arrangement in writing? What if unfriendly eyes discover the documents?"

"My copy will remain in my safe. Elizabeth will hold her copy until all the financials are complete, which will happen before she leaves Rosings Park, then she will turn her copy over to us. This protects both our interests." Anne passed the quill and ink to them.

They applied their signatures: Colonel R. Fitzwilliam with his special flourish. Darcy refused to sign his full name, only applying his last name. Once signed, the men rose to leave. Anne stopped them. "We aren't finished." They looked at one another in astonishment but returned to their seats.

Anne addressed them on how to conduct themselves around Elizabeth. "Her well-being is vital to us all. You must treat her as the upstanding gentlewoman she is."

When Richard snorted, Anne glared at him. Richard folded his arms across his chest, "I can't see her as so upstanding after agreeing to something like this."

"She did not agree when you asked her, now did she?" Anne reminded him.

"No, but she did agree."

"She agreed under duress. I garnered her sympathy, but if her father had not been injured she would have already returned home due to your incompetence. To her, you are a lecherous member of the peerage and you, Darcy, are no better. She thinks poorly of both of you."

Richard, as charming as he could be, was still an earl's son and a colonel. Looking over at Darcy with his eyebrows raised in amusement, "We are the most interesting gentlemen she will ever meet."

Anne longed to slap the smirk off his face. Her cousins thought so highly of themselves that they couldn't fathom there might be ladies not so enthralled by either of them. "You treat your mother with respect, do you not?"

Richard sat up straight, lips drawn. "What do you mean?"

"You are considered my cousin, but are you?" Anne paused. "And what about your 'friendship' with Lady Lamb?"

Richard started to scowl. "How did you know…"

Darcy looked at him with a brow raised and an amused half-grin. "Lady Lamb? Really, Richard?"

Anne's decision to maintain a correspondence with her former lady's maid, who now worked for the Fitzwilliams, was an excellent one. "I understand there is not only Lady Lamb, but Lady Oxford, Lady Jersey, and a litany of others you've enjoyed and still manage to attend events with as if they are but indifferent acquaintances." (2)

Darcy, still amused, rolled his eyes. "Lady Jersey, Richard! You'll get the French disease without leaving England!"

Richard quickly composed himself. "Those ladies _are_ only indifferent acquaintances to me, why do you think them anything more?" Putting his nose into the air, he finished, "As Darcy said, lying with such women is bad for your health."

Anne knew better. "It's well known about your mother's affairs and your—friends shall we call them? You must treat Elizabeth with at least the same respect."

Richard, irritated at having his indiscretions made public, decided to change tactics. He smiled wolfishly. "I would love to treat her that way, but you've reserved that honor for Darcy."

"Yes, I have. Darcy is safer. Lord only knows what you would give my heir," she replied flippantly. Losing her patience with her cousin's crude humor. "Richard, you have no reason to treat her other than a respectable gentlewoman. She is more respectable than most of the women of your acquaintance—she is not doing this as a diversion."

Richard scoffed. "You have no faith in me. I will treat her with the greatest of respect. She's a lovely lady. She is saving us from your mother."

"Thank you." She turned to her other cousin. "Darcy, try to refrain from wearing the look of spoiled milk while you are in the room with her."

Darcy scowled; Richard chortled. "Darcy isn't so bad when around people he likes. Some even think him agreeable."

"The agreeable Darcy eludes me," Anne stated flatly. "Ensure you do not disparage her or her family in any way." Pausing while she tried to determine the best way to broach the subject, Anne looked at Darcy. "Be gentle with her. This is not something she desires."

Affronted, Darcy growled, "What do you think I am? And, I might add, it is not as though I want this either." Unthinkable. Anne instructing him how to conduct himself with a woman!

Anne stood, still looking at Darcy. "Yes, but you leave here able to continue your life as you have always known it. Her life will be forever altered."

"You think my life will not be altered from this?" he stormed. Anne's discounting the effect her proposed encounters would have on his well-being was insulting.

"Your life will be altered, but not in the way it will be for her. She loses the ability to marry or have further children to bestow her affections upon. She also loses the child she gives us. While her child, _my child_ , will be given the best life has to offer, it may still be the only child she will carry. What do you lose? You become a widower when I die—you can remarry. You will also have your heir and you add Rosings Park to the Darcy estate. Again I ask, what do you lose?"

Darcy put his face in his hands. Of course, it was worse for her, he was selfish to think otherwise.

"Darcy, just be kind. Don't hurt her."

Lifting his face from his hands, he looked uncomfortably at Anne. "I will do my best."

Anne dismissed the men and returned to her seat. Now she only needed the Bennet's permission to start. By this time next week, there would be no turning back.

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) As mentioned earlier, many later children of the peerage of the time were not the biological children of their 'official' fathers. A few quick and easy to find are Lady Oxford, Elizabeth Lamb (Lady Melbourn), or Emily Lamb. Most of their children were not considered to be fathered by their husbands.

(2) Look up those ladies. Lady Caroline Lamb and Lady Oxford were both lovers of Lord Byron and others. Lady Jersey had so many affairs when her husband was asked why he didn't defend her honor, he said he didn't want to duel half of England.

 **Note:** In case it's not clear - Charlotte does not know Anne wants Elizabeth to have a child, she is getting the story that Elizabeth will be a friend and companion to her for a year, and that Anne is arranging to change things so Elizabeth is the one who inherits Longbourn. As a way of recompensing the Collinses, Anne is giving them an estate that is currently making money. They could either kick that family out and move in, hiring a curate for the Hunsford Parsonage or they could pocket the money until they are ready to move in.

 **Suggestion** : FanFiction author _**StoryLady**_ (author of The Rising Hysteria of Elizabeth Bennet) recommended a talk by Robert Markley called "Is Mr. Darcy A Virgin? Masculine Sexuality in Pride and Prejudice." It's a fascinating blend of what Jane Austen set up in her stories vs the real life at the time. Because there is such a variation on what Darcy's £10,000 a year is in today's money, I will add Markley's calculations for his earnings today is between $12-15 million/year. And, yes, he concludes Austen's Darcy was a virgin but in real life, no 28 year old man of his social status would be. (Also interesting to hear his short bits on what college was like at the time.)


	7. Permission

**Chapter 7: Permission**

**Saturday, 28 March 1812**

**Kent**

Upon returning from her morning walk, Elizabeth was not pleased to hear that Lady Catherine had extended them an invitation to tea. Having anticipated a day free from Rosings Park and its residents' demands, she considered declining due to illness before realizing a feigned illness might not best serve her interests. She determined not to think on the impending agreement and thus approach the upcoming meeting optimistically.

Despite her earlier resolution, each step grew more difficult as the Hunsford party moved closer to Rosings Park. Her usually quick pace slowed until Mr. Collins resorted to pulling on her arm so they would arrive on time. When their party was introduced, she glanced apprehensively around the room, but seeing only the ladies, her frayed nerves calmed.

Anne motioned Elizabeth to the chair by her side-the seat farthest from her mother. Collins took his place beside Lady Catherine, who began her usual monologue with Mr. Collins as her devotee.

Anne reached out to squeeze Elizabeth's hand, and in a whisper assured Elizabeth that this first meeting with the gentlemen would be difficult, but it would go well. All subsequent meetings would become easier. Speaking a bit louder, so the others could hear, Anne asked Elizabeth what book she was currently reading. With a strained smile, Elizabeth began a banal discussion on some novel they both had read.

Just as Elizabeth was beginning to relax, the footman announced the gentlemen. Finding herself unable to continue the conversation, she focused her efforts on appearing composed. After exchanging proper greetings, to Elizabeth's mortification, Colonel Fitzwilliam took the unclaimed seat next to her own. Thankfully Mr. Darcy refused to look her way and wore his usual mask of indifference, he sat near the Colonel.

Too uncomfortable to start a conversation, Elizabeth and the Colonel were both relieved when Anne broke the silence. Asking Elizabeth about her walk that morning, Anne mentioned she had seen Elizabeth from her windows. She wondered which flowers had caused her new friend to take a closer look. Thus opened a tense conversation between the three about the beauties and bounties of the back garden, as well as the joys of spending time outdoors.

The Hunsford party excused themselves after the proper amount of time, much to Elizabeth's relief. Although Colonel Fitzwilliam began to redeem himself through his ability to maintain an increasingly lively conversation, Mr. Darcy sat through the entire meeting without saying a word, looking only at a far wall. Having seen Mr. Darcy exhibit such behavior throughout his time in Hertfordshire, Elizabeth expected nothing beyond.

As they left Rosings, the Collinses and Maria took Lady Catherine's carriage back to the parsonage, but Elizabeth insisted she must walk. She had been cooped up inside for too long with too many conflicting emotions that she could only release through activity. As the carriage left, she turned her face to the sun and sighed deeply as she leapt off the final step to begin her journey back.

"Sounds like you are throwing off a weight," said a masculine voice.

Elizabeth started, turning to identify the speaker. "Colonel," she said in surprise, discontented at being interrupted. She had counted upon spending an hour or so alone to restore her spirits. Any companion would distract her purpose.

"May I escort you?" he asked cheerfully.

"I would prefer my own company after our last stroll," she retorted, wishing to avoid a repeat of their previous conversation.

Raising his hands in surrender, the Colonel laughed good-naturedly, "On my honor, this conversation will be nothing but honorable!"

She turned to start her walk, graciously granting him a quarter of an hour for politeness' sake, though she doubted his honor.

Catching up, the Colonel offered his arm. She refused. "I am quite capable of walking on my own."

"As you prefer madam," he relented. Fortunately, Colonel Fitzwilliam, skilled in the art of conversation, was able to engage her by discussing various plants on the side of the path and jesting about the shapes formed by the clouds.

After ten minutes, the Colonel stopped Elizabeth in a spot free of branches and rocks. "Madam, I have a serious proposal for you."

Elizabeth turned to glare at him as she shifted her weight to launch into a run. Before she could move, Colonel Fitzwilliam captured her arm. "Please, hear me out." He looked compassionately into her eyes. When she did not respond, he said, "I understand what my family is asking of you and I am not in agreement."

Before she could confront him about his role in making it happen, he rushed to continue, "I lament that you will be limiting your opportunities for happiness in your future once this is complete. I… I want you to consider… You have a year... I would like you to consider _me_. I know I cannot marry without attention to finance, but you will have an estate for us to live on, and my father is willing to increase my allowance once I marry. I will begin now to practice reducing my spending habits so it will be enough. I know this is early and you do not know me well. I ask nothing of you now, I only ask that you consider me for your future."

He watched her earnestly, breathing heavily from his nervousness.

Elizabeth wondered if her ears had failed her. The Colonel was offering for her after she completed having Darcy's child? Shaking her head to try to clear her thoughts, she examined him. He appeared serious. With so many changes to her world over the past few days, Elizabeth found herself in no position to entertain such an offer from a man she barely knew. She only wished him to leave. This walk had been undertaken to help clear her head, not to muddy it up further.

"Sir, you are correct. It is too early to consider anything of the sort. I may consider your offer in the future. At present, I do not accept and ask that you keep this private. I am in no state to rationally consider any further _offers_."

Colonel Fitzwilliam's face veritably glowed. "Thank you, Miss Bennet. I will tell no one of our conversation. My wish is to comfort you during your stay in Rosings, knowing you will have such an option in the future."

"Thank you, sir. Now, please, I am in even _greater_ need of time without company. If you will excuse me," Elizabeth dismissed him.

"Of course," he bowed. "Good day, madam."

**~~~oo0oo~~~**

Elizabeth spent the rest of her day in the blissful calm of time with dear Charlotte. With her recent experiences giving her a new understanding of the sacrifices women took for security, she needed and appreciated the comfort of her dear friend..

Charlotte assured Elizabeth that her early departure would cause no hardships as she planned to use Elizabeth's removal as an excuse to join Maria on her trip back to Meryton. It would allow her to enjoy some time with her family (and a short reprieve from her husband) before returning.

Having noticed the Colonel's attentions to her friend, Charlotte suggested Rosings Park may be promoting a match, and that it may be the reason they had offered her property. Elizabeth assured her that such was not the case. While disappointed, Charlotte still held hope that her lively friend's time at Rosings would end with more than a secure home. When Elizabeth again expressed doubts, Charlotte quickly calmed them. "It is lovely to dream when you are twenty," she advised her friend, "but by thirty you want to know you have a home."

Elizabeth couldn't tell Charlotte about the second task required to gain the property, but she doubted Charlotte would counsel her differently even if she knew.

While Elizabeth was deep in thought about her upcoming time at Rosings Park—she had no doubt her mother would ensure permission was granted—her friend decided to cheer her up by offering to share her aunt's scandalous letter. It did the trick. The two ladies once again spent their evening giggling over Aunt Margaret's willingness to put the most scandalous things to paper. Secretly, Elizabeth memorized as much as she could.

**~~~oo0oo~~~**

**Saturday, 28 March 1812**

**Longbourn**

After spending a few days confined to his bed, Mr. Bennet began to sorely miss his library. Much of the swelling had decreased, but Mrs. Bennet refused to let him get up until approved by Dr. Jones.

While she tended to his every need, she found herself unable to refrain from frequent morbid outbursts in his presence. When Jane finally arrived home from London, she took over most of her father's care, but no one could keep him from hearing his wife's frequent predictions of his impending relapse and subsequent demise.

Mr. Bennet sighed. If Lizzy were home, Jane would distract their mother while Lizzy stayed with him. As it was, Jane could only rotate his reading material. His oldest was a kind and gentle girl, but not half so entertaining as his Lizzy. While he wished her back for his own sake, he found great humor in the idea of her watching Collins proudly packing to prepare to take possession of Longbourn only to find it was _not yet his_. Mr. Bennet found himself chuckling at the face he imagined Mr. Collins would wear while unpacking. He looked forward to hearing every detail from Lizzy.

Mrs. Bennet had instructed Elizabeth to stay in Kent during his convalescence. While his wife did not tell him directly, there was no way not to overhear her telling Jane of her expectations that Lizzy would do her duty and keep the Collinses in Kent as long as possible after Mr. Bennet died. She was working with Mr. Philips on a letter to instruct Elizabeth how to approach Lady Catherine and make a case for the Collinses to stay in Kent at least for a few more years. Lizzy must demonstrate to the great lady the disadvantage of losing her newly assigned and much admired parson so soon after his appointment. To have him replaced by an unknown curate after such a short residency would certainly introduce instability in her parish.

Mr. Philips offered the idea to Mrs. Bennet, and helped compose the letter. Mr. Bennet chuckled to hear how much effort Mr. Philips was willing to put into keeping his sister at Longbourn and out of _his_ home. They also wrote to Mr. Gardiner asking him to take Jane in again, emphasizing that he needed to increase his efforts to throw her in the way of eligible gentlemen or any man with wealth enough to care for the women.

Mr. Bennet looked at his eldest daughter doing needlework to pass the time. Jane bore her mother's plans with equanimity, but he felt a twinge of guilt at hearing that his eldest daughter was being sent to market for the highest bidder because he had neglected to make provisions for them. He was sorry the Bingley boy had not worked out. Bingley seemed like a nice chap and Jane got on well with him, but youths these days were flighty. There was nothing Bennet could do about it.

Shortly after the Bennets finished their morning meal, the post was delivered. It included Elizabeth's letters.

As Mr. Bennet was still confined to his bed, Mrs. Bennet took it upon herself to open Lizzy's letter, it had been addressed to both parents.

"We are SAVED! Oh that Lizzy and her wild ways! Capturing the attention of Miss de Bourgh!" she shrieked, rushing into Mr. Bennet's room. "The daughter from Rosings Park, Miss de Bourgh, has asked Lizzy to stay with her for a year. They will give her Longbourn! We are saved!" she finished breathlessly.

"Might I be allowed to read the missive and form my own opinion?" he asked. While amused by the beginning which described the great lady and her reverent pastor, the request for her to stay at Rosings Park for a year concerned him. While freeing him of the remorse he felt just a few minutes prior, it was such an unusual request. And for them to offer so great a payment—to break the entail or purchase property in Lizzy's name? Companions usually received a few pounds a year for their work, this was so much more. It was beyond comprehension.

While Mr. Bennet read the letter, Mrs. Bennet opened another letter addressed particularly to her. It was from Miss de Bourgh explaining why she wanted Elizabeth's delightful spirit to act as a balm during her last few months on this earth. Mrs. Bennet went into raptures once again, now proclaiming Elizabeth to be her favorite daughter. "I always knew the quick-witted girl would be my salvation!" she exclaimed.

While Mr. Bennet agreed with the de Bourgh woman about the joy his daughter's company brought, he still was not comfortable giving consent. He wanted time to think before granting his permission; he wanted to learn more about this unusual offer before he willingly gave up his favorite daughter for an entire year.

Mrs. Bennet, still wary that Mr. Bennet could take a turn for the worse, refused to grant him the peace needed for contemplation. "There is no question _but_ she shall stay! They wish Lizzy to comfort Miss de Bourgh and will ensure our security to do so!"

Mrs. Bennet's simple mind could only see the offer as her deliverance, she had not the wit to consider the oddity of the magnitude of the reward for such a common ordinary job. Handing Mr. Bennet his writing utensils and a lap desk, she insisted he reply, "you must write back giving your permission immediately! We will send it express! You must not delay, my welfare is at stake!" She badgered until he finally penned his permission.

Thus Mr. Bennet was forced to write an acceptance letter against his inclination. Pressing the seal, he looked at Mrs. Bennet. "You must not speak of breaking the entail to anyone. We wish to keep this information from those who would act to thwart it. The Lucases may be quite disappointed to lose the prospect of Mrs. Collins' return."

"Oh, you are right! I will only tell them that Lizzy will receive an estate of her own."

Mr. Bennet tried to convince his wife not to speak of the agreement at all, but he would have better luck asking her not to breathe. Once the seal was set, Mrs. Bennet blustered off to Meryton so Lizzy could start without delay.

After the others left, Jane quietly asked her father. "What do you think of such an extraordinary request, Papa?"

"I know not what to think," he replied with furrowed brows. "I do know I will not like having Lizzy gone for a year."

Jane patted her father's hand sympathetically. "Neither will I."

The father and eldest daughter remained in thought while the house remained empty. Jane's concerns were for the potential effects on her sister. Watching a young woman die would be difficult, as would the responsibility of providing entertainment.

Mr. Bennet's concerns were more practical as he tried to piece together this unusual puzzle. Something felt wrong, nothing stood out beyond the payment, _but_ , he justified to himself, _the wealthy often behave with peculiarities._ Once he convinced himself the offer was simply due to the whims of the wealthy, he relaxed into his pillows with his latest tome.

When the others returned, the house filled with expected enthusiasm. Mrs. Bennet spoke without stop on how her sly Lizzy had now secured them all. Without even requiring a marriage! Lydia jealously expressed that she should be the one to stay with the sick rich girl as _she_ would be much more entertaining than stuffy old Lizzy. Kitty wondered if Lizzy would be thrown into the path of rich men and be able to help her sisters find wealthy husbands. (Her mother cooed over the thought and decided to learn more about the people at the great house in her next letter.) When Mary reminded them their sister would be in possession of her own estate thus would no longer need to marry, her mother and sisters refused to hear such nonsense – all proper ladies need to marry!

During visiting hours, Lady Lucas called with a letter from Charlotte describing not only how Miss de Bourgh had taken to Elizabeth, but also that Miss de Bourgh was now engaged to Mr. Darcy. They were to be wed in just a few weeks. While Mrs. Bennet bemoaned that her new favorite daughter had to be in company with that disagreeable man, she satisfied herself that in such a large house Lizzy could easily avoid his company.

Lady Lucas turned the gossip to speculations. She felt the match was, based on some of Charlotte's earlier letters, to increase the estate of the prideful Darcy rather than any type of love-match. The women then put their heads together to decide how Elizabeth's year would likely go. Mr. Darcy would only be there long enough to create an heir, then, like the many men spoken of in the gossip columns, he would go back to his gentlemanly 'entertainments' in Town leaving poor Miss de Bourgh, then to be Mrs. Darcy, to bear the child alone. No wonder she so desperately wanted Lizzy's companionship!

When Lady Lucas mentioned Charlotte's suspicion that the earl's son harbored affections for Elizabeth; the ladies spent the rest of the visit twittering with newly raised expectations.

**~~~oo0oo~~~**

**Rosings Park**

After spending the day assessing tenant farms, Darcy and Richard retired to the billiard room to wind down.

Richard asked Darcy about various projects needed at Rosings Park. Both agreed that the next few years would be ones to maintain rather than improve the estate due to funds needed for creating an heir. Darcy believed that with proper management, including a reduction of Aunt Catherine's spending, the estate could begin the desired improvements within three years.

Anne's heir. It hung over the men as a cloud of doom. Although Richard's part was finished—unsuccessfully, as Anne bitterly reminded him—Darcy's waited to begin.

"Have your parents responded about their contribution?" Darcy asked.

"With great joy. For the prospect of keeping them Catherine-less forever, five thousand pounds is an easy price to pay." Shooting the five into a corner pocket, "They would've paid twice that to keep the old termagant out here in Kent."

"At least the family is in agreement on this. How is Georgiana?"

"Doing well. Mother says she spends her days either studying with her masters or shadowing Mother in anticipation of her coming out."

With Georgiana finally regaining her spirits, Darcy could not let her down again.

Richard took another shot, missing his mark, then refilled their drinks before broaching the subject they were both avoiding.

"You already know the woman. That should make it easier than if she were a stranger. You admit you find her engaging, that's a bonus as well," Richard soothed.

"They make it worse. Rather than making my own decision to either engage her or leave her, I'm now forced to defile her." Darcy aggressively smacked the cue ball and sent it to a side pocket.

"She did choose this," Richard reminded him as he lined up his next shot.

"Neither of us chose this. Her father's death leaves her destitute. Anne's death leaves Aunt Catherine to destroy my sister." Darcy took a drink. "Besides, I prefer to choose who I lie with. I want the woman to freely choose me. Who wants _that_ with someone who feels forced?" he scowled.

Richard cocked an eyebrow, "There are always some…"

Darcy veritably growled as he snapped, "I'm not one of them."

"I know," he responded gently. "You are a kind and scrupulous man. This will not be easy. When does Anne expect an answer?"

"By tomorrow, I believe."

"Do you think you'll be able to do it?"

"I don't know. It is not something to be done on command." After considering a moment, Darcy grew quiet, "There is also the concern that I may hurt her."

Richard laughed, "With your enormous manhood? Not that I care to know the details, but considering whole babies come out of there? I doubt you'll be a threat," he smirked.

Darcy frowned. "That was not what I was talking about. She returned my interest in Hertfordshire, flirting and debating me. I do not wish for her to develop an attachment I cannot fulfill."

"I have no help for you there." In Richard's past, at least two women had developed expectations only to be crushed when presented with his reality. There was nothing he could do about it. "Once she takes, you can go back to Pemberley. That only gives you, hopefully, only a month or so in close contact with her."

"Yes…" Darcy said distractedly. "I have no wish to hurt her the other way either. What is said about women the first time? There is pain in having the baby as well. I believe the cut between Aunt Catherine and my mother began due to my mother's pains during my birth."

"There's no way to avoid either of those," Richard reassured him. "Even if she were your wife, those would happen."

Darcy pondered that consideration while sipping his drink. "I have little faith that I will be able to do this. How do I even approach her?"

"A strong case of the nerves will keep the important parts from performing their function. I find alcohol helps everyone relax," Richard offered, raising his glass. "Lots of it… Well, not too much or things stop working," he smirked as he motioned around his nether regions. "Make sure you bring a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses with you. Come up with a few subjects to begin conversation with. Flirt with her, _you know how it's done_. I've seen you work, you have women begging for you. Look at Bingley's sister, she would eat from your hand."

"It's not difficult to get a nag to eat from a feedbag."

Richard chuckled. "True! But all women love flirting, Miss Bennet will too. After things warm up, spew a couple of romantic poems at her and there you have it." Richard grinned with his eyebrows raised.

Just as Darcy considered a retort, a footman entered to ask them to meet Anne in the study. The men looked at one another before draining their glasses.

**~~~oo0oo~~~**

Anne watched her cousins walk in. "The express was delivered this evening. She has permission and will move tomorrow after services."

"Does the letter simply give permission? Are there any stipulations?" Darcy asked.

Anne handed him the letter Mr. Bennet had sent to Elizabeth.

In his opening, Mr. Bennet made it clear he gave permission under duress. Miss de Bourgh's letter to Mrs. Bennet, he felt, was tantamount to sending him to Gehenna and left him no option but to agree. (1) While he applauded the breaking of the entail, he regretted his dear little girl must make sacrifices for it to happen. Even amongst his modest self-flagellation for his failure as both a parent and estate owner, Mr. Bennet reserved the right to consult his Lizzy as needed. Finally, he begged that she not forget her poor father, now condemned to a year with an absence of sensible conversation. Thus he signed off with the expected endearments.

Darcy frowned. "Are you sure he will not complicate matters? He is not giving his permission willingly. Are you not concerned with his reserving the right to consult with her?"

Anne assured him Mr. Bennet posed no danger. "I am certain. Both Elizabeth and Mrs. Collins tell me Mr. Bennet has an odd sense of humor. When I questioned Elizabeth about his meaning, she informed me that she assists him with the estate matters at times. It will all be done by post as he despises travel and rarely ventures beyond a one-hour carriage trip. He has never in her life gone farther than to see his brother and sister in London. Mr. Bennet's indolence is why Elizabeth is in her current state. Now decided, he will accept the arrangement and not bother to exert further efforts."

Darcy looked at Richard, neither comfortable with the content of the letter, but decided to trust in Anne's information from Mrs. Collins and Miss Bennet.

**~~~oo0oo~~~**

**Easter Sunday, 29 March 1812**

**Hunsford**

Collins read Mr. Darcy and Miss de Bourgh's banns at the end of the Easter Sunday mass. Elizabeth waited to hear him say "if any of you know any cause or just impediment why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, I will stitch your mouth closed." He said no such a thing, but his glare at the congregation ensured none dare offer an objection even if they had one.

After Easter services, Anne drew Elizabeth to the side for a few moments to remind her the footmen and carriage would arrive in two hours. Anne quietly assured her, "It is easier to start sooner rather than to draw it out."

Mr. Collins' monologue while walking home wavered between joy and jealousy over the condescension offered his cousin. Once returned to the parsonage, Elizabeth removed to finish packing her things. Mr. Collins would have followed, but thankfully Charlotte reminded him of the impropriety. Charlotte remained to help her friend and offer calm and sage guidance.

Charlotte once again gently reminded Eliza that her service for one year would save _all_ of the Bennet women. Elizabeth needed to keep that in mind if Rosings should become overwhelming. "It will not be so bad. One year will pass quickly," she reminded, placing a stabilizing hand on her shoulder.

**~~~oo0oo~~~**

At the appointed time, Anne arrived with the carriage and two footmen. The carriage was packed and the women boarded for the short trip to Rosings.

"Charlotte expects to see me often while I'm staying at Rosings," Elizabeth told Anne, wondering how her friend would be put off.

Anne thought a bit then decided Elizabeth seeing Mrs. Collins, preferably during tea at Rosings or during a walk, would be a good idea at first. She explained her thoughts: as Mrs. Collins' spent more time in the parish, her responsibilities would begin to increase thereby decreasing her availability. Of course, once Elizabeth started to show she would be confined to Anne's wing for the last few months. Not even Mrs. Collins would be allowed to see her so as to keep illnesses away. They could pass notes between the houses—that should sustain the friends as letters had during these months of separation.

When the women arrived at Rosings Park, no one waited to greet them. Elizabeth walked with Anne to her new room, praying she would see none along the way. Those prayers were answered.

Unfortunately, as she arrived in her room she found Lady Catherine waiting for her, with papers in hand. "This is your contract, but we have made a copy for Rosings as well. Once you sign, you must keep your copy in a place it will not be found. Rosing's copy will remain in our safe." Lady Catherine laid the documents alongside the quill and ink on the room's writing table. While Elizabeth added her signature to the agreenment, Lady Catherine made sure Miss Bennet understood her duties and that they must start that very evening and should continue every day until the doctor confirmed pregnancy. Lady Catherine expected it to occur within the month.

"Mother, she does understand. I believe we need time to rest and unpack after the move. Please arrange to have trays sent to my room for dinner, but we would like tea now."

After Lady Catherine left, Anne explained. "She is just that way. We must not be overcome by it."

Elizabeth nervously returned her smile. "I have a letter from my mother with a similar tone. It will help remind me."

Anne helped Elizabeth unpack and settle into her room. With that finished, the women sat at a window overlooking the rear gardens. She tentatively asked if Elizabeth was ready. Her companion inhaled deeply before agreeing, "best to get the worst over with quickly rather than to delay."

Anne went briefly to her room, and returned with delicate silk nightclothes. "I would like you to wear these tonight. This will be your wedding night."

Elizabeth looked incredulously at Anne. "If I were to have a wedding night, I would think it very different from this. A joining with someone I care for."

Anne looked confused. "You expect to marry someone you care for?"

"Of course! Well, I _had_ expected such. What did you expect?"

"I know of few, if any, who married for affection, though some developed a devotion over time. In my circle, marriages are to create alliances. This is what is expected for a woman's wedding night, done simply to provide an heir. Is it not the same for you? Mrs. Collins does not seem particularly drawn to Mr. Collins."

As Elizabeth sipped her tea, she reflected once again upon the similarities between Charlotte's situation and her own. To bed a man one does not love. Done for duty and security in a world where young women must depend upon men for their maintenance.

Elizabeth looked over to Anne. "You are correct. Charlotte only married Mr. Collins to have an establishment of her own." Perking up a bit, she remarked, "at least I am not required to be joined to him for life. Only a month or so, then the birth, and I return to my family."

Anne asked Elizabeth what she thought of Darcy. Elizabeth stumbled, trying to think of a description that would be both true and not offend his cousin.

Anne huffed out her little laugh. "You care little for him, do you?"

Annoyed at being so transparent, Elizabeth prevaricated. "He seems a very proper gentleman."

She again huffed, the closest to laughter that she could express at the moment. "I care little for him also." At Elizabeth's shock, Anne related her opinion of Darcy as being overly proud and always certain of his righteousness. "But his sister is a dear thing, and he does take good care of her."

Anne looked cautiously at Elizabeth, a smirk began as she pulled Elizabeth into her conspiracy. "Darcy's propriety makes this extremely diverting for me, watching him struggle against doing something so immoral. He rails against disguise, yet he must accept this to uphold his vow to protect his sister. Now, for the rest of his life, he must put forth the disguise of having a child with me." Anne's smirk grew. "Maybe he will learn some humility from it."

Elizabeth would have found more humor if she was not a participant in the immoral acts. Anne, not noticing Elizabeth's discomfort, continued. "As disagreeable as Darcy can be, he shall be gentle with you in this. He is not a cruel man, only prideful. He shall treat you as he does his sister—well, not exactly as he does his sister, but with the same kindness and protection. He has promised me."

"He promised you?" Elizabeth sputtered. The thought of Anne and Darcy speaking of _her_ in such a way made Elizabeth squirm. She would have excused herself for a walk, but her fear of any encounters kept her in the wing. She compromised by moving about the room, going from window to window as she watched the sun begin to sink.

"He did. He is nervous about this. Darcy avoids women when he can. Richard would have been happy for the opportunity to seduce you, but I can not force his hand the same way I can Darcy's. And Richard… well, he knows he must marry a dowry. That combined with being an earl's son has made him a bit licentious. Although, they say the best husbands are reformed rakes." Continuing, she went on. "At least Darcy has Richard to guide him. Richard claims women enjoy it too. Darcy's a smart man, he learns quickly, he should not fumble too much." Elizabeth began to pace. If Anne thought Darcy was nervous, she should try being on the other side! _Try being the one who had few other choices with the other options leaving her in an even worse situation._ Anne was completely unaware of Elizabeth's disquiet.

"Anne," Elizabeth asked softly as she slowed her pacing. "Why choose me for this?" She wanted to ask more, but her tongue refused.

Looking at Elizabeth quizzically, Anne answered. "Foremost my heir must be of gentle birth. The risk is too great to choose one of inferior parentage—look at what happened with Wickham. Of common parentage, yet provided every advantage given to gentlemen. He has become nothing but a blight. I cannot risk that for my heir."

Elizabeth wondered if Anne realized Mrs. Bennet was born a commoner. Anne went on. "Next I considered both health and beauty. Being of poor health myself, my heir must strengthen my bloodlines without sacrificing beauty. You are from a family blessed with good health and beauty." Anne looked longingly at Elizabeth. "I do envy you, but as I was not so blessed, my child will be through you."

Struggling with the odd behavior, Elizabeth was dumbfounded. Anne continued. "When Mrs. Collins told me of her good friend visiting, Mr. Collins kindly informed us of the entailment. While Mother was more concerned about losing her new pastor, I thought you may suit us perfectly. When you arrived, I _knew_. You are a gently bred woman of great health and beauty. You have not only your reputation to think of but that of your four sisters. Your father has left you in a precarious position. I would save your future while you will save mine." Anne's eyes were alight as she spoke. She was excited.

This woman was so unusual. She seemed genuine in her desire for friendship, but unaware of how disturbing it was to be openly used as a pawn in her game. Her motivations were not evil, though the actions she enlisted were. Elizabeth could not simply sketch her as immoral, as she had initially done, but she was not virtuous either. She seemed heedless of the feelings of others, only considering her limited perspectives. Elizabeth wondered if it was due to her prolonged isolation or if it was true of all the very wealthy.

That evening, the women dined and shared stories, finding a foundation on which to build a friendship.

When the clock struck ten, Anne excused herself citing her need to retire early. "Peeke will help you change into the nightclothes. Allow yourself to enjoy this. It is the wedding night I shall never have." Pausing a moment, then reaching her arms around Elizabeth to draw her into an embrace, "Thank you," she whispered before leaving Elizabeth's room.

**~~~oo0oo~~~**

(1) Gehenna is another word for hell. It's the destination of the wicked with overtures of child sacrifice. From Wikipedia: "In the Hebrew Bible, Gehenna was initially where some of the kings of Judah sacrificed their children by fire. Thereafter it was deemed to be cursed (Jer. 7:31, 19:2-6)"

A/N: Thank you for your patience with me and my slow posting. This time I have a fantastic beta who is doing a great job cleaning up my messy writing, so there is more of a process to go through to get the chapters up. My daughters, who were helping me, have gone to help an older family member with their farm, so I'm back to solo. I also have to work and am preparing to start grad school this Fall. I've allocated my final hour before bed each evening to working on this, but it means it's difficult for me to respond to comments, and edit the orig story, and make the recommended Beta edits. Please forgive me for not being as responsive as I should. Enjoy!


	8. And So It Begins

**Chapter 8: And So It Begins**

**Easter Sunday, 29 March 1812**

**Rosings**

After dinner, Darcy retired to his room, removing his most restrictive clothing in favor of his banyan and slippers.

Early that day, Anne had shown a hidden stairway in his dressing room that connected to Elizabeth's room. He had never known of it, always having stayed in the front rooms of the guest wing. The back section was never used except for the visiting physician who had once attended Anne.

Richard arrived bringing fortifications. "Here, this is for us to drink now. These," setting down two bottles of wine along with two glasses, "are for upstairs."

Handing Darcy a glass of liquid courage, he reminded, "You need only to calm your nerves with this."

Darcy closed his eyes in misery but Richard put a supportive hand on his shoulder, "Should we come up with a plan for your attack?"

Groaning at his cousin perpetually trying to make light of the situation, Darcy reminded him, "I'm not attacking her."

Richard raised his brows in jest, "I would." Becoming more serious, he reminded Darcy to approach Miss Bennet with conversation and flirtation so both would be more at ease with the other. Richard again recommended they consume a glass or two of wine, but warned Darcy of his tendency to withdraw, which alcohol enhanced.

Neither could anticipate what the lady knew of the acts about to happen, so Richard suggested that Darcy ask her. He gave a few other suggestions before finishing his drink, giving Darcy a pat on the back, and sent him to "get after it."

~~~oo0oo~~~

It was past eleven, servants were supposed to be retired to their quarters. Mrs. Jenkinson, who normally occupied the room next to Anne, had moved to the downstairs servants' quarters in anticipation of her early departure on the morrow. The only people in the wing above Darcy were Anne and Elizabeth. All he had to do was enter the stairway and it would begin. He stared at the door, his courage rising after finishing his drink. He grabbed the wine in one hand, a candle in the other, and made his way up.

Drawing a fortifying breath, he tapped gently on the door leading into her room. Hearing no response, he quietly opened the door and entered. She sat in a large chair before the fire. His mind began to replay his previous desires until he saw her eyes staring vacantly into the fire, the fear on her face, and the obvious rigidity of her pose.

He paused to chastise himself for succumbing to his baser instincts. Racking his mind with what to say, he quietly moved toward her. "Good evening, Miss Bennet," he said, bowing.

Visibly starting, she mechanically rose to perform a proper curtsey, though not speaking or meeting his eyes.

Now that she was standing, he could view her loveliness. Her silk nightclothes highlighted her shape, much to his pleasure. Or would be to his pleasure were it not for the fear in her eyes.

"Would you like some wine?" Darcy lifted his gift as an offering. Elizabeth nodded, still incapable of meeting his eyes.

He filed the glasses, passed her one, and they both sat staring into the hearth, quietly sipping the wine in silence. This would not do. Without encouragement, he would not be able to perform.

After both finished their first glass of wine, he poured a second, while watching her. Richard had suggested humor. Gathering his courage, Darcy recalled her comment to him at Netherfield, "I believe one must speak a little."

Rousing herself, she finally looked his way, with only a hint of a forced grin. "What would you have me say, sir?"

What had Richard suggested? Ah… "The weather was quite fine today."

Her brow knit in confusion before a slight, uncomfortable smile crossed her lips. "Yes, Mr. Darcy, the weather was quite lovely today. The roads seem fine as well."

Chuckling to himself, he continued with the standard polite conversation for an acquaintance. "Yes, quite fine." Their conversation was absurd, but at least it was a start. "How is your family?"

Her face fell. "They are well, sir," she said somberly. "Jane writes that my father is now healing nicely and looks to make a full recovery."

Darcy cursed his stupidity. _How_ had he forgotten her father's injury? It was the reason she was here! Unsure how to answer, he reverted to the formality that came naturally to him. "I am happy to hear it. Please send him my regards and my wishes for his continued improvement."

"I thank you, sir," she answered, looking abstractedly into the fire once again. Their momentary flirtation was gone.

He racked his mind for other suggestions. What could he use to ease the tension?

She spoke up before he could decide. "My sister Jane was in London these past three months. She returned to Longbourn on Tuesday to help attend my father. "

Darcy's calculations abruptly stopped, with his mind emptying directly into his mouth. "I did not see her myself, but Miss Bingley mentioned her presence at one point." Why did he say that! He was here to woo her, not talk about his friend's conniving sister. Besides, he implied something different in their conversation a few days earlier!

Her face fell further, as she looked back into the fire. "So Mr. Bingley _knew_ that Jane was in town?"

She looked despondent. He wanted to pull her to him and comfort her. "No, I believe he did not."

Her expression changed to outrage. "That insufferable woman! After so rudely cutting Jane, she would keep Jane's presence hidden from Mr. Bingley!" She looked directly at him. "As his friend, why did you not tell him? Is that not something a friend would do?"

Darcy struggled to regain control of the conversation, wondering how he had so quickly lost control. "I…I…did not think she would wish for that. Was your mother not…" he paused struggling for words that would not offend, "forcing her to accept him?" he asked in confusion.

"You think Jane—a woman with only kindness in her heart for everyone—to be so mercenary!" Elizabeth leapt to her feet and glared at him, "You were complicit in keeping her presence in town from Mr. Bingley?"

Forget trying to gain control of the conversation, he was now on the defensive. "I saw no signs that she held any particular regard for Charles. The match would be unhappy for both."

"You and Miss Bingley share a similar turn of mind," she said with disgust, then returned to glaring at the fire. "One without allowance enough for difference of situation or temper."

Darcy was once again lost for what he should do. She sat staring at the fire, looking dejected. Thinking back to Richard's advice, ' _do whatever it takes to make her happy.'_ What would make her happy?

He could write to Bingley to let him know that his angel had been in town, but had returned to Hertfordshire. Maybe he should mention her reason for leaving. If Bingley still cared for her, that would spur him back to Netherfield. _Charles can fend for himself this time_ , he thought. At this point, Darcy needed to protect his own interests.

Although… her sister would be a good match for Bingley if she held a tendre for him.

"Madam," She looked over at him with her brow arched. "From what you say, it seems your sister cares for my friend?" She nodded, amazed at his oblivion. "What if I were to send a letter to Charles tomorrow, informing him your sister was in town but has returned to Hertfordshire, and explain the reasons why. Would that assuage your frustration?"

"Yes!" Every part of her perked up. "Yes, that would be wonderful."

Hesitantly, he ensured she knew that he could not be certain what Charles would do with the news, but that he would send a note. His friend could be inconsistent at times. She agreed that Mr. Bingly had to decide how to use the information but his sending it was true friendship.

The two sipped their wine and sat in silence. Darcy wondered how to restart their evening, hoping to recapture that brief levity they began with.

He gazed at her. Between the brandy with Richard and two glasses of wine, along with the new truce, he began to relax. "You look lovely tonight."

She looked at him skeptically. "There is no need to pretend, sir." She took a deep breath, looked him in the eye, and lifted her chin. "I have embraced my decision. For the good of my family, society will never know what happens here. As this leaves me in control of my future, I shall never be at the mercy of some man's whim."

Darcy nodded solemnly. So this would be a form of employment for her. It would need to be the same for him. Although, since there was an attraction between them, both needed to keep themselves from forming an attachment. But how to begin? His ego demanded he perform admirably so she would not think poorly of him.

She gave him a nervous smile. "Sir, we can just get through this tonight."

Get through this? She wanted to get through it. Darcy found himself both annoyed and a bit offended at the prospect of _getting through it_. He asked, "Do you think that is how this works?"

"As a gentlewoman, I know very little of _how it works._ In this instance, I presumed it would be something we would just do. Like making tea."

He looked at her in bewilderment. Exhaling, he told her, "It is not like that for me." They would have to come to some understanding for the necessary parts to engage.

Richard advised bringing her to the bed as soon as he could, even if just to talk. It would help them grow accustomed to being together and make their conversation more intimate. He had also recommended looking into her eyes, smiling, and touching her—not the secret touch of lovers, but touching her hand or lightly brushing against her. To connect with her, so they could find things that they had in common.

Rubbing his chin, he held out his hand. "Come with me." He led her to the bed, guiding her to sit on the coverlet as he sat next to her. He was closer than was proper, but nothing about this was proper.

Looking into her eyes, Darcy gently said, "No matter how we feel about one another, we have both chosen this. We are indulging the wish of a dying woman, and helping many people, including our sisters. In the process, we create new life. There will be difficulties, but it is possible for us both to enjoy this experience. There is no need for you to simply _get through it._ "

She looked skeptical and Darcy couldn't help the grimace. Might as well learn what his marching orders were. "Do you know my aunt has ordered me to stay in your room all night tonight? And every night hereafter?"

"No," she said in shock.

"What orders have you been given?"

Elizabeth's voice was just above a whisper in her embarrassment. "That I must…um…couple… with you every day until it takes."

Would his aunt's vulgarity never end? "I agreed to my cousin's dying wish, but there was no agreement to be treated like this."

"Anne recommended I just get it over with, and not draw things out."

"Hurmpf, She has never spoken to a man outside of family or servants. What would she know? Let us leave her advice out of it, and Lady Catherine's advice tends to be…" he searched for the proper word.

"Asinine?" she finished for him with an arched brow.

"Asinine. Yes, that is a good word for it," Darcy smiled.

"So how do we get on with this?" she sighed looking at her lap once again.

His irritation rose at their being forced into this situation. While in London, he had pleasured himself a few times to visions of their first night together. Never had his fantasy Elizabeth said, "how do we get on with this." Neither had she looked like it was something to endure.

Lady Catherine, Anne, and the contract be damned! He was not going through with it if this was how it made her feel. Besides, this version of Miss Bennet did nothing to excite him; she made him sad. There was no pleasure in the prospect of an unwilling participant.

Darcy decided that he would leave her be unless she desired it as well. "We do nothing. Not tonight. Neither of us is ready for this."

Eyes flashing, she confronted him. "So I am to spend another day dreading this encounter? Anne is correct, better to start tonight."

"You are dreading this?" That shouldn't bother him, but it _did_. He wanted her to welcome his advances.

She raised her eyes, steeled herself, and decided to answer honestly. "Sir, I know not what to expect. If this were my wedding night, my mother, aunts, and married friends would have shared with me their knowledge. But it is not." Sighing deeply, she said, "I come to you in ignorance."

Darcy realized he had an opportunity. "Would you like me to tell you what to expect?" he asked hesitantly.

When she quietly agreed, he first admitted that he certainly could not speak for the experience of women. He then, selfishly, told her women should be responsive to the attentions men pay them during intimacy, but that women have a duty to guide the men on the types of attentions that give them pleasure. Men are expected to give guidance, but women must bestow similar favors upon men. He assured her that her responsiveness would make the act end faster.

None of it was exactly a lie; he had to enjoy it for a child to be produced, and he would enjoy it more if she helped him. Darcy felt a bit wicked instructing her to be energetically engaged in the act, but had no regrets. Speaking in such detail helped his necessary part into a state of readiness, should they decide to move forward that night.

While still congratulating himself on convincing her to be lascivious in their encounters, she asked him if it would hurt. It brought him back to the moment, and he answered honestly: he did not know but promised that he would do everything he could to keep it from being so.

She looked up at him, innocent and curious. "Please," she asked hesitantly. "I would prefer we proceed tonight."

Her hair draped loosely around her shoulders. He reached out to push it back. Those luminous dark eyes raised to his own, and he slowly brought his lips to hers. She took a moment before responding to the soft kiss. He dropped his hand to her shoulder, trailing his fingers down her back.

Pulling away, he smiled. Standing, he gently took her hands and pulled her from the bed. Guiding her hands to untie his banyan, she quickly understood what he desired and helped remove it fully. He slowly worked on removing her bed jacket, touching her gently as he untied and removed the garment. He blew out the candle and left only the light of the full moon to illuminate their activities.

With great restraint, he was the most gentle and considerate of lovers. She followed his guidance, cautiously letting him know what pleased her and pleasing him in return. When his fingers finally touched her most sensitive of spots, he blissfully found it ready for his entry. When he began to enter her, he held back, going slowly so he would uphold his promise to not hurt her. He prayed it had worked.

After, he rolled beside her to recuperate, trailing a finger along her curves and wondering how long before they could repeat their actions when he felt her chest abruptly rise. Her face was concealed by a shadow. Moving his finger to her eyes, he found them wet. She was crying.

He pulled her close, enfolding her in his arms and resting his cheek on her head. Had he hurt her? Was it just the final completion of the act? Had it been awful for her? Not knowing what to do, he reverted to the method that worked with his sister in her distress. "Shhh, I have no wish to see you cry," and he held her even closer to him.

She stiffened, pushing his head away as she looked up at him. "Would you demand I not breathe?" she challenged.

How to get her to stop crying? Her tears tore at his heart. _Women like humor_ , Richard told him. Cocking an eyebrow and giving a half-grin, he retorted, "No. That would not bode well for my potential heir."

She refused to be amused, and pushed herself away, turning her back to him. He pulled her back into his embrace. "Come now," he whispered, "I was not serious." Holding her hands to her face she cried until she fell asleep in his arms while he stroked her hair, still not sure why she was crying.

A few hours later, Elizabeth stirred in her sleep. "Jane dear, are you cold? I could get us another blanket."

It woke Darcy, who smiled at the woman in his arms. No, he definitely was not cold. He started feeling warmer by the moment and pulled her close to nuzzle her ear. "I can not speak for your sister, but I am not in need of a blanket. There is another way I prefer to warm myself." When his lips caressed hers, she responded.

This time he did not hold back. It had felt so good the first time that he was driven to return. Once her breathing quickened, he continued until he quickly found pleasure. Utterly spent, Darcy rolled to his back, and brought her to rest on his chest. He could no longer remain awake but held her as long as he could.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Waking before the sun to the smell of her hair, he felt the warm weight of her body lying on his. As he watched her sleep, he began to stroke her hair, still feeling relaxed from the previous night.

 _The previous night_. He smiled at the thought of it. Once they had finally started, being with her was easy. The coupling had been exquisite, though the circumstances regretful. He would comfort her, ease her mind, and all else to make her heart not so heavy as it had been last night. He held her now, feeling the vestiges of the previous night spilling from her onto his lower abdomen, temptingly close to his morning poise. He considered if they could couple again when she woke or if it would be too much.

Knowing he still had some time before he needed to return to his room, he looked at her peaceful visage. As he kept one arm draped across her waist, he continued stroking and nuzzling her hair. He thought this would be quite a nice way to wake every morning: flesh on flesh.

Elizabeth started stirring. First, much to his delight, she burrowed her face into his chest, then with a large yawn, she looked up at him in confusion. Her eyes grew wide as she became aware of her position and shifted to remove herself from beside him.

Darcy smiled down at her, hugging her, keeping her in place until he knew his prospects for this morning. "Are you well?"

"Yes…Yes, sir." She did not look well, she looked… was it troubled? Scared? Whatever it was, it was not well. "Sir, I believe I need to go…clean myself." She lowered her eyes and pulled again to remove herself from him. He let her go, watching her move into the light of the dawning sun.

What he saw as she moved into the light left him stunned. She was bloody!

What had he done? He looked at himself and saw blood where she had been. So much blood!

Jaw agape, he jumped from the bed, grabbed her shoulders, and looked at her in horror. How could he have injured her so badly? She gave no indication that she was in pain. Was she so proficient at hiding it? He wanted to call for the doctor, but he should not be in her chambers.

Before he could form words, she quietly spoke. "Sir, we both need to clean ourselves. It would be best for you to return to your chambers."

She wanted him to leave with her in such a condition? Unable to say anything more, he quickly donned his banyan and returned to his room. He would send someone to check on her as soon as he was dressed.

As he cleansed the evidence of his abuse, he wrestled with how he had caused her such damage. He read women bleed some after their first time, but so much! It would not have happened on their first encounter; he had been very attentive to ensure she was not harmed from the experience. The light was ample during that encounter for him to watch her reactions. It must have been the second. His not being fully awake upon engaging, combined with the lack of light. He must have injured her then. He thought her noises were from pleasure! How could he have been such a savage! How could he return to her bed tonight? How were they to conceive a child if he wounded her this much?

He just left her there without ensuring her health. Lud! He was an animal.

Once dressed, Darcy stormed back to her room to ensure she had at least stopped bleeding. If not, damn Anne and damn Lady Catherine, he was going to call the doctor before she died!

He quietly knocked. Hearing no answer, he let himself in. Seeing the bedclothes were fresh, he noted the soiled ones were piled by the door along with several dark-colored cloths. There was a pungent odor that was unrecognizable to him. In her dressing room, he saw her standing with the maid Anne trusted. Breathing a sigh of relief, he moved toward her as the maid removed the pile of laundry.

"Are you well?"

Surprised, she replied, "I am well, sir. I was just starting a letter to Jane."

His brow knit in concern. She looked _confused_ , which further _confused_ him. He had expected to find her resting in bed. If _he_ had lost that much blood, he would certainly not be standing in the middle of a room declaring himself well.

"Miss Bennet, you must feel weak. Let me help you lie down."

She looked at him incredulously, opening her mouth to say something just as Anne walked in. "Darcy," she hissed, "what are you doing in here? You need to return to your chambers before you are found missing."

"I needed to see if Miss Bennet was in need of a physician."

Anne and Elizabeth looked knowingly at one another. "Elizabeth is fine. Give her a few days before you return. You may return…" Anne looked questioningly at Elizabeth, "…Friday?" Elizabeth nodded. Anne continued, "Friday. Maintain your own company until Friday."

Darcy bowed to both Miss Bennet and Anne, returning to his rooms unsure what to think of the incident.

~~~oo0oo~~~


	9. The Day After

**Chapter 9: The Day After**

**Monday, 30 March 1812**

**Rosings Park**

After Darcy removed himself, Anne and Elizabeth sat by the window overlooking the rear gardens. Anne reached for Elizabeth's hand with a sympathetic look and asked, "how was it?"

"It was not as horrible as I had feared," she reluctantly answered.

"I worried for you."

Wiping away a tear, Elizabeth lifted her chin. "I did cry after," she admitted. "It was done and there is no going back." Elizabeth was angry and frustrated but was not sad to be taking control of her future. "Of course," she admitted, "it would have been nicer if it had been with someone who did not despise me."

"Darcy does not despise you. He is not skilled in how to act around you. Other women are easy for him to ridicule because they fawn on him, hoping to conquer him, or more specifically, his inheritance. There are also the men, like Wickham, who only want to take from him. Darcy puts on a look of disdain as protection when around those he does not know well." Anne smiled at Elizabeth. "You, he knows not what to do with. You do not fawn. You disagree. He is unaccustomed to such behavior."

"But he _does_ despise me! He told his friend he finds me 'tolerable' and 'not handsome enough to tempt him'. It was quite difficult to relax with him scowling at me. Fortunately, I had the advice of Charlotte's Aunt Margaret." Anne raised an eyebrow in curiosity and waved her to go on.

Elizabeth grinned. "Charlotte's aunt sent her a letter describing how to improve the married state. Between that, the wine, and not having much light to see by, I was able to concentrate on knowing my sisters and I will have a home. I followed his instructions and he seemed pleased."

Anne asked, "So how did he react to this morning?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in embarrassment. "I wanted the bed to open and swallow me!" she confided. "I think he was just as mortified as I was."

"He came back to see if you were well," Anne pointed out.

"He came back to find out how long to stay away." Elizabeth arched her brown with finality.

"I think he does not understand what happened," countered Anne. They moved on to talk about their families, friends, and home and spent the rest of the day in their wing, nurturing a friendship.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When neither Elizabeth nor Anne came down for their morning meal, Darcy's concern for Miss Bennet and self-disgust grew. He tried to covertly ask Lady Catherine about Miss Bennet's health, but either she did not know or did not care. She chided him to remember such topics were not to be discussed in public, although the smug look on her face exhibited her obvious pleasure in understanding the contract had begun.

When he and Richard were out assessing Rosings Park, Darcy's mind was focused elsewhere. Trying to tease his cousin out of his reticence, Richard asked how the night had passed.

Darcy shook his head. "She knew nothing so I gave her the advice I would want her to hear." He smiled at the thought. "It felt better than anything," closing his eyes back at the memory, "so good." He suddenly became serious. "Until she started crying after. I thought she enjoyed it. Maybe her crying was from the circumstances?" he considered. "We fell asleep, then she woke me thinking I was her sister trying to keep warm." He looked back up at Richard, "I could not resist."

Richard grinned. Spreading his arms, he said, "You shall have no difficulties after all."

Darcy moaned, "it will be impossible," he said flatly. Richard was surprised by the abrupt change. "When she woke this morning, there was blood everywhere. I know not when I hurt her. Maybe that is what caused her to cry, but I was too stupid to ask! I didn't think I forced myself, but maybe I did? I was ready to call the doctor this morning but Anne told me to leave her until Friday. It seems a short time to heal from such an injury."

Confusion floated across Richard's face before he adopted a lighter approach. Not knowing much about the inner workings of women, Richard tried to laugh it off. "Your girth must be impressive to do such damage!" At Darcy's glare, Richard retracted. "You said Anne seemed unconcerned, she told you to leave her a few days?" Darcy nodded. "I would think another woman would know how things work," Richard made a motion around his lower abdomen.

Darcy lowered his head. "I'm such an ass!"

They continued their ride around Rosings Park, examining the estate in silence. Richard was unsure of how to help. He had known men who injured women, but Darcy would never act in such a way.

As they separated to prepare for dinner, Richard turned to his cousin. "If she does not come down tonight and you hear nothing, go to her room after everyone retires." Darcy nodded as they went their separate ways.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Rosings Park, Servant's Quarters**

Mrs. Jenkinson enjoyed her last meal downstairs with the friends she had made among the servants. While born to a status similar to Miss Bennet's, she had married a younger son. Upon his death, she was forced to become a lady's companion to support her daughter.

For the past decade, Mrs. Jenkinson worked her special magic to moderate Lady Catherine's unreasonable demands upon the Rosings staff and kept the estate at peace. The staff greatly appreciated her efforts. Her friends congratulated her and wished her well in her new home. Rosings Park would never be the same.

At the meal, the staff asked about Miss Bennet, her replacement. They were not inclined to support someone new, but Mrs. Jenkinson would have none of it. "She is a kind woman, you will like her if you give her a chance. She is quite young, so she will be unable to manage Lady Catherine as I did. Let us not be unreasonable with the miss." She reminded them Miss Bennet was not to be a paid companion, but a friend to Miss de Bourgh. She passed her burden to the butler and housekeeper: it would be up to them, as staff elders, to moderate Lady Catherine using the methods she had taught them over the years. Sally Peeke chimed in that Miss Bennet was a kind young woman and quickly becoming a good friend to Miss de Bourgh, who sorely needed a friend.

Mrs. Jenkinson knew the time had come. Miss de Bourgh had asked her to tell the staff about her illness and ask their prayers. Clearing her throat, she began. "Before leaving, there is something I must share." The room grew silent in anticipation. "As you know, Miss de Bourgh does not have the best of health. Recently she has been told her health is starting to decline."

All at the table understood the meaning: without an heir, the estate would collapse. "You heard the banns read this morning, Miss de Bourgh will marry Mr. Darcy. They will try to produce an heir. That is the only thing that will save Rosings Park. Miss Bennet is here to sustain Miss de Bourgh's spirits. All of you will need to help Miss Bennet help Anne."

"Beggin' ya pardon ma'am," asked a chambermaid, "but if Miss de Bourgh is so ill, 'ya think she'll be able to get with chile?"

"She is not so ill yet but is _starting_ to decline. She needs the prayers of each of you and your families. All of your livelihoods rely on a healthy child. It will allow Mr. Darcy to take over Rosings Park." The servants mumbled their agreement.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Rosings Park, Upstairs**

Neither Elizabeth nor Anne appeared at dinner. When Richard asked how Anne and her friend were getting on, his aunt vacillated between lauding the close connection between the two and complaining about her neglect since Miss Bennet's arrival. She said nothing on Elizabeth's health.

When the gentlemen retired for the evening, Darcy waited impatiently until he could sneak upstairs. When the clock struck midnight, he made his way to her room. Tapping lightly but receiving no answer, he let himself in. He could see her figure in the bed breathing rhythmically, but the scant moonlight showed none of her features. Moving to her side, he placed his hand on her cheek to ensure she was not feverish or chilled.

At his touch, she rolled over, again speaking to her sister in her sleep. "Jane, come to bed. 'Tis much too cold sleeping alone."

Darcy smiled. She and her sister must share a bed at home. Before last night he had always slept alone, but he agreed with her—it is much warmer sleeping with another person. He considered. Maybe she did need help staying warm after losing so much blood. Who was he to deny her warmth? He removed his slippers and banyan, crawled under the bedclothes, and curled up behind her while drawing her into his embrace. He drifted into a light sleep.

She woke up a few minutes later. "MR DARCY! What are you doing in my bed," she exclaimed, pulling back.

Reverting to his trained formality, Darcy sat up. "I came to be assured of your health." He could now see her face in the moonlight, while she looked well she also looked confused.

"You came to my bed to be assured of my health? I thought you were to stay in your quarters until Friday."

Darcy drew his brow in concern. "I came to see if you were well. You asked me to come to bed." While Darcy knew that wasn't precisely true, he preferred his version.

"I don't remember…" Regaining her composure, she assured Mr. Darcy she was well, would be restored by Friday, and he should remain in his quarters until then.

Struggling with how to proceed, Darcy frowned then softly asked, "Would you like to end our agreement? I will not be able to consort with you if this is what happens after."

"No!" Elizabeth cried. "It is too late. I am no longer a maid! Without Longbourn I have no way to support myself and my family. We'll end up in the hedgerows."

He looked at her, stroking her hair. "I have no wish to hurt you. I can not continue knowing I injure you each time."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "So you would ruin me, then throw me out with nothing?"

Recoiling, Darcy said, "I would never do such a thing! Yet I am not a brute, I can not continue to hurt you like this."

"Sir, I do not understand what you mean. How do you feel you hurt me?" she asked in confusion.

"The bleeding…"

A grin slowly spread across Elizabeth's face. Trying to hide her mirth, she choked back her laughter. "You think you caused that?"

Unsure how to respond, Darcy shrugged. "I do not know what else to believe."

"How acquainted are you with the workings of the bodies of women?"

Darcy stumbled over his words, trying to answer without sounding like a fool, then gave up, scowling. "Illuminate me."

Still working to hold back her laughter, though also slightly embarrassed to be telling him of such things. "This happens each month to women who are not with child or nursing. The expression of it is somewhat different for each woman. I am fortunate in that mine are neither too strong nor do they last overly long. It will complete in a few days, then we may resume our…labors."

"You mean you are still bleeding? As much as before?" His eyes grew large. How could someone survive losing so much blood? To have it happen so frequently? Unthinkable!

"Yes, sir. It happens regularly. You have a sister of sixteen to care for," she shook her head, "you must know something of the delicate subjects to have helped her. What did you do when she began?"

This woman was enjoying his ignorance a bit too much. He frowned. "My aunt or her companion or the housekeeper must have helped her with things I would not know of." Suddenly a memory struck him. He related a memory from a few years before when one morning Georgiana came running down the stairs in a stained nightdress, crying that she was unable to stop bleeding and would soon die. Mrs. Glenn, their London housekeeper, intercepted her, assuring Darcy his sister did not need a doctor and she would have her fixed up in no time. As Mrs. Glenn promised, his sister was fine within an hour or so. Since she had recovered so easily, he put it out of his mind and had not thought of it again until now. For the first time, he regretted not marrying earlier and depriving his younger sister of a woman who could guide her through womanly trials.

Elizabeth's countenance, while still amused at him, showed her sympathy for Georgiana. "That must have been distressing for her."

Darcy continued to sit in Miss Bennet's bed, wondering if he could stay the night. She was right, it is much too cold sleeping alone.

"Mr. Darcy?" Breaking his trance, he looked at her, inhaling as he leaned over… "Sir, I would like to go back to sleep. I believe you planned on staying in your room until Friday."

She was dismissing him, his chance to stay was now gone.

"Good night Miss Bennet. I look forward to seeing you at breakfast in the morning."

"Yes, sir. Good night, Mr. Darcy."

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Tuesday - 31 March 1812**

Elizabeth realized she could no longer avoid the residents of Rosings Park. When he had left, Mr. Darcy ordered her to attend the morning meal. (1) And though nervous, having Anne by her side made it bearable. Fortunately, they were the first to arrive. Lady Catherine strode in soon after. But when Richard and Darcy appeared a few minutes later, Elizabeth focused on calming her nerves.

To her surprise, both men behaved well. The colonel entertained Elizabeth, pulling from his cadre of amusing tales which helped to put her at ease. Darcy looked inscrutable—very different from last night. He merely asked if she was well and remained silent for the remainder of the meal. Lady Catherine spoke on estate management and how she believed things should be run. Fortunately for the Rosings' tenants, Darcy followed his father's lead rather than his aunt's.

Elizabeth began to perceive her days as one life and her nights as another. Her happiness, she decided, would depend upon her ability to separate the two. As it was now the day, she was a respectable young woman staying to cheer her friend. Once the gentlemen excused themselves, the ladies decided to spend the morning in Anne's dressing room to attend to their needlework. From the breakfast room to the sitting room, Lady Catherine complained the entire time of having to climb so many stairs at her advancing age. Once the women were settled in Anne's room, Lady Catherine stopped her lament and began interrogating Elizabeth about her nightly activities.

Anne took her mother in hand. "Mother, you know it has started. You must allow God to do His part without your intercession."

Lady Catherine huffed. "It is my life we are talking about! I wish to know everything is being done to precipitously bring a child about."

Anne warned, "Mother, you are NOT to speak of this so freely. There will be no discussion outside of my chambers if you wish to retain your home at Rosings."

"We are within your chambers," huffed Lady Catherine.

Despite her normal pallor, color came to Anne's cheeks in her frustration. To dissuade her mother's indiscretion, Anne tried another tactic, "Mother, how long did it take for you to become with child after marrying Father?" If only Anne had known the conversation she was inviting!

Lady Catherine sighed. "Your father was a very eligible match. Being an earl's daughter, I was quite the catch for him too. We met through my dear friend Christine. Anne, you remember your beloved Aunt Christine? She lived in this wing of Rosings Park," pointing a finger at her daughter, "which I know is why you moved to her room after her death!"

Anne smiled thoughtfully.

"Christine's estate abutted Matlock. She and I were the best of friends growing up; we went to the same schools. Her minuscule dowry made it difficult for her to find a suitable match, even though she came out with me as my particular friend. At the tender age of twenty, her father passed and their entailed estate went to her uncle, leaving her in genteel poverty."

Elizabeth listened intently and wondered at the frequency of women being placed in the untenable position that she and her family now faced.

"It is criminal how genteel women in England are treated," she declared, unmindful of the similarities between her friend and her daughter's new friend.

"Christine caught Sir Lewis's eye but he, of course, could not offer for her. She would have brought nothing to the marriage. But Lewis still adored her as much as I did. The crop of gentlemen that year was sparse, but as I found Sir Lewis tolerable, and since he was willing to bring my dear friend Christine into our home, I condescended to marry him.

"Our wedding night was such an awful business! I had no wish to repeat it. Fortunately, Christine derived much pleasure from Sir Lewis's attentions and thus diverted him. It spared me the necessity of such indignities. We had that stairwell installed between the rooms to maintain the necessary discretion."

Elizabeth felt herself go cold as Lady Catherine shared her story, almost wishing to cover her ears. It reaffirmed her initial belief that these people were devoid of all morals. She now understood how Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam could be so unaffected at their morning meal.

Lady Catherine sighed in the happy memory of her old friend's benevolence. "After our third year, Sir Lewis, Christine, and I decided Rosings Park must have an heir—so Sir Lewis started visiting me. It was most undignified and horribly messy. We neither one enjoyed it. I would not tolerate it more than once or twice a sen'night. After an ungodly year of such visits, I remained childless and was ready to declare Sir Lewis incapable. I had every reason to believe it. He and Christine visited almost nightly and she never became with child.

"When I discovered the appalling man who would inherit unless Rosings had an heir, I agreed to more visits. I would have happily let Christine bare the child, as Elizabeth is doing for you, but I did not think of it. For my own sake, so I would not be forced to live with my brother, I condescended to Sir Lewis' visits every night until it took, except during my courses. It was three months for it to take, but four months until we knew. Such horrid months! Sir Lewis and I were both relieved when you, my dear Anne, were conceived and he could again spend his nights with Christine." (2)

Looking upon the faces of her daughter and Elizabeth, Lady Catherine misconstrued the audience's reaction to her story. "Hrumpf, I thought making a baby was bad, I had no idea what it would be like to carry one! I thought I would never stop wretching! Then to not be able to breathe or lie on one's back. Walking! How can I forget walking! It was near impossible with such a large belly. Constantly having to relieve myself, sometimes Anne would kick and it would run down my legs.

"Even those were nothing more than discomforts compared to the birthing. It was the most humiliating and painful experience. The mortification of the midwife and doctor looking up my skirts! The emissions that came with the infant absolutely ruined both my nightclothes and the bedclothes I insisted they place upon that repulsive birthing cot. I'm so glad Anne was born hale and hearty! I would have welcomed the hedgerows rather than have to repeat all of that a second time!"

Anne, worried that her mother was sharing too much, maneuvered to change the topic before she could shock Elizabeth further. "Mother, have you made the menus for the week? With our guests and so much happening, I am afraid I have distracted you. You must make sure the cook prepares Richard's favorites before he returns to London on Friday. You must also plan for my wedding."

Realizing Anne was correct, Lady Catherine excused herself.

When they heard her calling orders on the floor below them, the women turned to one another and started laughing. Anne tittered and Elizabeth shook uncontrollably with mirth while trying to hold it in. When they regained control of themselves, Anne confided, "I never knew! I knew Father cared more for Aunt Christine than Mother. As did I. As did everyone. I never dreamed it went so far! And to have Mother approved of it happening under her roof!"

"When did your Aunt Christine die?" Elizabeth asked.

"When I was fourteen. A tooth became infected and the infection spread throughout her whole body. The fever took her. Father was never the same after. When I wanted to move into her wing, he said he was happy to have life in here again. I wanted to feel close to Aunt Christine. She always loved me and treated me as her own. Not long after she died Father hired Mrs. Jenkinson to support me against Mother's whims."

"I'm glad you had such women in your life. It sounds as if it would have been terribly lonely otherwise," said Elizabeth

"It was still terribly lonely. You are the only friend of my own age. My cousin Georgiana, Darcy's sister, is sixteen, but Darcy keeps her from Rosings Park to protect her from my mother."

"How old are you?"

"Four and twenty. And you?"

"Twenty, I turn one and twenty on the fourth of June." (3)

"We are quite close in age. I believe your good friend Mrs. Collins is older, closer to Darcy's age, correct?"

"I have no information on Mr. Darcy's age, but Charlotte is seven and twenty."

"Darcy is the same age."

Elizabeth nodded. "You now know the date of my birth, what day were you born on?"

"The First of February. Darcy was born on the thirty first of July." (4)

Elizabeth laughed. "My youngest sister, the ever exuberant Lydia, shares her birth date with Mr. Darcy!" Anne did not understand Elizabeth's humor but smiled politely anyway.

Anne asked after Elizabeth's well-being. She needed assurance that her mother had not scared Elizabeth. "Mother is a bit…reactive. I have learned to not listen to most of what she says. Be assured, I do not believe her having me was as arduous as she makes it out to be."

Elizabeth redoubled her resolution to do what was needed. Lady Catherine would not keep her from saving her family. Elizabeth assured her friend she would complete the terms of the contract. She knew of many women's confinements from Meryton, though she had no ability to control if either she or Mr. Darcy were capable of conceiving.

Anne believed they would conceive.

To change the topic, Anne told Elizabeth more of what caused Lady Anne's break with Lady Catherine. When Anne was about thirteen, Lady Anne had visited as a last effort at reconciliation.

She had shared the events with her namesake-niece. Lady Catherine had attended her younger sister during the end of her confinement. After giving birth to Darcy, who had never been small, Lady Catherine took Lady Anne to task for crying out during the birth, calling her actions "beneath a member of the peerage." Enraged, Lady Anne had sent her sister away.

A few years later, when Lady Catherine named her daughter after her sister, Lady Anne tried to make amends. After Lady Anne was recovered from Georgiana's birth, she made the trip to Rosings Park to reconcile in person. After listening to Catherine's tales of the miseries of pregnancy and the Augean task of birthing the slight, five-pound infant, as well as Catherine's exclamations of disgust at every part of bearing a child. Lady Anne had tried to commiserate with her sister, reminding her Darcy had been close to nine pounds at birth and Georgiana, an easier seven pounds.

Lady Catherine again chastised her sister for her undignified vociferations and asked if Lady Anne managed to control herself better for Georgiana's birth. Lady Anne leftt; she had planned to stay a month complete but left after four days. She sent her husband to keep Rosings Park solvent to maintain a public appearance of unity but would never again see or write to her sister.

"See, Mother lost her sister from her farcical decrees. Please don't take what she says to heart."

Elizabeth smiled. "I will not. I'm experienced in such matters as I have just such a mother of my own."

The two chatted companionably until called down for tea. With Mrs. Collins joining them, they made a merry party.

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) Darcy didn't really order Elizabeth to go downstairs to breakfast, she's taking it that way because she's in such a fragile position and not really sure how she should respond. So she takes "I'll see you downstairs for breakfast" as being an order rather than a hope.

(2) This is loosely (very loosely) based on the life of Georgiana Spencer, the wife of the 5th Duke of Devonshire, and her "friendship" with Lady Elizabeth Foster.

_I picked Elizabeth and Darcy's birth dates based on the approximate years they would have been born and the death dates of people I thought they would admire. A reincarnation kind of thing- though I know that's not the way reincarnation works._

(3) June 4, 1792, is the death date of the major German novelist of the Sturm und Drang movement, Jakob Micheal Reinhold Lenz. The Sturm und Drang movement was a reaction to the constraints of rationalism imposed by the enlightenment.

(4) July 31, 1784, is the death date of enlightenment philosopher Denis Diderot

Note: Yes, I know, men of the time probably had a decent knowledge of how things worked in women's bodies, but considering how infantilized women were, it seems reasonable that men may not have known much about the 'finer points' of womanhood if they hadn't been in a previous long-term relationship. It was an amusing situation to dream up.


	10. Meanwhile, Back in London

**Chapter 10: Meanwhile, Back in London**

**Tuesday, 31 March 1812**

Richard and Darcy once again spent their morning riding the estate. Darcy showed Richard his methods for recording the progress of the maintenance on each tenant property. While on rides between farms, Richard smirked at Darcy, telling him Miss Bennet looked well and he found her quite unaffected. Richard could detect no signs that Darcy had made a private visit.

"Maybe your manhood is not as manly as you thought!"

Darcy looked at his miscreant cousin. Refusing to rise to the bait, Darcy retorted, "If you were as knowledgeable about women as you claim, you would have set me straight yesterday. As it happened, I had to go through the mortification of having her explain it to me."

"So what was it? Obviously not you."

"No, it was not me," Darcy explained."She explained it to me. Why is it that _you_ , the worldly man who prides himself on knowing so much about women, could not tell me something so basic?"

Richard cocked his head in thought. "I don't know. It's not something I've ever experienced. There have been times when I could not receive the attentions of my favorite—I was told she was indisposed. I assumed she felt ill, but maybe it was that." Looking pointedly at Darcy, he added, "Contrary to your belief, I do not go that often." Darcy grinned at Richard's admission. Richard put on his bravado along with his red coat, it was a necessary part of the uniform. Although no angel, his cousin was not as degenerate as he encouraged others to believe.

"After Miss Bennet told me, I remembered Georgiana having a similar experience, but Mrs. Glenn took care of her so I put it aside until last night."

"Neither of us have lived with any woman in that way. It follows there must be singular issues we don't know about as there are things about us that they do not know about."

"Miss Bennet has four sisters and no brothers, I have much to teach her," Darcy said with a wolfish grin.

Richard laughed. "I look forward to coming back for your marriage. I have never had the opportunity to bed a woman every day. I can imagine the calming effect it would have, but will see how you respond." Not sure whether to smile or scowl, Darcy chose to wear a lifted brow at Richard's insinuations and change the topic.

"You return to London on Friday. What more do you need to know to take over management of Rosings Park next year?"

"Next year!" Richard yelped. "Who said I would move out here so soon?"

"I did. After spending an extra month or more with Aunt Catherine for this whole…" Darcy waved his hand around, "thing, I shall not be returning to Kent until long after Georgiana is married."

Richard scowled at the implication. Last Christmas, his father told him it was time for him to resign. His older brother, Robert, had suffered an illness earlier in the year but fortunately had recovered. It concerned the earl enough to make sure his spare remained in reserve in case something happened to the heir. Richard remaining in active service was too dangerous. Having him steward Rosings Park served dual purposes—teaching him how to manage an estate and keeping him alive.

"Staying at Rosings Park alone? Perish the thought!" he said.

Darcy snorted. "Just spend your time reviewing the books in the office or looking over the lands. You have no need to spend much time in Lady Catherine's company."

"What about restoring the dower house?"

"With the financial commitment required for this, there will not be funds for a few years. Once the estate recovers, we should begin work to rebuild it," Darcy promised.

"I see the men are removing the fallen branches from the stream, were those causing the water to back up in the field?" The men continued their survey until forced back to the house by dinner.

~~~oo0oo~~~

For the upstairs residents, dinner went well. Elizabeth, learning how to adapt to her new position, laughed and conversed with members of the party as her job required.

Downstairs, the servants adopted a new routine with their dinner. Following Mrs. Jenkinson's suggestion, they bowed their heads in prayer for Miss de Bourgh and her fertile upcoming union with Mr. Darcy, as well as for Miss Bennet in her efforts to support Miss de Bourgh.

~~~oo0oo~~~

That night, Darcy remained in his quarters.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Thursday, 2 April 1812**

**London, the Hursts' Residence**

Back in London, Charles joined his sisters at the Hurst's residence in London for their morning meal. Having received a letter from Darcy two days before, he was not anticipating the impending confrontation with his sisters—particularly Caroline. Being a gentle, good-natured man, Charles loathed fighting, but his father taught him years ago that to be a man meant he must sometimes stand toe-to-toe to defend himself and those he loved. Charles loved his sisters, but now was the time for him to be a man. Caroline always thought him easily manipulated, but he had never before needed to go against her. This time she went too far.

His sisters greeted him with their usual ennui, looking over their gossip papers while deciding whom they should call upon that morning. As the women made their list, they asked if Charles intended to join them; he smiled, "no thank you, not today. Unless, of course, you prefer to join my return to Netherfield Park."

Given the effects this announcement had upon his sisters, he believed dear Jane had been too kind in describing his sisters' mistreatment. Charles had verified Jane's visit to Caroline and learned of Caroline's cutting return with a visit to Jane's aunt. Given Caroline's shocked expression, disbelief of his intent, then attempt to dissuade him, he knew for certain that she was working to separate him from Jane. Caroline patronizingly began giving Charles reasons to not waste his time returning to Netherfield, Charles smiled genially and nodded.

Caroline, believing she had convinced him, said, "lovely. You will attend Louisa and me on our visits this morning."

"No Caroline, I will not. My plans are set and I leave in two hours. The house is already being opened. If you have no wish to return, I have decided to forego hosting… for a time," as he looked at her, she understood his intention was to make Jane Bennet his hostess. "Did I mention that I met Jane's aunt and uncle from Cheapside yesterday. Such lovely people, I enjoyed spending time with them."

Caroline gasped, "Charles, you cannot mean such a thing!" He was calling Miss Bennet by her Christian name-How long had he been seeing that fortune hunter without her knowing! She looked at Charles and realized it was already too late. He was determined to ask for her father's blessing.

"I do. You _are_ welcome to join me if you wish." Charles kept smiling, not entertained by Caroline's discomfort, but not relenting. Looking down her nose with distaste, she refused, but he had expected such a response. Now to deliver the other news.

Shifting uncomfortably, Charles asked about the newspapers the women were reading. "Are there any interesting betrothal announcements?"

Glaring at Charles in fear of having missed his betrothal announcement that morning, Caroline admitted, "we have not yet read that section."

"That may be so," Charles nodded. "I believe they wish to wait until after the wedding to announce."

Seeing Charles was not talking about himself, Caroline pounced to get the name of whom she needed to wish joy! Charles looked at her sympathetically, saying simply, "Darcy."

Caroline choked on her tea, coughing and sputtering into her handkerchief, before finally looking up. Straining to get the words out with some semblance of control, she asked, "Who should I wish joy?" Who had beat her to the prize? Not that Darcy himself was such a prize, but his estate was. His children, her children she had hoped, would be able to marry into the peerage.

"His cousin, Miss Anne de Bourgh. The alliance will combine her estimable estate with his."

Caroline sighed, conceding defeat. No other outcome could be expected. No matter her own accomplishments, charm, and dowry, she could not compete with a gentlewoman owning her own substantial estate. Such was the world they lived in. She only regretted wasting so much of her time in attending to him.

Reflecting on her most recent dances, she noted three or four prospective matches that would suffice. Learning from her pursuit of Mr. Darcy, Caroline would no longer single out only one man but work on a few so as to achieve a desirable alliance before the end of the next season. One gentleman, in particular, held a much-desired title, though his estate needed the funds her dowry could provide. She decided to start showing him more encouragement and reflected that the impoverished gentleman _was_ much cheerier than Darcy. _Yes_ , _he would make a much better husband than Darcy, and he had both an estate and a title._ She may not have as much money, but she could learn to economize somewhat for the sake of a much-desired title.

"How wonderful for him," Caroline said flatly. "Wish him joy for me when you next write," as she turned back to her papers.

Appreciating that his sister took the news with unexpected grace, Charles felt more at ease. "I will. I plan on sending him a letter before I leave."

"Oh, Charles, he is never able to read what you have written. Would you like me to write it for you?" Louisa offered.

Considering only for a moment, Charles decided to accept her offer. "That is wonderful of you, yes, I believe I would prefer that. Could we do it after breakfast? I shall post it this morning."

Caroline began to plan her morning calls. Considering the fresh news of Mr. Darcy's engagement, she carefully considered how to best use this information to her advantage. The alliance between Mr. Darcy and Miss de Bourgh was not unexpected, but it was, as of yet, unannounced.

After the meal, Louisa and Charles began composing the letter while Caroline, barely listening to the others, contemplated how to phrase the sharing of her joy at Mr. Darcy's announcement to achieve the greatest effect.

Charles dictated to his sister:

_Darcy,_

_My sister writes this so you will be able to read it. None of your usual complaints about smudges this time!_

_My sisters and I wish you joy on your upcoming nuptials. You will gain much from the marriage. I thank you for your invitation to attend and accept. I had no plans for that week and will enjoy watching Colonel Fitzwilliam stand up and help you enter the parson's noose._

_I thank you for your information on Miss Bennet and her father…_

"What information?" Caroline asked, suddenly attentive. Charles had already mentioned Mr. Bennet's accident, else he would be visiting at her previous residence on Gracechurch Street rather than returning to Netherfield. But he had not shared how he came by that knowledge.

Caroline stewed, realizing Darcy was the source. Why would he contradict their earlier agreement to keep Charles from Jane Bennet? He had been a staunch ally at the time. Speculating that it had to do with his marriage to Miss de Bourgh, she vowed to gather more information on the heiress during her morning calls. She remembered the woman being described as sickly. Miss de Bourgh had never been presented at court or had a season in Town. Maybe Darcy was regretting offering for the heiress? La! Nothing to be done about it now. He made his choice and his estate would benefit from it even if he would not.

She just wished he would have left Charles out of it. It was critical to her prospects that Charles marry for position rather than affection, just as Darcy was doing.

… _I am returning to Netherfield today and will stay until your nuptials. I would like to arrive on the ninth of April, leaving on the fourteenth._

_I plan on bringing Miss Bennet to Kent with me, if I may. She will stay with her cousin at the parsonage and it will allow her to spend some time with her sister before traveling home."_

Caroline was first disgusted at her brother's forwardness at inviting the woman to travel with him, then her ears perked up with the second bit. "Her sister is in Kent? _Which_ sister?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet. You may recall that she and Mrs. Collins were, still are, dear friends, but now she and Miss de Bourgh have struck up quite a friendship as well. Miss Elizabeth Bennet has been asked to stay for a year."

Caroline was now all attention. "Eliza is now Miss de Bourgh's companion?" Laughing at the reduced state of the impertinent woman who seemed to hold Darcy's interest while in Hertfordshire, Caroline sneered, "How droll!"

Frowning at his sister's abuse of Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Charles corrected her. "No, she is a friend that Miss de Bourgh has invited to stay. Maybe she wishes to connect Miss Elizabeth Bennet with Colonel Fitzwilliam. They would be a good match, both are so good-humored." Remembering Colonel Fitzwilliam was the younger son of an earl, meaning he was one bad meal from the title, Caroline suddenly decided the colonel would also be a candidate for her attentions the next time they were in company.

If Mr. Darcy still admired Eliza's 'fine eyes', he would now have to do it from afar, she jealously gloated. Or take her as a mistress, but Mr. Darcy was too proper to offer such degradation to a gentlewoman. She may not be getting Mr. Darcy, but the little county chit was not either.

Caroline shook her head. "Eliza will not do for an earl's son, but I do wish her well."

Louisa, wishing to finish the letter so she and Caroline could get on with their morning, urged Charles to finish.

"Ah, yes," Charles remembered. " _I look forward to seeing you again, yours Etc &._ That should do."

Louisa finished the letter, then passed it to Charles before bustling out for morning calls.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Friday, 3 April 1812**

**Rosings Park**

Friday morning before joining the others, Richard and Darcy met for a private farewell.

Considering the unusual situation he was leaving behind, Richard could not leave with some banal, overused farewell. He asked, "So you go back tonight to start again?"

"Enough Richard," Darcy said in exasperation at his cousin's juvenile taunts.

Richard laughed before bemoaning his ever-fortunate younger cousin—luck favored Darcy! Irritated at Richard's continuing theatrics, he started toward the dining area before his cousin stopped him.

"In all seriousness, I wish you well. I understand your difficulties, but you shall manage. Once you marry Anne and Miss Bennet conceives, you may return to Town or Pemberley. All will be well."

Nodding grimly, they shook hands. Darcy considered Richard's consolations. He found they were not particularly consoling but was not willing to explore why.

Richard pulled Darcy aside and whispered, "I still look forward to your wedding. I must see what lying with a woman every night does to you!" before Richard walked into the breakfast room with a bright greeting to all, leaving Darcy just outside the door to compose himself and stew at his cousin.

~~~oo0oo~~~

That evening, as the noise of the house died down, Darcy returned to Miss Bennet's room. He had consumed a fortifying drink in his room and brought a bottle of wine to share. Since his visit to check on her condition, they had barely spoken. What little time they were in company was filled with Richard's overbearing conversation.

She opened the door at his knock, curtseyed to his bow, and invited him to sit. Darcy chose one chair beside the fireplace, Miss Bennet the other. Unsure of how to begin, Darcy asked if she was well. With an amused quirk of her brow, she assured him she was.

"You had great fun at my expense, did you not?" he asked with the lift of a brow.

She smiled and nodded. "Growing up in a house with six women, it is a well-known part of life. It was inconceivable to me that it was not universally known. Though, since I do not have a brother, there is likely much of men I do not know of."

Darcy nodded. "I would suspect that is the case."

She waited, looking hopeful.

Nothing.

Sighing, she asked, "Would you care to enlighten me?"

Not expecting a question of that sort, nothing entered his mind to share. "I can not." At the moment, there was not one single thing he could think of to share with her about the ways of men.

She looked affronted and turned away from him. _Damn! I ruined another good conversation,_ he thought. They sat in silence a few minutes before Darcy realized it was his responsibility to initiate speech and each moment of silence made breaking it that much more difficult.

"Have you heard from Miss Bennet recently?" he asked.

"No. I sent her a note on Wednesday, so I expect nothing until next week."

"As promised, I wrote to Bingley.."

She brightened. "Then he knows. What he does now will be of his choosing."

"He should be at Netherfield now. He returned yesterday. His plans are to arrive in Kent on Thursday to attend my…" He could not say it. Being married to Anne was unthinkable in itself, but knowing he would be married to Anne while bedding Miss Bennet—he still could adjust to such expectations. Clearing his throat, he finished. "Charles plans to bring your sister with him if your father gives permission and the parson extends an invitation."

Her eyes lit with pleasure. "Jane! I will get to see Jane!" Then, as full awareness dawned, "And Mr. Bingley will bring her! Oh, Mr. Darcy, how wonderful!" She grabbed his hand in gratitude. "Thank you." Darcy smiled and stood, taking her hand in his, relishing the cheerful expression his information had caused. He found it more alluring than any well-cut gown.

"It was Bingley's suggestion to offer his carriage to Miss Bennet so she would have time to see you."

Her joy warmed his heart. He basked in her response when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace.

Her mouth was at his ear as she whispered, "Oh, thank you! Thank you ever so much," as she clung to him.

Darcy returned her embrace, and pulled her onto his lap, enjoying her enthusiasm. Looking into her eyes, he gently touched her lips with his own. When she responded, he pulled her closer, deepening their kiss while his hands began to explore her body. When her fingers gently stroked his cheek, Darcy rose from the chair and carried her to bed.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Afterward, he lowered himself to her side, smiling while stroking her hair.

"You are happy to have your sister in Kent for a few days?" he asked.

"Very much! We have been separated since Christmas," she sighed.

"You are very close to her?"

"How could we not be?" she laughed. "We share a family, a home, a room, and a bed. No matter the misdeed, we are always there for one another giving understanding and forgiveness, support and guidance."

Leaning over to kiss her on the forehead, Darcy pulled her closer to him. "Bingley has always been superior at understanding what to do to make people happy."

Awakening sometime later to find her now asleep and himself still holding her, he gently untangled the two of them so as not to stir her and left.

Returning to his chilled bed, he had difficulty returning to sleep. His mind wandered to Miss Bennet's relationship with her sister. Having been an only child for over a decade, he could naught but imagine what it must be like to be so close to another person that you were able to trust them instinctively.

His childhood friendship with Wickham was rife with duplicity, Wickham was never to be trusted.

He and Richard considered each other their most trusted of friends, even spending only part of their time together, but he would never confide in him as Miss Bennet did with her sister. Maybe it was because siblings were always together? Richard and Robert were not close. The brothers were separated by a few years, as were Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Bennet, but Robert, being the Viscount, was reared with different priorities.

Her sister would arrive in a se'ennight. A sudden fear gripped Darcy! If the two shared every confidence, would she share this? _Calm yourself_ , he thought, _This is something she will be unable to share with her sister. The risk is too great._ She would be unwilling to bear her sister's disappointment if Jane knew about their encounters. But she said they both forgave and understood one another's misdeeds. Nervous that Miss Bennet would confide in her sister, then her sister would confide in Bingley, Darcy resolved to address it on his next visit.

~~~oo0oo~~~


	11. Finding A Routine

**Chapter 11: Finding A Routine**

**Saturday, April 4 – Wednesday, April 8**

With the removal of Colonel Fitzwilliam, life began to settle into a regular pattern for the Rosings residents.

For Elizabeth, it meant morning walks (sometimes with Anne's accompaniment), needlework, and pianoforte practice. Charlotte would often join the young ladies for tea, Lady Catherine had been shown the prudence of spending tea time with Mr. Collins discussing upcoming sermons or tenants who needed pastoral intervention.

Darcy kept up his correspondence with stewards, solicitors, and connections to ensure none of his other interests were neglected during his time at Rosings Park. He went out of his way to avoid both his aunt and Anne, refusing to answer questions from Lady Catherine and avoiding lectures from Anne.

Riding through Rosings Park broke up his monotony, making him intimately familiar with the property and tenants. He indulged himself with fishing a few times but found it left too much time to think. He was best served by burying himself in some sort of work. He only saw the ladies at dinner and rarely joined them in the parlor after, preferring to spend his after-dinner hours in the library.

After the rest of the house retired for the day, Darcy took the stairway to Miss Bennet. As their visits continued, both became more accustomed to the arrangement and more comfortable with each other. They would start with wine and some banal chit-chat in the sitting area before removing to the bed. Darcy quickly became a proficient lady's maid, at least in the removal of robes, stays, and hairpins. Miss Bennet learned the finer points of untying a cravat without choking the man wearing it (no matter how much she may have felt he deserved it.) Although she preferred to keep her chemise on, Darcy preferred them both completely unclothed.

Once disrobed, they would proceed, after which Darcy would usually drift into a light slumber while Miss Bennet cleaned herself. She would return to her bed, remaining awake a bit longer while resting with her head on his arm or chest (at his request), wondering if she was doing the right thing. Darcy would slip off during the night, leaving her to awake alone.

When Darcy asked about her intentions of confiding in her sister, Miss Bennet assured him that this was one thing she would never share with her sister. If Darcy understood the depth of despondency the breach caused Miss Bennet, he would not have felt so relieved. He would not have relished the satisfaction he found in sharing this secret with her-one that not even her dearest sister would know. (Never mind how many of his own family shared in the knowledge), Darcy now felt an intimate confidence between the two of them.

Downstairs in the servant's hall, Peeke dutifully reported on the close friendship growing between the young mistress and Miss Bennet, as well as the healthful effects the friendship had for Miss de Bourgh. She told of how the new friend was lifting the mistress' spirits by granting her a reprieve from her mother's overbearing presence. Peeke claimed the young mistress looked to be improving under her friend's care. The daily walks had noticeably improved Miss de Bourgh's health. Miss de Bourgh's mind was improving as her friend read to her. Other upstairs servants confirmed all that Peeke said, meaning the servants' prayers were being answered; they continued their prayers and spread their gossip among the tenants and townspeople.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Thursday, 9 April 1812**

As planned, Charles Bingley arrived a few days before the wedding and, much to Elizabeth's joy, Jane accompanied him. Elizabeth excused herself as soon as she could politely do so, and veritably ran to the parsonage to greet her beloved sister.

Throwing her arms around her sister, whom she had only seen one night since Christmas, she cried "dear Jane, how much I've missed you!"

Jane returned the embrace and professed that she had missed Elizabeth just as much. "I am so thankful Mr. Darcy wrote to Charles, else I would have no chance to see you until next year."

Elizabeth was momentarily embarrassed but hid her shame by taking her sister to task for using Mr. Bingley's Christian name. Now it was Jane's turn to blush. With a shy smile, Jane looked at Elizabeth, grasping her hands. "Charles offered for me and Papa has given his blessings."

Elizabeth squealed with excitement. "I knew it," she cried. "I knew he was in love with you and would offer for you if given the chance."

"We have decided to marry on the twenty-first day of May. Do you think Miss de Bourgh will let you come home to stand with me? Charles is asking Mr. Darcy to stand for him."

"She must," cried Elizabeth without thinking. "How could I not stand with my dearest sister at such a joyful time?"

The pair moved into the house to join Charlotte as Jane told of Mr. Bingley's return to Netherfield and his visits to Longbourn. His subsequent proposal, Papa's unique blessings, and his sisters' wishes of joy were all examined in much detail.

"Mama must be unbearable!" Elizabeth laughed, feeling pity for her father having to suffer her mother's joy. Neither of his favorite daughters were there to soften the blow.

Jane showed only a bit of annoyance. "She does seem to be pleased with the development." Elizabeth and Charlotte laughed at the understatement. The three of them spent the morning discussing weddings, wedding clothes, and wedding trips until Elizabeth was forced to return to Rosings, hoping she could get an invitation for both Jane and Charlotte to come to Rosings Park for the morrow.

~~~oo0oo~~~

"For a man days away from his wedding, you seem glum," Bingley noted as the men played billiards and shared congratulations with glasses of brandy.

"True, but I am not to marry my angel like you are with Miss Bennet," Darcy deflected. As expected, Bingley expounded on the charms and beauty of his betrothed and his anticipation of bliss after his upcoming nuptials. After which Bingley asked his good friend to stand up for him.

"It is Jane's wish to have Miss Elizabeth stand with her if Miss de Bourgh is willing to part with her for a week. She could travel with you." Bingley offered hopefully. He desperately wanted to please his dear Jane, and having Miss Elizabeth Bennet at her side would be just the thing.

Darcy's countenance darkened as he considered how such an arrangement could happen. If Peeke traveled with them, it would keep Elizabeth's respectability. While inappropriate, they could stay in his Town home overnight with Elizabeth staying as a guest of Georgiana. But how would he arrange visits while in Hertfordshire? Was it possible for her to stay at Netherfield as a guest of the Bingleys? If Georgiana traveled to Hertfordshire with them, Elizabeth could stay in Netherfield as Georgiana's guest. _That would work_.

Darcy told his friend he saw no reason to keep Miss Elizabeth Bennet from the event. He would intercede to secure the necessary agreements from Anne and Lady Catherine.

Looking at Darcy questioningly, Charles asked, "Would you not be the one to grant permission? At that point, Miss de Bourgh will be Mrs. Darcy and both she and all of Rosings would fall under your care." Starting, Darcy smiled slightly when he realized the truth of Charles' assertion. It would be his decision, not that of Anne or Lady Catherine.

"You are right, Charles. It still seems unreal to me that I shall be married in a few days. Yes. Miss Elizabeth Bennet will be able to attend her sister's wedding, and she will travel to Hertfordshire with me." Darcy quickly dismissed the pleasing envisage of traveling with her. In May it would be warm enough so there would be no need for cover and if she wore a particularly low cut gown in the bouncing carriage… Shaking the scandalous thoughts from his mind, the men discussed bringing Darcy's sister wherein Darcy began suggesting room arrangements for the trip.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Elizabeth's euphoria carried through the evening and was still noticeable when Darcy entered her room, she was waiting for him, wearing a silk nightdress. She rushed to him, placing a hand on each cheek, and pulling his face to her own to passionately kiss him. Darcy pulled her closer. "You are welcome to greet me this way every night, madam!" he smiled.

Returning his smile, she tangled one hand in his hair while wrapping the other around his shoulder and pulled him to the bed, she knew the pleasure of their activities would make the day perfect. Her excitement at Jane's engagement aroused her emotions and she threw herself fully into Mr. Darcy's attentions. On this night her only thoughts were of his ability to physically please her. She was no longer troubled with worries about his arrogance or of her duty to participate.

As they drifted off to sleep, laying cuddled next to each other, Elizabeth wondered at their passion. While not denying the physical sensations, she had never before sought them out or initiated the acts as soon as Mr. Darcy entered. She speculated about the experience for him. It seemed to act as a sleeping potion as he always dozed after, though usually not for long. He would wake after a time and remove to his room. Anne was right, Mr. Darcy was gentle and kind in bed. Strangely, his behavior made it easier for her to separate her night-life from her day-life.

The night Mr. Darcy was a different man than the day Mr. Darcy. The night Darcy was attentive and kind and she felt she could love such a man, despite the occasional thoughtless or rude comment.

Then the sun would rise and shed light on the daytime Darcy who remained proud and aloof, and refused to be in her company. On the rare occasions he joined the women, he barely acknowledged her presence and refused to speak. It ensured she would not form an attachment due to their intimate encounters.

He was a most confusing being—all kindness at night while rejecting her in the daylight.

Not that he was free from guilt in their sin, but such behaviors were accepted as customary in men. She refused to bow to his hypocritical disgust. He was doing this for gain, just as she was. She was here for a purpose and would not forget that

Although she was becoming more comfortable around Anne, her new friend was the oddest woman. While Anne seemed genuine in her desire for closeness, there was something intangible about the woman that made it difficult for Elizabeth to sketch her character. Admittedly, Elizabeth's confidence in her ability to sketch characters had been greatly shaken in recent weeks. Even so, until she could resolve the peculiarity about Anne that troubled her, they would never have a confidence close to the one she shared with Charlotte.

Elizabeth gently reached out to touch his warm body next to her. As she heard him sleeping in the darkness of the moonless night, she again resolved that this was what she must do. It helped keep her protected. She fell asleep resting on his chest, which they both enjoyed.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Friday, 10 April 1812**

Darcy awoke just as the first rays of sunlight started peeking over the horizon to find Elizabeth curled comfortably inside his arms. He realized the danger of staying but was unwilling to pull away just yet, relishing the sensations of her proximity. _This is what it would be like each morning if she were to be my wife_.

A few minutes later, she stretched while letting out a satisfied groan before realizing he remained in her bed. Appalled at waking up unclothed in his presence, Elizabeth scooted away from him while keeping her nudity hidden beneath the bedclothes. He grinned, her shyness amusing him, and reached out to stroke her cheek, as he bid her a good morning.

Elizabeth was confused. It was daylight, he should be gone. She stammered her return greeting. Looking around nervously, she reminded him, "Sir, you should return to your rooms. All would be lost if this becomes known."

Nodding in agreement, Darcy left the bed. Elizabeth averted her eyes to allow him some privacy to redress but glanced back at him. Darcy took no shame in standing naked before her, smiling when he noticed her misdirected gaze, which further annoyed her.

Once he was gone, Elizabeth dressed for a morning walk, with plans to spend some time at the parsonage before returning for the morning meal. She was relieved to find Mr. Collins out for the morning and relished being able to spend private time with her sister and friend. While helping Charlotte with her morning duties, the three dear friends enjoyed lively conversations about Jane's upcoming marriage. There was much to hear as the marriage threw Mrs. Bennet into hysterics comparing Jane's betrothal with Miss de Bourgh's and making conjectures on the married lives of both Jane and Anne. The notorious letter from Aunt Margaret was mentioned at one point. Jane was scandalized when she learned that Charlotte and Elizabeth had read the letter together.

"Elizabeth, that is not proper for a maiden!"

"Oh dear Jane, why not?" she asked. "We know I shall never marry. No man will love me like Bingley loves you," she teased.

"That is no reason for you not to marry," Jane gently chided. "You would not wish for such a relationship, it would not suit you. There have been many gentlemen who admire you. With your new-found wealth, one may be emboldened to approach you." Laughing, Elizabeth brushed off Jane's endless hope but privately thought of the Colonel's offer.

"Since I believe I will never find this mythical man, dearest Aunt Margaret has given me a thorough knowledge of how to pleasure myself!"

Jane's eyes and mouth opened wide in shock. "Elizabeth, you would never do such a thing!"

Charlotte asked, "Why not? Why should women not achieve such pleasure if the man they are stuck with is not proficient?" Ignoring Jane's discomposure, she continued. "You know neither the _beau monde_ nor working-class women are denying themselves. They purchase dildos as a substitute. I read Lord Rochester's poem. We are the only ones expected to deny ourselves."(1)

"CHARLOTTE!" Jane gasped. She could not believe her dear friend, now a parson's wife, would speak of such scandalous things.

"It is only the truth." Cocking her head to the side, she confided to her friends, "You would be surprised at what the parishioners have taught me. They confide quite intimate details of their lives." Elizabeth eagerly started to ask for more details when Jane interrupted.

"Elizabeth. They shared those with Charlotte in confidence. We cannot ask her to betray their trust." Jane was firm where she felt herself to be right. Elizabeth laughed once again but made a note to ask Charlotte later. It was the act of a moment, when Elizabeth offered to transcribe the letter for Jane as a wedding gift. Charlotte agreed it would be a most useful gift, one she and Mr. Bingley should peruse together on their wedding night. It would provide a useful antidote to the conversation Jane would likely receive from her mother. Blushing, Jane agreed. (2) Moving on to more acceptable topics, the women happily passed the time until Elizabeth had to return to Rosings Park.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Anne invited Mrs. Collins and Miss Bennet to spend the day at Rosings Park, including a tour of Elizabeth's quarters. Darcy and Bingley took advantage of the fine spring day by going for a ride.

Once they were under the open sky, Bingley remembered, "Darcy, I have not properly thanked you for your letter. If not for you, I would still be struggling to decide if Jane's affections had been real or just a dream."

Darcy nodded at his friend. "Your happiness is my reward."

Bingley looked sidewise at his friend. "Jane and I spoke of it, we both owe you much but… we wonder how you came to have such information. Miss Elizabeth seems the only source," he lifted his eyebrows in questions, "but given how much you quarrel, we could not imagine her sharing such a confidence with you." Darcy startled, shifting uncomfortably in the saddle trying to come up with something other than the truth. Unable to immediately create a fable, he decided on an altered version of the truth.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet and I don't quarrel, we occasionally debate. There is no antipathy." Considering how to phrase the rest to his best advantage, he continued. "I do not recall the exact details," which may not have been precisely true, "but I overheard Miss Elizabeth Bennet mentioning her sister was disappointed to only have seen your sisters when she called in London. I felt it my responsibility to let you know." Without mentioning more, Darcy felt the answer would suffice.

"How did you know her aunt and uncle's address?"

"I…ehm…," Darcy glanced at Bingley who looked all innocence. He sighed. "For that, I asked Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"So you and Miss Elizabeth interact better with one another now?"

"To what do these questions tend?" Darcy asked apprehensively. Yes, he and Elizabeth interacted _much_ better now, but _that_ was none of his concern.

Bingley sighed. "As Jane's favorite sister, Miss Elizabeth will frequently be in our company. As my friend, you will also be in our company. We would like to know you can be trusted in each _other's_ company without animosity."

Relieved, Darcy assured Bingley, "We are in company daily, often with little to speak of." That they were too busy to speak, Bingly need not know. "All will be well for any future meetings." For the first time, he considered future meetings with Miss Elizabeth Bennet, meetings once the contract was complete. It unsettled him. Deciding this was not the proper time to deliberate on such future events, Darcy turned his thoughts back to the ride.

Bingley tentatively broached Darcy's wedding two days hence. "I hate to see you so forlorn about something you should anticipate."

Staring at the horizon, Darcy asked for Bingley's confidences in what he would say next. Bingley vowed his silence. Darcy explained he had to marry Anne to produce an heir that would save Rosings Park-"the other option is unthinkable."

Bingley responded sympathetically, adding, "If I had to produce an heir with your cousin, I would be miserable as well!" The men rode in silence until Bingley decided to lighten the mood. "Jane is delighted Miss Elizabeth will have Longbourn. It is quite a gift for Miss de Bourgh to give her."

"I am glad she will have it. She does much to keep Anne's spirits up, something life with Lady Catherine makes difficult. I may not care for this arrangement with Anne, but she does deserve some happiness in what time she has left."

Lowering his brow, Charles reminded him, "You deserve some happiness as well." He considered for a moment, "maybe Miss Elizabeth can give both of you happiness. She is quite pretty. You can close your eyes and picture she is the one beneath you!" At Darcy's shocked look, Bingley quickly retracted. "I never should have suggested that. Miss Elizabeth is everything proper and my future sister. She does not deserve me to use her in such a base way. I forgot, you consider her merely tolerable. I have always thought her nearly as handsome as Jane, just too quick. She would make me look a fool."

Taken aback at the thought of Miss Elizabeth as merely tolerable, Darcy slipped into his practiced mask of indifference. He quickly changed the conversation to one of the estate repairs, but the memory of his insult before even meeting Miss Elizabeth weighed on his spirit.

~~~oo0oo~~~

As the clock struck eleven, Darcy started toward the staircase that led to Miss Elizabeth's room when Bingley knocked unexpectedly on his door, complaining of an inability to adjust to the earlier country hours. After an interminably long discussion on what Jane was doing (sleeping, Darcy guessed, she was a county gentlewoman) and also how Caroline reacted to the news of Darcy's marriage (surprisingly calm), Bingley finally retired.

It was well past midnight when Darcy finally made it to Miss Elizabeth's room. He found her asleep at her writing desk. She looked to have been writing a letter, but her candle was out and the moonless night made it too dark to see what she had written.

As he gently stroked her back, Miss Elizabeth roused and sat up sleepily, breathing "Oh, I am sorry sir, I must have dozed." Darcy wrapped her in his arms and moved her to the bed. She woke more as he gently removed her robe and gown. He quietly apologized for being so late, explaining Bingley's delay. Sliding beside her, he nestled close to fend off the chill of the bedclothes. As they warmed, sleep tugged at them both. But Miss Elizabeth forced herself to remain awake, and began to touch Mr. Darcy in pleasing ways. She stroked his chest before working her way down until she reached his favorite destination.

Darcy delicately ran his finger from her throat down to her Elysium where he began his exploits to watch her reach her satisfaction. Darcy prided himself on her obvious sensitivity to his touch. Her sensitivity to him. Every night he found her ready for him. While Anne had stocked the room with oils, they had never been needed.

Darcy tried not to fall asleep, but once again awoke at daybreak with her tangled in his arms. With Bingley in the house, he could not risk staying. Carefully extracting himself, he kissed her head and dressed, returning to his room without waking her.

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) Lord Rochester wrote Signor Dildo around 1673. It's online if you want to read it. Rutgers University has a version with notes explaining some of the terms. The movie The Libertine is about his life.

(2) I know many will think this a scandalous discussion between the besties. Although I realize it's not something everyone would enjoy, I've had some great times and learned much from such discussions with my female family members and close friends—only rarely including a few bottles of wine. More often they are held while cooking or doing dishes or folding laundry.

These discussions encompass everything in our lives, not just sex, discussing it all with a brutal honesty that left us feeling like we weren't alone in our struggles with relationships or child-rearing or anything else. The older ladies give us hints of what is to come, the younger ones remind us where we've come from. They are our gossips, our ya-ya's, our girlfriends, our coffee therapy. Whatever we call them, these women are our constant supports that we can call on for anything. I know from first-hand accounts (my great grandmother and her older sisters) these discussions were happening among women in the late 1800s in small-town USA. I'm superimposing my experience to the early 1800s England with the belief that people have always been people and most of our core behaviors and drives haven't changed that much over time, particularly our drive to connect and bond—not just sexually—with others.

Note: "Chit-chat" (used at the start of the chapter) has been in use since 1710. That surprised me.


	12. More Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I apologize for being away for so long. I had the opportunity to start grad school last fall and took it. 
> 
> Over the holidays, I've read through the entire story. I've updated every chapter. Nothing has significantly changed in any of them except the intro on the first chapter. It will give more info about what's happening IRL and kept me from posting. 
> 
> Everything is ready to go now, but I am limited by work, projects, exams, family obligations, etc. However, I will be posting at least once a week, more when I can.

**Chapter 12: More Guests**

**Saturday, 11 April 1812**

That morning, as Elizabeth was leaving for a quick visit with Jane and Charlotte before breakfast, she found Anne waiting for her.

"May I join you?" Anne asked. What was Elizabeth to say? She had cherished her time with Charlotte and Jane the day before, it was as if they were still in Hertfordshire: the closest of friends being completely open with one another. _Almost_. Almost completely open, she amended.

"I would dearly love to experience what it is like to be a part of your group." Anne looked at Elizabeth with such longing in her eyes that Elizabeth had to welcome her company. In Charlotte's sitting room, the group chatted lightly until Mr. Collins reluctantly excused himself.

"He's going to meet with your mother and plan your wedding, Anne," Charlotte told her. "Do you think you should join him?"

"No," Anne proclaimed. "I care nothing about this marriage, I just need it over." Charlotte, understanding her parishioners' fate if Anne passed without issue, raised her brow in concern.

She asked, "Do you feel up to the duties? Carrying a child can be arduous."

Anne glanced at Elizabeth, causing her to shift uncomfortably. "I cannot say, but I must try. My Aunt, Lady Anne Darcy, was also slight and left two heirs." Anne then shifted the conversation to her intended, telling the women she chose Darcy because he was the only viable option, even though he had never been particularly inviting. "Richard would be a better choice, but he has duties to the crown."

"I understand," said Charlotte, with her marriage of convenience she pitied the woman in a way neither Bennet sister could. She decided to bring Miss de Bourgh into their confidence. "When we gather, you may already know we speak freely. As Jane will be marrying soon and Eliza has never been a _prudefemme_ , I have recently shared with them some information that may be of use to you. I do not wish to offend you, but it may make your marital duties easier."

Elizabeth was surprised but amused while Jane colored, whispering, "Charlotte, it is not our place!"

Charlotte asked, "do you really think Lady Catherine will give her better information than your mother will give you? Knowing the other information she doles out, I do not." Turning to Anne, she begged, "forgive me Miss de Bourgh, I should not insult your mother…"

Anne interrupted her, "Mother is absurd at times. I take no offense at the truth. Thank you for your kindness, please continue."

Charlotte nodded. "As delicate as you are Miss de Bourgh, you, more than most women, need to know of the things my Aunt Margaret wrote to keep you from being injured."

"But Charlotte…," Jane begged, exceedingly uncomfortable talking about such personal subjects in any venue, but particularly with a new acquaintance.

Charlotte continued. "Elizabeth is copying an explicit letter my bluestocking aunt sent me when I married. She understood that I too was marrying for convenience rather than affection or attraction. Her letter details things you can do for yourself to make your coupling easier." She turned to her friend, "Elizabeth, would you make two copies? I fear Miss de Bourgh needs it more than Jane. Allow her to read the letter when you return today, she can read it while you copy. That will give her at least a day or two to practice."

Jane looked as though she might die of mortification. Elizabeth, amused at the absurdity of the situation, agreed.

With tears in her eyes, Anne looked at each of the women in the room. "Thank you, ladies. I have never felt so cared for." She moved to embrace each of them individually. "Please, call me Anne from now on." Jane joined Anne in the tears, while to the amusement of all, Charlotte declined Anne's invitation.

"That will not do for me. My husband may have seizures if he learns you to have gifted not only his cousins but also his wife with first name privileges. He would fear my moving into Rosings without bringing him. His envy will have no bounds."

~~~oo0oo~~~

Anne had no time to view the letter that day as the earl's family was due to arrive. The women were forced to spend their morning downstairs with Lady Catherine.

Reassuring Elizabeth that the Fitzwilliam family would be in company only for the wedding as the earl and his sister under the same roof tempted trouble. They would treat Elizabeth respectfully because, with the exception of young Georgiana, all were complicit in the arrangement and had a vested interest in its success.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Georgiana was sorely disappointed to find herself quartered in Lady Catherine's wing rather than with Anne and the other young woman. Drawing her brother to the side, she questioned the wisdom of forcing her to be exclusively in their aunt's company and begged that she be allowed to stay with the women closer to her age. Darcy, feeling sympathetic, said he would try to move her to a more agreeable location.

Georgiana, taking this to mean she would be allowed to stay in Anne's wing, thanked her brother with great relief, even hugging his neck in gratitude as she excused herself to clean up and move her things.

Frustrated with the situation he had just placed himself in, Darcy excused himself to find a satisfactory solution.

Finding Richard, he asked for strategic advice. Richard laughed at him before pointing out the obvious: that Darcy speak with Anne on the subject—she would best know HER house that SHE lived in. Richard's response did not improve his disposition as he tracked down Anne.

Anne entered the study holding tightly to Elizabeth's arm, which did nothing to calm his annoyance. Gruffly explaining Georgiana's desire for a room in Anne's wing, Darcy asked Anne if she knew of a way it could happen.

Anne looked incredulously at Darcy until the silence screamed at him, which did nothing to ease his temper. "There is no concern with this. She can stay in the room across from mine. She will be out of the way on the other side of the wing and away from Elizabeth," she informed him. "I assure you, I hear nothing in my room. " She narrowed her eyes and released Elizabeth's arm before pointing her bony finger at him. " _This_. This is why you were so angry? Something so simple, yet you storm around and terrify everyone?"

Darcy was annoyed, but Anne refused sympathy. "No matter how highly you think of yourself, you do not know everything. You would do well to remember it and humble yourself once in a while. Ask those with greater knowledge on the subject than you." She turned abruptly and stormed out, dragging a flustered Elizabeth behind her.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Darcy was frustrated about arriving late again.

"They keep town hours, it was difficult to get away." He didn't add that his uncle and eldest cousin had imbibed excessively, taking pleasure in making rude comments about his upcoming marriage—in front of Bingley, no less! On the morrow, Richard would take them to task. Reminding his father of the money already committed, yet he would still have Lady Catherine under his roof if he let slip. So he best shut it.

The day had been a litany of frustration for Darcy. Lady Catherine took him aside, concerned that Elizabeth was not already with child, and insisted that he couple with her more frequently. His reminder that Elizabeth had moved to Rosings Park less than a fortnight ago did nothing to calm her consternation. The earl and the viscount plaguing him. Georgiana's insistence on moving to Anne's wing. Anne's humiliating response (with Elizabeth as a witness). Lady Catherine's verbose displeasure over his sister's relocation. Then Richard laughed at his not being relaxed, despite his nightly activities.

This was among the worst days of his life.

He found himself anticipating his visit with Elizabeth. He longed for her softness—such a wonderful contrast to the roughness of the day. She would give to him rather than demand. She would be appreciative of what he gave. He may be a dark cully, but he was glad for it tonight. He needed the release and comfort she offered.

Had it been less than a fortnight? How had he moved from disgust to comfort? He may reflect on it later, but more pressing desires commanded his attention. It was after midnight when he arrived. Elizabeth was sympathetic, having seen some of his torment. Her room was dark, with no moon tonight. Though he could not see her clearly, he could _feel_ her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and resting his cheek on top of her head. Gently rocking them, he basked in the calm from holding her. At that moment, she comforted him much like his trusted Ben Key had as a child. Holding her, Darcy felt the stress and anger from the day melt away.

When they separated, her hands trailed from his back, up his chest, to his throat. She deftly started unknotting his cravat, freeing his noose. From there she freed his buttons, kissing any place she found flesh until his shirt was gone. He lifted her robe, worked the skirts over her head, then lifted off her chemise. This was his favorite part, seeing her without clothing. He relished its removal and took his time, touching and tasting as much of her as he could before he slipped the last of them off.

He wrapped himself around her a second time, glorying in the sensations of flesh touching flesh. Removing his remaining garments, he slipped into bed next to her. Her openness to his touch, to his advances, gratified him.

After completion, he pulled her to him. "Thank you," he whispered as he stroked her hair. "I needed your attentions to wash away the frustrations of today." Kissing her forehead, he pulled her close before they fell asleep.

When Elizabeth woke the next morning, he was gone.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Sunday, 12 April 1812**

All were thankful for the schedule the Lord's Day provided. The earl and Lady Catherine maintained an amiable distance from one another for most of the day.

After the service, the parsonage joined them for tea, but the men played billiards, remaining separate from the women. Charles expressed his displeasure at being away from Jane. Richard seconded. He much preferred being in company with the beautiful Bennet sisters. Harrying Charles and Darcy by flirting with Jane and Elizabeth would provide hours of entertainment, but the earl and viscount wisely refused and thereby avoided the company of Lady Catherine until dinner.

Richard had still found much to amuse him during the trip. It was entertaining to frustrate Charles and Darcy. When they had been in company with the ladies the day before, Richard applied his attentions to Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Bingley quickly invited Miss Bennet for a turn about the room to remove her from Richard's proximity, allowing him to turn his full attention to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She laughed and teased him back; her quick wit matched his own and neither had been so well entertained in that home before. Richard glanced at his cousin standing mutely across the room. Darcy was pale with anger. This had been too easy. When the parson approached Darcy and started blathering about the condescension of Lady Catherine, Richard almost had to excuse himself from mirth at Darcy's reaction.

When dinner was called, Charles secured Miss Bennet's arm as soon as she rose from her chair, shooting Richard a nasty glare. Richard quickly secured Miss Elizabeth Bennet to escort as Lady Catherine demanded Darcy escort his betrothed. Darcy scowled as Richard showered him with a brilliant smile.

Richard sat beside Miss Elizabeth Bennet, laying on his charm through the meal. After dinner, Richard asked Darcy with an air of innocence: "How are visits with Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

"You too?" Darcy rolled his eyes. "Everything is going well."

"What is she like?" Seeing Darcy's face, he became more specific. "Is she good? Does she participate?"

" _Why_ would you ask me this?" Darcy scowled.

"I was thinking, Miss Elizabeth Bennet is very nice to look at and good company. She can keep up with my jesting, she was not once offended." Drawing his brows together in thought, he continued. "As she will have an estate and income, I could learn to economize for someone so easy to live with. We are the only ones who know of this and have no place to condemn her. I believe I will offer for her once she leaves Rosings Park."

Darcy's expression was everything Richard had hoped for. "You can not afford her. She still brings too little. The estate is small." he barked.

"Of course I can do nothing now, she has only just begun her service to our family. I am thinking about what should happen after." He smiled a little too broadly, knowing it irritated Darcy, "It would be wasteful to let such a divine woman slip through our hands."

As Richard walked away, he could see Darcy's reflection in a far window. Despite his jests, he was still thankful his cousin carried no weapons to dinner.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Once again in dire need of the relief Elizabeth alone could offer, Darcy excused himself early that evening. "Good idea, Darcy," Richard said. "You need to be ready for tomorrow. Big day." The other men laughed, Darcy scowled.

Reconsidering his friendship with his cousin, Darcy went to his room. It was only ten o'clock. He would not be expected for another hour. He undressed then tried reading to pass the time but got nowhere. He looked out the window. Maybe night animals would provide some interest. Alas, there was only darkness in the moonless night. He considered writing a letter, but couldn't concentrate. Darcy looked again at the mantle clock. A quarter after ten. Time was moving as slowly as if his aunt were in the room.

He went back to the book. Staring blankly at the page, his mind wandered. The idea of Richard marrying Elizabeth bothered him. Richard was a good man and marriage to him would elevate her status. If, God forbid, anything happened to the viscount, Richard was next in line. More likely, he would have to learn to economize for her estate to support them. As an earl's son, his cousin was accustomed to fully participating in the finest England had to offer, never denying himself amusements or fripperies. But thoughts of Richard and Elizabeth together made his stomach turn.

Looking once again at the clock: twenty after ten.

Sighing, Darcy thought of Charles' happiness. Bingley's wedding was weeks away. He had forgotten to tell Elizabeth that they would be going and started to plan the trip. Although initially not certain, the more he thought on it, the more essential bringing Georgiana became. To travel there and back, they would need to spend a night at his house in Town. Elizabeth could stay as Georgiana's guest. Otherwise, she must stay the night at her uncle's home on Gracechurch street, forgoing their nightly activities.

Darcy again looked up. Fifteen more minutes had passed. Giving up, he decided he would walk the stairs slowly. If she was not already in her room, he would be waiting when she returned.

Thankfully, Darcy heard laughter before he knocked. Putting his ear closer to the door, he could hear Elizabeth telling of life with four sisters, sometimes imitating her mother, other times imitating different sisters. Georgiana laughed throughout. Feeling like a sneak, Darcy sat by the door listening with a combination of happiness and relief to hear such joy from Georgiana but he also felt a pang of jealousy. He had not heard her laugh since Wickham's perfidy of last summer, yet she laughed openly with Elizabeth.

When the clock rang quarter till, he heard Elizabeth beg the other's forgiveness, as she needed to retire. The disappointment in Georgiana's voice was obvious as he heard the sounds of the door closing. He listened a few more minutes. Hearing nothing, he entered her room only to find it empty. He looked around her dressing room and bedchamber in confusion before seeing her come out of the water closet.

Blushing, she exclaimed, "Oh, sir, I didn't expect you until eleven!"

"The others are keeping town hours. I was not necessary," he gave a half-smile. Cocking a brow, he asked, "I thought I heard Georgiana in here."

"We were telling stories of our siblings." She looked up at him. "Your sister idolizes you."

"I was only a few years younger than she is now when she was born. Our mother died shortly after and Father never knew what to do with a daughter, so I stood in." Approaching her, he pushed an errant curl from her face. He turned a gentle gaze upon her. "Thank you for making her laugh. She rarely feels comfortable enough to be so open. You must set her at ease."

"She is a lovely young woman." Then she frowned. "You heard her laugh? How long were you listening in on us?" She crossed her arms over her chest, her voice changing as she spoke.

"Only a few minutes." He looked down at her, wondering why her voice sounded different but eager to start the evening. The door suddenly opened. Anne stepped in softly shutting the door behind her.

"We have not had a minute alone! I wondered if I could look at the letter Char…" Her voice trailed off when she looked up to realize Elizabeth was not alone. Nonplussed at seeing Darcy in a state of undress, she looked at him, "You are not supposed to be here until eleven."

"I…" Darcy pulled away, searching for a reason. "I needed to talk to her about her sister and Bingley's wedding. Bingley has asked me to stand with him, and Miss Bennet would like her sister with her."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "I would dearly love to be with Jane when she marries!"

Anne shook her head. "It can not be done outside of Rosings Park without unnecessary risk." Anne grasped Elizabeth's hand. "I am sorry, I know how much it means to you. We will send her a lovely gift to make up for it."

"We will be able to go without risk or delaying…," he rubbed Elizabeth's belly to indicate what he meant. Reminding Anne that he would be master of the household after tomorrow, he shared his plans with the ladies and finished with a satisfied nod.

"I could not stay at Netherfield!" Elizabeth cried. "How would I help Jane prepare and pack? My family would be injured by my neglect!"

Darcy had not thought of either of those. Anne pointed her finger accusingly at him, "Do you not remember yesterday? Rather than declaring your plans, you would do better to present them and ask for the input of those who have different knowledge."

Great, Darcy thought, another set down by Anne. Again in front of Elizabeth. Determined to have his way this time, he decided, "Elizabeth and I need to attend. Her sister and my friend both expect us." Darcy turned toward Elizabeth. "How would you make this work?"

After considering a few minutes, Elizabeth let them know her uncle would expect her to both stay the night and travel to Longbourn with him. However, if Georgiana extended an invitation, possibly inviting her aunt and uncle to travel to Hertfordshire in the Darcy carriage, they would likely think nothing of her staying the night with Georgiana.

As for their time in Hertfordshire, Elizabeth could not stay at Netherfield Park without hurt feelings, even staying as a friend of Georgiana. Longbourn was her home and would become her estate. (Elizabeth didn't mention how she longed to feel the comforts of her home for a brief time.) She and Darcy could continue their encounters by meeting during her morning rambles. Longbourn had a small fishing hut close to the border shared with Netherfield Park. They could meet shortly after sunrise, giving them both plenty of time to return and bathe before the others awoke.

Smiling at Elizabeth's solution, Anne asked Darcy if he felt it would suffice. He nodded. Anne said she would willingly give up Peeke for the week, warning both, "there can be no abstinence," before she returned to her room.

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief as he turned his gaze upon Elizabeth. Lifting a brow, he asked, "Is it eleven yet?"

"Yes sir, the clock says half-past."

"Finally," Darcy exhaled. Picking her up, he brought her to the bed. "It's warm out, you don't need so many clothes," he said as he found his way to her flesh and his ecstasy.

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) Dark Cully = man who visits his mistress at night for fear of being caught.


	13. Aunt Margaret Returns

**Chapter 13: Aunt Margaret Returns**

**Monday- 13 April 1812**

"Let us go and get this nonsense over," growled the earl. "I am past ready to return to London."

Lady Catherine and Lord Matlock's row that morning nearly came to fisticuffs. Lady Catherine had demanded that Matlock House give a ball to celebrate Anne's marriage. When the earl, rationally, pointed out Anne's health would prevent her from attending anything in Town, Lady Catherine was insulted and refused all reason. She continued to demand a ball for her daughter as her birthright. The debate became increasingly contentious, only ending when the siblings were separated to prepare for the upcoming ceremonies.

Anne had Elizabeth with her in her dressing room as Peeke helped both ladies.

"Are you nervous?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. The worst part will be enduring Mr. Collins' sermon. Other than that, it is simply dressing up to sign a paper." Anne seemed bored by it all.

Elizabeth squeezed the young lady's hand. "This is your wedding day. Are you not the least bit excited?"

"No," Anne said flatly.

Changing the topic, Anne reminded Elizabeth their guests would be returning to London after the breakfast. The earl's family and Georgiana would leave immediately, their carriages were already being packed. Bingley and Jane might stay longer, but by the evening Rosings would again be only the four of them.

"After today, things will change for you, also," Anne explained. The servants would expect the household to become that of a married couple. A husband should frequently visit his wife's chambers, particularly with such a crucial need for an heir. To better serve the household, Darcy must now use the main stairway and, until conception is announced, spend more of his time in their wing. He must stay in her room through the night, leaving late enough in the morning that he would be seen traveling back to his room.

"Why not have him move into your wing?" Elizabeth asked.

"It would result in more people knowing of our arrangement," Anne responded. "His valet would certainly know, and we would need more maids to keep up."

Elizabeth nodded, deciding how to manage with the new arrangements. For the past few weeks, she had viewed her life as the day-part and the night-part. During the light of day, she refused to think on what happened at night. She did not associate the lover Mr. Darcy with daylight. Considering this, she organized a new solution. She could associate the lover Mr. Darcy with her room and the disagreeable Mr. Darcy with every other location.

"Once he enters the wing, none will know who's chambers he enters," Anne reassured her. Then frowned as she took Elizabeth's hand. "You are the bride today, not me. Of course, I will stand, and sign, only because I must. In all else, you are my assignee for bride today and going forward." Patting Elizabeth's hand, Anne's expression lightened as she continued, "you may have anticipated your vows a bit, but it is of little consequence. Most do, I am told." Elizabeth could not have felt less like a bride. (1)

Not only had Lady Catherine and the earl fought, but while carrying the group to the chapel, one of the carriages broke a wheel. Then Mr. Collins would not stop blustering over the noble personages in his chapel or start the actual services until Anne reminded him the time was past eleven and if he did not start soon, the ceremony would not be completed by noon. (2) If this was not enough, five short minutes into Mr. Collins' lengthy ceremony, Anne fainted. Elizabeth helped remove her to the front pew until she recovered, upon which Anne asked her friend to stand in for her to complete the ceremony.

Throughout the rest of the ceremony, Elizabeth desperately fought the urge to flee the church and find solace in the solitude of the woods. To have to both recite and receive the couple's vows, as well as to have Mr. Darcy place the ring on her finger—of all marvels, it fit her finger—was the height of mortification for her. Managing to finally struggle through the necessities, Elizabeth concentrated on getting an exhausted Anne back to Rosings Park after the ceremony. The new groom helped by carrying Anne to the carriage and from the carriage to her place in the morning room.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth negotiated a truce between the earl and Lady Catherine: An agreement that the bride should be allowed to set the date of the ball. Richard quietly reminded his father that Anne had no desire for a ball, thus placating the siblings until the earl and his party could leave.

As the Matlock carriages were being loaded, Georgiana began crying, she clung to her brother, and begged him to let her stay. She dreaded leaving him. Although her brother was newly married to Anne, she could spend her time with Elizabeth—her new friend. Darcy looked to be near hysterics himself. Seeing the young girl's distress, Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Georgiana's waist, smoothly guiding her away from her brother while comforting her.

"In just a few weeks your brother and I will be stopping as we pass through London on our way to Mr. Bingley and Jane's wedding. Maybe I can stay with you rather than my aunt and uncle?" Lowering her voice conspiratorially, Elizabeth drew Georgiana in saying, "I believe your brother intended to invite you to Hertfordshire with him as well. He plans to have you stay with him at Netherfield." Georgiana's spirit renewed, and she did not think to question how Miss Elizabeth would know such information. Composing herself, she bid him a proper adieu.

Mr. Bingley and Jane stayed another hour. Elizabeth made sure she slipped that copy of the much-discussed _instructional_ letter into Jane's pocket before she left. Jane blushed furiously but thanked her sister. After a tear-filled embrace, Elizabeth sent her beloved sister off with Jane's beloved Mr. Bingley.

Mrs. Collins tried to persuade her husband to take their cue to return to the parsonage. His exuberance over the illustrious marriage he had just performed would not allow him to depart. Finally, the former Miss de Bourgh, now Mrs. Darcy, took him aside and whispered that she and her husband would like to retire to their marital bed and needed his absence before they could do so. Mr. Collins' face turned an interesting shade of puce as he expeditiously gathered his wife, gave his good wishes, and fled back to the parsonage dragging his bemused wife behind him.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Once the last guests had left, Elizabeth retired to her chambers utterly exhausted from the efforts of the day. Lady Catherine, Anne, and Darcy remained downstairs a bit longer to receive the good wishes of the servants and their prayers for the immediate onset of a blessed event.

Not waiting for Peeke, Elizabeth stripped down to half dress and flopped on her bed. Staring at the canopy, she finally felt the tension release from her body. She had found herself near tears at Jane's departure and the daunting prospect of being alone with the residents of Rosings Park for a full year. Thinking again about what awaited her at the end—Longbourn—she fought back her misery.

Just as her eyes started drooping, she heard her door open. Struggling to move in her fatigue, she saw Mr. Darcy in the doorway. _Not now! I'm too tired,_ she thought. Garnering every ounce of strength she possessed, she pulled her arms to lift herself up and properly greet him. Before she could lift her head, he smiled down at her.

"Madam, please stay where you are."

Elizabeth sighed in gratitude, letting her eyes loll closed again. A moment later, she felt the bed move as Mr. Darcy climbed in. Next, she felt him remove her robe, then her soft stays, and chemise. _Lud,_ she thought, _How can he have the energy for this after such a day?_ She wondered if she could just sleep through his attentions as he pulled her under the bedclothes and curled his naked body behind hers.

"Sir, what would you like me to do?" she asked groggily. No matter how tired she may be, she still had an obligation to fulfill.

"Sleep. Just sleep. I have rarely been so exhausted." Her neck felt the soft rhythmic breathing of his sleep and she soon followed.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When Darcy awoke, the sun lay low in the sky. A nude Elizabeth, still wrapped in his arms, also started to stir. As much as he loved everything about waking up this way, he was now married to Anne. From this point on, even though he was obeying his wife's command, he would be an adulterer. Frowning, he started to pull away from her to consider his new status.

"Don't."

Darcy and Elizabeth heard the voice that jerked them both into full consciousness. They turned to the source, sitting comfortably in a chair on Elizabeth's side of the bed and watching them. Elizabeth, shocked and embarrassed, slid down until the covers reached her neck. Darcy, not so modest, sat up looking at his cousin incredulously.

"Why are you here, Anne?"

"Waiting for you two to wake up. It took you long enough. I have been waiting for three hours."

Darcy shook his head in disbelief. "Three hours! Why?"

"Because now things are different, and I do not need either of you acting oddly."

"Anne, dear, waking up to find someone watching you sleep is odd," Elizabeth pointed out.

Ignoring Elizabeth, Anne asked, "Have you coupled yet?" Neither could believe they were being asked this question while lying unclothed in Elizabeth's bed.

"I was too tired to move when you sent me to rest in Elizabeth's room." Darcy yawned, then added sharply, "You have been watching us since we woke, so you should know the answer."

"Exactly. I need to make sure there is no confusion due to your moralizing." Pointing at Elizabeth, Anne's voice had a hard edge. "She is my proxy. My assignee. She is your wife now. I want little to do with you, and I most certainly never want to do _that_ with you," she spat flippantly waving toward the two naked figures in the bed. Anne went on to clarify that her part in the marriage was on paper only: Elizabeth had stood with him at the church and Elizabeth had made the vows before God. Elizabeth would be lying with him every time desire struck either of them. Elizabeth would be bearing the heir. Anne expected neither of them to feel guilt over this. They were in no way flouting the law or the church.

Suddenly perceiving a bit more of Anne's character, Elizabeth's brows knit as she asked, "Anne, did you really swoon in the church or was that an affectation?"

Anne smiled, quite satisfied with herself. "I learned how to do that as a young girl to distract Mother. It always works. You said the vows in front of Collins, I did not. You received the ring—I made sure it would fit you!" she exclaimed with pride at her deception. "I know you cannot wear the ring yet, but you are now Darcy's wife in the eyes of God."

"I do not think it works that way …" Elizabeth began.

"It does, I checked. I wrote our cousin who is a bishop in London to ask." She had written a note to the cousin, although her question may not have accurately described the situation she had crafted.

"As you command, I vow to feel no guilt. However, I do feel you have no business being in Elizabeth's room uninvited," Darcy complained.

"Ahh, but I do have business. I have a gift for you!" Looking at Elizabeth, she asked, "You said he came upon you transcribing it once but indicated he did not read it. He has not yet seen it, has he?"

All color left Elizabeth's face. "Anne, that letter is private!"

Darcy was confused as Anne moved toward Elizabeth's desk, asking, "But you also gave a copy to Jane for her wedding gift? You think she will not share it with Mr. Bingley?"

"She may, but that is her privilege."

"This is the same," Anne decided. She picked up some papers from Elizabeth's desk, looking them over before she smiled and moved back to her seat beside the bed. "Paper Husband, this is my gift to you. My Dear Proxy, this is my gift to you. You shall no longer have to 'prepare' yourself before Darcy comes to your room. Besides, he may not keep regular hours anymore, you may have no warning."

"Oh, no …" Elizabeth slid completely under the covers in embarrassment.

Darcy's head spun. He rarely felt confused, but he could not make heads or tails of what the women were talking about. _A letter? Why would a letter be a wedding gift? And why was the usually dauntless Elizabeth hiding under the covers? What was this 'preparation' before he came to her of which Anne was speaking?_

"I do not have the privilege of understanding you," he said, donning his mask of hauteur.

Excitedly, Anne waved the letter in front of Darcy. "It is a copy of the letter from Charlotte's aunt. It tells all about things women can do to make sure they enjoy copulation, and after that, there are things they can get the man to do that make the woman enjoy it even more. She has many suggestions for you to learn from."

Incredulous, Darcy looked at Anne and the waiving letter. With his mouth hanging open in surprise, he felt Elizabeth who was now crawling under the bedclothes to the bottom of his side of the bed in an attempt to escape. Snapping out of his stupor, he wrapped his legs around Elizabeth's waist to arrest her progress, then started pulling her back to the head of the bed. With a mischievous grin, Darcy asked Anne to give him the letter.

Anne complied, but warned him, "You need to do _everything_ in there."

Assuring her he would follow it "to the letter," Anne finally removed herself from the room, confident in her mission's success.

"Get up here," Darcy murmured amusedly, reaching down to pull her back to the pillows. Adorable in her embarrassment, Darcy wrapped her in his lap, his legs across hers, trapping her so she could not leave. "I believe we have a— _gift—_ to read," he quietly laughed in her ear. She groaned and again tried to slide down. He captured her before she could get far, wrapping his free arm under hers and around her chest. Pulling her back up, Darcy could not help responding to her bare buttocks moving around in his lap and that a hand now rested on the curve of her breast. As he absentmindedly started tracing the circle of her areola, Darcy held the letter out of her reach and began to read it out loud.

Darcy had never considered himself a prude. He may have chosen not to partake regularly of the brothels, orgies, or other licentious pursuits of many of his peers, but he certainly knew about them. (3) When he had been younger and in need of relief, he read the well-tagged pages of books his friends shared amongst themselves: _The School of Venus, the Diary of Samuel Pepys, Aristotle's Masterpiece_ , and the numerous travelogues, philosophies—even a botany book—with sexual content hidden in them. He had heard men of his club brag of their escapades, particularly while in their cups. (4)

None of it prepared him for this— _gift_. Those had all been salacious and geared toward the pleasure of men. This was written by a woman as a manual for pleasing women, including women pleasing themselves. It was a sex manual written in a non-sexual way. It was definitely not written for men's amusement, though most would likely find it arousing.

The letter started out consoling Mrs. Collins on her upcoming marriage, letting her know she was not the first or last woman forced to marry a fool for financial security and suggested ways of maintaining her dignity with an undignified husband. It gave warnings for the first time, suggesting women would be better off learning to thoroughly please themselves before engaging with a man. It gave detailed instructions on how to do it, including a drawing showing the precise location of the peak pleasure spots for most women, and a list of the results to be expected once it finishes. The most important in the case of a newly married woman, for the reduction of pain for the first time, or anytime, would be the moisture created in the passage to ease his entry. However, the method also served as a way a lady could treat herself for hysteria rather than visiting a physician.

Darcy stopped reading the letter to her, and looked down quizzically at Elizabeth, who still looked like she wanted to die. "Do you do this?"

"Sir, Anne should not have given you that letter. It is a private letter."

"Very private from the looks of it."

Now her embarrassment started to combine with frustration. She was trapped, unable to leave his lap, and he would not stop that distracting finger from playing with her nipple. "Charlotte shared it with Jane because she knows any information my mother may give Jane on her wedding night will…not be helpful. When Anne joined me on a visit, Charlotte, believing you to be marrying Anne in the true sense, told her of the letter for the same reason."

"You were not marrying. Why was it shared with you? Would it not offend your _maidenly_ sensibilities?" he asked with a cocky grin, for the first time curious as to the private conversations ladies must have unbeknownst to gentlemen.

"We have been the best of friends for many years. It's what we do. Would you not share similar intelligence with Colonel Fitzwilliam or Mr. Bingley?" she challenged, exasperated at his insistence on embarrassing her.

" _Touché_ , madam." Remembering their first night, he accused playfully, "When I first came to you, you claimed to have no information on what was to happen. It would seem you told me an untruth."

"I believe I said I know very little of how it works, and I stand by my original statement," she pronounced in defiance.

He smiled. "But not so little as I thought. However," he reminded her with a whisper in her ear, "You still have not answered my question."

 _Fine,_ she thought, _You wish to hear it, you shall_. "Yes. Yes, I do. I did not know what you would be like, and my friend assured me it made her first night bearable."

He drew his brows drawn together, quietly asking, "Did I hurt you?" He was still bothered by lingering guilt that he had caused the bleeding, no matter what he had been told.

"No. It felt … different, but not painful"—looking back at him defiantly—"thanks to my friend's good advice."

Nuzzling his face into her neck, he mused, "what I would have given to be a bug on the wall during your talk." (5) Then he laughed softly to himself at the vision of himself as a bug with the quite noticeable human results that listening to such a conversation would have on him.

"Does it surprise you we speak of more than lace and balls?"

"Excites would be more accurate." Then pausing a moment, he wondered, "Do you do this still?"

"I do not see how that is any concern of yours." _Really, how far does he intend to mortify me?_ She thought.

Finally removing that distracting finger from her nipple, it traced its way down her stomach, circling her belly button a few times, before going down into her folds, which did nothing to help her current situation. It most certainly was not dry. She could feel his smile on her neck. "We are here to produce an heir. _Everything_ involving this is my concern." He now gently commanded her to answer, "Do you still do it?"

She twisted around to stare him in the eye, "Yes. Every night before you arrived. Except for last night because you"—she pointed a finger at his chest—"arrived early."

This news did interesting things to Darcy. On the one hand, it caused him even greater arousal, but realizing he alone may not have been the reason she was always so ready, felt emasculating.

Arousal beat out emasculation.

Putting the letter safely aside, then removing her from his embrace and helping her to the pillows, he placed himself over her. Slowly blinking while licking his lips, he opened his eyes with a ravenous look Elizabeth had never seen before. His breath grew ragged as his mouth grazed her ear, "Show me," he commanded.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Show me. Do it now."

"I can not do it with you here."

"Why not? What if I help," he offered, beginning to stroke her breast. Moving his fingers down her arm to her hand, he lifted her fingers to his mouth. Moistening them as Aunt Margaret suggested, he moved her hand back to where he wanted it. Elizabeth groaned. He would not accept anything less than a physical demonstration. _A few months ago, I was disconcerted at his asking me to dance at Netherfield. Now he asks me this!_

"Are you sure?"

His expression looked like a child in a confectioner's shop, driven by sweet lust. "Yes."

Looking incredulously at him, Elizabeth decided if he were to discomfit her by making her do this, she would do her best to discomfit him during the process. She knew the entire letter. She had practiced many parts. He had not even finished the first paragraph.

Closing her eyes, she ran her hands slowly down her body over her nipples causing them to become erect. As she went farther down, Darcy removed the covers, so she was fully exposed. He moved down to watch her motions. Resting his head on the inside of her thigh as he watched, his arousal was such that he had to fight to keep his hand off himself. Stopping for a moment, Elizabeth reminded him he had offered to help. Anxious to find something for his hands to do, he asked in what way she needed help. She placed his fingers on her nipples.

"Play," she commanded him. He could also use his tongue to explore her, if he was so driven. He was. The novel experience of having his touch combined with her own caused an exceptionally powerful and lasting sensation for her.

Watching her response, he could hold back no longer. Mounting her, he released shortly after but not without causing her a repeat of her earlier sensation.

Moving to his resting position, he pulled her tight against him, and murmured tiredly in her ear, "Madam, I offer my grateful services to you anytime you feel the urge to do that. Please desist from excluding me in the future." As he drifted off into his slumber, he mumbled, "If I had been that bug on the wall, I would have stung you."

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) If it doesn't come across, it's a bit of sarcasm on my part. I've seen a few brides have to deal with hysterical and feuding family members along with navigating other wedding disasters. Weddings can be stressful.

(2) If you want more information, much of mine on Regency weddings is from Vanessa Riley's Christian Regency Blog entry for July 2, 2012, "How to have a Regency Wedding Ceremony". One of the rules was marriages needed to happen between eight a.m. and noon unless done using a special license, which isn't happening here. They weren't big affairs at the time, in part, from what I read in a different article, due to how difficult it was to travel at the time. I'm putting the earl and his family there as witnesses to make sure it happens without any complications then they leave as soon as they can get away from Lady Catherine.

(3) It was well known the things the licentious did, it doesn't seem like they did much to hide it. On _YouTube_ , look up _The Scandalous Adventures of Lord Byron_. It's a bio of Lord Byron narrated by Rupert Everett—who better to discuss Lord Byron. It will give an overview of his life. There's also tons of information on his excessive lifestyle if you Google it. He was the prototype for the current rock star. As Lady Caroline Lamb called him: "mad, bad, and dangerous to know." (There's no evidence she called him that, but she's credited with it.)

(4) I'm older than the PC, and I have a brother. Back before easy-access internet porn, I remember him and his teen friends passing around porn mags and some books with tagged pages. In my research, I found there was porn disguised as travelogues and all the others mentioned.

(5) I know, "bug on a wall" is from the 1920s, but if I hadn't used it then I couldn't have given you the imagery of Darcy seeing himself as a bug with a boner wanting to sting Elizabeth, which I found humorous.


	14. The Rest of the Letter

**Chapter 14: The Rest of the Letter**

**Tuesday- 14 April 1812**

Darcy woke as the sun broke through the horizon. Elizabeth still slept beside him, so he decided to finish the letter. As he delved further into the missive, his initial thought was that he needed to make a copy for Richard, Charles, and a few other close friends. Chuckling to himself, he remembered that was exactly what Elizabeth and her friends had done. Ah, but Charles would not need a copy, he remembered as he dug into the world of bedroom activities from a woman's point of view. Mrs. Collins' aunt covered so many technical details, Darcy wondered if the woman had worked in a brothel.

He found some of her information on the basics needs of men enlightening. Few of the gentlemen he knew would discuss most of what she shared with her niece. She wrote that every man had different needs, whereas some must have relief at least once a day, others might only need once every week or two. The older require it the less frequently. (This was news to him, most of the older men he heard talking in the clubs sounded like they were active every day.) Sometimes, men would have difficulty becoming firm, but the woman could take advantage of the morning state of arousal or a device to emulate an aroused man's part.

It surprised him to read that some women desire pleasure more often than their husbands could supply. From the gentlemen's complaints in the clubs, he thought the opposite to be the case. Mrs. Collins' aunt ended her section on men by giving recommendations for making a man erect or for offering him relief without his occupying her.

She went on to discuss the bleeding, 'menstruation' or 'courses' as they were called, explaining about different experiences women might have: Some suffer from it for more than a week, others only a few days. Some bleed profusely, others lightly. He wondered about Elizabeth's, though the information helped appease Darcy's guilt over the whole blunder after their first night.

To prevent conception, she recommended making the man wear a sheath to catch the releases. Coitus interruptus should also work, but the woman would have to trust the man to have the self-control to remove. Some women practice periods of abstinence half-way between menstruations, but that method was less effective. She instructed that although fluids would drain out after copulation was complete, the seed would stay. She recommended feeding your own child to heal the body and keep further pregnancies at bay. (1)

Once a woman was with child, she advised that certain body parts would become more sensitive and recommended that this situation be fully taken advantage of. Some doctors may recommend stopping conjugal activity while a woman was increasing, but she had worked with many women who happily continued throughout their pregnancy without injury to the child or mother. Some felt that amorous congress helped make the birthing easier.

He looked at Elizabeth, who still slept. If she would enjoy it even more and it would help with delivery, then he had a responsibility to continue after conception. It would ensure the health and viability of his heir. He could make that sacrifice. _Willingly_.

Next, Aunt Margaret described different afflictions some women experienced after coupling. She recommended washing and using the chamber pot both before and after. If the woman was pleasing herself, hand washing before and after were important. If something had touched the _windward passage_ , it should never go forward without a thorough wash. Disgusted at the thought of such a thing, Darcy could not understand why she would include such advice. She gave medicinal information for the ailments: use of fermented milk for one type, drinking large amounts of a special tea for another.

From there she went on to the more specific information on men pleasing women. She instructed her niece that the only universal is that nothing is universal. Every woman's tastes differ, that one way of learning them is for the woman to find her own pleasures.

Thankfully, the aunt listed some of the items most women tend to enjoy. Darcy took careful note. Sensitive areas included the neck, the ear, the breast, the inner thighs, the derrière, the stomach, and the most sensitive spot toward the front of the cleft of Venus. She recommended her niece find the spot herself and use either her own lubrication, saliva, or oils to discover for herself which manipulations of that spot caused the greatest pleasure. She reviewed the different types of touch men could use on those sensitive parts and suggested ways men could use their mouths. She offered hints, including drawings, for various positions to use while coupling. _Some of those positions are surely not possible,_ he thought. The aunt instructed that some couples find excitement in play-acting different situations. She recommended her niece take advantage of the play-acting by envisioning her husband as a ruggedly handsome man like Lord Nelson or Lord Wellington. It would help her achieve her peak.

 _Elizabeth has no business finding pleasure envisioning me as someone else!_ The idea offended Darcy.

As he continued to read, Elizabeth stirred. She opened her eyes to Darcy scowling at the thought of his lover wishing him to be someone else. Realizing he was near the end of the letter, but not knowing where, she snickered, assuming he had reached the last paragraph.

"What displeases you so?"

Darcy looked at her, now forcing a small smile. "Just the play-acting seems a bit … unnecessary."

"Oh," she looked disappointed, "I thought it might be something else. Continue. I'll go refresh."

As he watched her go, enjoying her bare rear, he realized this was the first time they had risen together. That their personal morning rituals would now play out together. Darcy indulged in the feeling of comfort, he could easily become accustomed to waking in such an agreeable manner.

Finishing the letter, Darcy read the part Elizabeth referenced. The aunt explained to her niece that women enjoy coupling more than men do, but society works to hide it from maidens to keep them from temptation. _It has long been known_ , the letter read. _In Greek mythology, Hera turned Apollo's blind prophet, Tiresias, into a woman as punishment for striking Hera's mating snakes. During his time as a woman, Tiresias became a prostitute of great renown. After seven years, the female Tiresias again found mating snakes and left them alone. Thus, he was forgiven and his manhood returned. Much later, Hera and Zeus fought about which sex enjoyed coupling more: Hera thought men, Zeus thought women. They applied to Tiresias as one who had experience as both. He said of ten parts, men enjoy one. Men tend to interpret that myth to mean women feel more pleasure at each individual peak, but, being a woman and knowing the experience myself, it could also mean for each time a man peaks, a woman may peak nine._ (2)

The aunt suggested that her niece relish that part of being a woman but to do so in secret. Society condemns women who do not. A footnote was added: for some women, the more parts are stimulated, the more sensitive those parts become making the next stimulation easier. Each stimulation may be independent of one another, some strong, some mild, each enjoyable in its own way. She did recommend moderation. Sometimes too much stimulation could cause irritation or lead to other maladies. From there, she wished her niece as many felicitations in the marriage as she could find, and hoped her information was useful.

Darcy put the letter down to digest it. Recognizing the myth as one he had not thought of in many years, it intrigued him. He looked toward the water closet door wondering how willing she would be to experiment. He did not want to do anything to cause her discomfort, but given this new information…

Coming out, Elizabeth looked over to see Darcy staring at her with an odd expression. Wondering why he remained in her bed, she asked, "Is something wrong, sir?"

Half of his mouth twisted into a grin. "I finished your friend's letter."

Meeting his challenge, Elizabeth looked him in the eye. "Do you wish to share your thoughts?" She was sure he would be repulsed or offended by the idea of women taking more enjoyment than men.

"Yes," he smirked.

She waited, but he said no more. _Insufferable man!_ Tilting her head to the side with her brow raised, she asked, "And? …"

His smile spread to both sides of his mouth. "I cannot share them with you over there." As she gasped in surprise, he laughed. "Come back to the bed," he ordered. "We are not yet finished."

Looking nervously around the room, Elizabeth tried to figure out what would come next. This changed her situation. She was accustomed to him coming to her in the night and being gone before she awoke. Now that was no longer to be. Although the sun was well above the horizon, it would still be a few hours before Anne or Lady Catherine would begin their day. Leaving on her dressing gown, she slowly made her way back to the bed before sliding under the bedclothes

"So we have finished the part to make your first night easier. And we have finished the part about you touching yourself." He ran his finger through the letter, tapping those completed before lingering on another section. "Now we get to the part about the bleeding, which was a relief for me to learn more about."

"Sir, you have skipped a significant portion," she pointed out. It would not be only Elizabeth laid bare, but Mr. Darcy's anatomy and humor must be analyzed as well. "The portion about men. Their preferences and abilities. You are many years my senior, has that afflicted you yet?" she asked impertinently with her chin tilted high with an amused air.

Chuckling, he replied, "Not at all." Gently grasping her hand and pulling her to him, "You have seen that for yourself."

Trying to offset him, she asked, "and your preferences? How frequent are you?"

He was not offset at all. Her interest delighted him. "Before I arrived at Rosings Park, I would relieve myself every week or two, but now I quite enjoy my everyday bent." Moving his mouth to her ear, he whispered, "Now that I have a venue, I may find I need it even more frequently."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. This was not what she expected from him. He was teasing her, laughing with her. "That part," he pointed at the section about men's impotence, "is not something to concern yourself over," he told her, "but I will remain in your bed each morning for you to utilize as you desire."

"You did not seem very utile this morning." Placing the letter back on the bedside table, he rolled his body alongside hers, running his hand up her dressing gown, lingering on her breast, and then moving up her neck.

"I did not know you would need it," he said, pressing his lips to hers. "But I am very utile right now if you wish to take advantage of it."

Elizabeth was not sure what to do. She could feel his stiffness against her leg. She already coupled once with him last night, would this be too much? Would this mean he would leave her alone tonight? Before she could come up with rational answers, he divested her of her nightdress and started distracting her with attentions as recommended by Aunt Margaret. Deciding she had no reason not to enjoy his diligence this morning, she let him do what he would while she allowed herself to feel each sensation to the fullest.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 _It must be exhausting for him,_ she thought. _Every time he goes to sleep._ Elizabeth did not respond in the same way. While sometimes it induced her to sleep, other times it invigorated her. Such was the result of this morning's exertions.

Slipping away from Mr. Darcy's grasp, Elizabeth quickly cleaned herself, donned her chemise, grabbed her robe and stays, and then found Peeke to help her dress. She could not stay in her chambers all day.

Elizabeth went downstairs to break her fast and take a morning ramble about the park. She joined Lady Catherine at the table, who was not particularly pleased to see her.

"Why are you not in … ahem … _other_ … company this morning?"

She tried to answer in a way that included reminding Lady Catherine the dangers of such comments with servants present, Elizabeth replied brightly. "I did not want to interrupt the newlyweds or _impede their mission_ ," she said with a pointed look. "As my morning _duties_ are already _complete_ , I thought I would take a stroll around the grounds after breakfast. Maybe call on Charlotte, if she has time."

Fortunately, Lady Catherine understood Elizabeth's message. Breaking free of the house, Elizabeth loped down the path. Basking in the open air and the freedom currently offered her, she ran to the grove, even hugging a tree in her delight. It seemed as if she had been trapped in that house and with those people forever.

After making a circuit through the park, she stopped at the parsonage. Enjoying the feeling of normality, she and Charlotte chatted over tea. Spending time with her dear friend relieved some of her sadness over Jane's leaving. Their little party finally broke up when Elizabeth needed to return to prepare for dinner. The other residents were busy with their own affairs which left her gleefully unencumbered as she raced her way up the stairs. Bursting into her room, she threw herself upon the bed, smiling.

"Pleasant day?" Jerking up at the deep voice, Elizabeth stared at Mr. Darcy. Was she to no longer have privacy in her room?

"Yes, sir. The weather today was too beautiful to remain indoors."

Cocking a brow, he questioned, "You have spent all morning outdoors?" (3) His sarcasm made her feel like a little girl answering for her misdeeds.

"Charlotte was home, so we were able to spend time together." Why was he interrogating her? He was not her mother, and her father would never treat her so.

"I woke up and you were gone. No one knew where you were," he accused.

Her defensiveness rising, she retorted, "Sir, do you not think it would look suspicious for me to remain in my chambers for the entire day? This gave the appearance of my leaving you and Anne alone. Is that not the effect wished for?"

Mr. Darcy glared at her until finally agreeing that she was correct. Turning to return to his chambers, Elizabeth reminded him he should use the main staircase rather than the hidden one.

"Mr. Darcy," she called as he exited her door. "To maintain propriety, you should be the one to escort Anne and Lady Catherine to dinner tonight. It would best serve your purpose if I were to enter alone."

Bowing, Mr. Darcy left.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Thursday - 16 April 1812**

When they retired from the parlor to their chambers for the evening, Darcy escorted Anne. Elizabeth remained downstairs, Lady Catherine delaying her from retiring.

Using the main stairs to reach Elizabeth's room felt odd to Darcy. The hidden stairs in his chamber were much easier, and he did not have to be so public about his private activities. The thought of producing an heir with Anne disgusted him, so he felt some embarrassment at having to put on a public display.

When he passed Anne's door, she called him in. Smirking, she asked if he enjoyed her wedding gift to him. Uncertain how he should respond to this woman who was legally his wife, he assured her he enjoyed it. His desire was for Elizabeth to enjoy it more, but there was no need to tell Anne that. She laughed openly at him, but said no more, waving him on to Elizabeth's room as she closed her door.

Taking a few minutes in the hall, Darcy considered the oddity of his new predicament. It left him so conflicted. He and Elizabeth both knew Anne's belief that Elizabeth was his wife because she spoke the words of the wedding vow were ridiculous, another of Anne's manipulations. He should feel guilty for being an adulterer, but he did not. The more time he spent in Elizabeth's company, the more time he wished to spend with her. He now understood his peers who maintained mistresses. She had been correct that morning to leave the house and see her friend. It kept up the necessary appearances, but he hated it. He woke in her bed to find her gone. For the first time, he felt loneliness in an empty bed.

Loneliness. He was a man accustomed to loneliness. His parents' marriage was not close. Once he had been born, his mother spent most of her time in Town while his father took charge of his upbringing at Pemberley. His father had always been a serious man, so Darcy's childhood held little mirth. When Georgiana was born, his father cared nothing for his wife's child although he fulfilled his responsibility. The baby in the nursery showed Darcy unrestrained affection and unconditional adoration for the first time in his life. He spent all his free time playing with his baby sister. When their mother died, he decided his little sister, now left with no true parents of her own, would act as her parent. (4)

Now that little girl was reaching adulthood, and she would leave him in another few years. Last summer, Wickham's perfidy enraged him. How could the man even consider marriage with his baby sister? But Darcy had been forced to take another look at his baby sister. He realized she was no longer a little girl, and although Wickham was indeed a monster for what he had done, other more honorable men would be asking for her hand soon. She was now sixteen and would be out within a year or two. With her gentle personality, excellent connections, and large dowry, Georgiana would marry soon after entering society. She would leave his household for her husband's. He keenly felt the loss of his good friend Bingley as a potential suitor for her.

His thoughts of loneliness brought him back to Elizabeth's bed. His visits with her helped mute the endless isolation. With all the turmoil of the last few weeks, he had not considered it before. After the discomfort of being forced into the situation, he now realized he had never slept half so well or woken half so … content. Richard had forewarned: lying with a woman so often would change him. Maybe it had, but he did not think lying with Anne or, God forbid, lying with the ilk of Charles' sister, would have the same effect as amorous congress with Elizabeth.

It had started just over a fortnight ago. It would certainly last until she carried his child, but how long would that be? She may already be with child, but it would take some time to find out, and he could not leave her bed until it was confirmed. How long would that take? He considered asking Anne but doubted she would know much more than he. Becoming irritated at the lack of such information in the letter from Mrs. Collins' aunt, Darcy remembered Anne's doctor, Mr. Pryce. As a co-conspirator in their machinations, Darcy would be able to ask at his next visit. Once in possession of answers, he would decide his course of action. In the meantime, he would enjoy his duties.

 _His duties,_ he snorted as he opened Elizabeth's door, finally admitting to himself it had never been a duty. He looked around but did not see her. Assuming she was once again in the water closet, he found the letter, then made himself comfortable in Elizabeth's bed while waiting for her to finish. As he reviewed the parts they had not tried yet, envisioning what would be required, he realized he had been waiting quite a few minutes. Finally going to the door, he called to her. When no answer came, he wondered if he should open the door to check. Hesitating—how gauche would it be for him to open the door on a lady in the middle of using the chamber pot?—he laughed after remembering he watched her walk the room unclothed. Opening the door, he found an empty room.

_Damn! She was not there, was not even in her rooms! Where was she? She could not have gone for a walk at this time of night. She must be in the house, but where?_

Donning slippers and the clothing necessary to wander the house, he asked Anne if she knew of Elizabeth's location. She did not and waved him off. His hackles raised, Darcy headed to the main rooms. The parlors, sitting rooms, and music room were now empty. Unable to contain his concern, he started moving faster through the rooms trying to find her. A thousand possibilities came to mind, few reassured him. Looking around the study to no avail, he finally thought of the library. Maybe she went down to get a book!

He breathed a sigh of relief when he found her surveying titles. Walking silently into the room, he put his own candle on a table then slipped behind her. With one hand he took her candle, the other he wrapped around her waist. "What are you doing?"

He surprised her into impertinence. "Digging for the lost world of Atlantis. Is that not what most people do in a library?"

"Most people do not make a habit of disappearing."

Her irritation was evident, as she retorted, "alas, I may have at times wished for the ability, but I have never once made myself vanish."

In frustration, Darcy moved closer. Elizabeth arched her brow at him. "Anne gave me the freedom to choose whichever books I wish from her library. Who are you to deny me?"

Looking at her defiance, her fearlessness, Darcy found he had no more objections and captured her mouth with his own. Surprised, she tried to pull her head back, but the shelved books blocked her movement. He released her, unsatisfied. There was no fulfillment without her participation, but her eyes were narrowed at him.

"Madam, I would never deny you," he said as he began again. Softer this time, only brushing her lips with his own. Moving his hands to encircle her waist, he pulled her closer as his tongue trailed down her neck. Encouraged by the catch in her breath, he moved his hands lower to fully delight in the feel of her buttocks. Pressing her against his arousal, he reached to lift her. If he brought her to the chair, she could be the dragon upon St. George, a position suggested by the aunt. (5)

"What are you doing!" an indignant voice hissed from across the room. He turned, startled to see Catherine de Bourgh in the doorway, her face a study of conflicting emotions. Closing the door behind her, she lowered her voice appropriately. "This is no place for such behavior. You could be seen. Do you have no decency?" she asked, staring down Darcy. "The two of you have no reason to interact outside the privacy of Anne's wing, it invites questions." Softening her bluster, she continued. "I am glad to know you are diligently working towards an heir, but we must maintain appearances. No blowing off the groundsills around my house." (6) With that as her final word, Lady Catherine turned to leave. Before she opened the door, she again looked toward them. "Do not go to the wing together. Miss Bennet, you go now. Darcy, stay another ten minutes, then you must use the dressing room stairs so the servants do not know that you left the wing." She turned and stormed out the door.

Looking up at Darcy in embarrassment, Elizabeth curtseyed, then scurried to her room. Darcy watched the clock. Frustrated at being interrupted, frustrated at his aunt's reprimand, frustrated at Elizabeth disappearing, frustrated at his lack of knowledge of pregnancy, just FRUSTRATED. The seconds droned on … and on … and on … the clock barely moved. When the ten minutes finally passed, he stormed to his chambers. Taking an additional few minutes to regain control of himself before returning to Elizabeth's room.

Tentatively opening the door to her room, he looked around, almost expecting to find her absent once again. She was not. She was looking out the darkened window, turning toward him when she heard the door open. She was openly glaring at him!

"Sir," she hissed, "Never do such a thing to me again!" She moved toward him, poking his chest with her finger. "You may induce fear in others by towering over them with your great height, but it will not work with me. I will _not_ have you risking _my_ future security because of your inability to gain control of yourself." Huffing, she returned to the window. (7)

Having spent the past fifteen minutes working to gain control of himself, Darcy once again found his frustration rise. How dare she accuse him, the master of self-control, of being out of control. She had not been unaffected by his attentions in the library. He heard her breath quicken and felt her pulling him closer to her.

"Control," he spat. "You held just as much control as I did."

"I did not invite your attentions there!" she cried.

"But you did find them desirable," he countered. She glared at him, before conceding. Yes, to be seduced in the library had been exciting. Having been caught by Lady Catherine had not. It reminded her of her purpose, which angered her.

"It was a dangerous position for you to place me in."

"You were not where you belonged." She hadn't been in her room and Darcy had been concerned something had happened to her, but obviously she was not impressed with his concern. Her anger increased.

"Where I belong? I belong at Longbourn but I am here," she snarled. "I will not allow you to ruin my life. We all know how much you enjoy control. Your sex and your wealth allow you to walk away exactly as you entered. I enjoy no such freedom. _YOU_ "—she pushed him back from her—"will _not_ take my opportunities away because of your selfishness. I welcome your attentions here, in this room, and no place else." He had heard enough. She was supposed to be his respite from his aunt and cousin and all the concerns of the world.

"As you wish. I will not approach you outside of this room." He closed the distance between them, he pulled her to him, touching his lips into hers. When he felt her lips aggressively shove back on his, he began to remove her robe and stays. Looking up at him in challenge, she pulled his cravat causing it to tighten around his neck. He managed to remove it before being choked. Growling, he lifted her to his shoulder and threw off her slippers as he carried her to the bed.

It was a heated, passionate encounter. Both were angry, both wanted release. Darcy positioned her over him and tried to guide her to that rhythmic motion which would release the day's frustrations. She started bucking against his guidance, revolting against his own rhythm and taking her own. Initially frustrated, he soon came to realize her movements freed his hands and that all motion was good motion. He used his now free hands to feel along her stockings, then to feel the rear muscles contracting and releasing to maintain her movements.

The noises coming from her did as much to bring him to peak as the motion. As her face began the look of exquisite pain, he rose to kiss her. She held onto his shoulders, using them to brace herself. He grabbed around her waist again and thrust with everything he had. Watching her go over the edge, he finally allowed himself relief.

As they finished she leaned into him, surprising him by pressing her lips to his in a passionate embrace. Following her lead, he held them together, giving back as much as he received until he could no longer remain upright. Rolling to his resting position, he pulled her down to him. As he drifted to the arms of Morpheus, he breathed into her ear, "No more disappearing."

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) These methods don't really work to control pregnancies. It was considered effective back in Regency England, but they didn't have the option of disposable condoms or pharmaceutical birth control. They did have condoms, but they were made from gut or lamb skin and reused.

(2) This is really a myth—although the interpretation is something I made up. You can Google him.

(3) According to the Annotated Pride and Prejudice, morning meant most of the day. From waking up until just before dinner. So he would be asking "you spent all day outside" in our terminology.

(4) The implication is Georgiana isn't the elder Mr. Darcy's child but the product of his wife's affair. She would have no parents as the lover would be unacknowledged as Georgiana's father and the elder Darcy didn't care for the child that represented his wife's unfaithfulness. But that wasn't something Darcy was going to admit when he first started all this with Elizabeth, so he hasn't told her yet.

(5) Dragon on St. George - woman on top.

(6) Blow off the groundsills - sex on the floor or on the stairs

(7) This is a technique US president Lyndon B Johnson used to intimidate people. At 192cm (6' 3.5"), when he wanted to intimidate people, he would stand close to them and lean over them. I've known two men, one was 193cm, the other 190cm, who would use similar techniques. I don't think they do it consciously, but it's something that's helped them get their own way for 30+ years, so they just do it. Here I'm assuming Darcy doesn't consciously realize what he's doing, but Elizabeth isn't impressed with his intimidation techniques.

Note: It was tempting to cut out huge chunks of this chapter. The letter from Aunt Margaret needs to be turned into an actual letter instead of the telling of a letter. The angry sex is no longer trendy as it still was in 2016. I decided to leave it as I don't have time or energy to do a major rewrite and I didn't want to accidentally cut out info that may be relevant later. Also, classes start this week. While I will be posting at least once a week, hopefully twice, I'm not sure how well I will be able to respond. I'll do my best though!


	15. Turnabout Is Fair Play

**Chapter 15: Turnabout Is Fair Play**

**15 April – 23 April 1812**

In the weeks that followed, each member of the Rosings Park household settled into their own routine

Darcy and Elizabeth spent their nights together, although never again with so much anger. Once they arose, Darcy would exit the front door of Anne's wing, returning to his rooms to dress. He would then take a horseback ride to free his mind while surveying every inch of the estate in detail. Afterward, he would breakfast with the ladies. The bulk of his days were spent in keeping up his correspondence and reviewing the Rosings Park ledgers in greater detail than his previous visits had allowed.

He avoided the ladies during tea as the Collins' frequently joined them, but he was present at night to begrudgingly escort Anne to dinner. When the conversations between himself and Elizabeth became too lively—even when they said more than a few words to each other—Aunt Catherine coughed or growled and silence would once again reign at the dinner table. The four of them would then gather in the parlor after dinner with Elizabeth playing the pianoforte. Lady Catherine ensured they did not enjoy themselves. Then everyone retired in the manner that maintained the ruse.

Anne occasionally stopped him on his way to Elizabeth's room to ask about their progress. He never knew what to say. How would one measure such progress except with the confirmation of a child? Anne was highly interested in knowing how often they had intimate relations, but Darcy simply answered as tersely as possible before moving on.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Elizabeth's days became equally routine. After Darcy left, she and Anne frequently dressed together. Although Anne would never be as near to her as Jane or Charlotte, the young ladies started to develop a friendship. Elizabeth could never quite name it, but something about Anne prevented a full and open one. She went for morning walks with Annerequently ending with a visit to Hunsford. The women chatted over a cup of tea before returning to the great house.

After breakfast, the women endeavored in some employment. Elizabeth practiced on the pianoforte, worked on needlepoint, or read until they gathered for afternoon tea. If Lady Catherine and Mr. Collins removed themselves to discuss an upcoming sermon or tenant needs, Mrs. Collins felt free to talk. She entertained the other ladies with the foibles of unnamed parishioners and Mr. Collins' absurdities.

During one of the morning visits to Hunsford, Charlotte shared her belief that she might be with child. While looking forward to a little one to care for (and giving her a reason to cease intimate relations with Mr. Collins), she did not look forward to going through such an event without her mother or aunt beside her. Charlotte mentioned it would be helpful to have a friend going through a similar experience, thinking of Anne's attempt to have a child. Elizabeth went to look out the window, hiding her trepidation. Anne, also surprised by Charlotte's suggestion, cleared her throat before responding.

"While I would dearly love to share such an experience with you, I will not be able to. I will be confined to my rooms for protection. I do not wish to become ill, it may cause me to die before the child can be born." Both Charlotte and Elizabeth looked at her in shock. Anne spoke with no misery or malice, just a statement of fact.

"My friend," Anne continued, "you would do better to travel back to your mother during your confinement. There you will have the experienced women of your family to help you." Charlotte thought for a moment.

"It would be easier to spend my confinement with women I know and trust."

"It would be preferable to being subjected to Mother's guidance," Anne encouraged, patting her hand.

Smiling gratefully, Charlotte sensibly responded, "I do not yet know if I am, I only suspect. Once I know with certainty, we can decide further. It also depends on William's willingness to allow me to leave."

Anne laughed. "Mr. Collins will let you go when Mother recommends it." Charlotte smiled in acknowledgment.

"I hope I am wrong. While I look forward to having a child, I prefer staying here while Eliza is at Rosings Park."

As they returned to Rosings Park, Anne turned to Elizabeth. "If Mrs. Collins is with child it would be a great blessing to us. I have been concerned about how we would remain separated from Mrs. Collins during the confinement until after you recover. This would present the perfect solution. I will have Mother suggest that she return home until the child is six months old for the safety of the baby and the mother."

Uncomfortably, Elizabeth agreed.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When Anne's doctor arrived for his regularly scheduled visit, Darcy asked him into the study under the pretext of learning more about Anne's condition. Dr. Pryce launched into the details of her illness, telling Darcy more specifics of what Anne had already told him. She had black humors—the doctor called them tumors—and they would continue to grow larger until they consumed her. With the physician's graphic description, Darcy finally understood the extent of Anne's illness. Having originally asked the doctor to learn more about pregnancy, he felt a wave of guilt at his self-centeredness.

Unaware of Darcy's motivation for this meeting, Dr. Pryce suspected Anne's husband knew nothing of the advanced state of her disease thus he pressed on. "Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy has maybe a year. Two, if she is lucky. I am being forward, but I would like to know how things are progressing on creating an heir."

Darcy looked up, bothered with being asked so frequently and so clinically about the fruits of his concupiscence. However, his need for information kept his attention focused. "I would like to ask you about that. How long does it take the woman to become with child?"

"It's difficult to say. As Miss Bennet is a good age and in good health, it should happen quickly."

"Is quickly a day, a week, a year?"

"Most times, within a few months."

 _A few months,_ Darcy considered. _Would Anne survive long enough?_ "How long after she shows signs until she gives birth?"

"Depending on when she starts showing signs, from five to eight months. Some women know earlier than others, particularly those that have been through it before."

 _So we may not know for some time,_ he thought. Affecting a casual interest, Darcy nodded, "What are the signs?"

"Their courses usually cease. Some awaken feeling violently ill. Heightened sensitivity to taste and smell. They may be fatigued. The quickening is the only sure way to know, once that happens it will be another five months or so."

Again nodding in understanding, Darcy hesitated. "Once she becomes pregnant, what then?"

The doctor furrowed his brows. "Mrs. Wilson, the midwife, and I use a different philosophy than many of our peers. However, our success in keeping mothers and infants alive has yielded less than half the deaths of more traditional methods. We have found both woman and infant do best when mother-to-be is encouraged to exercise and eat well up until birth. We also encourage bright and airy rooms to keep her from becoming overheated. These we will use for Miss Bennet.

"However, to keep the servants from malicious gossip, Mrs. Darcy will be confined, and Peeke will speak of the usual treatments for pregnancy. By that time, your wife will likely be bedridden anyway, and her room sealed against disease."

Death. Everyone had family and friends who were touched by death through childbirth, but he had not considered it as a risk for Elizabeth before now. Growing concerned, he asked the doctor how many women succumbed in childbed.

"Using traditional methods, one in every five. Using my methods, one in every twenty."

"Then we shall use your methods," Darcy avowed. Cautiously, he asked, "Will lying with her once she is with child harm her or the infant?"

Mr. Pryce smiled. He understood the gentleman likely wished to continue the regular conjugal relations accompanying the _Rosings Solution_. A man like Darcy would appreciate the privacy of the arrangement. "I have never known it to cause a problem, even until the end. Some women even indicate there is greater pleasure during pregnancy."

"Is that so?" Darcy perked. Aunt Margaret's letter had said as much.

"Mrs. Wilson will accompany me on my next visit. She will know more intimate details as both a woman who has her own children and as a midwife." Chuckling a bit, he said "A word of warning: Once you get her started, she will gladly tell you more than you ever wanted to know."

Escorting Mr. Pryce to his carriage, Darcy indicated he looked forward to meeting Mrs. Wilson at the next visit.

~~~oo0oo~~~

That night, at the servants' dinner downstairs, the chatter was of Dr. Pryce's visit and what it meant. Peeke, keeping her responsibility to manage Rosings Park's gossip, informed them it was just the doctor's usual visit, although he did declare Anne still likely to have a child.

A footman chimed in, reporting he overheard Mr. Darcy tell the doctor to start bringing the midwife after this visit. They all gave thanks that Mr. Darcy had married Anne while there was still a chance.

That was when young Peter spoke up. At eighteen and driven by the animal urges of one of that age, he expressed sympathy for Mr. Darcy. He could only be disgusted by the idea of doing such a thing with Mrs. Darcy, no matter how rich she was. The footman reminded him it was one of the benefits of not being rich—they could choose their women without fortune being a factor. Peter, unable to get past the repugnancy of Mrs. Darcy, laughingly suggested he saw Mr. Darcy watching Miss Bennet walk the garden while the man appeared to be doing his duty upstairs with his sick wife. Peeke quickly shushed him, strongly suggesting any more such talk would cost him his job. She attested to Darcy doing his job as appropriate, she was the one changing the bed linens after all!

All discussion turned to the servants' hopes for a quick pregnancy and healthy delivery and remained there for the rest of the meal. Peter quickly forgot his impertinent suggestions, moving on to thoughts of an attractive young woman who recently moved from Town to stay with her uncle in the village.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Friday 24 April 1812 - Tuesday 28 April 1812**

Elizabeth had felt the symptoms the day before, so she was not surprised when her courses began on Friday morning. After telling Anne, Elizabeth requested a tray in her room. Anne, while disappointed, was not overly concerned. "I'll tell Mother after breakfast. It will spare you her hysterics."

At midday, Darcy returned to Elizabeth's room using the hidden stairs. The earlier precautions had become habit, but with Anne downstairs, his visiting the upper wing would arouse suspicion.

"Anne said you were not feeling well," he frowned, not waiting for an invitation to sit in the chair beside her. "You did not seem unwell when I left."

Uncomfortable speaking of such things with a gentleman, she tried to find delicate words to make him understand. "I am not ill, and it is not particularly unexpected. I just feel better staying in my room today."

Darcy decided females were simply bewildering creatures when it came to their well-being. Elizabeth was unwell but not ill, and "it" was not unexpected, but staying in her room would make her feel better. This made no sense to him, but he deferred to her, excusing himself to continue with his day.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Anne, claiming fatigue, retired early that night. As Darcy escorted her to her room, she told him she was too fatigued for him to visit her chambers thus bid him good night at the door to her wing.

Going to Elizabeth's room, Anne laughed about her mother's reaction as she told her friend, "It was a good idea to stay in your room today. I had to threaten Mother to keep her from coming up here to abuse you." Shaking her head at her mother's foolishness, Anne tittered acerbically. "I reminded her how long it took her to conceive me. Mother fainted dead away at the prospect. Thankfully, we managed to get her to her room and dismiss the servants before she awoke. She started crying, knowing if it takes that long she is for the hedgerows." Anne rolled her eyes dismissively. It was not proper or ladylike, but she now felt such intimacy with Elizabeth that proprietary seemed cumbersome. "I finally calmed her and convinced her to let you be. We are doing everything we can do, but if she goes storming around the house, she will ruin it all."

A relieved Elizabeth thanked her. She had spent the day dreading Lady Catherine's imminent arrival and admonishments.

Anne confided in Elizabeth that she felt her mother was the most likely to compromise their scheme. Oddly enough, Anne was able to use the peculiar house arrangement her mother had had with Aunt Christine to make Lady Catherine finally treat the situation with delicacy. Lady Catherine had understood that their arrangement, if known, would ruin her friend. Thus she wisely kept silent. Anne reminded her mother how much this arrangement was like her own. If Christine had been able to bear children, Lady Catherine would have been spared the necessity of having Anne herself. When Lady Catherine heard that, she heartily agreed and became, for her, more agreeable. "Do not be surprised if she refers to you as Christine occasionally," Anne laughed.

Before Anne returned to her chambers for the night, she let Elizabeth know, "I told Darcy to stay in his rooms, so you should have a peaceful night to yourself."

Elizabeth tucked herself in and blew out the last candle. Relishing having her bed to herself, she spread out her limbs to take up as much room as possible.

Soon finding that arms and legs splayed was not a comfortable position to sleep in, she found a more natural position on her side curled up a bit. As she relaxed into slumber, she realized this was the position she had adopted after moving to Rosings Park, as it was one of Mr. Darcy's preferred sleeping positions. He would wrap around her with his arm draped across her body and his hand resting somewhere intimate on her person. The position itself was comfortable, but lacking Mr. Darcy's warmth and touch, she found it wanting. Flipping over to her stomach, the position she slept in when sharing a bed with Jane, she felt better. She missed the warmth of her sister next to her, but she and Jane were not infrequently separated by visits of one or the other to the Gardiners. Now comfortably situated, she drifted off to sleep.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Not understanding Anne's remark about being too fatigued for him to visit that night—really, why would Anne's fatigue matter?—Darcy again took the hidden stairway to Elizabeth's room, bringing a bottle of wine to help with whatever it was making her feel unwell.

Opening the door, he found her chambers dark with the exception of the moonlight coming through the windows. Everyone had retired early tonight, so he had not waited until eleven to go to her, but where was she? He considered whether she might have again gone to the library as he started looking around her chambers. She had stayed in her rooms all day, why would she go to the library this late? He finally found her asleep in her bed. _She was not feeling well today,_ he thought, _maybe she just needs more rest_. Feeling guilty at thinking she had disappeared again, he undressed and slid into the empty side of the bed. Listening to the regular rhythm of her breathing, he considered, _Maybe I have been keeping her up too late_. If that is the case, he would let her sleep soundly tonight so she would be well-rested in the morning. Giving her a bit of space between them in the bed so he would not disturb her, Darcy fell asleep.

When he awoke sometime later, the moon was higher in the sky. Elizabeth had snuggled beside him with her back tucked along his side. Sneaking his arm under her head, he rolled to his side to enfold her as he went back to sleep.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Saturday, 25 April 1812**

As she awoke, Elizabeth sighed. Something warm was pressing on her lower back helping to alleviate the ache. It took a few minutes for her to realize that the warm something was Mr. Darcy's bare belly.

The warmth may be soothing, but the water closet would not wait. She tried to slip out of the bed without disturbing him, but as she was sitting up, she felt him pull her back. "Where are you going so early?" he yawned.

Moving his hands from her waist, she told him it was to the same room he found relief in visiting each morning. Chuckling, he let her go and watched as she walked away in her nightclothes. Thinking he much preferred watching her walk to the water closet unclothed, he settled himself back in the bed.

She took an unusually long time, so by the time she returned, he was much in sympathy with her and moved to pay a visit himself. Elizabeth looked at him in horror as he went toward the door. "You can not go in there!" Then recomposing herself, she reminded him, "It has not been cleaned yet. Let me call for Peeke."

Darcy considered a moment if it was worth waiting or not, then decided since it was so important to Elizabeth, he would wait. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

Once morning needs were attended to and Peeke finished with her duties, Darcy tried to call Elizabeth back to bed. She looked at him curiously. "Sir, I do not understand why you are here. Anne said she told you to stay in your room for the night."

"Anne told me she was fatigued and did not want me to visit. What does that have to do with you?"

Struggling not to roll her eyes at him, she asked, "Do you _normally_ visit Anne in the evenings?"

"No," he admitted, "I thought it an odd thing for her to say, but … oh." He may have become accustomed to most of the things they did to keep up appearances, but, as someone who despised artifice, the equivocations were still a challenge. "You do not look like you still feel poorly."

Not sure how to answer, she tried to let him gently understand there was no need for him to visit for the next few nights. Gathering her brow, she asked, "Sir, do you know how long I have been at Rosings?"

Wondering how the two related, Darcy calculated. _She arrived on Easter, March twenty-ninth. It's now April twenty-fifth._ "A bit under a month."

She nodded significantly at him to see if he would remember. He did not. "Sir, I know that I am not with child yet."

Nothing. He still looked at her as if she was mad, although a bit concerned. "That is… disappointing. How do you know that?"

At that moment, Anne walked in the door. Displeased at seeing Darcy unclothed in the bed, she berated him, "Darcy. I told you to return to your chambers last night."

"I did," he retorted grinning, "There are these stairs attached to my chamber…"

Anne was not amused. "Give her some privacy for the next few days. She is not with child. You start again once she's done."

"Done with what?"

Anne threw up her hands in frustration at him. "Are you daft? The bleeding. Leave her in peace until it finishes."

 _Ahhhh! So that is how all those fit together._ "I stayed last night, and it did not hurt anything," he noted. "Is there some reason I can not spend time here in the evenings?" As Elizabeth was the only person in the house he wanted to spend time with, being completely denied her company may drive him mad.

Looking at Elizabeth but unable to read her countenance, Anne left the decision to her friend. Narrowing her eyes at Darcy, she warned him to not impose himself on Elizabeth as she stormed out the door.

Looking out the window, Darcy saw the sun lifting higher in the sky. Making his way back to his room, he asked, "Would you mind if I visit with you tonight? My hall is quite empty."

Elizabeth decided she would not mind.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Sunday, 27 April 1812**

After a long day spent in the company of his aunt, Darcy anticipated ending his day with Elizabeth. He brought a fine bottle of wine with him for them to enjoy. As he exited the hidden stairs, he saw her busily setting up a chessboard close to the fire. _Ahh, this evening will make up for the exceptionally dreadful day_ , he thought. "Good evening, Elizabeth. Chess match?"

"I thought you may enjoy a match. We have the full moon to light the board," she smiled up at him.

Coming closer, he nodded his pleasure. Offering her a glass of wine as he served a liberal one for himself, they began. With the game and the wine as a relaxing backdrop, Darcy started openly discussing his frustration with Lady Catherine's officiousness. Elizabeth offered a fair match, a sympathetic ear, and her well-placed wit to distract him. The warmth and ease the wine brought on induced Darcy to indulge in more than his usual couple of glasses.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth found the wine helped ease the soreness in her back and the other uncomfortable sensations that occur, thus she drank a bit more than she was wont.

After the first bottle had been emptied, Darcy happily remembered the forgotten bottle from last night. Thus, the two quaffed an extra glass or two of wine, not realizing the deleterious effects of such an action until they stood. Ungracefully, they stumbled to the bed, fumbling to help each other to undress.

"Madam"—Darcy hiccuped seriously while unbuttoning her robe—"I know I drank tonight to forget the tortures of spending time in Lady Catherine's"—he hiccuped again—"company, but you've consumed more too. Why is that?"

"It takes away the pain that comes with the unwellness."

Drawing his brows in confusion, he asked, "You said it did not hurt."

Elizabeth laughed at his silliness. "It is not pain like that—it is more of a soreness, as if you had spent the day before doing heavy work."

"Where does it hurt?"

She pointed to her lower back. He lit up, telling her his father would have pains in his back after too much time on a horse. A doctor showed him how to help relieve the elder Darcy's discomfort. "You must lie on your stomach."

When she did, he climbed to straddle her, sitting on the backs of her thighs. He first rubbed his hands together to warm them, and then pressed them on her, allowing the warmth from his hands to go into her sore back. After a few minutes, he started moving his hands to rub and press on her back. As his hands started moving, Elizabeth could not help but to gasp and groan a bit, a combination of additional pains the rubbing caused along with the relief the ministrations offered. Darcy continued. His father would sometimes make strange noises, but the sounds she made were ones he recognized from their other nightly encounters. He could not help but find arousal in such a position, with his hands on her in such a manner, with her making such noises. Leaning forward along her back, he buried his face in her hair, placing his mouth next to her ear, grinning as he asked, "Is it better?"

Releasing a satisfied groan accompanied by a matching grin, she assured him she did now feel better.

Straightening his legs out, he pressed himself on top of her back. Nuzzling her neck a few moments, he moved to her side so as not to crush her. As he started osculating and caressing, she reluctantly pulled away, archly reminding him of her condition. As they could not be expected to couple at this time, she suggested, in her bibulous state, that she could practice using Aunt Margaret's suggestions for relieving a man.

Confused, he wondered aloud, "But my back does not hurt."

"I do not remember Aunt Margaret mentioning anything about helping sore backs," she giggled. "I was not talking about your back." Grinning wickedly, she continued, "I have been wondering what happens for you."

Beginning to comprehend what she meant, but even in his libidinous state not willing to suggest such activities, he cautiously probed. "When … ?"

"When you make your face." She then made an exaggerated version of his climax expression. Thankfully, she did not include the noises.

"I do not look like that!" She simply looked up at him, still grinning. "Do I?" She nodded but waited for his answer. "That is at the peak of sensation when the seed releases. And you, my dear,"—he pointed at her with a slight hiccup—"make some pained faces as well. It is why I reacted as I did that first time."

She laughed out loud. "I do, do I not? But I am unable to stop it."

He pulled her to him again, "Nor should you. That is what makes it so nice." Holding her close, he moved to kiss her but only made contact with the crown of her head as she was looking down. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him with excitement in her eyes as she moved down his body. Once her face was close to his midsection, she wrapped her fingers around him. He groaned. "I want to see what happens for you. You watched me. I hear men only receive one part in ten, so what is their measly one part like?"

"You really wish to do this?" She again looked up and nodded. He showed her what to do. He greatly enjoyed her ministrations until completion, whereupon she was surprised to see the force at which his seed erupted and the distance it traveled.

"I thought you said it spilled. This is more of a…gushing."

He chuckled. "I never thought of it before, but I believe you are correct." He reached down to pull her up so that her face was to his, kissing her before going to get a washcloth to clean his chest and belly. After cleaning himself, he curled around her as they both succumbed to a drunken sleep.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Monday 28 April 1812**

Both felt miserable upon awakening. Peeke brought them tea before Anne arrived to berate Darcy.

"Anne, pray, leave me in peace," Darcy groaned sliding deeper into the bedclothes. "I am ill this morning. It's perverse enough to have you walk into my room uninvited while I am still abed."

"It is not your room." Anne put her hands on her hips. "You were supposed to leave Elizabeth in peace, but I find you here."

Elizabeth looked up, "Anne, dear, I told him he could stay. He did not importune me."

Seeing the empty bottles, Anne understood. Sighing with a slight smile, she commiserated with them. "I shall stay in my rooms today. Peeke will send word that we are all feeling unwell."

"Thank you." Darcy slid his head beneath the covers as he and Elizabeth suffered through their morning in quiet misery together.

Anne left, unbeknownst to the pair, wearing a wide grin on her face.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Note: the word "massage" didn't enter the English language until the 1860s, which is why I didn't use it in describing Darcy massaging Elizabeth's back.


	16. On the Road

**Chapter 16: On the Road**

**Friday 15 May 1812 - Saturday 16 May 1812**

Elizabeth finally understood her mother's nerves, although she refused to give into them. Her own emotions were jumping back and forth so violently she was not sure what to feel.

She was elated. She would spend tomorrow night in her own bedroom in Longbourn! She had only been gone for two months, but with so much happening, it seemed a lifetime. To spend a few nights in confidence with Jane, or as much confidence as they could now have, would be pure bliss. To sleep in her own bed—paradise!

She was tormented. Riding five hours in a carriage to London essentially alone with Mr. Darcy (Peeke sat as far as possible from the two and fell asleep immediately), spending the night at Mr. Darcy's home, then another five hours in the carriage tomorrow, although tomorrow would include the Gardiners and Miss Darcy. Then the same trip in reverse after Jane's wedding.

She now divided her life into time spent in her bedroom (most of the time Mr. Darcy would be there) and time spent outside of her bedroom (where Mr. Darcy remained his proud and haughty self), but this trip would once again upset that balance. She had to continue performing her duties while in Hertfordshire, but it certainly would not be in her room and they could not be done at night. They would meet in an unused hut in a discreet location in the early mornings. She could not help but fear being caught, as well as wonder at changing their usual time to one so early in the day.

Next to her in the carriage, Darcy felt nothing but torment. If he had married Elizabeth instead of Anne, this trip would be spent with her curled against him. They would be free to caress each other. There would be no maid to maintain propriety. In his Town home, they would retire together to share his bed. In Hertfordshire, his Netherfield host would assign them connecting rooms. There would be no fear of discovery, all they did would be expected.

But he was not married to Elizabeth. In the carriage, she sat a proper distance from him with her delectable fingers not entwined in his own. Peeke snoring in the corner. In his Town home, she was to occupy the room next to Georgiana on the floor below his, forcing him to sneak around his own home as a thief in the night. In Hertfordshire, he would be at Netherfield while she was at Longbourn. They had to risk discovery to continue their obligations.

The risk of discovery now particularly wore on him. When he insisted they attend the wedding, it all seemed so easy. Now, with the reality of the trip bearing down upon them, it seemed foolish. She was so happy when he said they would go, everything seemed possible with such warmth. If she expressed even a fraction of that joy in the carriage, he would be relieved of much of this worry. She did not. She sat silently either reading or staring out the window. He could not tell where her thoughts tended. Some moments he caught a tender smile, others a frown of concern.

They did manage a few brief conversations. During one, he learned more about her aunt and uncle in London. She obviously cared deeply for them. He told her he would send a message as soon as they arrived to arrange to pick them up the next day. She nodded as they went back to their silence.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Awed by the size and elegance of Mr. Darcy's Town home, Elizabeth silently followed the housekeeper to her room.

Georgiana joined Elizabeth in her room a few minutes later. "It is an honor to have you as my guest this evening," she curtseyed.

When Elizabeth looked surprised at her using such a formal greeting, Georgiana smiled. "Mrs. Annesley told me I had to welcome you properly. Did I do it correctly?"

Returning her young friend's smile, Elizabeth assured her the welcome was everything proper. Mrs. Annesley would be proud.

"I am sure you need to freshen up from such a long day of travel. My room is next to yours," she said pointing to the right. "Once you feel ready, knock on my door and I shall escort you to the sitting room." The young woman turned to leave, but pausing a moment, returned to face Elizabeth. "I know we have not known each other long, but I do look forward to our increased acquaintance. Anne has nothing but lovely things to say about you and I would dearly love to have such a friend also," she smiled earnestly at Elizabeth.

"I have heard nothing but lovely things about you as well," Elizabeth responded, discounting Wickham's statements as those of a bitter and jealous reprobate. "I also look forward to our increased acquaintance."

"I know my brother's invitation to accompany him to Hertfordshire was at your request after his wedding. I thank you for your consideration. I do miss him dearly," she said quietly.

Elizabeth lit up, so happy to help the appreciative girl. "I am so glad I could be of assistance. I will enjoy being in your company on the journey."

"I was disappointed to hear you would not be staying with us at Netherfield. I feel your company will be sorely missed, particularly as a buffer to… um… some of the other guests." The shy darling was so embarrassed, but Elizabeth knew who she meant.

"We will likely need more help preparing for the wedding and I frequently need help escaping my mother." Elizabeth smiled with assurance at her. "You are always welcome to spend your free time at Longbourn with my sisters and me," Elizabeth laughed. If forced into the constant company of Caroline Bingley for a week, Elizabeth would be desperate for an escape. She must give Miss Darcy some type of reprieve.

Georgiana brightened before she turned to exit. "I take your words as a promise. A promise I willingly accept. Expect me to be there often," and she returned to her room to wait for Miss Bennet's knock.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Having Georgiana as company made the evening bearable. Although shy, she felt more confident in Elizabeth's company due to the time they spent together at Rosings and Anne's strong recommendation of her compassionate nature.

Rather than have to suffer Mr. Darcy's disdain all evening, Elizabeth was able to ignore him and focus on learning more about his sister. Elizabeth discovered once Miss Darcy felt comfortable with someone, she turned into a veritable chatterbox. The young girl carried much of the conversation, with Elizabeth asking questions to maintain her level of excitement.

After dinner, Georgiana graced them with music until they decided to retire early. She escorted Elizabeth to her room, bidding her a heartfelt good night upon parting.

Elizabeth, being genuinely tired from her journey, wondered what time Mr. Darcy would arrive. His usual hour, before he began to spend the night in her bed, was eleven. Now they were in Town. People in Town kept later hours. Would he arrive at eleven or would there still be too many servants around? Miss Darcy may well be awake at such an hour. He would not visit until after his sister was asleep. Deciding it would be quite late before Mr. Darcy arrived, Elizabeth snuggled between the bedclothes and fell asleep knowing he would wake her when he was ready.

~~~oo0oo~~~

As the evening ended, Darcy had escorted the ladies to their landing, before retiring to his rooms. It had been a cozy evening with his sister and the woman he… How to finish? What was she? She was his lover, but not his mistress. Bearer of his heir, but not his wife. Spending their evening so comfortably had left his heart full. Separating for the night emptied it, leaving him with the acute feeling of loneliness for which there was only one balm.

He looked as the mantel clock struck ten o'clock. Upon their arrival, he instructed his servants to retire by eleven o'clock. He was fatigued from travel and would retire early.

Indulging in a glass of wine while he passed the time, he looked around his room. It felt like a lifetime ago when he was last here. Two months. It had been only two months ago when he left for Kent. He smiled remembering the last night he spent in this room. He spent it dreaming of doing a variety of salacious things with Elizabeth in that bed. Reflecting, he acknowledged he had spent the months from December to April dreaming of doing salacious things with her in his bed. As he indulged in the memories of the fantasies, he realized he had already done many while in Kent. He chuckled to himself. He had done more. He offered a private toast in appreciation of Aunt Margaret and her letter, lifting his glass in her praise.

Quarter after. Damn. This waiting was as bad as it was in Kent. If only his house had a secret stairway to her room! Frustrated at his inability to seek her out at will, he took a long drink from his glass. _This is my house, I can wander it as I please,_ he thought, even while knowing he could not be seen entering her room.

The domestic evening had soothed his soul, this separation frustrated him. That frustration, combined with the now growing doubts and concerns about this venture into Hertfordshire, started to once again disturb his reason. During their visit he would only have a few minutes each day to spend with her, rather than all night.

His care for Elizabeth began to dawn in his mind. Beyond the creation of an heir, but the comfort and pleasure he received by being in her company, he knew he would have to be vigilant to keep from interacting with her in public lest he reveal himself, particularly on the five-hour carriage ride with her relatives and Georgiana. He cursed himself for his stupidity in succumbing to this damned journey.

He would go to her in—he looked at the clock—a half hour.

He began to think of the arrangement of the rooms below. How much noise carried through the walls? Would his sister hear him speaking to Elizabeth? Was the bed placed on the wall adjoining Georgiana's room? When did Georgiana go to sleep? He had no way to answer any of these questions from the chair in his room but he had to be certain that his younger sister would not hear any of their amorous activities.

Maybe he should bring her to his room instead? The image of having her corporeally in his bed rather than the phantasmal vision stirred a great need in him and firmed his resolve. He would check the servant's stairs on his way down, if they were dark, he would lead her to his room by them.

Having resolved to have her in his room tonight further fueled his frustration at waiting. He looked around his room, trying to calm his agitated spirits. It held tokens of the different phases of his life and his family history. There was his father's shaving kit that he now used while in Town. His favorite texts from university. A painting done by his mother. Furniture purchased by his grandfather and great-grandfather. Then a smile spread across his face as his eyes landed on Ben Key.

Moving across the room, he lifted Ben Key. It had always worked to soothe his spirits in the past. It worked for a bit, but his frustrations returned. Now he needed more. Ben Key was no longer enough.

He looked at the clock again. Quarter till. _Close enough,_ he thought, as he threw Ben Key onto his pillow and he made his way to check the servant stairs.

~~~ooOoo~~~

To his relief, the upstairs servants had all retired. There was light coming from under Georgiana's door. Quietly moving to Elizabeth's door, he gently let himself in without knocking. She knew to expect him, there was no reason to knock. Her room was dark except the scant light from the gibbous moon.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered, moving around her room. He went to her bed—it was placed against the wall shared with Georgiana's room—and found her in slumber. Smiling, he knelt beside her. She was sleeping on what had become her accustomed side. He was tempted to crawl into the bed, but the vision of her in _his_ bed kept him focused.

Gently stroking her cheek, he whispered again, "Elizabeth." She stirred a little but did not rouse.

He exhaled a quick breath of amusement. He stroked down her neck, watching her eyes for a reaction. When there was none, he loosened the top of her gown. Starting again, he went from her cheek to her breast until she finally fluttered her eyes. Leaning over to kiss away any noises of surprise or words she may have, he watched as her eyes became fully open. Pulling back, he motioned for her to be quiet, pointing at Georgiana's room.

She looked at him questioningly as he helped her out of the bed and led her to the far wall. Standing behind her and putting his mouth to her ear, he whispered his plan while running teasing fingers across her now bare décolletage. Entwining his hand with hers, he led her to his room, taking great care when he closed each door.

In getting her to his room, he focused only on maintaining silence. Once his door safely closed, he turned to see her standing between him and his bed. This is where she belonged.

Moving to hold her, he passionately breathed her name before joining his lips to hers. Once started, he was driven by desire. Not only those desires of lust, although they were certainly not weak, but also a desire to feel the peace her presence gave him.

He loosened the neck of her gown, dropping the encumbrance to the floor. As she stood unclothed before him, the moon now casting a halo about her form, he moved to touch and kiss every part of her.

Turning down the covers, he guided her into his bed, watching her lie back upon his pillows while he undressed. "I have dreamed of seeing you there," he whispered to her as he climbed onto her. She smiled up at him. _Yes, yes. This is exactly what it should be like,_ he thought. She belonged in his bed, welcoming his advances toward her.

As he lay on top of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist playfully. "Dreamed of it, you say?"

"For so long…," but he could not keep his mouth from her to say more.

He was able to contain himself long enough to execute some of Aunt Margaret's suggestions, but once she experienced her pleasure he could not hold his back any longer.

In his resting position, he pulled her to him, continuing to kiss and fondle her. She reciprocated, but eventually pulled away enough to quietly ask him, "Do you dream of being here as an escape from Rosings Park?"

Raising a sleepy brow, he grinned. "I dream that also," he said as he pulled her back to him, tucking her head under his chin. The security of his own bed, combined with a few glasses of wine, made his word flow freely. "Since I have known you, I have dreamed what it would be like to have you in my bed."

If he had seen her face, he may have realized the effect of his careless words. Alas, with her head tucked under his chin he had no way to see the shocked and confused expression she wore. She could not formulate any witty retorts or impertinent questions, thus stayed quietly wrapped in his hold as he drifted to sleep.

While he dozed, she stretched out an arm under his neck and felt a ragged piece of fabric that seemed out of place among the fine linen bedclothes. Lifting it to further exam the strange material, a section dragged across Darcy's face causing him to wake. "Ummm," he turned his face into the ragged cloth then reached for it, pulling it to his face while Elizabeth put some distance between them.

"You found Ben Key," he said with a sleepy grin as he wrapped the tattered scrap of fabric around them both.

"Ben Key?" she asked confusedly.

He gave an impish grin that could have come from his five-year-old self. "It is what I called her. When my grandmother gave her to me, I was too young to pronounce it correctly and the name stuck. It was my comfort blanket when I was a babe, Ben Key."

He could feel her shaking, trying to control her mirth. "Do not laugh at Ben Key!" he playfully commanded. "She was my friend when I was all alone. Officially, I slept with her until I was maybe six. Really, I slept with her much longer. I even brought her to school, but managed to keep her hidden from my classmates. I became an expert at hiding her. I would sleep with her under my pillow at night and stow her every morning where none could find her. When I was upset, I could hold her, stroke her, rub her against my cheek. She would make everything feel better."

Elizabeth was doing a noble job containing her amusement. She had not burst in laughter yet, but was still shaking violently. "You," she choked. "You had a comfort blanket? (1) You still have it?"

He saw the tears glistening on her cheeks. He took Ben Key and wiped her mirthful tears away. "Ben Key makes everything better, even wiping your tears away," he joked as he kissed the tip of her nose. She may be amused at the idea of such a serious man, as he was known to be, with his baby blanket, but she was not ridiculing him for it. He knew she would not. She was not cruel. He could not say the same for the other ladies he knew.

Turning her mirth into a way of learning more about her, he asked with all honesty, "You never had something soft to comfort you as a child?"

Regaining her composure, Elizabeth confessed she had a rag doll she used to carry everywhere as a girl. "I put it away so long ago, I do not think I have seen it since I was ten. Lydia tried to add my doll to her collection, so I stowed her, then claimed I could no longer find her."

"What did you call her?"

"Raggedy. That's what my grandmother called her while she made her for me. Raggedy Doll."

Darcy smiled, kissing her forehead. "Which grandmother?"

"Grandmama Bennet. She lived with us when I was small. She died shortly after my youngest sister was born." Elizabeth considered, "What about you? Which grandmother gave you Ben Key?"

"Grandmother Darcy. She would read and sing to me, and told me bedtime stories every night. She always had time for me. The fabric is from one of her gowns. It ripped while we were playing, so she cut it up for me to keep. I was two. She died when I was seven. She taught me how to hide Ben Key so I could continue sleeping with her." Pausing for a moment, he avowed, "All children should have indulgent grandmothers."

Elizabeth agreed. He again pulled her close, touching as much of her with as much of him as possible. At that moment, he needed to be in contact with her. Opening his soul, telling her one of his most closely held secrets, the one his father would have called a failing, was more intimate than coupling. She had not rejected him. Instead, she told him about Raggedy.

He had questioned, he had doubted, he had made excuses. All were wiped away by his beloved Ben Key. He now admitted to himself that adored this woman who did not condemn his weakness.

He wrapped Ben Key around her and began caressing her once again. The intimacy he now felt with her fueled a need in Darcy for even more physical intimacy throughout the night. As the sun started peeking above the horizon, Darcy entangled himself with her once again. "I find Ben Key does not work so well after nights with you, Elizabeth.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Elizabeth lay in Mr. Darcy's arms awash in confusion.

When he woke her the night before, she had expected their encounter. To her surprise, he decided they must remove to his room to protect his sister. Why had he put her in the room next to his sister if it posed a risk? He snuck her into the servant stairs in the dark like some trollop. Once concealed in his room, he turned into someone she had never before known.

At first he spoke of dreaming of home. She thought he was simply missing his home and tired of Lady Catherine's demands. She felt much the same way. Then he spoke of her being in his bed since he first met her? But such a thing could not be. He openly mocked her while in Hertfordshire, how could he want such a woman in his bed? She held her silence, not trusting any words she may say at the time.

Then she found the ragged cloth, his Ben Key. If she had not had the physical evidence of his manhood firmly pressed upon her, she would have sworn she was lying with a juvenile boy. The prideful, arrogant Mr. Darcy had kept his comfort blanket! He kept it while he was in school, so he must have been beyond twelve and still sleeping with it! Such a weakness in such a great man, and for him to share that weakness to her. What could it mean?

She, of course, would never break his confidence over this, but she could not help but open a piece of her heart to the man. The same heart she consciously kept from him. In her room, she thought frequently on his disgust of her outside the wing. It kept her from confusing the two faces of the man.

Mr. Darcy being much older than his sister would have made him the only child of the exalted family of the estate, thus he must have had few playmates. Elizabeth looked at his now sleeping face. He looked younger, although the scruff of a beard kept him from looking boyish. To grow up so alone that a scrap of fabric must stand in as companion, Elizabeth choked back tears for the lonely boy he must have been.

She had tried to sketch his character, deciding he displayed traits most suited to achieve his ends at any particular moment. In her room, he displayed traits of an attentive lover so he could produce his heir. Out of her room, he displayed the traits of a haughty man of the _bon ton_ while he surveyed the latest addition to his wealth. The trait he showed her now only served to show his humanity, it produced no gain. How did this work into her character sketch?

He was a flawed person, he admitted it at Netherfield, but she would never have dreamed it would include something like this. How long he used Ben Key for comfort. It was on his pillow last night. Could it be that such a man would still seek comfort from a scrap of fabric? She thought it odd he wrapped her in the fabric then proceeded to couple with her twice more before telling her the fabric no longer worked for him.

Certainly, this was not something others knew! He said he had hidden the scrap of fabric from his classmates. She may be the only other person with this information. She again vowed to never betray this confidence.

As she lay watching him sleep, a few more immediate concerns distracted her. First, she must find the necessary room, and then she must return to her room before servants started moving about. She extracted herself from him, on an expedition to solve her most pressing problem. Quietly opening doors, she found his dressing room (thankfully his valet had not arrived yet), an attached bedroom (the dusty mistresses' chambers, she embarrassedly realized), until she finally found what she was looking for. Once she finished, she realized the chamber pot now held evidence of their encounters. She would have to warn Mr. Darcy before going to her chambers. She found her nightclothes, redressing before returning to his bed.

As she climbed next to him, he reached out and pulled her in. Cocking an eye, he looked down at her. "Why do you have clothes on?"

"Sir, I need to return before your servants start their duties."

Lifting to look at the mantel clock, "It's five-thirty," he said, pulling her close again. "They will not be up until nine. We have more time."

"Sir, I did not think of it, assuming Peeke would care for my chamber during my stay, but there is much evidence of last night. Your sheets, the … chamber pot," as she grimaced.

Mr. Darcy chuckled. "My servants know my habits and are discreet. I do not visit brothels or keep women. I must have some release from time to time." Shocked at this new information, she was left with no option but to trust Mr. Darcy. Pulling her back tightly against his stomach, he buried his face in her hair. "Rest dear, we have a long day ahead of us. You do not have to leave before eight."

She could hear his rhythmic breathing as he drifted off to slumber and she soon followed.

~~~oo0oo~~~

The Darcy carriage made its way to Gracechurch street to retrieve Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner for the journey to Meryton. The trip was uneventful, the Gardiners happily chatting with Elizabeth and Georgiana. Mr. Gardiner tried to bring Mr. Darcy into the conversation, but Mr. Darcy gave only the briefest of answers. Elizabeth would say he bordered on being rude but decided his treatment of her kind uncle went well beyond the border. So at odds with the man he was that morning.

Elizabeth was relieved when they finally pulled into Meryton. Anxious to see home again, she regaled Georgiana with more information about her sisters and the things she loved the most about Longbourn.

Seeing her family lined up to greet the arrival of their party, Elizabeth warned Georgiana, "They can be exuberant. They are a harmless bunch, but can be a bit much for those unaccustomed to large families." The Gardiners vouched the same.

Mr. Darcy remained with the carriage, overlooking the scene with scorn while Mr. Bennet, now much recovered from his fall, embraced his favorite daughter. "My little Lizzy has come home to grant me a brief amnesty. I should not have instructed you to stay in Kent during my injury, I much regret it now. I thought it amusing for you to return with the details of Collins' follies over not inheriting, I never intended for you to stay so long."

Mrs. Bennet's enthusiasm overflowed at the return of her second eldest and the upcoming end of the entail. Jane gave a proper greeting, but a squeeze of her hands indicated their night would be full of shared confidences. Mary quietly greeted her, assuring her happiness at her sister's return. Kitty and Lydia were both more lively than proper, asking about Rosings Park and the fine gentlemen she must be meeting while staying there.

Elizabeth introduced Miss Darcy to her family. Mrs. Bennet immediately invited the girl to tea the next day, which was gladly accepted.

The Gardiners received their usual welcome. The travelers' trunks were unpacked, and the remainder of the party continued on to Netherfield Park.

When the Longbourn party gathered after refreshing from the journey, there were many tales to tell for the evening. Tales of Mr. Bennet's injury and fortuitous recovery. Tales of Jane's betrothal and upcoming marriage. Tales of Kitty and Lydia's woe at being forbidden from keeping the company of the officers. Tales of Lizzy's being the salvation of the family. Tales of the journey from London in the fine carriage with the lovely girl and her silent brother.

When they finally retired for the evening, Elizabeth was exhausted from having been up most of the night before with no ability to rest in the carriage. When Jane snuggled under the covers with Elizabeth to share confidences, Elizabeth forced herself to stay alert.

"I have never known such joy!" Jane gushed. "The only way I could feel more is if you were also sharing such happiness!"

Elizabeth smiled. For her sister's joy alone, she might have agreed to her current situation. Grasping her sister's hands, Elizabeth replied, "You deserve nothing less. I am so happy I can be with you for this."

"It was lovely of Anne to allow you to come. Was it awful traveling with her husband?"

Hearing Mr. Darcy called Anne's husband struck Elizabeth. Living in the isolation of Rosings Park and Anne's detachment from the man, Elizabeth did not view him as Anne's husband. Now rejoined to the greater world, she would have to face the fact that she was lying with another woman's husband, even though it was at the wife's request.

"I just read or look out the windows. He sits and says little. Peeke traveled with us, so it is not as if I am stuck with him alone." Lizzy felt that would answer well enough.

Stroking her sister's forehead, Jane asked, "How are you really? You look so fatigued tonight. I cannot help but be concerned for you."

Lizzy reassured her sister. "It is not so bad as I thought. Charlotte visits most every day. I have many lovely trails to walk. Anne is a friend," hesitating a moment before deciding to confide in her sister, "although, there is something odd about her. I have no words to describe it. I wonder if it is because she has been forced to be alone for so long or if it is something else."

"I easily believe being alone for long periods would make one act odd. You are a blessing for her just as she is a blessing for us."

Jane continued believing the best in Anne and Lady Catherine, but Lizzy's eyelids refused to remain open. Jane frowned at her sister falling asleep so quickly. She expected to spend a few hours sharing secrets with her most trusted sister. Attributing it to the fatigue of two days travel, Jane turned to let her younger sister rest.

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) I looked up security blankets to see what they would be called at that time, but couldn't find any references. One article did talk about people considering security blankets to start with the Peanuts cartoons, but they really started in the 1920s when people would cut blankets down for baby beds. There is no way kids, particularly wealthy kids whose parents could easily afford it and who often didn't see much of their children when they were small, didn't have security things back in the early 1800s. That is a primal thing for many little kids who have access to one, not something that just started in the 1920s.

Note: I did look up the phases of the moons - so gibbous is the correct phase of the moon at that time. Also, if you notice I usually mention family members by order: Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet, Jane, Mary, Kitty, Lydia. I'm following Jane Austen's lead as they would be ranked that way.

Additionally, the term "two-faced" has been in use since the 1600s.


	17. Scent of a Woman

**Chapter 17: Scent of a Woman**

**Sunday 17 May 1812**

Elizabeth's habit was to rise with the sun. But after two days of travel and two long nights, she would have slept past her appointed meeting time with Mr. Darcy if not for the need to use the water closet this dawn.

She left at sunrise, just after six. They were to meet at six-thirty. Approaching the cabin at a quarter after, she found herself alone. Being a few minutes early, she made use of the time to rest. Still greatly fatigued, she lay upon the cot and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Darcy cursed himself as he made his way to the hut. His valet had woken him at half-past five, as asked. Dismissing his man, Darcy dressed for this outing. Finding a quarter of an hour remained before the sun would rise, he decided to rest his head upon the pillow until the clock struck six. The previous night, he had been unable to attain slumber. Not having Elizabeth in his bed, he could find no comfort. He tried substituting a pillow, but he needed her scent. He cursed himself for leaving Ben Key back at his Town house. Having been wrapped around her, it may still smell of her.

The next thing he knew, he was startled awake to the clock striking half-past He was supposed to be there! As he ran from the room, he grabbed an extra cravat and a few handkerchiefs to bring with him.

Arriving a quarter of an hour late to the cabin, the sun already shone brightly. Seeing no signs of her as he approached, he wondered if she waited for him or given up. If she had gone, they would have to find some other way to meet, which would become increasingly difficult as the day progressed.

Still frustrated with himself, he shoved open the hut door to see her sleeping quietly on the cot. She was on her side with her hands tucked under her head. Relieved, but knowing he had left them little time, he gently woke her.

"Elizabeth, dearest, you must wake up," he whispered as he knelt by her head stroking her cheek. He watched her eyes slowly open before she startled awake at realizing how bright the sky was. "I slept longer than I should," he explained guiltily. "We need to work quickly." He helped her up so he could remove her gown, laying it across a chair so it would not wrinkle. When he started to remove her stays, she protested that it would not be necessary with such a short amount of time. He countered that it was vital that it be removed and continued. Once freed from her gown and stays, Darcy was willing to let her chemise remain as he began his kisses and caresses. She opened his fall and assisted his progress, understanding in this instance she may not receive the many pleasures to which she had become accustomed. She would hold his debts until they returned, then have him repay her. With interest.

Upon completion, Darcy removed his extra handkerchiefs to keep from leaving evidence in the cabin or on Elizabeth. He then pulled out the extra cravat. Lifting her chemise, he wrapped it around her body before replacing her stays and robe. "I want you to wear this today. All day. Do not take it off. Sleep in it if you can. Return it to me tomorrow," he ordered.

"Jane will ask if I wear this to bed…"

He curtly nodded while helping place the stays over the cravat. "Then do not wear it to sleep, but be sure you return it tomorrow." He quickly buttoned her robe and straightened her up for her walk home. Giving her a lingering kiss, he gently wished her a good day before sending her out the door. He would wait another few minutes to ensure they were not seen exiting the cabin together.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Elizabeth, thankfully, returned before most of her family had risen. Her father caught her returning from her walk and called her into his study.

"Already out and surveying your holdings, are you dear?" he asked brightly.

"Sir, after so many years, you must know my need to escape in the mornings," she laughed with a tinge of guilt. She could not bear her father's disappointment if he were to know what kept her out this morning. Turning more serious, she shared with him that she had been given no knowledge of the workings of Anne's solicitors before leaving Kent. "Are you angry with me, Papa? I only knew you were injured and not yet well when I agreed. I feared for our future."

Mr. Bennet's eyes moistened as he reached for his favorite's hands. "I am ashamed of how I have left you. That you have taken the responsibility of saving those under my care—it is a great guilt I now bear." At that time, Uncle Gardiner arrived causing him to pull his hands away. "It is nice to have you home, my Lizzy. Now, indulge your Papa. What did Collins do when he learned I was injured?"

Uncle Gardiner chuckled while Elizabeth grinned, deciding to throw her frustrations away for this period of happiness. She told of the packing, the readiness to take quick ownership, and, with a more disturbed countenance, told of the plans to remove the Bennets upon his residence. As well, at Mr. Collin's excitement to have property immediately in exchange for signing away his claims on Longbourn.

"Well, fortunately for him, his esteemed Mrs. Darcy has no friends and holds no value for his company. I fully comprehend her wanting your attendance for her remaining months, but could hardly believe the reward she offered you in return." He looked at her in curiosity. "Do you know why Lizzy?"

Elizabeth faltered, trying to formulate an answer intelligent enough to persuade both her father and uncle without revealing too much of the truth. "I can not tell you, Papa. The reasons are her own. She is an interesting creature. When I try to sketch her, she seems a lonely person. Parts of her feel odd to me, but I can not put them to words."

Uncle Gardiner chimed in, "The _ton_ can be an odd bunch. Their values are very unlike our own. No matter, she must value your humor and goodwill." Looking to his niece in warning, "Just do not allow yourself to be corrupted by her world. They are forgiven their immoral behaviors because they are rich and powerful. If any of us were to behave as such, we would be shunned."

Elizabeth paled briefly, knowing her uncle's warning came too late. Quickly reverting to a countenance of lighthearted humor, she gave a brief laugh. "I am there to entertain the woman. She can not travel and receives few visitors. Thankfully I have Charlotte, who visits me most every day, to remind me who I am."

If she had known how difficult it would be, Elizabeth may well have eschewed her sister's wedding. She now regretted her refusal to stay at Netherfield. The questions brought by her not staying at Longbourn would be no more difficult to answer than these. Before they could surprise her with more, she excused herself to clean up for breakfast.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Darcy made it back to Netherfield long before the residents arose. Making use of the hours for additional rest, he was asleep when his valet arrived to prepare him for the day.

Joining the others for breakfast more refreshed, he spent the meal protecting his sister from Miss Bingley's biting wit, now frequently expressed at his own expense as well as that of the Bennets. Thankfully, they were spared Miss Bingley's company on the ride to and during church, as Bingley ensured she was the first in the carriage, with the Hursts following. He and the Darcys took the second carriage.

Watching the Bennets arrive, Darcy smiled to himself when he saw Elizabeth. She looked lovely in her joy at being near her sister. When she glanced at him for an instant, he smiled and nodded to acknowledge her but she quickly turned toward Georgiana, bestowing one of her glowing smiles upon his sister. Ignoring the twinge of jealousy he felt at her neglect of him, he rejoiced at Georgiana's having an escape from Netherfield, particularly Miss Bingley, during this visit.

Miss Bingley had recently captured the attentions of the baron, Lord Huron, and they had come to an understanding. (1) Knowing herself to soon hold a title, she saw no need to continue courting Darcy's good opinion.

Darcy knew Lord Huron as a reliable friend but with an estate in jeopardy due to his father's extravagance. Huron favored his mother's temperament. She was a sober woman, dedicated in her duty to preserve the estate and advance the position of her children. It would be an interesting match. Huron, much like himself, spent little time in company with ladies of the _ton_ as he also found them petty and irritating. That he might choose Bingley's sister surprised him, but she offered a large dowry, and once married they could produce the required heir and then each lead their own lives while he rebuilt his fortune. Knowing Lord Huron, he would not give Miss Bingley near the pin money or supplements her brother did. There was also his mistress. He had kept the woman at a fashionable address in Town for almost ten years and had children with her.

"May I sit with Elizabeth?" Georgiana asked her brother.

Hesitant to deny her, propriety demanded he must. "We are guests of Netherfield Park, we must remain here." (2) When Georgiana's face fell, he whispered a reminder of her good fortune at not being seated next to Miss Bingley. His sister gave a very improper but gratifying smirk.

Darcy kept his eyes on the pastor throughout the sermon, forcing himself to stay awake. As much as he wanted to entertain himself by watching Elizabeth and trying to gain some small portion of her attentions, he remembered the warnings given before they left.

_"You must not acknowledge her outside of the room," Lady Catherine had commanded after she had caught them in the library. "Best for the gossips to believe you indifferent if you have so little control of yourself."_

_From Anne, he was warned: "Do not speak with her or look at her any more than you must during this trip. Do not stand near her. Better for you to be seen as rude and above your company than for someone to notice your intimacy with her." Darcy objected, but Anne waved him away. "You have changed with her. You are no longer so formal. Do you realize you no longer call her Miss Elizabeth Bennet? You have not for over a fortnight." Speechless, he realized what Anne said was true and agreed._

When had he started calling her 'Elizabeth'? He maintained propriety in her address until…when? He had not wanted the formality for their intimate encounters, it seemed too impersonal. Considering further, after the wedding they rarely used names. There was no need with only the two of them in the room and, as Lady Catherine commanded, he rarely spoke to her outside the room.

Having become so comfortable without his awareness, he took Anne's warning to heart. It was the reason for his lack of speech in the carriage to Hertfordshire. As much as he enjoyed the lively conversation, he refrained from turning his attentions to her. He must also refrain from accompanying his sister on visits to Longbourn.

Returning to Netherfield Park on a beautiful May day, Darcy took Georgiana for a stroll in the gardens.

"We only arrived last evening, but how do you find Netherfield Park?" Darcy asked his sister.

"Oh, it is everything lovely," she exclaimed. "Mr. Bingley's joy makes him easy company."

Darcy grinned. "What of the others?"

Georgiana looked around to ensure none would hear, then lowered her voice. "Mr. and Mrs. Hurst have always been tolerable, but Miss Bingley! She was a trial when she worked to capture you, but now she is unbearable. I am all astonishment at the incivilities she claims as wit."

"So you noticed the alteration as well," he nodded.

"Is she jealous of Anne? Did she hold a tendre for you?"

Studying a moment, Darcy answered. "She may be jealous of Anne, but it would be a jealousy of her inheritance and station. The only tendre she held was for Pemberley."

In discussing their plans for the week, Darcy was pleased to find his sister had arranged to spend much of her time at the Bennet's. Assuring his approval, he informed her that he could not join her. He was needed to help Charles prepare the estate before leaving on his marriage tour of the continent. Georgiana was not displeased, she anticipated the time to gain greater intimacy with Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

~~~oo0oo~~~

While Elizabeth spent a joyous evening in high-spirits with her family, most of which—thankfully—centered on Jane's upcoming nuptials, Darcy had quite a different experience.

After dinner, the Netherfield party retired to the parlor with Miss Bingley much affected by the many glasses of wine she had consumed throughout the day to aid her in "getting through this awful affair." She paid particular attention to Georgiana, pressing the shy girl to display her accomplishments at the pianoforte.

While Georgiana played, Miss Bingley sat beside Darcy, her voice dripping with false sincerity. "I finally have a chance to tell you how truly overjoyed I was to hear of your surprise marriage." Taking another large gulp of wine, Miss Bingley leaned toward Darcy with an affected intimacy, confiding bitterly, "Your aunt triumphed. And you have added another asset to your dominion. Only chore left is an heir to make the transaction complete."

Georgiana played a discordant note hearing the shocking speech. She looked at her brother askance. He nodded his permission for her to retire for the evening, his expression thunderous.

Before Georgiana could even rise, Miss Bingley leaned back to her original position, sending a knowing look to her sister. "I count myself fortunate you never had a chance to offer for me." Darcy's face soured at the thought. "Lord Huron has offered me such a position, and how could I deny him?" she waved airily. "He is such a charming man, so clever, and titled too. We delayed our banns until next week as to not disrupt Charles's wedding. But we have begun planning our tour, that shall happen before we begin updating the estate. There is much to do, but Lord Huron feels I am well suited to the task."

The woman was so far in her cups, she failed to realize the embarrassment her siblings were showing at her speech. That she would make such a crass statement about Darcy's marriage, then go on to imply that she had held Darcy's interest—appalling! Mr. and Mrs. Hurst quickly removed their sister to her quarters, amidst her continued expressions of joy for his materialistic marriage and gratitude that "you were not swayed by those fine eyes you once found so distracting…"

Georgiana's cheeks were aflame from the drunk woman's insults to her family. Darcy went to her, wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and escorted her to her room. Ensuring her wellbeing, he wished her a good night.

Charles, humiliated by his sister, apologized to his friend. "Darcy, you know I told Caroline many times you had no intentions toward her?"

Darcy grunted. What was he to say? The social-climbing woman had just called him a fortune hunter!

Charles sighed. "I am having Louisa keep her away from you and Georgiana. After the wedding, she will return immediately to London to live with the Hursts until her marriage to Lord Huron." With obvious relief on his face, Charles sipped his wine. "I was surprised when Lord Huron approached me about an understanding with Caroline. We spoke at length about it. Your own marriage brought about his decision."

This surprised Darcy. "Why?"

"He said you had finally compromised. It was time for him to compromise as well. He desires Caroline's dowry, Caroline desires his title. A fair trade for both. Neither look for affection in a marriage."

Charles again sipped his port, reflecting. "I do feel for my sisters. Neither will know the happiness Jane and I find in each other." Realizing Darcy's situation, he quickly prevaricated. "Of course I know your situation. As sad as it is, you will have another opportunity to find happiness in marriage." Realizing his words were not helping, he simply put a hand on his friend's shoulder and apologized again, then retired for the evening.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Monday 18 May 1812**

Darcy rose with the sun, not needing his valet's assistance this time. His sleep was once again restless, but he could rest a few hours once he returned. Bringing the extra handkerchiefs, he made his way to the cabin. He would not be late again.

Opening the door, he found the room empty.

Looking around, he tried to find ways to make it more pleasing for Elizabeth this morning. He owed her additional attention due to his tardiness yesterday. While waiting, he stripped his jacket, waistcoat, and cravat to save time.

Elizabeth arrived a few minutes later. She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes. He drew her to him without delay. "I have missed you," he breathed into her ear as he held her close a few moments before removing her robe and stays. Running his hands along the sides of her chemise, he felt his cravat wrapped around her torso. Sighing as he grinned, "Ummm, you remembered." Dropping to his knees before ducking under her chemise, he ran his fingers up her legs as he worked his way up. Coming to her middle, he inhaled deeply of her scent on the cloth while he unwound it. As he was already there, he saw no reason to leave his current position without partaking of her soft flesh and starting to remedy his neglect at their previous encounter. All the turmoil of the evening at Netherfield Park combined with another sleepless night, Darcy needed the comfort received from the connection.

Upon completion, he found the small cot provided little room thus forced him to his back and her upon his chest.

Placing a hand under her chin to look up at him, she asked, "Why did you wish me to wear your cravat?"

Lifting a brow, he sleepily looked at her. "So I can sleep," he answered before dozing again.

The infernal woman started tickling his side to halt his slumber! "I'm afraid sir, your answer is not enough," she laughed at him. "Why would a dirty cravat affect your sleep?"

Grabbing her hands to make her stop, he knit his brows while keeping his eyes closed. "Because it will smell of you. Since I am not allowed to have you in my bed, I at least want your scent."

He could feel her laugh, but she was too well mannered to let him hear it. He reached his arms around to fully embrace her while he lazily begged, "Shush, do not tease me yet. Give me a few minutes."

As promised, after his few minutes rest Darcy was better able to answer her questions while they dressed. "I have grown accustomed to sleeping with you. I wish to have something of you to help me rest these next few nights," he told her matter-of-factly.

Elizabeth could only laugh at the childishness of this grown man. "I will find Raggedy. You may sleep with her." She could not stop from laughing when he exuberantly accepted her offer.

Once restored and ready to return, he gave her a parting kiss before wishing her an enjoyable day with their sisters.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Mon 18 May 1812 – Wed 20 May 1812**

He avoided Longbourn. He could not risk being in company with Elizabeth. He would be forced to be in proximity to her during the wedding, the breakfast, then the return to London.

When Bingley was available, Darcy helped prepare the estate for his departure. Any time Bingley spent with his betrothed and her family, Darcy spent studiously avoiding Miss Bingley, who drank liberally throughout the days.

After another refreshing morning encounter with Elizabeth, Darcy returned to Netherfield Park to rest until it was time to accompany his sister to breakfast. When they arrived, Miss Bingley was already at the table drinking wine with her scones. "Mr. Darcy! Come, join us." Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, seated at the table with her, glanced at each other. Bingley had yet to arrive.

Famished from his early morning exertions, Darcy filled plates for himself and Georgiana hoping Miss Bingley's brother and sister could contain her.

They could not.

"Are you going to the hovel with Charles to see his country chit today? Lord Huron's estate is so noble, none would be ashamed to be seen at such an estate!" (Darcy knew the Lord's estate had been neglected the past twenty years but choked down ham with a sip of tea rather than comment.) "I never did meet your wife. She was never presented at court, was she?" (Darcy knew Miss Bingley's dearest wish was to be presented.) She turned to her sister, "Unheard of for an earl's niece of such large fortune to never have a season in Town! Though I have been told she's rather frail and the journey would quite damage her." Dripping an acrid smile, she rested her hand on her sister's shoulder. "You know, an estate and a large fortune will forgive so much, no matter how foul the lady. Even being barren." Wearing only evil in her eyes, she turned to Darcy laughing bitterly. "How fortunate for you Eliza is her particular friend. Maybe you can enjoy her fine eyes while your wife …"

"Enough!" Darcy commanded. Rising, he sent his sister out of the room as he ordered trays for them both be sent to the study.

"Mr. Darcy," Miss Bingley said coyly, "We all know when gentlemen of means marry for wealth, they must get … "

"I said enough!" he ordered. "You have insulted me, my wife, and my wife's friend. I have no reason to hear more of your drunken ravings. I would never have offered for you because of the disgrace you would bring upon my name. The disgrace you now show." Throwing his napkin onto the table, he glared into her eyes. "Lord Huron and I have been friends for many years. I know his estate well." Darcy turned, storming from the room.

Caroline paled. She had not realized Darcy and the Lord were acquainted. Her betrothal could still be annulled. She could still be denied her title.

Meeting his sister in the study to finish their breakfast, Darcy asked about her well being after the outrageous outburst by Miss Bingley. Georgiana assured him she understood the hateful words were the product of Miss Bingley's greed and jealousy. "But what did she mean about fine eyes? I did not understand."

Clearing his throat, Darcy explained, "It was a comment I made about Eli…Miss Elizabeth Bennet while staying here in October. Miss Bingley was letting her _wit flow_ at the expense of the local residents. Hoping to stop her, I commented on appreciating fine eyes in a woman." Darcy smirked, "Miss Bingley, of course, thought I spoke of her. When she asked, I told her Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I found her response most amusing. It frustrated her thus she felt she must tease me with it the remainder of my stay."

Seeing the humor, Georgiana smiled at her brother. "I am glad I will be with the Bennets until supper."

"As am I," he sighed. Looking up, he addressed a more serious concern since arriving. "I am considering returning to London after the wedding breakfast on Thursday rather than wait until Friday. I have business in Town I would like to take care of before returning to Rosings. It has the added benefit of removing us from Miss Bingley earlier than planned and will allow you and Miss Elizabeth Bennet a day together. Maybe you can go shopping?."

Georgiana had enjoyed time with the large Bennet family but decided it more agreeable to spending one less night in Miss Bingley's company. Darcy wrote notes explaining to Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Bennet that he would be leaving early, giving the notes to Georgiana to carry with her to Longbourn. He also wrote a letter to include with the day's post. It was to Lord Huron, requesting an audience on Friday.

Retiring to his room as Georgiana left for Longbourn, Darcy retrieved Raggedy, which had been given him this morning, from his lock-box along with Elizabeth's cravat. Smiling as he held the doll in front of him, he placed the cravat to his face. Touching Raggedy comforted him as the doll embodied their growing comfort in each other, but she smelled a bit musty.

Feeling surrounded by Elizabeth, and the corresponding comfort, Darcy considered his request to leave after the wedding. Elizabeth may be angry, she loved her family and would have no chance to see them until April. Maybe he was being selfish, denying her an extra evening with her family. He would be obligated to explain his reasoning to her, but he was not sure how many of Miss Bingley's comments he wanted to share with her.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Miss Darcy met Miss Elizabeth's family with both joy and trepidation after delivering the notes to Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner. They were an energetic party, as she had been warned, but they cheerfully welcomed her into their bunch. After spending days roaming the countryside with Miss Elizabeth, playing the pianoforte with Miss Mary, and making over bonnets with Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia, Georgiana envied a house full of such activity. None could ever be bored or lonely living with so many people.

Elizabeth enjoyed the time with her family, her neighbors, and Miss Darcy. When Elizabeth finally retired with Jane in the evenings, the sisters would giggle over Jane's wedding, the upcoming trip, and Mama's impending visits to Netherfield Park.

When Jane asked Elizabeth about Rosings Park, Elizabeth quickly dismissed it as boring. She could only read, play, or walk—nothing as exciting as Jane visiting the continent! When Jane asked about Anne and Mr. Darcy's marriage if the letter helped? If the necessary heir would happen? Elizabeth squirmed uncomfortably a moment, telling her sister she believed the letter helped but had no further information on such personal areas. The girls giggled. Elizabeth asked Jane if she had shown the letter to Charles. Jane's blush answered for her. Elizabeth buried her face in her pillow to keep from waking the house with laughter. The two kept teasing each other until they could no longer hold their eyes open.

Wednesday night, Mrs. Bennet and Aunt Gardiner came into the room asking Elizabeth to give them a bit of privacy so they could discuss the wedding night with Jane. Elizabeth laughed, made an oblique reference to Aunt Margaret's letter to Jane, and went to spend the rest of the evening in the library with her father and Uncle Gardiner.

"Lizzy!" The screech echoed down the hall and into the library. Mrs. Bennet burst into the room, letter in hand. "What have you to do with this?" she cried as she waved Aunt Margaret's letter above her head. "It is written in your hand!"

Aunt Gardiner tried to soothe her sister and remove the ladies' discussion from the gentlemen's library.

"Mr. Bennet! YOUR DAUGHTER WROTE THIS!" she exclaimed, thrusting the letter to her husband.

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide with mortification. Mr. Darcy reading the letter was embarrassing enough, but her father… She tried to slip out the door, but her mother blocked her exit. Considering the window, she saw her father's eyes bulge as he dropped the letter before him as if burnt. He slowly lifted his eyes to hers. "Lizzy?"

She saw her uncle reading the letter with a similar expression as her father while hearing Aunt Gardiner suppressing a laugh. Thankfully, Aunt Gardiner came to her aide, "I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for _this_ letter having been written in your hand. Now you must share that reasonable explanation with us."

Elizabeth groaned and sank into the chair. "It is Charlotte's," she said, face burning with shame. "Charlotte's Aunt Margaret sent it to her when she married Mr. Collins." She would have to diverge from the truth a bit here. "Charlotte mentioned it to me quite by accident. She told me she received much help from Aunt Margaret, which I teased her about until she showed me. When Jane stayed, I made a copy for her as she was marrying Mr. Bingley." Dropping her head into her hands in disgrace.

Nothing. She heard nothing. She expected ranting. She expected chastisement. She heard nothing. Until she heard her mother huff "I wash my hands of her!" and heard the footsteps of her leaving. The door to the study softly closed.

When she finally peeked out, her father, aunt, and uncle all sat with red faces, tears streaming down their cheeks, shoulders quaking with the effort necessary to hold back their laughter.

When the elders finally composed themselves, her aunt was the only one able to speak. She admonished her niece, as reading such a letter _should_ offend her maidenly sensibilities, but copying it went beyond the pale. However, after having heard Mrs. Bennet's earlier discussion with Jane, she saw the utility of such a letter and could not condemn her. Upon being dismissed, Elizabeth made a hasty exit, but not before hearing her Uncle Gardiner say, in a strangled laugh, "We need to make a copy for ourselves." (3)

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) Lord Huron is a band. I needed to come up with a name that wasn't a real peerage name and I like their music.

(2) I don't know the exact customs in England at that time, but I am basing the "pew you sit in determined by the house you stay in" from some old U.S. customs in some parts of the country. If you want more information about pew renting in England, John C. Bennett has his doctoral thesis posted online called "The English Anglican Practice of Pew-Renting, 1800-1960". I've only scanned it, but it looks interesting.

(3) And that kids, is how things went 'viral' in the old days.


	18. Another Wedding and the Ride Back

**Chapter 18: Another Wedding and the Ride Back**

**Thursday, 21 May 1812**

**Longbourn**

"Lizzy, have you developed a _tendre_ for Mr. Darcy?" Jane asked in a hushed voice in the short period of privacy before Jane's dressing began.

"WHAT?"

"He is a nice looking man and you must be much in his company while attending to his wife."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth protested. "No. He is as disagreeable as ever. I rarely see him outside of Anne's wing, but when I do he hasn't changed. He still looks upon me with disapproval and disgust. Why would you ask?"

Jane looked at her with sympathy. "Last night, you asked him to stop taking the bedcovers."

Would her mortification never end!

For the briefest of moments, Elizabeth considered bringing Jane into her confidence. Jane would tell no one. To open up to Jane about all she was doing to save her mother, sisters, and herself when Papa went to his reward. To be absolved by Jane's forgiving nature.

"It must have been a bad dream. Shall we start brushing your hair? The simpler style will enhance your eyes." Leaning closer to her ear, she whispered, "I cannot imagine your beautiful hair with that bird nest décor Mama recommended."

Jane laughed in response as Elizabeth picked up the brush. The two began preparing for the wedding.

Elizabeth could not burden her sister, not on her wedding day. Not ever. She would never receive Jane's mercy for her own imperfect choices.

~~~oo0oo~~~

The rest of Longbourn was already at the church while Jane, Elizabeth, and Mrs. Bennet waited for the carriage to return so they could be the last to arrive.

Mrs. Bennet had to spend these last few minutes fussing. "Jane, dearest, you are the loveliest bride since my own marriage! Remember to make sure Mr. Bingley feels he is making the decisions and you will always get your way. If that doesn't work, ask in the bedroom before you submit." (1) She sent a stern glance toward Elizabeth. "I would keep such information from you, but with your shameful letter … Humph. I would never speak to such a brazen girl, but as you are protecting my home I can forgive you this once."

Looking more closely at her second daughter for the first time since her arrival, Mrs. Bennet asked with concern, "Lizzy, are you well? You look ill." With conviction, her mother decided, "You must have Mr. Darcy move your trip back to Friday. You need time to rest, and you will not get that while traveling. Besides, with all the excitement about Jane's wedding, we haven't heard about Rosings Park. This evening your father and I wanted to hear everything. I want to know all of the great house and its visitors. You've met the Earl! If you leave today, how will I know what to tell our neighbors during calls next week? You must know they ask of you."

Though her mother only wanted gossip with which to entertain the neighbors, her wiser father, aunt, and uncle would ask more probing questions. It affirmed Mr. Darcy's decision - they must leave today.

"Mama, I am well. Jane and I have stayed up late talking, that is all." While her mother heartily agreed, complaining about the late night giggles disturbing her sleep, Elizabeth made more excuses for her early departure. "Mr. Darcy has business that he must take care of tomorrow morning. We are at his mercy."

As the Bennet carriage pulled up and the ladies were handed in, Mrs. Bennet made her displeasure known. "I would ask you to write, but you never do justice to the important details. But it is of no consequence; Lady Lucas has invited me to join her in bringing Maria home. I will arrive in Kent on Friday next and stay a week. Mr. Collins has graciously offered me a room, but I expect you to provide an invitation to the great house." The lust in her mother's eyes mortified Elizabeth.

"Mama! I cannot do that. I'm a guest myself." Looking to Jane for support, Elizabeth had no choice but to disappoint her mother's ambitions, "You will have to stay at the parsonage. Lady Catherine will not take kindly if I suggest otherwise."

"Mama, Lizzy is correct. You were invited by Lady Lucas. It would be rude for you not to stay with her. Besides, we don't wish to anger the great lady who has given so much to our family." Jane quietly said.

"Quite so, quite so. No need to anger the woman. But Lizzy, you must at least get us an invitation to tea."

"I will do my best, Mama," Elizabeth sighed, one more burden upon her.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Observing Elizabeth confirmed Darcy's decision to leave that day. He would have to work to maintain his distance from her during the wedding breakfast and on the ride to London, but she would spend tonight, all night, with him.

He should keep his glances from her, but his back was to the congregation. She kept her eyes on her sister and the rector, as was proper.

As the newly married Bingleys moved to sign the wedding register, Darcy offered his arm to escort Elizabeth from the church. To avoid raising suspicions, he donned his uninterested mask and refused to look at her, but he knew she must have been remembering the Hunsford Park marriage where she said the vows to him. He certainly was.

Darcy handed her into her family's carriage, using the clandestine opportunity to squeeze her hand a bit tighter than he should, still without making eye contact or changing his expression.

~~~oo0oo~~~

"La, Lizzy. It must be awful living at Rosings with Mr. Darcy there all the time," blurted Lydia. "Did you see the look on his face when he escorted you out? While I was jealous at first, for we all know I could entertain the girl twice as well as you, the prospect of having to be in the same house as Mr. Darcy makes me glad I'm at home. I'm having much more fun with the officers here. I will not need to live at Longbourn much longer because soon I'll be married, and mine will be the most handsome husband."

Elizabeth suppressed her sigh as she rode home with her sisters.

Jane's wedding had been everything lovely. Elizabeth felt satisfied standing next to her sister, knowing the role she played in making this day happen. It was perfect. Perfect, with the exception of Mr. Darcy glaring at her throughout the ceremony. Maybe he resented his role in the marriage. Deciding she didn't care, she concentrated on the brilliant future her beloved sister had before her.

Quickly jumping to her next subject, Lydia announced, "I would say I would marry Mr. Wickham, but he disappeared last week. No one knows where he went, but Mrs. Long said all of Meryton is fortunate for it." Lowering her voice to be discreet, but not too discreet, Lydia said, "He left large debts with the tailor and at the mercantile. Mr. Chamberlayne told Captain Carter who told Colonel Forster who told his wife who told me that Mr. Wickham was to be avoided. In his hometown, he was a known seducer and left more than one woman in ruin. Word is he disappeared after the blacksmith caught him trying to seduce his daughter. You know old man Lyons' temper and how well he can wield a hammer!"

"Lydia!" Elizabeth chastised her sister.

"Oh, la, I think you are too vain to admit you made such a poor sketch of his character. You are so proud of being correct, and he was your favorite."

Elizabeth colored. "I had no time to know Mr. Wickham, and I do not start my sketches believing poorly of people." Although Wickham had only held her interest for a brief time, Lydia was correct in the pride Elizabeth had formerly held at discerning people's character. Although Elizabeth would never admit it to her gloating youngest sister. She was vain. It was something she needed to address in her temperament.

"That's not true." Kitty laughed. "You started your sketch of Mr. Darcy believing poorly of him. He then spent his time in Meryton proving you correct!" She and Lydia giggled as they again sympathized over their sister having to stay in the house with him.

"Mama and Mrs. Lucas said he will leave once his wife is with child," Mary said seriously before turning toward her sister. "I will pray that happens soon so you will not have to suffer him much longer."

"What do you mean?" asked Lydia.

"Mrs. Lucas said that's how it is in marriages of the wealthy. He married her to add her estate to his own. He just needs an heir from her, then he goes back to his life, and she goes back to hers," Mary echoed what she had overheard.

Elizabeth hadn't considered what Darcy would do once she became pregnant.

Not able to consider the implications as Longbourn grew closer, Elizabeth changed the topic. "Mama and Papa will need all of you to help them now that Jane and I are gone. Mary, I know Papa can be difficult, but I need you to help him with the estate books. Make a second copy after you finish and send it to me. Kitty, you will need to help Mama with the menus. You will no longer need so much food, help her adjust. Lydia, you need to help Mama with her nerves. You must keep track of her salts and bring them to her when a fit strikes." Glancing out the window as the carriage pulled up the drive, she looked at them all. "There will be no time to talk later, but I will miss you all dearly. Write to me if you need something—I will do my best. If there are problems at home, no matter what Mama or Papa say, write to me of it. Promise me, all of you." Elizabeth received their nods of agreement.

She was asking much of her younger sisters. Mary would have to tolerate her father's moods and barbs to get him to teach her what to do. Kitty would have the easiest time, but working with Mama on the menus would also give her time apart from Lydia. Mama would be convinced to reduce the amount of food at the table after a few meals went to the hogs. Lydia. She gave Lydia the job of calming Mama's nerves in hopes her youngest sister would see them as an annoyance. Maybe it would encourage Lydia to gain control of her imprudent behavior. It was much to hope that the sister most like her mother would garner control of herself, but it was the only thing Elizabeth could do to help her while she was in Kent. She had written parting notes for each of her parents detailing her instructions to her sisters and asking her parents to show patience while working with them.

The girls exited the carriage, entering after the wedding breakfast had already begun. Elizabeth filled her plate and found a place between her aunt and Miss Darcy, far from the disagreeable Mr. Darcy. She had noticed how he looked, particularly when he escorted her out of the church. It was the public Mr. Darcy once again, showing once again how disgusted he was of her, her family, and her village. They were all so far beneath him they didn't deserve even basic civilities.

On the other hand, his sister was kind. Having spent some time in her company, Elizabeth liked her quite well. While listening to Miss Darcy speak with Mary about techniques for improving their sound on the pianoforte, Elizabeth almost didn't hear her aunt ask about her health. "You look fatigued Lizzy. Are you becoming ill?"

_Yes, I am. I am becoming ill from rising early for illicit meetings with the stranger who is kind and gentle and could easily hold my heart. I abandon him to begin my day, preparing for Jane's wedding along with reviewing the Longbourn ledgers. There is no time for rest until I finally fall into bed. Even then I have not been granted sleep, for these were my last few nights for private conversation with my dearest sister. Then today, I stood with Jane as Mr. Darcy scowled at me throughout. After the wedding feast, we will load into the carriage, ride to London with that same man refusing to acknowledge either me or my beloved relatives, only to end at his home to have my beautiful stranger once again come to my bed. It is exhausting, would you not agree?_

Of course, Elizabeth could say nothing of the sort—truth that it may be.

"Jane's wedding has been so much excitement! She and I have indulged in late night discussions for we will never share a room again," Elizabeth sighed. "A few nights of peaceful sleep and I will return to myself."

"Would you prefer to stay the night with us tonight? We could call on Miss Darcy tomorrow and bring your things to allow you to leave early Saturday for Kent," Aunt Gardiner asked kindly.

Spending the night at her aunt and uncle's home sounded—peaceful. One night of pure rest with no disturbances. She began to agree until she remembered her aunt and uncle would likely question her about the stay in Kent, about Aunt Margaret's letter, about any number of other details she could not easily answer without betraying her situation.

"I would dearly love to stay with you, but I fear Mr. Darcy has already arranged for me to stay as Miss Darcy's guest." It was true that he had made those arrangements. "She keeps Town hours, so I will have no reason to rise before midday. I must remain there, as he will likely return to Kent tomorrow evening if he completes his business early." Elizabeth could not imagine what Mr. Darcy's business in London was, or if there was any way it could be finished early, or if he would wish to leave that day if it did finish early enough. She had to ensure her aunt did not extend the invitation again in the presence of her parents or uncle or Mr. Darcy. As much as she preferred the Gardiners' company, having them asking her about Rosings terrified her. She knew she could not answer with complete honesty, and the thought of being caught in a web of lies was daunting.

Aunt Gardiner patted her hand sympathetically. "As much as I prefer you stay with us, I see the sense in that. I do not want to see you rushed back to Kent, but will accept it if it allows you the rest you need. Your good health is important to us."

Elizabeth smiled at her aunt and began asking of her young cousins' latest escapades. She glanced at Mr. Darcy at the other end of the table. He was trapped between Mrs. Bennet and Miss Bingley and looked as if the gallows would be a mercy. She smirked at him. He caught her eye, giving her a little smile before returning to his misery.

Eventually, the feast ended. The bride and groom bid everyone farewell with Jane giving Elizabeth an extra squeeze and promised a faithful correspondence.

Once the bride and groom had left, the Hursts and Miss Bingley immediately called their carriage.

Now it was only Elizabeth's family, Miss Darcy, and Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy made polite conversation with Uncle Gardiner and Mr. Bennet while Elizabeth made her final farewells.

When the Darcy carriage pulled to the front, Elizabeth's younger sisters and Miss Darcy excitedly left the house. After another round of parting words, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet stepped outside, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. Being the last two persons remaining, Mr. Darcy accompanied Elizabeth out of the house. Saying nothing and wearing his mask of indifference, Mr. Darcy did not offer Elizabeth his arm but instead placed his hand in the curve of her back to guide her through the door.

Elizabeth felt the shock throughout her body. He could not touch her so intimately! This was not the time for the kind and gentle man. This was the Disdainful Darcy who held himself far above her paltry self. Beyond that, if they were to be seen she would have much to answer for. Removing his hand as soon as they stepped outside, he walked beside her toward her family.

Mr. Bennet stood a bit apart from the rest of his family as they all bid adieu. He wanted to be the first to bid his Elizabeth farewell as he already missed her dearly. As he glanced back toward his home, he saw her exit with Mr. Darcy following. Sadness overcame him, realizing what his next year would be like. He wouldn't have his little helper with all of her abundant energy, and he would now need to exert himself to make Longbourn prosperous for her sake. When she next returned, she would be on her way to becoming the master of the estate, though he doubted she would make him uncomfortable about it. Embracing his daughter, he told her of his great love and admiration, something he had never before done. He begged her to write and for her forgiveness of his lacking correspondence.

While Mr. Bennet farewelled his daughter, Mr. Darcy bid his very proper farewell to each member of the Bennet family. Miss Darcy followed her brother, then had him hand her into the carriage. Elizabeth went next, with emotional final embraces for them all. The Gardiners gave their farewells as Mr. Darcy was assisting Elizabeth into the carriage. As he helped her up, Mr. Darcy took advantage of the attention focused on the Gardiners and his back toward her family to briefly break his façade. He squeezed her hand, gave her a relieved smile, then trailed his fingers along hers as she released his hand. Mrs. Gardiner followed her niece into the carriage, along with Mr. Gardiner. Peeke decided to ride up top with the driver as the inside would be too crowded for her liking. Mr. Darcy entered and they were off.

Mr. Bennet watched sadly as his daughter entered the carriage knowing she would not be the same girl when she returned.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Once again, Darcy did not speak in the carriage for fear of engaging Elizabeth in conversation. Her aunt and uncle were clever enough that they would easily discover him not so indifferent to their niece. Georgiana tried to engage him, but he pled fatigue from the day and turned away. He enjoyed listening to the others and learned much about Elizabeth and her childhood through their conversations.

At one point while Georgiana slept, he feigned sleep. It allowed him to hear her aunt quietly refer to a letter, reminding Elizabeth to send her a copy so she could one day use it when her daughters married. She should disguise her writing and not include where it originated. Darcy opened his eyes a sliver and watched Elizabeth blush. It took all his control not to laugh.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Thursday, 21 May 1812**

**London**

After unloading their traveling companions at Gracechurch Street, Elizabeth embraced them, as well as her much younger cousins who came out to greet her while Darcy and Georgiana stretched their legs.

"Why is Lizzy not staying here?" her young cousin asked. "She always stays here."

Mr. Gardiner looked ready to ask the same question when his wife responded to their daughter. "Dear, Mr. Darcy had to return to London early to take care of a few things. As soon as he finishes, he is to return to Kent, bringing Lizzy with him. If he finishes early he will wish to leave early, it will not do to have Lizzy here. It would delay his journey home to see his wife."

Of course, her family would be expecting her to stay with them. In Darcy's intentions of having her with him, he had not considered the possibility of others who might be equally desirous of her company. A quick glance at Elizabeth's face told him where Mrs. Gardiner's assumptions originated. "Yes, madam. I thank you for your consideration. I do hope to finish quickly and return as soon as I may." Not to go back to his wife, and he would never consider Anne his wife. If he finished early, he would not be returning to Kent. He would return to his home, to his room, where he could be at ease with Elizabeth as soon as he may.

Returning to the carriage for the short trip to his Town home, Darcy asked Elizabeth if she enjoyed her time with her family. Looking at him quizzically, she replied she had.

"So you have finally found your voice, Brother?" his sister accused. "I know you must have some reason, but why have you gone the entire trip without speaking to the Gardiners? I fear you made them feel you dislike them."

"Nothing could be further from the truth. They are a charming couple. I've enjoyed listening to them while we traveled."

Unwilling to confront her brother further, Georgiana turned the topic to his trip to Kent. "I did not know you would be returning to Kent tomorrow," she said sadly.

"It is not fixed. I have a meeting I must attend to and the appointment is set for ten. I will likely not finish until after five o'clock, making it too late to begin the journey." He knew there was little possibility the meeting would last so long. "However, Elizabeth's aunt was correct to insist she stay with us tonight. If the opportunity arises to leave early, we would be able to take advantage of it. Otherwise, you will be able to spend the day together."

Georgiana looked at him askance and then glanced toward Miss Bennet who was looking out the window. Whispering so, she hoped, only her brother could hear, she asked him earnestly, "Why would you use her Christian name?"

Exhaling deeply, _Damn_ , he thought, scrambling to find an answer. "I am fatigued from the trip. That is what both you and Anne call her. I hear it so often. It was a mistake."

He looked quickly at Elizabeth. If she heard, she did not acknowledge it. She was staring out the window watching as they pulled up to his house.

As they entered, each looked forward to cleaning off the dust of the road before sitting down to the dinner. Darcy was taken aback when Richard greeted them in the entry hall. Georgiana was overjoyed, while Elizabeth, a guest who was suffering from exhaustion, greeted the gentleman with the expected composure.

"Why are you in my house?" Darcy demanded. He was looking forward to a quiet evening and an early night. He certainly did not feel up to entertaining his cousin.

"I saw Lord Huron yesterday. He mentioned a meeting with you early tomorrow. If you had not returned today, you would not be able to make the meeting." Flashing a toothy grin, he opened his hands wide before him. "Besides, I wanted to check on my cousin. See how Kent is treating you. And you as well, madam," he added, bowing to Elizabeth.

Richard made himself comfortable in the library while the travelers went to clean themselves before dinner. When Darcy joined him, Richard wasted no time. "Before the ladies finish, tell me how goes your venture in Kent?"

Darcy rolled his eyes. "How did you get into my home?"

"I'm on the most-favorite-cousin list. Now shell out. Has it worked yet?"

"It's too soon to know. I spoke with Dr. Pryce, and he said it may take a few months for her to take and more months for signs to come. The only sure way is the quickening, from there it is about five months until the child is born." Darcy rested his forehead in his hands, moving to rub his eyes.

Richard pulled his brows together. "So you will be stuck in Kent for the foreseeable future?"

"Yes."

"No matter, you usually spend summers in the country. How is the company?" Richard smirked.

Darcy glared at him defiantly. "As expected."

Richard rubbed his hands, raising his eyebrows. "What were you expecting?"

"Aunt Catherine to be pompous and demanding. Anne to be … uncomfortable to be around. The same since our youth," he retorted, now watching the stairs expecting the ladies to join them shortly.

"And the other expectations?" Richard probed.

"I had no other expectations. Ah, here comes Georgiana and her friend," Darcy grinned triumphantly at his cousin being cheated the information he so desired.

Richard offered his arm to Georgiana, leaving Darcy to escort Elizabeth.

At the table, Richard asked about their trip to Hertfordshire.

Darcy motioned to Georgiana to give her account. "The house and grounds are lovely. Miss Bennet's estate was only three miles from the Bingley's house, so I was able to spend most of my days at Longbourn. Such a lively home! There is always something to do and someone to do it with." Georgiana went on about Miss Bennet and her sisters and all the many things they did.

When she finally paused, Richard inquired, "But what of Netherfield? I thought you stayed with the Bingleys?"

Georgiana, feeling overly comfortable with her charming cousin, huffed. "Mr. Bingley was everything pleasant, but his sister was another matter. She was in her cups almost all of the time and said the most awful things! Calling my brother a fortune hunter! Insulting Anne, saying wealth forgives many things. Even suggesting my brother take Miss …" Realizing what she was about to say, Georgiana stopped herself, flummoxed.

Her brother saved her. "Yes, she was in rare form. I would have been forced to send Georgiana back to London if it were not for the graciousness of Miss Bennet's family." He nodded to Elizabeth in gratitude.

Elizabeth looked unsure of what to say. He would speak with her more tonight if she felt up to it, explain more of what Miss Bingley said. Miss Bingley professed things she did not believe true, only wanting to provoke him in her jealousy.

"Yes, I greatly enjoyed the time I spent with your family Miss Bennet. Miss Bingley said she has an understanding with Lord Huron. I feel sad for him if such is true," Georgiana professed.

"That is my meeting tomorrow. After spending four days in her company, or might better say - avoiding her company, I feel honor bound to warn him," Darcy told Richard.

"I think everyone knows what Miss Bingley is," Richard laughed while taking a sip of wine, "which is why she remains single. Who wants to end up with a Lady Douglas?" (2)

The cousins continued discussing the trip, while Elizabeth remained unusually silent. When Richard asked, she claimed fatigued.

Recognizing that in his own home, Darcy could speak to Elizabeth as long as he was careful to address her properly. "You mentioned in the carriage you stayed up well past the time you retired, that you would speak with your sister. Were you able to rest during the day?"

"No, sir. I had but four days and much to do. There was no time for rest."

"What did you do with your family, Miss Bennet?" Richard asked.

She told him of finishing her sister's wedding dress, helping prepare the wedding breakfast, reviewing her father's books, resolving a tenant dispute, and assuring her sisters would be able to assume the roles she and her sister had previously filled.

"But, Miss Bennet, were you able to go on your famous walks with so much happening?"

Darcy used all the force he could muster to launch the toe of his boot to Richard's shin. Richard scowled at him while swallowing a yelp.

Fortunately, at that moment, Elizabeth was looking toward Georgiana, both ladies innocent of any impropriety the Colonel may have tried to suggest. "Miss Darcy was most useful in that, Colonel Fitzwilliam. She accompanied me on walks to gather flowers for the house every day." Turning again to Georgiana, Elizabeth nodded. "I may have forgotten to tell you how much I enjoyed our rambles. You chose the most beautiful flowers."

As the ladies finished their meals, Georgiana excused Elizabeth and herself to the music room. Hearing the pianoforte start, Darcy turned aggressively to Richard. "What were you thinking? Asking her that?"

"What do you mean? I thought she was well known for her walks," Richard defended himself.

"I hope she did not understand your meaning. How could you allude to that at the dinner table and in front of Georgiana? You are no better than Miss Bingley," he spat out in disgust.

Raising his voice slightly in irritation, Richard defended himself. "I meant nothing of the sort. You are the one feeling guilty." Leaning back, calming down, taking a sip of wine, Richard looked back at Darcy with a twinkle in his eye. "So how were your walks?"

"I do not walk. I ride."

Lifting his brow in amusement, Richard refused to quit. "How were those rides?" Then changing his expression to that of affected confusion, he took a sip of his drink. "Although, I always thought it was the ladies doing the riding."

"I should thump you for that," Darcy retorted, finishing his glass of port. "But I would rather join the ladies." Rising from his chair, he put Richard on notice. "Elizabeth will need to retire early. Her late nights with her sister have exhausted her. I fear for her health if she does not rest. You will remove yourself from my home within twenty minutes."

"Yes, General," he said facetiously, saluting Darcy.

While Georgiana continued to play after the gentlemen arrived, Darcy watched as Elizabeth's eyes drifted closed before she would catch herself and jerk awake. After the third time, Darcy moved toward her. "Madam, I believe you are much fatigued. Allow me to escort you to your room."

Elizabeth agreed and bid proper good evenings to Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss Darcy. Meanwhile, Darcy informed his butler to immediately bring the upstairs servants down for the evening so the lady would not be disturbed. Only Georgiana's maid was to attend quietly when her mistress rang. No servants would be needed above stairs before nine the next morning.

Walking slowly, giving the servants time to remove themselves, Darcy first led Elizabeth to her room, asking her to stay there a moment. He checked the servants' stairs. Hearing his butler leading the last of the servants downstairs, he brought Elizabeth back to the staircase, leading her into his room. He helped her out of her robe and stays, then tucked her into his bed. He kissed her head, whispering for her to sleep, as he went to see his cousin out and bid his sister good night.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When Darcy returned to the parlor, Richard was resolutely sent on his way, assisted by a firm shove out the door when he continued to chat. Richard laughed as he stepped into the street. _Darcy must be in a hurry to partake of the delights awaiting him tonight, although she seemed too tired to share his desire_.

As he made his way back to his parents' home, Richard contemplated Darcy's demeanor that evening. He was calmer. Happier? No. He was content. Miss Bingley's indiscretions, which she did in front of Georgiana no less, only prompted a warning from Darcy to her intended rather than a death cut to her social life, which he would have done before.

Then there were Richard's irritations that he delivered to Darcy. Certainly Darcy gave him the well-deserved kick when he made the sly comment about walks, but there was none of the outrage he could have expected a few weeks earlier.

 _I cannot believe I'm doing this. I cannot believe I am working with Anne_ , Richard thought to himself.

Before April, he never would have thought Anne to be so devious, or even so clever, as to come up with such an elaborate scheme. _But_ , he thought, _she does sit around that house all alone with nothing to do._ It gives her endless time to learn and plot. Not for the first time, he pitied her. Given a proper opportunity, Richard wondered how she might have used those talents for the greater good.

The more he thought about it, the more he agreed with her plot. It kept Rosings Park intact, kept Aunt Catherine out of the way, and gave Darcy an heir—something Richard's mother had been bothering her nephew about these past few years.

Darcy had received training in estate management from his father starting in childhood. It was his responsibility to train his son. But first he had to have that son. Everything resulting from what was happening at Rosings was good for his family.

Then there was Miss Bennet. _It is good for her too_ , he convinced himself, _just not as easy._

It may be difficult for her right now, but Miss Bennet appeared to be strong enough to do her part. Reflecting on her willingness to take on the job even though it went against every tenet society demanded of maidens, he decided she embodied what he believed a hero to be.

When she accepted Anne's proposal, his first response was disappointment. He initially thought her to be above such behavior and not one to be swayed by financial gain. But the more he learned of her situation, the more he understood why she would be failing her family if she did not accept.

Having seen men on the battlefield, he well knew a hero from a coward. Miss Bennet faced daunting circumstances and when offered an agonizing solution, she accepted her self-sacrifice with bravery. The more he learned of her, the more he admired the woman.

Her father, he had no doubt, was what Richard deemed a coward. He held no respect for a man who would leave his dependents in such a state.

Miss Bennet would be worth giving up a carefree status for. She was more interesting than most of the other women he had met and was intriguing. From what he saw with Darcy, having a woman nightly might have a calming influence. He was not ready for such a commitment just yet, but one day.

He hoped Darcy did not mismanage this opportunity and drive her away. It would not bode well for the family if she left wishing only to retire to her estate and to live the remainder of life in solitude.

Richard would have to make sure that did not happen. (3)

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) No joke: my mother told me this. Then went on to describe the ways the women she knew manipulated their husbands. To each their own. I chose to not use manipulation.

(2) You can Google Sir John and Lady Douglas to find out more about them. Wikipedia is pretty vague. The website [douglashistory](http://douglashistory.co.uk/).co.uk has an interesting write-up on the whole thing. It sounds like Lady Douglas was a confidant of Princess Caroline until she decided to switch sides to the Prince Regent. She testified that one of Caroline's adopted children was really an illegitimate son and caused a bunch of drama.

(3) For those enjoying the Colonel's thoughts, it was ODCODG's comment (from 2016) that inspired me to look from his point of view.

~~~oo0oo~~~

A/N (from 2016): I originally had them leaving the next day, but as I wrote the story her family naturally asked too many questions that could give the scheme away. That combined with Caroline Bingley ending up a catty drunk the whole time, even in front of young Georgiana (not originally in my story plans), and it seemed leaving after the Bingleys marriage would be ideal. It would also give Darcy a chance to speak with Lord Huron about his intended and precautions he may want to take before he commits to anything formal.

By the way, Miss Bingley's drinking is because the world she had planned has fallen apart. She lost any chance of a connection with Darcy through either herself or her brother marrying Georgiana all that one morning where her brother gave her the news of Darcy's marriage. She was stuck back in Netherfield where she thinks the people boring and beneath her. Her brother is marrying beneath him. She's managed to come to an understanding with Lord Huron, but it's a cold-hearted financial deal that maybe gives her what she wants, but really? Everyone wants a little affection in their life. On top of that, since he's so desperate for her money, she knows she won't have as much to spend once connected with him. She will be like her sister, married to 'a man of more fashion than fortune.'

The most interesting part in writing this has been the story creating itself. I didn't plan on Miss Bingley having an understanding with Lord Huron or being a lush in this chapter. There are quite a few things that entered the story as I wrote. Some, like more of Elizabeth's POV and Colonel Fitzwilliam's POV, were directed by comments. Thank you for letting me know what the story needed.


	19. London Nights

**Chapter 19: London Nights**

**Thursday, 21 May 1812**

**London – the Darcy townhouse**

Richard tried to extend his visit to vex his cousin, but Darcy would have none of it. Wishing his sister a good night, he strong-armed his cousin to the door as he bid him a firm farewell. Climbing the stairway to his floor, he thought only of having Elizabeth beside him in his bed once again. He would not disturb her, she needed sleep tonight.

Until the carriage ride to London, he had not realized how little rest she had while at Longbourn. Though he had not known of her late nights with her sister, he should have known that her family would rise early, keeping country hours. That they would gather for breakfast shortly after she returned from her 'walks' giving her no chance to rest before the others arose. Something he had done at Netherfield Park. He chastised himself for not thinking of it earlier.

So little sleep could risk her health. Her aunt was right to be concerned. Darcy undressed as he watched her slumber, leaving his shirt and breeches on as he listened to her soft rhythmic breathing. Most important for him in the next few days was to ensure her well-being, even if it meant not coupling.

He climbed onto the bed, bundling himself around her. He luxuriated being in his own bed, finally feeling her hair on his face, smelling her scents, feeling her soft skin. He would sleep well tonight.

Staying at Netherfield Park had been miserable and not only because of Miss Bingley. He had not been able to find comfort in a bed without her. In his sleeplessness, he found himself wondering about her day. His sister had happily recounted the activities at Longbourn, but it was not the same as having Elizabeth tell him. Or better yet, being there with her. But that would have been too dangerous.

As he lay wrapped around her, not yet ready for slumber, Darcy allowed himself for the first time since this fiasco began to think toward his new future.

Elizabeth was not yet with child. If he used the quickening to prove pregnancy, he would have to remain in her company at least another few months.

Then what would he do?

His affairs were in order. Letters could direct his stewards and solicitor for the foreseeable future. He could easily stay at Rosings Park until Elizabeth finished her contract. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into the top of her head as he thought of it, planting a gentle kiss atop her head. Yes, he would stay. Tomorrow he would arrange for some of his ledgers to be sent to Kent so that he could manage from Rosings Park.

He would have another eleven months with her. No, ten. May was nearly complete. He would have ten months with her. Ten months somehow did not seem like such a long time.

What would he do after?

Anne could still be alive when the time came for Elizabeth to return to Hertfordshire. Elizabeth's encouragement had improved her health and stamina over the past two months.

What would he do then?

The past few nights had taught him that he no longer slept well without her. He considered offering his protection to have her stay, but she would never accept it. She would have no reason. With an estate of her own, she would need no one's protection. Not seeing an obvious answer, he was unable to think further on the subject, but he would find a way to remain with her before the next year started.

Then his mind wandered to what would happen when she was to leave. He would have his heir—her child. He would prefer the baby be born at Pemberley, but this would not be the first Darcy born away from his ancestral home. Town offered better physicians, but neither would be possible with their current arrangement. Fortunately, Doctor Pryce had a superior reputation.

As she had not conceived, any child would be born toward the end of her time in Kent. The little Darcy would likely be too young for the arduous journey to Pemberley. As the father, his child belonged to him. As soon as Elizabeth's baby could travel, his heir would leave with him. The townhouse would be the best place for them to stay until the little Darcy was old enough to complete the journey to Derbyshire. He vaguely considered if Elizabeth would consent to stay as Georgiana's guest while the babe was in town.

He reached his hand to cover her belly. _You are not there yet, my little Darcy, but you will be_ , he thought. _And through you, I shall always be with her._

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Friday, 22 May 1812**

It was still dark when he missed her in his bed.

The door of the necessity room quietly clicked as she closed the door behind her. Rather than return to the bed, she stopped in front of the window for a moment. As she gazed out over a quiet London, he decided to share the view with her.

He quietly left the bed, moving silently behind her. She startled when he gently laid his hands on her shoulders, relaxing quickly when she felt him. "It's beautiful is it not?" he softly whispered in her ear.

With a soft smile, she answered. "In its own way, it is. I am surprised it is still so busy."

Darcy rested his chin on her head, sliding his hands across her chest as he cradled her. A few moments later, she leaned back into him, reaching her arms around to grasp the backs of his thighs.

Having her reaching out to him, Darcy would give whatever pleasure he could tonight. Nestling his nose in her hair, he gently took her earlobe between his teeth savoring the taste of her. He traced lightly over the swell of her breasts, then under the remaining curve. HIs hands glided down her belly to her hips, before reversing their course to tracing a path to her shoulders. His fingertips brushed along the outside of her arms down until he could entwine their fingers while he lowered his mouth to taste of her neck.

When she released a soft sigh, Darcy went farther down onto her soft shoulder. Wrapping their hands around her belly, his mouth began to explore her other side.

When she turned her head back to look at him, he moved his kisses to her mouth and encouraged her hands to touch him. His response grew quickly as her gentle hands began feeling and stroking. Untying the ribbon holding her nightgown and pushing it from her shoulders, he groaned with the pleasure her hands were giving,

Darcy pulled her tightly to him. Moving to an empty spot on the wall, he removed her nightgown and turned her to face him. As she reached down to stroke him, he laced his hands under her bottom with the whispered directive: "put your legs around me." Once she did, he lifted her further, pressing his body against hers to hold her to the wall. One of her hands gripped his shoulder while the other provided guidance.

It was a fantasy come true. After leaving Netherfield Park, he had dreamed of being in this room and doing this with her. He watched her breasts move in rhythm with their motion, nipples begging to be suckled though he could not reach them, the most ungodly and wonderful sounds coming from her. Seeing her hand doing–whatever it was doing. It all culminated in the most glorious five minutes of his life.

Immediately after completion, he carried her to bed before his strength depleted. Lying on his back with her above him, she still had more energy to be used. He was happy to be St. George to her dragon until she reached exhaustion. Not bothering to remove himself, he held her on top of him, whispering a command that she "must stay in bed with me each night from this moment on. It is where you belong," as both fell asleep.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When Elizabeth awoke again, the sun was about to begin its journey across the sky. Spying the mantel clock, she saw it to be half-past five.

She looked at the gentleman lying under her, his hands lying lightly upon her thighs. She grinned, realizing she was still coupled with him. It was a different sensation, now being so soft. Not wanting to move and risk awakening him, she left it.

Resting the side of her face on his chest, she listened to his heart beating while her head rose and fell with his breath. The gentleman below (and in) her was an enigma.

Outside, he was the same Mr. Darcy that he presented upon his entry to Hertfordshire. He was haughty and dismissive, rarely bothering to speak to her. He would sit at breakfast, reading the paper or looking over a book, barely acknowledging her arrival, frequently excusing himself as she sat to eat. She would rarely see him during the morning. (1) When she did happen to pass him, he would afford her only the briefest of glances before looking away and sweeping past her.

Meals were unappetizing affairs. They were forced to be in each other's company as Lady Catherine insisted on proper dinners. Sitting on one end of the long table, Lady Catherine faced Mr. Darcy sitting at the other end. Anne sat beside Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth next to Lady Catherine. (2) Mr. Darcy and Anne said little beyond the required pleasantries to each other. Lady Catherine demanded Elizabeth listen to her tales of the mundane, it required only a slight feigned enthusiasm to sate her. There was some pleasure to be had in the ridiculousness of it all. It kept Elizabeth from going mad.

After the meal, they would retire to the parlor, where Elizabeth was expected to play a few songs or read until Anne would excuse herself, requiring Mr. Darcy to escort her to her room. Lady Catherine would keep her another quarter-hour on some pretense before they retired as well.

That was when this version of Mr. Darcy showed up, the Bedroom Mr. Darcy. He was a wholly different man than Outside Mr. Darcy. This was the gentleman who smiled at her, told her of his day, and asked of hers. This gentleman kissed her passionately and confided in her. This was the gentleman she had always dreamt of marrying. This gentleman softened her heart every night, but this gentleman disappeared once he left the bedroom.

Of all the marriages with which she was acquainted, only the Gardiners sought each other's company. Jane and Mr. Bingley would likely be the same, but such felicity in marriage seemed to be uncommon. Contentment in a union was her desire, she had always known she was unlikely to obtain it. The only man who ever stirred her heart in such a way was this gentleman—but he was not real.

She would never marry. She had decided long ago that she would not live the misery of being a man's property. Her circumstances would no longer allow marriage, which, she convinced herself, was a relief. As a single lady, her estate would remain her own. The only desirable thing a marriage could offer her were children, but now she would be free to adopt a niece or nephew to bequeath Longbourn too, thus keeping it in the Bennet family.

Colonel Fitzwilliam had asked her to consider him for marriage. She would not. He was charming but whimsical. He was still a member of the disreputable peerage, though a younger son. She now understood even more that the _ton_ kept a different moral code than her own. She could not live that type of life, willing to risk neither her estate nor her future to one so accustomed to extravagance. Once she left Rosings Park, she would retire to Longbourn and have no more to do with this family.

This Bedroom Mr. Darcy had eaten his way into her heart. Thankfully, Outside Mr. Darcy reminded her every day how menial she was in his world.

But Bedroom Mr. Darcy kept coming back—kept tearing down her defenses. Her first time being in his bed, she was perplexed that he would share such a vulnerable part of his life.

Reflecting on the many women who lost beloved husbands in battle or from illness or injury, she began to consider her options. She already divided her life into two identities that she kept separate from each other. What if she separated Bedroom Mr. Darcy as a different person from Outside Mr. Darcy? The only thing they shared were looks.

What if she allowed herself to love Bedroom Mr. Darcy? He would only be in her life a few more months. Once she was with child, as Mary had said, he would leave. When he left, she could consider him as having died, remaining only as an ideal figure in her memory. She would have experienced that love she dreamed of and have it console her into old age.

He would be her only opportunity to feel this kind of love, even if he did not truly love her. She could give her love to this man, the one beneath her, and experience what she could of it. She would embrace the man in bed, just as she had embraced her choice to save her family. Maybe sometime later she would meet one who could replace him and who would understand, but if not, she would subsist on the memories of this.

Earlier, when she had looked out over the city in the dark, workers were making London hum as others slept. When he came to her, she decided then she would treat him as her lover. When he wrapped his arms around her, she gave license to her own cravings. Sighing into his hold, she stretched her hands to feel his derrière, but his height caused her to land only on his legs. Finding she greatly enjoyed the feel of the musculature, she left her hands there.

What followed was unrestrained passion by both. She no longer withheld parts of herself and he responded in kind. When she demanded, he gave. He did not last long but compensated by his willingness to indulge her once in the bed, rather than allowing himself to sleep.

She wrapped her arms along his sides, rubbing her cheek in the fur of his chest as she continued to rise and fall with his breathing. Impulsively, she lifted her head to kiss his chest before again nuzzling back into the curls.

She felt him begin to wake up. It was an unusual sensation to feel him changing to his utile self inside her. She brought her hands to his chest, one on top of the other, and then rested her chin on her hands as she watched him fully awaken.

He inhaled deeply as he stretched and opened his eyes. Realizing she was watching him, he cocked an eyebrow in mischief. "Am I to be this morning's entertainment?"

An impish grin spread across her face. She moved her hips ensuring he understood his starting position before she answered, "Yes."

Letting out a playful growl, he sat up, pulling her legs behind him. He then wrapped his arms around her, making short work of his morning arousal.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When once again reclining on the pillows, he separated from her to express his concern about her early mornings and late nights with no rest between. "You need to stay well. Clean yourself and come rest again. You are too important to us for you to become ill." _Me, you are too important to me_ , he thought but could not say. How could he tell her how important she had become to him? He was married to Anne, though in no way felt it.

When she returned, he stroked her hair and asked about her visit with her family. She told him more of her father's mending health, of looking over estate books with her father and uncle, of walks with Georgiana, of sewing with her sisters and aunt, and of preparing the wedding with her mother.

"At least one of us enjoyed their visit," Darcy sighed. "You rest now, I can tell of mine later." With that, he closed the bed drapes a bit tighter and held her a bit closer.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When the mantel clock struck quarter 'til eight, Mr. Darcy woke Elizabeth and escorted her back to the room beside Georgiana. He tucked her under the coverlet, quietly encouraging her to sleep again while he prepared to attend his meeting that morning. He left her with a kiss on the forehead.

After lying abed for a half-hour, Elizabeth heard Mr. Darcy's carriage leave. Deciding she would get no further sleep, she called for Peeke. Georgiana would not leave her rooms until closer to noon, so she went to explore Mr. Darcy's library.

She first spent some time examining the shelves to see what the room offered. The first book she looked into was old, titled the Domesday Book. As she looked through it, she realized it was a list of property from shortly after William the Conqueror rose to power. Wondering if Mr. Darcy's property was listed but not willing to risk damaging such an old book, she returned it gently to its home. Taking another ancient book to look at, she found the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle. She delicately turned the pages but did not recognize the words. Not knowing the language, she briefly admired the ornate scripts before again gently returning it to its shelf. While the first two books were beautiful, she decided to choose from the more modern tomes that she could read. (3)

She found an interesting text: Jacques the Fatalist by Denis Diderot. (4) She easily immersed herself in the witty dialogue between the master and his valet and the various characters that interrupt them. Shocked when the characters discussed intimate relations, she realized this was obviously not appropriate reading material for a maiden gentlewoman and went to return it.

She suddenly realized: What reason did she have to refrain from reading such novels? Looking forward to her newly expanded literary selection, she made herself comfortable and lost herself.

Laughing as the discussion between the master and Jacques was once again interrupted, Elizabeth was surprised by a man's voice. "If it is that good, I must know the name of the book." She turned in surprise to see Colonel Fitzwilliam leaning against the doorway. As he pushed himself off the frame, he moved toward her with a smile. "What are you reading?"

Suddenly embarrassed, she laid the book to her side saying, "Just a silly novel I found diverting." This was the maiden gentlewoman part of her life. She chided herself for reading such books outside the bedroom.

Regaining her composure, she rose and curtseyed to the Colonel, offering a proper greeting, which he returned.

"Have my cousins abandoned you?" the Colonel said as he looked around. "I must call them to task for neglecting their duties as hosts. Never fear, I am now here to entertain you," he offered brightly.

"It is no concern, sir. I am most thoroughly entertained by the library. Miss Darcy will rise soon, we have planned to spend some time shopping," she told him. Although the door was open and there was a footman just outside, as was proper, she had been enjoying the time spent in privacy thus had no wish to encourage him to remain.

He did not take her hint, moving to sit in the chair across from hers. "So how was your visit to Hertfordshire? You were quite exhausted last night," he asked cheerfully.

She told him of enjoying time with her family, recounted a few amusing anecdotes, then asked about his past month in London.

"Oh, just the usual. Balls and banquets. What else is there for a younger son to do?" He laughed as he donned his mask of boredom. After earning a smile from her, he grew more serious. "My general has me ferrying messages to different divisions. My horse has become my closest confidant these last few weeks."

Elizabeth expressed her sympathy along with a grin. She considered a topic to continue the conversation with but was surprised by Colonel Fitzwilliam leaning forward with a concerned look on his face. "I was hoping to speak with you before you returned to Rosings Park. How are you? Are you doing well?" he asked in a low voice.

Her eyes growing wide, she had not expected such a topic! She answered curtly with "I am doing well, thank you."

"Is everyone treating you well at Rosings Park?"

"Sir, I am well. Everyone is treating me well." Lowering her own voice to a growl, she bit back, "Sir, I have no intention of having such a discussion here!"

Richard looked at her with care. "Madam, your well-being is paramount not only to my family but also to me." He lifted her hand, bringing it to his mouth then stopped. A curious look crossed his face, then a grin. He waited for a heartbeat and then pressed his lips to her fingers before releasing her hand.

"Sir! What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked quietly as she pulled her hand away from him. He did not reply but looked toward the door with that grin still on his face. She turned to see what he was looking at.

Darcy was standing in the doorway watching them, his face expressionless. He said nothing as he moved into the room, planting himself behind Elizabeth's chair.

"Cousin! Just who I was looking for." Richard looked up cheerfully, rising to greet Darcy. "How did your meeting go?"

"Well. Why are you here?" Darcy demanded.

"As I said, to see how your meeting went. I also thought to check on my ward since she is staying here rather than with my parents. What did you and Lord Huron decide about Miss Bingley?" Richard raised his eyebrows in question.

Darcy relaxed a bit. "I told him that during my stay at Netherfield Park, Miss Bingley was quite …"

"Drunk!" Miss Darcy offered as she joined them. "The whole time. She is the most scandalous person, Richard. Simply horrid," the girl huffed, still offended at Miss Bingley's treatment of her brother, she felt she must repeat it from last night.

"Yes. She was quite appalling and to have said such things in front of Georgiana is unforgivable. I will have nothing more to do with her, thus the meeting with Lord Huron." Looking at his sister, Darcy suggested, "Georgiana, would you check on breakfast and have the servants prepare the carriage for your outing with Miss Bennet."

Georgiana reluctantly curtseyed to do as her brother requested.

"What, exactly, did that woman say in front of Georgiana?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked in disgust as he moved toward the fireplace with Darcy.

"She called me a fortune hunter, insulted Anne in a myriad of ways, including calling her barren and commenting on her not having been presented at court, then went on to suggest I use Elizabeth as a mistress. The cit started her days drinking wine at breakfast and was stoned the entirety of each day," Darcy spat. (5)

"She is a bitter fool. She knows nothing of what is happening at Rosings Park. She's only resentful because she wanted an alliance with our family and her chances are gone. She learned you were engaged to Anne at the same time Bingley announced his intention to return to Hertfordshire. Mother was disgusted with how quickly the woman used the information about your engagement to Anne to gain access to drawing-rooms." Smiling slyly, Richard recounted, "I understand she tried to ridicule you in one drawing room by confiding to the women that you were marrying Anne for her estate. Most of the women in the room laughed asking what did she expect! It seemed enough to silence her as the ladies had much more to discuss with you removed from the marriage market."

"Is there nothing else they can speak of?"

"Apparently not. Not the group Miss Bingley frequents anyway. So how did your meeting with Lord Huron go?" (6)

"It went well. I warned him of Miss Bingley's indiscretion." Darcy smirked before going on. "He laughed at her hypocrisy but given her social-climbing ambitions, he expected something of the sort. He will have provisions written into the marriage articles to keep her on the estate if she should misbehave."

Colonel Fitzwilliam snickered. "Care to wager on how long it takes him to implement that article? I give him less than a year."

Darcy returned his amusement. "No. I do not take sure losers."

Elizabeth watched the men discuss their friend and Miss Bingley, wondering if they remembered she was still in the room. Colonel Fitzwilliam may have defended Mr. Darcy, but everything Caroline Bingley suggested in her drunkenness was true.

"So how does Huron feel about the whole thing," Colonel Fitzwilliam asked.

"He's resigned to it. With the estate in shambles, he can do no better. They both get what they want: him a dowry, her a title. Neither expects more from marriage," Darcy said flatly. "She is only required to give him her dowry, an heir, and not disgrace the family name."

"Will he keep his mistress? He has said he would marry her if he could afford it," the Colonel asked.

Elizabeth was shocked at the indelicacy of the conversation. Her mother and other ladies taught young gentlewomen about the ways of society, so she knew many gentlemen kept mistresses, but she had never heard of men speaking of such things in front of gentlewomen.

"I have no concern for his private affairs, only those affairs that involve me. I needed to inform him of my reasons for cutting the lady he will be taking as wife. If he is able to control her, I will overlook the past few days for the sake of our friendship," Darcy responded.

Colonel Fitzwilliam lowered his voice so she could barely hear. "Huron might benefit from an arrangement like the one you have. Would save Miss Bingley from having a child, would save Huron from having to lie with Miss Bingley."

Darcy scowled, not to be gainsaid. "You must never suggest it. I will not abide by anything that may raise questions."

The Colonel nodded. "Of course."

At that moment, Georgiana entered the library once again. "Breakfast is ready. Richard, will you join us?"

Glancing at Mr. Darcy, the Colonel replied, "Who am I to turn down a good meal?"

As the men turned toward the door, Georgiana turned to Elizabeth. "I hope you enjoy our offerings this morning. We have a fine selection of fresh fruits, and I believe Cook makes the best scones in the country."

The men turned to her in surprise, seemingly having forgotten she was there. Colonel Fitzwilliam recovered first, moving to her, and offering her his arm as an escort to breakfast. Darcy walked with his sister.

After a subdued but pleasant meal, Miss Darcy and Elizabeth went to prepare for their outing. As Peeke helped Elizabeth into her dress, Elizabeth told her of Miss Bingley's drunken suggestions and her own fears of Miss Bingley spreading such rumors among the ton.

Peeke now cared for Miss Bennet as much as she cared for Anne. She would not fail to uphold her duty to protect the de Bourgh family and knew just how to keep the horrid woman from ruining her Miss Anne. "Not a thing to worry about, Miss," she assured Elizabeth. "I know just what to say down below. Those that work for the genteel talk amongst themselves, the valets and lady's maids talk to the genteel. I'll get together with Mr. Darcy's valet. We'll get word around about what happened at Netherfield Park to protect you both." Halting a moment, she looked up at Elizabeth in askance. "Ma'am, I'll tell them you and Mr. Darcy don't get along too well. Rosings Park's servants already believe that, though I haven't said anything. Just how they see him act around you made them start talking of it."

Elizabeth nodded. _So the servants see how he is toward me as well_ , she thought.

Peeke noted her agreement and went on. "They don't rightly understand it, Mr. Darcy is nice enough to most folks, and we all are grateful he is now the one we answer to instead of Lady Catherine. It works well enough for what we have to do though, so I'll keep it up."

"Where would we be without your help?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Anne and I both thank you for everything you have done to keep our arrangement from becoming known."

"I have worked for the de Bourghs since before Miss Anne was born. She's almost like my own child." Peeke told her. "I do what I can to help her. The servants downstairs here are talking about Mr. Darcy clearing the upstairs for you to sleep, wondering why he would do that. One young groom made a suggestion about you, the young boys like to make suggestions, but I told them it was because your family feared you were becoming ill. I told them of you staying up late with your favorite sister and rising early to help care for the farm. They accepted that and began speaking of their own favorite siblings and the farms they grew up on."

Elizabeth had not thought about what the servants would say about Mr. Darcy's unusual request, but Peeke was skilled at managing the gossip. She could only thank the industrious and loyal lady's maid once again and commend her for her quick thinking.

After changing, Elizabeth met with Georgiana. On their ride to Bond Street, Miss Darcy looked first at Mrs. Annesley. Receiving a nod from her companion, she turned to Elizabeth. "Miss Bennet, we have known each other a month now, and I feel we have become friends. I would appreciate your doing me the honor of calling me Georgiana."

Surprised, Elizabeth smiled. "I am the one who is honored. Please, call me Elizabeth."

Georgiana smiled radiantly. After having spent more time in company with Elizabeth and her family, Georgiana grew comfortable speaking with her, and the two carried on a fluid conversation. They had a lovely shopping experience, with Mrs. Annesley only adding to the enjoyment of the pair.

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) According to the annotated P&P, at that time "morning" meant from breakfast until dinner time.

(2) This isn't necessarily how people in Regency would have sat at the table. I was reading up on their dining room seating. It sounds like the lead man of the family and lead woman of the family would sit across from one another with the guests sitting in rank from most important (or oldest) to least (or youngest) sitting beside them. I'm having Lady Catherine keep herself at the head of the table, even though Anne probably should go there. I imagine that is a battle Anne doesn't see any point in fighting as it would be a pyrrhic victory.

(3) The Domesday Book was ordered by William the Conqueror to survey England. It was completed in 1086. The Anglo-Saxon Chronicles is a set of very old, very important texts chronicling the major events in England starting from 60 BC. It wasn't actually started until the late ninth century (so it's not accurate history to our standards) but was actively updated until 1154. The Chronicles are a very important source for the transition from Old English to Middle English, so would look to most of us like they are written in a different language. Not only does old English use different spellings, pronunciations, and words than modern English, Old English also had letters in its alphabet that we no longer use. (Eth, thorn, and ash are a few.) Both are very interesting books if you want to look them up. I do realize real people who actually owed these extremely old and extremely rare books likely would have stored somewhere much safer.

(4) Seemed appropriate since I made Darcy born on the day the author died. This book was published in 1796.

(5) I know, 'stoned' wasn't officially used to mean 'drunk' until the 1950s. But it was used to mean 'pelted with stones' in the 1400s, as in "Before his crucifixion, Mary dreamed Jesus was to be stoned." Also, the English word 'stone' is cognate with the German word 'stein' which we all love to hold that beer we use to get stoned. [This is mostly humor, please don't take it too seriously.]

(6) The hypocrisy is intended: them gossiping about the women gossiping and that every one of Miss Bingley's offensive suggestions is actually what they are doing.  
  
(My apologies for not responding to comments, it's been a CRAZY week. So I'm posting this a bit early and as soon as I get caught up - may be another couple of weeks, I'll reply. But I won't stop posting.)


	20. Return to London/Whatever Happened to Wickham?

**Chapter 20: Return to London/Whatever Happened to Wickham?**

**Friday, 22 May 1812**

**London – the Darcy townhouse**

After breakfast, Darcy and Richard retired to the study in private while Georgiana escorted Elizabeth to their wing to prepare for their day.

"How is your life at Rosings Park?"

Looking up, Darcy replied cautiously. "The days can be quite tedious, but the rest seems to be going well."

Laughing, Richard responded, "That is good to know. We are all awaiting news of"—he cleared his throat with a hand to his mouth—"progress."

Darcy rolled his eyes. "Enough. I am tired of being asked about it. If I know something, you will know right away so you can report to your father."

"You are lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Bennet. She's a charming young lady. After this, she will be quite wealthy. None will know the truth of the child but us, so her doing this will be of no consequence. My brother now has a child, and I see how it is for him," Richard sighed.

Darcy raised his brow, not following the direction his cousin was taking their conversation.

"Robert loves his little girl like nothing I've ever seen. In public, he puts on the indifferent Viscount face that is expected of him, but at home he happily makes a fool of himself to entertain her." Looking up with a grin, he added, "I do it too. Those joyous little giggles are worth every bit of foolishness. I stay at home when I can, and have frequently been around Robert's little girl. I believe I would like one of my own. A little girl with curly brown hair and shiny eyes who will take good care of me when I get old," Richard decided. "You need not look at me like that. You will have one of your own to play with inside of a year. Then where will I be?"

Darcy snorted at the idea of his free-spirited cousin as both a husband and a father. Then thinking of his words at Rosings Park as well as seeing him kissing Elizabeth's hand earlier, he started to understand the direction Richard was taking. "You should find someone who can accept what you have to offer."

"What does that mean?"

"You have a history of drawing women in only to become either bored or disillusioned with them after a time," Darcy reminded him. "Then you move on to the next one. Women of the _ton_ expect such. Women of the country do not."

"My history is no worse than Bingley's, and look at the angel he's found to create his own version of heaven with," Richard reminded him. "Miss Bennet is not boring, and she does not present herself as someone she is not," Richard stated absolutely. "I agree with Anne on this, she is an alliance our family needs to maintain. She is a means of bringing more health into our future and more happiness into our present."

Darcy scowled at him.

Richard, as usual, was not impressed. "What took you so long in coming to the library this morning?"

Confused at the subject change, Darcy told him, "I needed to ask Mrs. Glenn a few questions. Why?"

"Because I had to wait to time it right and I think I might have offended her."

"What are you talking about?"

"My gallantry! Kissing her hand as you walked in. I heard you come in and then walking in the hall. I thought I timed it perfectly, but you stopped so I had to wait a moment before I could do it."

"Why?"

"To see your response. To see what you are thinking about her so I may know what to do."

Slowly closing his eyes in frustration, Darcy opened them again to stare down his cousin. "What did you decide?" he asked slowly.

"We need to keep her in our family in some way. You would do well to keep her contented during your time with her, both for the child's sake and for your own. You are in an unusual position: you know your wife will die before you turn thirty and you will have your heir. You will be free. Use this time to determine what you want to happen afterward. Once you decide what you covet, work toward making it happen."

"Has Anne sent you?" Darcy inquired.

"She asked me to speak with you, yes, but my words are my own. Her concern is with having a healthy child as soon as she can."

"Elizabeth and I are doing what needs to be done. It is not a chore, I will allow that, but I will not discuss anything further," Darcy stated soundly.

Richard smiled. "So you do not need any suggestions?"

"No." Then Darcy smirked, considering whether he should tell Richard or not. Deciding now would be a good time for him to tease his reprobate cousin, Darcy put on a satisfied look. "I have been given a letter with much better information than any you could give."

Richard, still thinking he was about to tease his cousin about Miss Bennet, dropped the ebullient look from his face into a quizzical one. "Letter. What letter? From whom?"

 _Hah! Let's see what you will do for a copy_ , Darcy thought. "It is a letter a lady sent upon her niece's marriage. It gives very specific information to help improve not only her wedding night but each night beyond."

Still confused, Richard asked, "Help her?" As recognition dawned, Darcy struggled to maintain his look of disinterest as Richard's countenance contorted into an expression of shocked amazement. Richard was struck silent—something rarely seen. His countenance again contorting, this time into one of excitement, Richard asked with boyish enthusiasm, "I've never heard of such a thing! What does it say?" as he jumped from his seat. "Where is it? Show it to me," he demanded as he started looking around Darcy's desk.

"You will not find it, it's not here. It was a wedding gift, given to Anne that Anne gifted to me."

"Who would give something like that to Anne?" Richard asked, turning back from the desk.

Darcy had not meant to give so much information. "A concerned resident of the estate."

Richard looked skeptical but focused on what he really wanted to know, "What does it say?"

Darcy donned a sly grin. "It gives very specific directions on how to please a woman, it even includes drawings for cretins such as yourself. There are things on how both can enjoy the act more."

Richard slowly turned around, his jaw-dropping and eyebrows moving into his hair. "Ladies write such things to one another?"

"Apparently." Darcy quipped as he reveled in Richard's obvious shock, gratifying to see in a gentleman who took pleasure in shocking others.

"So what, exactly, does it say?" Richard asked slowly.

"Too much for me to recount here, although I must say she gives excellent advice," Darcy answered casually.

Peering closely at Darcy, Richard suddenly relaxed, leaned back against the desk and laughed. "I must admit, you had me for a moment. A lady would never write such a thing, and no one would ever give Anne such a letter." He laughed at his serious cousin trapping him with a joke. "Besides, if such a letter existed, I would have seen it long before you. You would know of it after I added it to my collection."

Darcy did not doubt his cousin had almost unlimited access to and copies of the licentious material passed around the barracks. "Oh, upon my honor, is a real letter from a real lady to her real niece. It is nothing like the dog-eared travel journals you gave me in school," Darcy assured his cousin. "You pride yourself on being such a wealth of information, thus I felt you would have no need for it. Bingley, however, has a copy." More precisely, Mrs. Bingley has a copy, but if she has it, he has it.

Once again believing, but now offended. "How could you give a copy to Bingley without giving one to me?"

"Bingley just got married. You have met his sisters. That gentleman needs all the help he can get."

Conceding the point, he proclaimed, "So you made one copy, you can make another. I expect to receive it in a se'nnight or your honor is besmirched."

"I will copy it for you, but there is no way for you to receive it in a se'nnight. I refuse to send it written in my hand by post, posts may be misdirected," Darcy said.

Richard stared, dumbfounded for a moment. Realizing his staid cousin was getting the better of him, he decided to revert to his usual course, relaxing and deflecting his discomfort back to Darcy. "So does it help?"

The cocky grin on Darcy's smug face was answer enough, "Immensely."

"You will not tell me anything? Does it make her more receptive?" he asked with his brows raised.

"Richard," Darcy finished. "I have no wish for you in my bed."

Realizing he would not get Darcy to speak further, Richard sighed and moved on to discussing Rosings Park and the curtailing of Lady Catherine's expenditures until it was time for him to return to the earl's townhome. Knowing it would be some time before he would see his cousin again, Richard bid Darcy a heartfelt farewell and safe journey.

Richard left knowing Anne would be pleased but was more interested in knowing how soon he could get his hands on that letter.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Later that day at dinner, Darcy listened to Georgiana and Elizabeth laugh over their day's shopping journey. He was required to contribute little as they discussed the variety of wares they viewed, the odors from the different shops and patrons, and the absurdities of some of their fellow shoppers.

As he and Elizabeth would be departing early the next morning, Darcy insisted upon a short evening. Bidding his sister farewell in anticipation of her being asleep when they left, he was surprised when she clung to him with tears in her eyes. "Brother, please allow me to return to Rosings Park before the summer is complete. I love Aunt Eleanor, but I do miss you so," she begged. "And it will allow me to spend more time with Anne before …"

Looking down at his sister, he embraced her. He feared her visiting lest she discover his duplicity, but how could he reject her when she wanted to spend more time with him?

"You would not deny me a chance to spend time with my sister while she is ill? And when she becomes with child, I dearly want to be a part of your family. To know my little nephew or niece as soon as it is born," she again begged.

Sister. Anne is now Georgiana's sister and cousin. Darcy cursed himself for forgetting. He always seemed to forget his marriage was to Anne. He looked over toward Elizabeth. She gave him no help, not meeting his eyes. "Dear Sister, you will be returning to Aunt Eleanor's when you wake in the morning. They expect you to accompany them to Matlock for the summer. I daresay you will enjoy staying with the Fitzwilliams and all of their entertainments much more than being confined to Rosings Park with a sickly Anne and her mother."

Sighing, Georgiana agreed Matlock would be much more lively, "But you will not be there. Please consider letting me visit Kent again soon." She lowered her voice, almost in shame, admitting, "I want to be a part of the family you are making with Anne. I fear being left behind."

Embracing her again, Darcy smiled upon his little sister. "You will always be a part of my family." Unable to crush her desire to spend time with him, he offered a prevarication, "Let us see the state at Rosings Park when you return from Matlock. We may decide then."

Georgiana glowed, now bidding him a good night and farewell. She gathered Elizabeth, and the two went to their rooms.

Darcy's heart warmed as he watched them walk up the stairs, heads close in shared confidences. He followed to his own suite soon after, anticipating a short wait before fetching his nighttime companion.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Georgiana spent the whole of the walk to their wing telling Elizabeth how much she wanted to return to Kent. To be there while Anne carried the child would give her a greater connection to the child and give her a more prominent role in its life, something she dearly wanted. To hold the child once it was first born! Georgiana adored babies but rarely was allowed around them. It was considered beneath her as a gentlewoman, nurses were the ones who were supposed to attend babies.

She confided to Elizabeth that with Anne not living to raise the babe, Georgiana was hoping to act as a mother to her brother's child, just as her brother had acted as a father to her. For all her brother had sacrificed to care for her, she would happily do the same for his child.

Georgiana was reluctant to separate once they reached their doors. She still had much to say about Kent, Rosings Park, Anne, and her soon-to-be title of "aunt". Elizabeth, though quite exhausted, could not send her away, so they stood outside their doors while Georgiana poured out her heart.

Not realizing the time, both women were surprised when Darcy appeared in their hallway wearing his slippers and banyan. Shocked at finding the two women still standing in the hall, he re-schooled his countenance into one of sternness. "Madams. It is past time for you both to retire."

Georgiana, embarrassed at her faux pas, quickly bid Elizabeth goodnight and farewell, telling her she greatly hoped to see her again in Kent in a few months, before entering her room.

Darcy did not move. Elizabeth's heart raced in nervousness. Not sure what he expected her to do, she moved toward her own door when he unexpectedly took her arm and quietly directed her to the servant stairs. "You need nothing from that room. Come. Before Georgiana calls her maid."

He led her quietly to his wing. Elizabeth's heart continued to race as she heard Georgiana's maid enter the stairway below them just before they silently exited.

Entering his chambers, Darcy quickly wrapped his arms around her and let out a deep breath. Putting his cheek on her head, he rocked with her from side to side a few moments. "I could not believe you were standing in the hall with my sister!" he said, kissing the top of her head. "I thought surely Georgiana would call me to task, but the only response I could think of was scolding you both for being up so late." He pulled away from her grinning. "I was relieved Georgiana did not think to question me."

He led her to his dressing table where he started unbuttoning her robe. Looking at her in the mirror, he asked what the two ladies had been speaking of for so long.

"She is greatly concerned about seeing you again. She wishes to be more a part of your family, and was hoping to help you as you helped her," she told him.

"How would she do that?" he asked as he helped her out of her robe, neatly hanging it over the chair then moved to remove her stays.

"As Anne is not likely to live, she would like to be a mother to your child as you were a father to her. She feels she owes it to you."

Darcy froze a moment, his brows knit. "She said that?" he asked, his voice full of emotion.

She nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her, bending to drop his forehead to her shoulder. Taking a few moments to compose himself, he rose again as he continued to undress her. "She owes me nothing. I have been a poor substitute for Father," he choked. "I have her live with our aunt and uncle too much of the time. She wishes nothing more than to be close to me, yet I send her away again."

Elizabeth looked at his sad reflection. Not knowing what to say, she commented on what she had witnessed. "All I have seen of you has shown you to be a most attentive brother. You are not her father, so could not be expected to act in the same way." Catching his eye in the mirror, she continued. "You have assured that when she can not be with you, she is with people who love her and will give her proper guidance. What more could you do?" Her hair now fell around her shoulders. She turned toward him, looking up to see his face.

"I wish I knew," he answered, now stroking her hair. "I have failed her in the past, causing her great suffering."

Elizabeth rose, indicating for him to sit in the chair at the dressing table. Standing behind him, she rested her chin on his head, watching their reflection while she carefully untied his banyan. He leaned back to rest his head on her chest as he closed his eyes. The poor man looked exhausted with so many trials weighing on his mind. Elizabeth moved her hands inside of his now exposed nightshirt, running her fingers through the fur on his chest. Moving her head slightly, she gently kissed his forehead as he so often did hers. "You have done your best. There is no more you can do," she assured him as she kissed his nose.

Reaching back and guiding her around the chair, he pulled her into his lap. Engulfing her with his arms, he buried his face in her shoulder, turning his head to run his unshaven chin along her neck to her ear. Whispering in that ear, he told her, "You are too kind, but when you learn the truth you may not feel so charitable."

Without moving his head from her shoulder, he told her the story about Wickham's seduction the previous summer. How it had been his fault, how he had hired a companion who was Wickham's accomplice, and how he had neglected his sister thus giving Wickham an opportunity. "So you see, I failed my sister and my father who charged me with her care."

Anne had already told Elizabeth about what a miscreant Wickham was, so hearing what he did to her young friend was not as shocking as it otherwise would have been. Horrified for Georgiana's mistreatment, Elizabeth was not disappointed to remember Lydia's tale of Wickham crossing the Meryton blacksmith rather than a more civilized gentleman. The blacksmith would leave a permanent impression. A man full-grown taking advantage of girls so young deserved it, she thought.

She put her hands on each of his cheeks, pushing his head off her shoulder as she pulled away, and forced him to face her. "I see only that you did your best with what you knew at the time."

He looked into her eyes as she slid her arms around his neck. In Hertfordshire, she never would have believed this gentleman carried such guilt with him, guilt for events beyond his control. At the moment, he looked lost. She gave him a gentle kiss as she moved her head to his shoulder and tightened her embrace. He pulled her tighter.

"You cannot change what has been done," Elizabeth told him quietly, remembering her father's morality lessons from her girlhood. "Georgiana is an admirable person and does you credit, but you cannot shelter her from every storm, nor should you. Weathering storms will strengthen her. They teach her how to fortify the defenses she will need to get through life, yet she still needs your guidance to ensure that she is building defenses that will serve her rather than isolate her. She will always need your love."

She heard him swallow hard. His only movements were of his hand stroking her hair and the deep controlled rise and fall of his chest. Elizabeth did not move. If he was not ready to face her, she had no wish to force him.

They stayed entwined in the chair for some time. How long, Elizabeth could not know. Still fatigued from her lack of sleep at Longbourn, she found herself drifting into slumber on his shoulder. She woke when he shifted his weight to stand, moving an arm under her to bring her with him. She moved to slide to the floor so he would not need to carry her, but he kept his hold. The moonlight was bright that night, allowing her to see him fully. His face betrayed no emotion, but he did not look at her. She had no way of knowing what he was feeling.

When he placed her on the bed, she ducked between the bedclothes and moved to allow room for him. He climbed in beside her, wrapping himself around her once again. "Go back to sleep," he gently commanded. "We both need it." As she snuggled deeper into his embrace, he quietly thanked her for her compassion and comfort before both fell asleep.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Saturday, 22 May 1812**

**London – the Darcy townhouse**

Elizabeth awoke to see Mr. Darcy looking at her with a huge grin spread across his face. She drew back in surprise, then yawned and stretched as he laughed. Indignantly she asked, "What amuses you, sir?"

He placed his finger upon the tip of her nose. "You snoring," he laughed as he removed his finger.

Affronted, she corrected him. "I do not snore. I may inhale quite deeply at times, but that is not snoring as Jane has assured me."

He smiled, moving his face so his nose now touched hers. He whispered, "Such a kind sister. You were snoring," he teased before he kissed her.

Piqued, she started to pull away from the offensive rascal. Really, who wishes to wake up to insults!

Darcy continued, "It sounded like a little bee buzzing around. Quite adorable once I realized I would not be stung," he added with a raised brow before she had a chance to become too angry. Kissing her once again, he smiled. "I would ask if you slept well, but I believe your snoring answered for you."

Elizabeth crinkled her nose at him. "You snore too," she informed him. "But it sounds more like thunder rolling through the sky," she smirked.

Obviously feeling quite playful this morning, Mr. Darcy rejoined, "Ahh, so that is why you no longer call me 'Jane' in your sleep." Wearing a devilish grin, he purred as he spoke. "It is good I make such a racket. I prefer your response to me. When you think me your sister, you keep a space between us."

With this wicked statement, Mr. Darcy pressed himself close against her, now there was no empty space. Elizabeth laughed at his silliness as she kissed him. "Maybe I should sting you now," she suggested with a nip to his neck. "Then you will not be so smug." This led to more frolicking, which led to passion. Afterward, both dozed some time before Elizabeth returned to her room.

She carefully carried her robe and corset down the stairs, laying the robe on a chair to keep it from wrinkling. She turned in confusion when she realized Mr. Darcy had followed her in the door and was quietly closing it behind him. She looked at him askance, but he again had that playful grin on his face. Speaking in barely a whisper lest they disturb Georgiana next door, she asked what he needed. His smile grew as he quickly lifted a brow. He obviously had devious designs!

She raised her own brow in challenge. "Here?" she whispered. "Are you not concerned your sister will hear?"

He looked around the room for a suitable spot. Removing his banyan, he pulled her onto his lap while he sat in one of the chairs. Lifting her slightly, he moved his nightshirt out of the way and pulled her chemise to her waist. He placed her legs so each leg was draped across an arm of the chair. (1) From behind her, he had a perfectly comfortable position for placing one hand between her legs to start his attentions while the other hand conveniently cupped her breast allowing his fingers to tease her nipple. Watching the neglected nipple harden in response to his other attentions, he felt her hips begin to oscillate along with his motions. When she groaned her indication of enjoyment, he impaled her, thrusting aggressively until both were satisfied.

After removing her legs from the arms of the chair, he leaned back and pulled her with him. As they both recovered, Mr. Darcy suddenly embraced her tightly. "I have decided I shall keep you here with me," he whispered in her ear.

Wondering at his continued silliness, she replied, "We may not stay any longer. They are expecting us back."

Sighing theatrically, Mr. Darcy whispered, "If we must." Changing to a purr, he continued, "But you shall come back with me."

Shocked but not quite catching his meaning, Elizabeth said nothing as she reclined against his chest until Mr. Darcy had to return to his rooms.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Darcy cursed his impulsivity. How could he have told her he was going to bring her back with him? He was married to Anne. He had no right to raise expectations in Elizabeth until after Anne had passed.

What kind of a deviant did that make him? To hope for his cousin's death so he could untangle his desires for some type of future with Elizabeth.

It was done, however, and could not be undone. He would have to watch her on the return trip to better assess her response to his invitation. If she was affronted by his implication, he could claim it was a mistake in the heat of passion. If she seemed receptive, he would make arrangements before she left Rosings Park.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**A Flashback: 1 April 1812 (Whatever Happened to Wickham?)**

**Meryton**

_Who would have believed such a beautiful and dainty bit of muslin would have such a monstrous father?_ he thought as he threw a hastily packed bag over his shoulder to find a safer location.

Denny had been right. Ladies love gentlemen in regimentals. But the cad had conveniently failed to mention the sparse opportunities to take advantage of that love in the small town the unit was quartered in for the winter.

Unlike the ladies in Town, these people believed all that moral nonsense taught by the pastors. The young gentlewomen he so coveted would flirt, but no more, and the small-town widows were too concerned about their reputations to open their legs for his relief.

On that night, he had been frustrated once again by the Bennets. The family could not offer him the rewards he was looking for, but the youngest was an attractive and forward young bit he heartily wanted to sample.

Compromising Miss Lydia Bennet could potentially offer him greater rewards than her family could afford. George Wickham was no fool. He had known Darcy too many years to not recognize the well-hidden look of admiration when that man looked at Miss Lydia's sister, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. His acquaintances in London laughed with him over ale while repeating the latest gossip over the man's further withdrawal from society since his return to Town. Speculation was rampant as to which maiden caused it.

Wickham would laugh loudest and longest. He knew who the maiden was, not that he blamed Darcy for his admiration. If Darcy was pining for her as the gossip indicated, his wealthy friend could well afford to come back and offer for her. Meaning there was still a chance that by compromising the youngest, Wickham may still have a way to connect himself as a brother to Darcy, allowing himself an endless supply from that overfilled teat.

That particular evening, Miss Bennet and Miss Mary Bennet saw their younger sister as she was leaving to stroll the garden with him. Both joined the couple to maintain propriety, thus denying him the opportunity to kiss the wild young thing and persuade her to touch him.

As he returned to the barracks once again to have to relieve himself, he saw the adorable little working-class girl—curvy, overflowing her gown, and with a head full of wild, unrestrained curls. She looked like she was on her way home from an earlier rendezvous. He flirted and cajoled until he persuaded her to step behind the blacksmith's shop and lift her skirts.

Just as he was about to enter her, the blacksmith himself stormed out to order his daughter back in the house. Always having been a quick one, George Wickham managed to barely escape capture, running to the barracks while re-buttoning his flap once he was a safe distance away.

When that half-wit Colonel came around asking, Wickham reported having still been at the Philips' card party. Chamberlayne must have been the rat. (2) He was the only one who saw Wickham return early, even pointing out the several mismatched buttons on his breeches.

There was no choice for it now, he must desert. Fortunately, he had enough funds to get him to the continent, maybe even the former colonies, so he could start anew without his reputation following him.

As he slipped out the back door of the inn, an iron fist grabbed him from behind. The man pulling him to the alleyway was large and strong, but not as large and strong as the blacksmith. "I've got him!" his captor's deep voice called.

George looked up and saw the blacksmith before him. In his usual manly way, George Wickham cowered and started begging for forgiveness. "Sir, please, have mercy on me. I never meant to go so far. You must know your daughter is most lovely, the most lovely woman in this town … "

The blacksmith's hand closed around his throat. "She ain't no woman. Amy's not but twelve."

Twelve! He admitted to preferring his ladies young, but usually at that age, they looked more like young boys. "Sir, I humbly beg your forgiveness. Miss Amy so resembles a full-grown lady, I had no way to know her youth … "

But then George's world went black as the massive fist, so used to pounding metal, pounded his face.

When George woke a few hours later, his eyes were blurry, and his head throbbed. His whole body ached. Clearing the haze from his eyes, he pulled himself to a sitting position and looked around.

He had been left in a field, his bag by his side. Looking through it, George saw the contents as he packed them, his money undisturbed. He sighed with relief as he began to realize his body would need another type of relief.

Groaning, he lifted himself up to find a tree. His groin throbbed in pain. Damn beasts, must have kicked me there after they knocked me out, he thought.

He staggered to the tree, releasing his fall to relieve himself as he regained more of his senses. Something seemed odd, unexpected. He moved his thighs around a bit, something was not right.

It was then he realized who the second man was—the groom!

No. Those men would never do such a thing to another man! It violated all dignity!

But when he reached down, he realized they _had_ done such a thing.

"My ballocks!" he cried.

He had been gelded. (3)

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) The position described is illustrated in the book "School of Venus". It's available on Google Books.

(2) Rat used to mean a betrayer was first documented in 1812, which means it was likely in common use before that time.

(3) For those who enjoy this section, it is included thanks to a comment from ODCODG (in 2016) who wanted Wickham to appear again. I despise Wickham—anyone else think of the Matthew McConaughey character in Dazed and Confused: "That's what I love about these high school girls, man. I get older, they stay the same age"? Ick, Ick, Ick— so I wanted to write him out with only implications the blacksmith beat the tar out of him, but then I thought about him compromising a blacksmith's daughter.

If you don't already know, gelding is removing the testicles from a male animal. I've mostly seen it used for horses. On dogs it's neutering, on humans it's castration. (There is also full castration of men where they take everything off.)

I have no idea how they did geldings back in Regency England or who it was that did them, but it's something commonly done on male horses to make them more manageable. I involved the groom, considering he is the one responsible for the horses. It seems reasonable that he would be the one responsible for gelding them, though I couldn't find anything detailing the job of a groom or confirming who would be responsible for it.

The blacksmith's daughter was inspired by what I read of Lady Emma Hamilton—birth name Amy Lyons—who was the daughter of a blacksmith, Henry Lyons. Lady Hamilton was best known as the mistress of Lord Nelson, but lived earlier than this story, dying in 1815 at age forty-nine. In real life, her father died when she was only two months old.  
  


[  
](https://meryton.com/aha/index.php?/topic/20863-saving-ones-estate/page/8/)(It's still crazy, I have a couple of reports to get out the next couple of weeks. I'll still post and will catch up on comments when I get these submitted.)


	21. Anne's Little Secret

**Chapter 21: Anne's Little Secret**

**Saturday, 23 May 1812**

**On the Road to Kent**

The trip back to Kent was dreary and chilly. Mr. Darcy sat beside Elizabeth while Peeke snoozed across from them.

Mr. Darcy tucked a blanket around Elizabeth to assure she stayed warm while he encouraged her to rest on the journey. As the carriage swayed, she looked out the window. First having been entertained by watching the people bustling around the busy London streets, they soon moved into the endless rural landscape. Elizabeth found herself lulled into a light slumber as she watched the endless bucolic landscape pass them by.

She was still exhausted from her lack of sleep in Hertfordshire and the nighttime distractions of the London townhouse. Surprisingly, she looked forward to returning to Kent. She relished the thought of staying in her own bed until late into the morning for a few days.

When the carriage jolted her awake, she looked around. Peeke was still sleeping. Curious how the maid could sleep through such jostling, Elizabeth began to wonder how real her sleep was.

Looking toward Mr. Darcy, she found him leaning against the side of the carriage watching her with a grin. "Were you able to get much rest?" he asked.

Elizabeth stretched a bit. "Some." She looked out the window, but she did not know the area well enough to know where they were. "Have we gone far?"

"Maybe fifteen miles. We still have far to go." Mr. Darcy spoke more about her time with her family. She told him about asking her sisters to help with Longbourn, as well as her work with her father. Mr. Darcy told her more of his time helping Mr. Bingley and a bit more about the time spent in company with the drunken Miss Bingley.

"I heard what you told Colonel Fitzwilliam." She was not brave enough to point out that everything Caroline Bingley had accused or insinuated was true, especially since she was not sure Peeke was really asleep. Instead, she asked about Miss Bingley's betrothed. "Will Lord Huron still offer for her?"

"Yes. They had already come to an arrangement agreeable to both. He will just address her behavior while she was in her cups and add to the marriage contract reassurances she will not repeat her disgrace in a more public forum."

It was not something gentlewomen were supposed to speak of, but curiosity overwhelmed her better judgment. "What of his mistress? Will he keep her while married to Miss Bingley? Has Miss Bingley agreed to it?"

Darcy looked down at his lap and then looked sideways at her. "Elizabeth, I apologize for the conversation Richard and I had in the library. I had forgotten you were still there as you were hidden in the chair."

She nodded, but still wished to receive an answer.

Sighing in defeat, he told her, "It is the way of most gentlemen. Their lives change little upon marriage. The women move to their husband's estates and produce an heir. Once their duty is done, the women often maintain their own affairs, although more discreetly." (1) He looked at Elizabeth with a sympathetic smile. "They are both obtaining what they desire from this match. I have known the Bingleys some years now. Miss Bingley has never loved anything more than status. With this marriage she will be elevated to the peerage, there is nothing she desires more. I believe she will prefer him having a mistress to relieve herself of those duties."

Mr. Darcy's description of Caroline Bingley's thoughts on marital relations and producing an heir seemed similar to Lady Catherine's. Elizabeth could not help but laugh thinking of their earlier conversation.

Now looking at her in confusion, Mr. Darcy wondered aloud, "I am surprised you find humor in such an arrangement."

Elizabeth laughed a bit more before recounting his aunt's story and comparing it to the sister of his friend.

Twisting his face in disgust several times during the tale, he pointed his finger at her in reprimand, indignantly letting her know, "I could have gone all my days and never felt bereft not knowing such information."

Elizabeth could barely control her laughter, even with the horrified and indignant looks on Mr. Darcy's face. Mr. Darcy watched her, finally breaking into a grin, before eventually laughing himself.

"You must admit. It is repulsive," Mr. Darcy solicited. "But now I know why the stairs are there."

"Yes," she agreed then went back to their previous topic. "While I feel some sorrow for Miss Bingley, I hope she finds solace in the _ton_ and in hosting fine social events."

"I'm sure she will. Richard is much relieved by it. He was concerned Lord Huron may not accept her after her outburst at Netherfield."

"Why would Colonel Fitzwilliam be concerned?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy looked at her smirking, "You did not know? His being the second son of an earl, and but one serious bout of flu from the title, he was among her targets. He was none too happy when he first experienced her attentions."

Elizabeth laughed. "I can imagine!"

"It was highly amusing for me. Richard loves to plague me—he has since we were boys. Harmless pranks, but irritating," Mr. Darcy chuckled. "Miss Bingley has given me a means to plague him for years to come. She was quite eloquent in her drunkenness about her intentions toward him and some of her attempts over the past month before she made arrangements with Lord Huron."

Elizabeth said nothing. She closed her eyes and turned toward the window.

The colonel was using her to play tricks on his cousin. It explained why he asked her to consider him before he returned to London. Did he hope she would mention it to Mr. Darcy? Why would the prideful Mr. Darcy care? Maybe it was for him to be disgusted by the alliance.

The colonel had not only tried to use her as a pawn in his childish games, but he also thought her unable to maintain a confidence? Having been embarrassed by her mother's indiscretions for so long, Elizabeth felt the cut most keenly.

Now she was grateful her skepticism of Colonel Fitzwilliam persuaded her to dismiss his earlier offer. She wondered what he would have done if she had accepted. Would he have jilted her, leaving them both in disgrace? Would he have married her then used her home to maintain his licentious lifestyle, including, she supposed, supporting a mistress? The thought made her shudder with outrage.

These were examples of the most sought-after men in England? They disgusted her with their selfish ways and loose morals. After leaving Rosings Park, she would never again need to tolerate any man's company and would spend her days dedicated to helping her nieces and nephews. She looked forward to happily retiring to Longbourn for the rest of her days. She would have her memories of the bedroom Mr. Darcy and the teachings of Aunt Margaret to sustain her.

While thinking of her life after Rosings Park, Georgiana's sweet countenance came to mind. She enjoyed the time she spent with the young gentlewoman, and now knowing what wicked Wickham did, felt quite protective of her. Elizabeth did not have the heart to cut her if Georgiana wished to maintain a correspondence. Deciding she would write only so long as her friend desired to keep the correspondence, Elizabeth could only wonder if Georgiana would become jaded like the others as she aged. Maybe it was a part of being in the _haute ton_?

Her head starting to throb, Elizabeth leaned her forehead against the cool glass pane as she watched the passing scenery. Her muscles and joints were beginning to ache from being so long in one attitude.

"Are you feeling well?" She felt the hand rest upon her shoulder. She had not noticed him move closer to her.

Turning slowly toward him to allow her time to consider her reply, she answered, "Yes, sir. I still feel greatly fatigued and a bit sore." The insufferable man donned too broad a grin at the last bit.

Raising a brow and lowering his voice, he penitently asked, "Too much this morning?"

Astounded he would say such a thing with Peeke in the carriage, albeit apparently asleep, Elizabeth frowned and whispered, "You should not say such things where they could be overheard." Not being in the bedroom, he had no business behaving in this manner. Their other carriage rides he had taken in silence while scowling at her. Why would he decide to change their arrangement now?

He nodded in agreement and slid back to his window.

Elizabeth decided to change the topic to something that would help him regain his disgust with her family. "Did Mr. Bingley tell you my mother will be accompanying Lady Lucas when she comes to bring Maria back to Hertfordshire? I believe Charlotte will join them upon their return so she can have a short sojourn home." Sighing, she lamented, "I will miss her. The parsonage is an easy destination for my morning walks."

Mr. Darcy startled. While not expressing disgust, he did look concerned. "Your mother is coming to Kent?"

"That is what I expect to happen when she accompanies Lady Lucas. I doubt her good friend will expel her from the carriage along the way," she smirked with a tilt to her head and a rise of an eyebrow.

Darcy looked at her with annoyance. "That is not what I meant. Do you not feel it is unwise for her to attend you at Rosings?"

Recognizing this Mr. Darcy, she turned to him. "My mother is a simple lady with simple desires. She wishes only to see her daughters well settled and has always believed that could only be done through an advantageous marriage. She now sees I have another path, one that secures her and my sisters. She does not question her good fortune nor will she see anything beyond the veneer she is shown."

"She will not demand to stay in the wing with her daughter?"

"No," she replied in irritation. "She is to be a guest at Hunsford. She may be bold at times, but she would never be so improper as to slight the invitation of Lady Lucas nor invite herself to Rosings." _Not since Jane and I set her to rights, anyway._

"How long will she stay?"

"A week complete."

"She will wish to spend time with you. How you will arrange it?" He looked at her curiously.

"Arrange what?" Elizabeth asked him. "I suppose she will attend with Charlotte for tea. Maybe Anne will invite her to dinner. I usually end my morning walks at Hunsford, so I will visit with her then. Anne may wish to join me. Really, the days will be little different than usual."

Darcy thought a moment then smiled. "I am sure you are correct. It will be nice for you to have your mother visit."

Elizabeth was not expecting him to agree and was irritated he did not react the way she expected him to. She swallowed her annoyance as she graced him with a smile, nodding in agreement before she turned back to the cool window. Her headache was becoming worse from dealing with the confounding man. She watched the endless scenery go by as she finally drifted to sleep again.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Kent**

He had reached over to awaken her so she could straighten herself before they reached Rosings Park when he realized she did not look well. The manor was drawing nearer.

"Are you feeling well? You look flushed," Darcy asked as he reached to feel her face in concern. Her skin was burning up, yet she shivered under the blanket. Darcy frowned as he cursed himself for not allowing her more sleep in London. He had selfishly insisted she pay him her attentions.

Elizabeth turned to look at him, her lids heavy and eyes glazed.

He removed the blanket that surrounded her. She protested as she started to shiver, but she needed to cool off. As soon as the carriage stopped, Darcy helped Elizabeth out, instructing a footman to help Peeke. Darcy took Elizabeth's arm and led her into the house.

Anne was waiting at the entrance to greet him. Seeing Elizabeth's distress, she directed a servant to immediately help Elizabeth to her room, preempting any efforts Darcy could make. Anne dismissed him from caring for her friend and freed him to freshen up in his rooms before tea would be served.

Angered at Anne's high-handedness, Darcy stormed to his rooms before rethinking his reaction and realizing Anne had been correct to having a servant help Elizabeth. He would be too forward in his attentions.

He stopped to shed the most restrictive layers and rinse off before hastily heading up the stairs. He could hear the servant in her room as he fought the urge to enter. When the noises ceased, he quietly cracked the door. The room was was empty, Elizabeth on the bed.

He sat beside her and started stroking her hair. She was sleeping soundly, but her face was still flushed and hot. He needed to do something to help her, but he was not sure what. Remembering when his father was ill, Darcy found a cloth to dip in the pitcher of water and began cooling her face.

He did not hear the noises outside the door but looked up when he heard the knob turn. As Anne entered the room, he saw servants behind her. As soon as she met his eye, she turned to ask the servants to wait in the hall a moment while she straightened Elizabeth's clothing.

"What are you doing? You can not be seen in here," she whispered to him. "We shall care for her. Dr. Pryce has been sent for."

Darcy looked at her in challenge, "I shall not leave her lying here ill and alone."

Frustrated, Anne took a quick glance around the room. "Her husband could stay, but right now you are not. Hide yourself while we take care of her. Go back to the stairs. When the servants have removed, I shall knock."

Again frustrated at Anne ordering him about, he sullenly returned to the hidden stairs. Pacing as he waited behind the door, he thought on what Anne said. If he were Elizabeth's husband, he would have every right to stay, but no matter Anne's earlier declaration of Elizabeth as a stand-in, he had no right to be in the room with her. While servants were working to cool her, he could only hide behind a door waiting for them to leave.

As soon as he heard the tap on the door, he rushed into the room, nearly causing his cousin to tumble to the floor.

A large basin of tepid water and cloths lay beside her bed, as well as some tea and lotions. As he returned to Elizabeth's side, Anne joined him. "To help bring down the fever, you need to moisten the rags," Anne dipped a cloth in the basin and squeezed most of the water out.

Frustrated both by his inability to command this situation and the patronizing tone Anne used with him, Darcy bit out, "I know how to wet a rag."

Ignoring his rudeness, Anne pressed on. "Then wipe her face, arms, and chest to help cool her. When she awakens, have her drink the tea. Make her drink all of it. It tastes bitter but will help lower the fever." She handed him the cloth so he could start cooling Elizabeth. "I'll leave it to you, but do not treat her like you treat me. I would wager I know more about medicine than you and I do not make bets if there is even a chance I could lose."

Darcy looked at his cousin, realizing his earlier terseness. "My apologies, cousin. I am concerned for her."

Nodding, Anne left her friend to his care

When Dr. Pryce came, Darcy refused to leave the room. The man had little of use to say. It was simply a fever, possibly influenza. He could only recommend what they were doing unless they wanted to try a bloodletting. (2) Leaving them with more willow bark for tea, he promised to visit again the next day.

Once alone, Darcy removed her chemise and covered her with a light sheet of cotton as he cooled her body. When she woke, he sat her up and had her drink the tea. He continued his ministrations throughout the night, laying beside her when he needed rest.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Sunday, 24 May 1812**

When Anne awoke the next morning, she immediately went to see Elizabeth. Darcy was accustomed to people doing what he ordered, but illnesses would not be swayed by his great mien.

When she entered Elizabeth's room, Darcy was lying alongside her friend with his arm draped across her waist. _Good,_ she thought. _I was right to leave him to care for her._

She felt Elizabeth's skin. Still hot. Anne checked the teapot. Empty. _Also good_ , she thought. He was doing all the necessary things to make Elizabeth better. Replacing the empty pot with the full one she had brought, she poured a fresh cup for when Elizabeth next woke.

Stepping back to look at the couple in the bed, Anne smiled at her handiwork. She would soon have her heir. She looked again at Darcy's arm across Elizabeth's belly. Once there was a baby in there, Anne would want to feel it too. She would want to feel her child's life as it moved around inside her friend. Her arms ached to hold her future baby.

Darcy was a difficult man to like. Until one broke through his façade, then he was kindness itself. He had the additional benefits of being a tall and handsome man of good health and a superior understanding.

Elizabeth had none of Darcy's reserves. She gave freely of herself to those around her. A handsome lady, though not fashionably blonde, she grew more beautiful the more one knew of her. She, like Darcy, also had a superior understanding and sturdy disposition that she would pass on to her progeny.

The two would create the perfect child to inherit Rosings Park—one who would be clever and wise, as well as having every advantage when the time came to make an alliance. Her child would have everything she had been denied.

She watched Darcy shift in his sleep, but remain close to Elizabeth. Anne hoped both would find happiness at the end. Her close relationship with Elizabeth made her even more determined to assure her friend's ease after Anne departed this earth.

Quietly leaving, Anne returned to her room to speak with Peeke. Handing her the empty teapot to bring downstairs, she was instructed to tell the servants Darcy also felt ill, but not as poorly as Miss Elizabeth. The story should say he retired to the room across from the mistress', as he did not feel up to the stairs. He remained asleep, and Anne would be sealed in her room taking trays until they both recovered to keep her safe from the invalids.

As Peeke was dismissed to spread her story, Lady Catherine entered Anne's room. "How is she?"

"Not well. She still has a fever and sleeps fitfully," Anne answered. That her friend might have influenza worried her.

"This will not do!" Lady Catherine asserted. "Darcy must couple with her every day. He will have to work around her illness," she stated flatly.

"He will do no such thing," Anne informed her mother, appalled at her being so selfish and demanding. "He will allow her to recover."

"What if she does not take by next month? She would likely be heavy with child when her service ends, and we could not send her home. People would start to question why she stays."

Thinking quickly, Anne assured her mother that Elizabeth would stay as her friend as long as Anne lived. "She should stay until I die. To do otherwise would invite questions."

"What if you do not stay alive long enough for the baby to be born? It's already taken longer than I expected. Darcy does not have to take so long to do his business, your father did not."

Again hearing more about her parent's relationship than she needed to know, Anne thanked her mother, promised her it would be attended to, and guided her out of the wing.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Darcy continued to care for Elizabeth.

Around mid-day, Anne arrived to bring fresh tea and inform Darcy of the story his valet had been told. That man was downstairs, anxiously awaiting Darcy's call. "You need to at least go downstairs and bathe to sate the man. Once you freshen up, you can retire to your chambers and come up the stairs. Make sure that you lie in your bed first, leaving your bedclothes in disarray."

Darcy left to do as Anne instructed while Peeke bathed Elizabeth. Anne, while willing to peer into her friend's room briefly to assure all was well, would not subject herself to an illness that could prematurely take her life. (3)

He was gone only an hour before returning, relieving Peeke.

Dr. Pryce called again. They would have to watch her, but there was nothing to be done but wait for the fever to break. Just waiting, unable to do anything to control the outcome, did not sit well with Darcy. He had been in such a position when both his mother and father died. But it was something he could not stop himself from dwelling upon. So he did the only thing he could do that might have any effect: made her drink the tea and cooled her skin.

Finally, as the sun set on Sunday evening, Elizabeth's fever broke. As she lay sweating, Darcy now used the damp clothes to clean her brow. He briefly went back to his room for his valet, then returned through the front of the wing to 'visit his wife', staying the rest of the night.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Monday, 25 May 1812**

After a full night's sleep, Elizabeth felt much better Monday morning, but was still fatigued and lacked an appetite.

"If you must be ill, Sunday at Rosings Park is the best day for it," Anne told Elizabeth. When Elizabeth looked questioningly at her, Anne responded with a devious smile. "It means foregoing Mr. Collins' sermon."

Elizabeth chuckled. That was a benefit to being sick on Sunday.

Taking Elizabeth's hand, Anne looked at her in earnest. "I am relieved you are better. I was so concerned for you. When Mr. Pryce said you might have influenza, I…" Anne did not finish.

Frowning in concern at Anne's look of anxiety and hesitancy, Elizabeth gently prodded her friend to share what her concerns were.

Looking to the ground, then back up to Elizabeth, she opened up. "You see, I once had a lover, but he died of influenza. It would be unbearable if you had succumbed also."

Taking in the shocking revelations, Elizabeth decided to learn more. "You never mentioned you had a lover," Elizabeth gently said. "Tell me about him."

Anne blushed as she smiled in remembrance. "His name was James Bloome. Doctor James Bloome. About six years ago, he came with Mr. Pryce to learn more about my condition. The lumps were already there, and Mr. Pryce thought James might be able to help. Mother welcomed James into our home, with him staying in the wing Darcy is in now. I was living in the room you are in now."

Anne sighed with her little grin blooming on her face. "He stayed for a month. He did examine me and even removed one of the larger lumps, which helped for a time but was painful to have done. He was the most caring man. He was the only person, before you, to treat me as an equal. We came to an understanding after only two weeks. He would use the stairs to come to my room where we would stay all night long. When he left, we maintained a correspondence through his sister. He was to come back when I reached my majority, and we were going to wed."

Here her countenance changed to sorrow. "A year after he left, he went to the soldiers hospital to help treat those injured in the war. It was there he became infected and died shortly afterwards. While I lay reading his last letter to me, it was a letter filled with love and plans for our future, he lay dead. I wrote him a return note, swearing my love and anticipating his planned return the next month, only to receive a letter from his sister telling me what had happened. He had been gone for over a fortnight before I knew." Anne looked to the floor as a tear dripped down her cheek. "He was my only chance for joy." Looking up with a weak smile, she said, "But I shall be with him again soon."

Even in her enervated state, Elizabeth's heart broke. _Such a sad life,_ she thought as she embraced her friend. Anne rested her head on Elizabeth's shoulder.

Lifting her head, Anne looked up at Elizabeth in anticipation. "Maybe James sent you to me. Only he could know how happy you would make me."

 _A sad life, but an odd girl,_ Elizabeth reflected. Smiling at her friend, she simply agreed. "Maybe. We are both fortunate for so kind a man to be watching over us."

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) This comes almost verbatim from the book "To Marry an English Lord" by Gail MacColl. Although the book is about the wealthy American heiresses marrying into English aristocracy during the late nineteenth-century 1800s (party boy Prince Albert Edward, later King Edward VII, really liked Americans), it describes the shock for the American brides at what being married into the English aristocracy was really like. The men would deposit their new wives at their estates and go back to their lives in town with little changed, including their mistresses, except they now had the dowry money to add to their coffers. Interesting book, easy and quick read. I understand it was what inspired Julian Fellowes to write Downton Abbey.

(2) The real treatment most physicians in 1812 used for fevers was bloodletting. [Shudder] I'm making Dr. Pryce a man ahead of his time, using willow bark tea, which has components of aspirin in it, and cooling water. The French actor and playwright Moliere, a great master of comedy, said in the seventeenth-century "Nearly all men die of their medicines, not of their diseases." (He also said, "Writing is like prostitution. First you do it for love, and then for a few close friends, and then for money.")

(3) Germ Theory was originally proposed in 1546, but didn't take hold until Louis Pasteur and Robert Koch provided convincing evidence in the 1850s. So while they knew being around sick people could make them sick, they didn't know exactly how it worked.

2021 Note: all of this was written in 2016. The only edits have been cosmetic.


	22. A Visit From the Meryton Matrons

**Chapter 22: A Visit From the Meryton Matrons**

**Friday, 29 May 1812**

**Kent**

A footman entered the downstairs formal sitting room to inform Anne that a carriage had been spotted and was expected to reach the Hunsford parsonage in half an hour. Elizabeth excitedly excused herself from the room. Although still somewhat fatigued from her illness, she already wore her walking boots to hasten her trip to the parsonage. Donning her bonnet took only a minute before she set off to welcome the arrival of her mother and Lady Lucas.

The ladies were ebullient in their praise of the parsonage. After complimenting Mr. Collins on his sensible living and Charlotte on her well managed household, the party took tea in the Hunsford sitting room where all the latest gossip of Meryton needed to be shared. Elizabeth had already heard much of it, having left only a week before, but bore well under the ladies'—and gentleman's—effusions.

After helping her mother unpack and settle in for the week, Elizabeth excused herself to return to Rosings Park to allow adequate time to prepare for dinner. Before leaving, she informed her mother that her walking habits had continued unabated, and therefore she would be at Hunsford in the morning.

Charlotte could not miss the opportunity to let the matrons know how revered Elizabeth was at Rosings Park. "Mrs. Darcy often joins Eliza on her walks to our home. The servants have told us they feel Eliza has been the best medicine for their mistress and that she has much improved since Eliza moved in."

Lady Lucas and Mrs. Bennet were both in awe of Mrs. Darcy and the prospect of a visit from such a great lady. Elizabeth left her friend with a look that promised revenge as the other ladies discussed which of their dresses was the finest to wear on the morrow.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Saturday, 30 May 1812**

**Rosings Park**

After returning from a morning walk and cup of tea at the parsonage, Anne spoke of how much she appreciated meeting the matrons from Meryton. Both ladies held such an energy for life.

"We must arrange amusements for your mother and Lady Lucas," Anne told her before sharing the schedule she had planned. "We shall have them over for tea after church tomorrow. Monday, we should offer a tour of Rosings Park which will end with a dinner. Tuesday, we can arrange a visit Leeds Castle, which will take all day. Wednesday…hmmm, another tea should suffice. Thursday, I would like to have a nice birthday dinner for you and include them. Between these and your morning visits to Hunsford, your mother should stay well entertained during her visit."

"I believe she will," Elizabeth laughed. "I may not be able to keep up with it, but Mama will have much gossip to share when she goes home after such a visit."

~~~oo0oo~~~

"Mother," Anne began after taking a sip of soup at dinner. "I have decided to have the parsonage and their guests visit us each day until Elizabeth's mother leaves." She proceeded to detail her plans for the week.

Mr. Darcy raised his brow but said nothing. Elizabeth assumed his ire was raised at the prospect of her mother's company. Why he should care, she could not fathom. These visits would only be the ladies. And Mr. Collins.

"It will be quite exhausting," Lady Catherine opined. "But I will make the best of it. What connections do these ladies have?" (1)

Thus continued the discussion, with Elizabeth answering insulting questions from Lady Catherine about her family, their connections, and their estate as the party finished the meal.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Mr. Darcy walked past Anne's room to the end of the corridor, then into Elizabeth's rooms. He no longer knocked, although he would occasionally think about it after he had already entered. These rooms felt like his own, more so than the rooms he had been assigned. How else could he feel, he chuckled to himself, he spent more time in these rooms.

He walked in, spying Elizabeth reading near a well-lit window, and went to be near her. (2) Bowing, he offered a hand to help her from the chair. She marked her place in the book and joined him.

While he removed her gown and stays, Mr. Darcy asked about Anne's plans for her mother's visit. "Do you think it wise for her to have so much time with you? Will she discover"—he motioned between them—"what we are doing?"

"Sir, my mother will believe that which is shown to her. She does not have any such curiosity."

Elizabeth helped him remove his jacket and waistcoat. He asked, "Will you enjoy spending so much time with her?"

She took that opportunity to tighten his cravat beyond any level of comfort. "She is my mother. She has her flaws, but she is all I have. She is also _not_ the only imperfect mother of your acquaintance."

Mr. Darcy put his fingers under the cravat, pulling to loosen it so he could breathe. He maintained his sense of humor. Looking down, he chastised, "Madam, I only asked if you would enjoy spending time with your mother. It is no reason to choke me." Raising his brow, he reminded her, "You enjoyed spending time with your sister when she stayed."

"That is not what you meant," Elizabeth accused him. He meant her mother was challenging to be around. He could deny it, but she knew that was what he was implying.

Giving up that line of conversation, he moved to more important business. "Turn around," he commanded.

Elizabeth frowned and stayed where she was. "Why?"

Mr. Darcy sighed as he raised an eyebrow at her. "So I may take your hair down. Maybe it will make you will feel better."

Not sure what Mr. Darcy meant by his last remark, but wishing more to have the pins removed than to confront him, Elizabeth complied. Mr. Darcy removed all the pins from her hair which he then brushed and braided before finishing his undressing of her.

As they climbed into bed, he gently asked, "Do you truly think I meant to insult your mother?"

"Yes. You never showed any tolerance for her when you were staying at Netherfield," she reminded him.

"That was before I discovered the best thing about her," he grinned as he moved his lips within an inch of hers.

Waiting a moment for his illumination, she finally gave up and asked with exasperation, "What would that be, sir?"

"You," he said before moving forward to begin his kisses and other attentions.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Sunday, 31 May 1812**

**Rosings Park**

Once Mr. Collins finished his mass, he herded the ladies back to the parsonage to prepare for tea with Lady Catherine.

Letting the ladies know how much Lady Catherine preferred to maintain the distinctions of rank, he assured them their finest gowns would do. Mrs. Bennet decried his pronouncement, asking what she was to wear to the dinner the next day if she wore her finest today. Mr. Collins conceded. Her second-best gown would serve for today.

In the entry hall, Anne and Elizabeth welcomed the Hunsford party to Rosings Park as Lady Catherine awaited them in the sitting room. Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas oohed and ahhed over all they saw as they walked through the grand entry. Once seated, the matrons were anxiously trying to take in everything while still maintaining proper etiquette.

When Mr. Darcy entered the room, he bowed to the occupants and apologized for his tardiness. Elizabeth decided it best not to look at the man as he moved around the room.

She first became aware of his standing nearby when her mother's face contorted. Mrs. Bennet applied her best effort at putting forth a most welcoming smile for the man. He was the husband of Lizzy's dear friend, thus she would treat him with courtesy.

He bowed over Lady Lucas's hand in welcome then moved to stand directly in front of her as he bowed over her mother's hand. When Elizabeth lifted her eyes, she found herself staring at the flap of his breeches and the clear outline of what was contained within. She quickly rectified the direction of her gaze, instinctively moving it up to a more appropriate view, only to meet those eyes she had been trying to avoid.

The man was infuriating. While he nodded over her mother's hand, he noticed the mistaken direction of her look. His face was impassive, but his eyes caught hers. They twinkled in amusement as he quickly winked while his head was lowered. Frustrated, Elizabeth refused to look his way again. He found a seat, adopted a relaxed and mildly amused demeanor, but spoke to no one.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas gave compliments on all the fine decorations about the room. They begged Lady Catherine tell them the particulars of each piece so they could entertain their neighbor's drawing rooms when they returned.

"Lady Catherine," chimed Mrs. Bennet, "you have the most beautiful pianoforte I have ever seen. Where did it come from?"

Lady Catherine waved her hand in the air as if it were nothing. "Oh, I bought it last year from a shop in London known for unusual designs. The sound is excellent. Anne would be proficient if only her health had not been so poor. Miss Bennet plays for us quite often in the evenings and has begun to improve with practice."

The matrons were visibly impressed while Mr. Collins bobbed his head to affirm Elizabeth's improvement. "Yes, the chimney piece alone cost eight hundred pounds!" he exuberantly contributed.

Elizabeth began to enjoy the absurdities. "Oh yes, my pianoforte skills have greatly improved since arriving. By the time I leave one may even call me a proficient," she bantered playfully to watch their response.

"Oh yes, my Lizzy has always been a most diligent student. She is not so beautiful as Jane, but she has always been a good girl."

Elizabeth nearly choked on her tea. She snuck a quick glance at Mr. Darcy. He held her eyes briefly without changing his expression. Ashamed, Elizabeth now directed all her efforts in retaining her composure.

Lady Catherine nodded in agreement with Mrs. Bennet, asking Elizabeth to demonstrate her improvements while the ladies toured the room. Elizabeth began playing while listening to what she could of the ladies' inane conversation. As Lady Lucas began discussing the painting above the fireplace, Mr. Darcy excused himself to return to his business. Elizabeth dared not raise her eyes from the music as he left.

Once Mr. Darcy was gone, Elizabeth was able to relax as Lady Catherine proudly discussed all of the paintings hanging on the walls, the artists, the year they were commissioned, the cost, their current value (in her mind), and what the paintings represented. She told her new protégés that she and her daughter would have been proficient painters, if not for her daughter's illness. Moving on to the statues, then the furniture and fixtures, Lady Catherine gave the women similar information on everything in the room.

When the details of the room were finally related, it was past time for the party to return to the parsonage.

~~~oo0oo~~~

"How was your day with your mother and her friend?" Darcy asked as he and Elizabeth sipped a glass of wine.

Elizabeth's eyes twinkled as she considered her answer. "I found all of the matrons to be cut from the same cloth. In a different circumstance, I imagine they could be great friends."

Darcy chuckled slightly but refrained from commenting. Although she hid it well, he noticed Elizabeth had been tired since her illness. He worried that her exertions to entertain her mother would cause a relapse, thus hoped the wine would restore her. (3)

Taking a different line of conversation, he mentioned, "Your birthday is Thursday." Once he learned of it, he ensured he would have a gift to give her. It would not be appropriate for him to gift her jewelry, but he knew he would enjoy his second, no third, choice. He had been deprived his next choice of gift beyond jewelry. When he approached Anne to ask which was the best shop to order the item from, Anne brought out her own gift, showing she had already taken his idea. He was forced to choose something else but looked forward to seeing Elizabeth's response.

"Yes. Mama used that as reason to accompany Lady Lucas to Hunsford," she answered. "Although I doubt Lady Lucas needed much encouragement to invite Mama, they have been inseparable since childhood except for the few months after Charlotte accepted Mr. Collins. Mama and Lady Lucas are now back in confidences and competitions."

"It is an odd relationship, but it sounds as if it makes them happy," Darcy noted.

"Oh, it does make them happy," she confirmed. "Charlotte and I have a close friendship, but a very different one. We have never felt we need to compete against the other. I am the idealist, and Charlotte the realist. We are a balance." Smiling before she looked at him again, "Charlotte told me I had no choice but to accept Anne's offer."

"You did _not_ tell Mrs. Collins about our … arrangement!" he cried in astonishment.

Elizabeth's smile grew at his nervousness. She wanted to torment him but found herself too discomposed at the memory. "No. I could not tell her or Jane. They may forgive and understand, but I want as few people to know of my disgrace as can be," she said forlornly as tears formed in her eyes.

Slowly rising from his chair, Darcy took her glass from her and helped her to stand. He pulled her to him, rocking her in his arms. "You are not in disgrace. You are protecting your family." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. As he pulled back, he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. Frowning, he pulled her close to his side and led her to the bed. "Come."

Kissing her and then wiping away her tears, he could think of nothing to say. She needed more rest. She needed to recover fully.

He moved behind her to remove her clothing before helping her to bed. He quickly doffed his own garments and joined her between the bedclothes. As he held her soft skin against his, she buried her face in his chest and cried freely.

Darcy did not know what to do. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to make it stop, to make her feel better. "Shhhhh, rest. You need to rest," he cooed. Rubbing his fingertips along the side of her head, he nuzzled her. "I saw your reaction when your mother called you a good girl. I thought you were amused, but now realize it upset you. If I had understood, I would have called you from the room." He now moved slightly so his fingers were moving back and forth in her hair. "What you are doing is honorable and shows bravery. Your father has failed in his duties to his family, but you have not."

He continued to hold her until she fell asleep.

He had not understood. He was certain she had been amused at the foolishness in the women's earnest conversation on his aunt's fripperies.

He had not understood, or if he were truly honest, he had not considered, how much his family's usage would pain her. He thought only of his own discomfort at being forced into so intimate a relationship. His first reaction, that he felt she would be compromised and thus no longer an eligible mate, had been laughable. He had been the one to compromise her! He now recognized his stupidity as his own struggle to deny his affection for Elizabeth.

He looked down at her sleeping in his arms and could no longer envision his bed without her in it.

He fell asleep contemplating ways to keep her in his household after Anne's passing.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Monday, 1 June 1812**

**Rosings Park**

The morning found Elizabeth feeling much improved, greatly desirous the release she could only achieve by taking advantage of what she now affectionately called his "morning utility". Mr. Darcy was always gratified to offer himself for her usage at such times.

As they lay recovering and before their respective days began, Mr. Darcy wanted to assure she had a way to be relieved from company if she felt distressed from the conversation. "Tell them you are still easily fatigued from your illness. I will speak with Anne."

Elizabeth laughed. "My mother and friends know me better. They will be more concerned if I excuse myself from fatigue because it is not in my character to do such a thing. I will be well. I feel much better now," she lied with a convincing smile, sending him on his way to prepare for his day.

In truth, she still felt worn. Since her illness, she had difficulty eating with the dyspepsia that lingered. She did not wish to concern Anne or Mr. Darcy, so only shared her discomforts with Peeke.

Thankfully, Peeke had given her some fennel to help alleviate it. She recommended Elizabeth eat a few plain biscuits right after she arose and suggested she excuse herself in the afternoon for a short rest—it would go far in helping her recuperation. Elizabeth thanked her then left for her walk to the parsonage.

~~~Oo0oo~~~

When they returned that afternoon, the Meryton women fawned over the finery of Rosings Park during their tour. The honor of being singled out to have Lady Catherine herself as their guide would go far when shared during Meryton visiting hours.

"Such beautiful and ornate furniture," effused Mrs. Bennet to Lady Catherine. "Your superior tastes show in every piece."

Lady Catherine agreed haughtily. "Yes, they do. I purchase only the most refined pieces, for they act not only as décor but become an investment for the estate. Lesser pieces do not retain value."

She basked in being shown such deference. Rosings Park rarely had company since the death of Sir Lewis, and what company she did have no longer respected her in such an obsequious way. She began to once again feel her status as an earl's daughter and puffed herself up accordingly.

She ended the tour with Anne's wing including Elizabeth's apartment. Guiding them around the room, Lady Catherine showed her daughter's generosity. "You see," she said as she waved her arm to the many glazed windows in the room. "Dear Anne has given her friend the rooms with the finest view of the Rosings Parks gardens. Anne herself has the chambers at the front of the wing."

"You must be so happy to have a daughter so well married," Lady Lucas congratulated Lady Catherine. "When Charlotte married, we were relieved. At her age, we thought her destined to remain a burden." Charlotte and Elizabeth both glanced toward Lady Lucas with a scowl of disgust, before turning to one another where Elizabeth offered her friend a look of consolation.

Lady Catherine nodded her agreement. "It is so difficult in these times to make a decent match. With so many young men lost to the war, the women of England have little to choose from." (4) Lady Catherine ensured they knew her own hand in creating such an advantageous match for her daughter. "Even before the wars began, I secured a strong alliance for my Anne. My own sister promised her son to my daughter, thus uniting these two noble estates. As you can see, we have now accomplished our dreams. Darcy was hesitant for a few years, but once he was ready to finally marry, he honored his mother's wishes."

Mrs. Bennet delighted in telling of her Jane. "My Jane was born so beautiful, she could naught but make an advantageous match. When Mr. Bingley moved into the neighborhood, he was taken with her right away. We had a sort of scare, but he returned as I knew he would. Jane is now well married and settled but three miles from home. My Lydia, and Kitty too, will do well as they are such beautiful and lively girls. The other two, I have little hope for," she said looking at Elizabeth.

"Fortune has smiled upon those with little hope," Elizabeth quipped. "We no longer need marriage to secure our future."

"Nonsense. One can not fully be a lady without a husband," her mother countered.

"Your mother is correct, Miss Bennet," Lady Catherine averred. "A husband completes the lady."

Lacking the energy to continue baiting the matrons, Elizabeth simply nodded as the guests were escorted back down to the sitting room for tea. Along the way, they passed Mr. Darcy in the hallway. He stepped aside to allow the women to pass until the final member of the party, Elizabeth, approached him. She refused to look at him as she walked by. He returned to his path in the hallway, bumping into her shoulder on his way. Elizabeth frowned in disgust at the arrogant man as she moved on, continuing to ignore him.

Although Mrs. Bennet was ahead of her daughter, she looked back in time to witness Mr. Darcy's rudeness to her girl and see her daughter's scowl in response. Satisfied her Elizabeth was little affected by the man, she pledged she would speak to her daughter in private, or at least with only Lady Lucas and Charlotte present, about it the next morning.

As the ladies settled with their tea, their conversation continued. Many of the details of the estate were discussed once again as the Meryton matrons could not tire of hearing them and Lady Catherine could not tire of sharing them.

When the time came for the guest to return to the parsonage, Lady Catherine complimented Mrs. Bennet on her daughter. "We find Miss Bennet to be a great help to dear Anne. The daily walks have improved Anne's health. Miss Bennet reads and plays, keeping us much entertained. You have much to be proud of, but now having met you"—she nodded to Mrs. Bennet as though she were the Queen herself, bestowing a knighthood upon the lady—"I see where she gets her charms."

Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas, along with Charlotte and Maria, returned to the parsonage to tell Mr. Collins all about the luxury they had experienced.

Once the ladies returned to the parsonage, Elizabeth excused herself to rest before preparing for dinner. Exhausted from the day of inane and repetitive conversation, Elizabeth trudged up the stairs. She felt as if she had been judged by the Erinyes and was now enduring her persecution. (5)

Collapsing upon her bed, not bothering even to remove the coverlet, she fell immediately to sleep.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Darcy found her before dinner, still asleep on the bed. He hesitated to wake her but decided she needed the nourishment to help restore her health.

At dinner she ate little, still fatigued from the exertions of the day, and retired early. Darcy returned to their room to find her again asleep, fully dressed on top of the counterpane. He woke her to undress then helped her between the bedclothes.

After being awakened, she began to encourage his attentions. Initially, he resisted, insisting she needed to rest—then he had her rest her head on his chest. When she began to do to his nipples what he so frequently did to hers, his resistance crumbled and both took immense pleasure in their daily responsibility. He dozed for a short time afterward but awoke when she went to refresh herself.

When she returned, he asked if she was well. "Twice today you slept while fully dressed," he looked at her in concern as he felt her forehead. "Are you becoming ill again?"

"I have been in company with Lady Catherine, my mother, and Lady Lucas all day. It is exhausting," she exhaled.

She did have a point. He could tolerate no more than three hours, _much less a whole day_ , in his aunt's company without some form of relief.

Elizabeth continued, "Lady Catherine seemed to greatly enjoy entertaining Mama and Lady Lucas. So much walking, so many objects to admire, so many prices!" Elizabeth cried. "I wonder that Lady Catherine can remember all the details on so many gilded works."

Darcy chuckled. "I wonder at such a memory as well, or if she is simply embellishing to entertain her admirers."

Elizabeth laughed at the idea of the women gossiping to all of Meryton of the expensive of the items they had seen at Rosings when the details they so readily memorized may have been false. Elizabeth would not be the one to correct them.

Growing again more serious, Darcy looked at her with unease. "You will tell me if you are becoming ill again?" he asked with a frown.

Smiling at his concern, Elizabeth assured him she would, but at that time, she felt well enough to repeat their most stimulating encounter from earlier as the sensations were unusually strong that time. She was curious if he could repeat them. Overjoyed, she discovered he could.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Tuesday, 2 June 1812**

**Rosings Park**

The next morning necessitated summoning Peeke. Frustrated at both the appearance of her monthly visitor and the timing, Elizabeth made a short walk to visit her mother that morning before she would retire to her room for the rest of the day.

Happy to see her newest favorite daughter, Mrs. Bennet felt she had to start by addressing Mr. Darcy's rudeness to Elizabeth the day before. "I saw what he did, and I must say it was quite terrible of him. I care not that he is the mighty husband of your friend, his treatment of you is inexcusable and ungentlemanly," she said, her face pinched with distaste. "I am thankful he keeps his own company during the day, and you need spend very little time with him." She ended with a satisfied huff.

Unable to even think of the truth and maintain her composure, Elizabeth thought only of Outside Mr. Darcy when she answered. "Yes, Mama. I rarely see him and am thankful for it."

"Well, once he gets that little Mrs. Darcy increasing, he will go off to Town like they all do, and you will be well free of him," she nodded. In her usual way, she shifted topics. "His wife is so frail. I wonder that she could carry a child, let alone a healthy child."

Lady Lucas agreed with her friend as they started to discuss the likelihood of her creating an heir. Elizabeth could not be a party to such conversations without fearing she would react in some way as to betray herself. Using her mother's tactic, Elizabeth shifted their topic. "Mama, I will not be able to join you on the trip to Leeds. My time has started, and I best remain in my apartment."

Mrs. Bennet pinched her face. "Such a disappointment! It always appears at the most inconvenient times! But it is our curse as women to endure." Patting her daughter on the shoulder, she told her they would miss her on their visit to the castle but would spend extra time with her the next day to make up for it.

Elizabeth returned to her room, drank the fennel tea, and ate the biscuits Peeke left her and then removed to undress for the rest of the day. She found a book and curled comfortably in a chair by the window to read and rest.

Mr. Darcy stopped by her room at midday wondering why she did not accompany the others. Elizabeth sadly told him, wondering if she was unable to have a child. Then, feeling too much gloom and needing to have the other party shared the blame, she lightheartedly included Mr. Darcy's inability to conceive in her concerns.

Mr. Darcy sat beside her and held her hands. Looking deeply into her eyes with all seriousness, he promised her, "It matters not if you conceive. You will be protected."

"Yes, sir," she nodded. "It is in the contract. Although, I will feel like I am failing by not completing my part of the agreement."

Releasing her hand to wrap his arms around her. "We have more time," he assured her. Grinning, he teasingly recommended they begin to increase their efforts after her time finished.

After seeing to her comfort, Darcy returned to the study. He must consider what would happen if Elizabeth did not conceive in the next month. Mr. Pryce told him it would be about nine months from conception to birth. If she were to conceive this month, it would be a March birth, she would only have a month to recover before her agreement would finish.

If she did not conceive in the next month, what would happen? Would she return to Longbourn early? What justification would he have to keep her with him? Now that he knew he wished to keep her beside him always, he needed to design how.

Then there was the other problem of housing Lady Catherine. Now that he knew Rosings Park in greater detail, he could consider options he was not able to address earlier. Rosings Park was proving to be a good addition to his holdings. The land in Kent was fertile, the estate only a half-day's ride from town. The de Bourgh cousin who was to inherit would likely sell for a pittance given his current finances and declining health. Darcy could purchase some of his debts in the next few months to encourage him to sell right away. It would keep his aunt in her home with no disruption. Of course, if the childless man were to die, in an odd twist of the entail, the Rosings Park estate would remain his as the husband of Anne, as there were no other descendants from the de Bourgh grandfather who originally established the entail.

Pulling his estate books before him, he began to look at what resources he would have to pull from to make such a purchase. He could not, in good conscience, make plans based on the man dying.

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) I found this amusing because, as my anonymous beta pointed out, technically Lady Catherine and Lady Lucas are of the same rank: both wives of a knight. Once women were married, they were considered at the same social position as their husband, why the daughter of a gentleman wouldn't wish to marry even an affluent tradesman or would normally be hesitant to marry one so recently removed from trade. The length of time in the position also mattered. So the tenth earl of blah would be considered a higher rank than the third earl of bleh, with their wives' positions following along.

UPDATE: HarveyS has pointed out that because of being the daughter of an earl, Lady C would still be of much higher rank. Also, Sir Lewis could be a baronet instead of a knight. So I'm completely wrong. My beta just suggested the similarities, I'm the one who went all crazy thinking "how ironic would that be" but I should have realized Regency social structure was way more complex than that! My apologizes for the wrong information and my gratitude to Harvey S for correcting me!

(2) Looking up the sunrise/sunset times in England, the sun wouldn't set until around 10pm with an extended twilight until close to 11pm. Now it would be 9pm and 10pm because of daylight savings time. They would be moving from a full moon to a half-moon at this point, but looking up the weather in England for 1812, it was an unusually cold and wet year.

(3) In Regency times they attributed healing powers to wine, according to the Annotated P&P book.

(4) I read an article that said there were about a half-million more women than men in Regency England because of the extended warfare. I looked to find the article again, but I can't locate it. It said the disparity was even larger during times of active warfare because so many men were still alive and citizens, but not in the country.

(5) The Erinyes are the three furies. They are the three old crones and older than the other gods of Olympus. They hear complaints of insolence from mortals of the young to the old, of children to parents, of hosts to guests, or of the head of household to servants and pass judgment, punishing the crimes by relentlessly hounding the wrongdoers.  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Reaching the Age of Majority**

**Wednesday, 3 June 1812**

**Rosings**

Mr. Darcy stayed with her that night, asserting that her company greatly overcame the discouragement. She was thankful he had stayed. When Lady Catherine came to her room to berate her for failing to conceive, Mr. Darcy immediately sent her back to her own rooms. Anne had been encouraging throughout, still convinced all would happen as it should.

Taking her morning walk to Hunsford, Charlotte took her aside before going to the other women. "Eliza, I wished to speak to you before I leave. I want to know you will be well."

Charlotte would be leaving Kent until after her child was born. She had experienced some complications while Elizabeth was in Hertfordshire. Mr. Collins confided his concerns to Lady Catherine, Anne mentioned how experienced Lady Lucas and her sister, Margaret, were, as well as their close neighbor Mrs. Bennet, upon which Lady Catherine ordered Mr. Collins to send his wife home to begin her confinement right away. (1)

Having been absent during Charlotte's scare weighed upon Elizabeth. Reaching for her friend's hand, she confided, "It is I who needs to know you will be well. I should have been here for you."

"I will be fine. Mama said it does not sound so unusual that it should cause undue worry, but she is pleased I shall return home to her care. Maria is not unhappy to share my room during my stay." Charlotte squeezed Elizabeth's hand a bit tighter before releasing it. "However, I despise leaving you alone."

Eliza adopted a cheerful smile. "I shall be well. Why would you think otherwise?"

"You come most every morning, do you not need an escape?" she asked.

Shaking her head, "Oh, Charlotte, no! Well, yes, I do need an escape, but I always need some respite in the mornings. I shall take to walking the gardens and praying for your health so you will still be with me."

Charlotte embraced her. "I shall miss seeing you every day. Lucas Lodge will not be the same without you at the end of the road."

"But once I return, I shall always be at the end of the road."

Charlotte smiled. "Yesterday, Mrs. Darcy gave my husband the deed on a property between here and London. It is near in size to Longbourn, and has a tenant who has leased it for many years. I have convinced Mr. Collins to invest the income right away so we can begin now to secure all of our children's future. Mama is overjoyed."

Elizabeth grabbed her friend's hands. "I am so happy for you!"

After the women had taken a few minutes for congratulations and discussions of land ownership, Charlotte confided in Eliza, "I find myself greatly anticipating the respite from William. He is a good man but overzealous. His attention to Aunt Margaret's letter has made his attentions more enjoyable, but many times he wishes to continue into the early morning. It is fatiguing. I am able to rest during the day, but he is busy with his parish duties. His fatigue makes him even more inane, requiring me to spend considerable effort in ignoring his stupid comments. Once the child comes, we will not have all night for such pursuits."

Elizabeth smiled and listened, unsure if she should be pleased for her friend or disgusted.

~~~oo0oo~~~

At Rosings Park after tea, the matrons were allowed to revisit their favorite rooms of the manse. Lady Catherine, once again, detailed the ornamentation for the ladies' pleasure, reminding them "It is an investment to purchase quality pieces."

When Mrs. Bennet heartily agreed, Elizabeth noted she would have to write her father that evening to warn of Mama's future demands for even greater spending.

The rest of the women's visit resembled a museum trip. Elizabeth amused herself with the comparison. Lady Catherine, the curator, gave all the information on the artifacts. The ladies, the visitors, hungrily eating up the details so that they could share it in their gossip. The comparison kept Elizabeth entertained and able to maintain her stamina throughout the visit.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Thursday, 4 June 1812 (2)**

**Rosings Park**

Elizabeth woke up as the sun peeked over the horizon, Bedroom Darcy wrapped around her. Sneaking from his embrace, she rose to watch the sunrise turn the morning clouds into a canvas of brilliant reds. Today she turned one and twenty. The glorious sky was inviting her outside for a brief stroll before the activities of the morning began.

Glancing at her bed, she saw Mr. Darcy sleeping as the clock struck six.

Their exertions the night before gave her exceptional pleasures, which led to an exhaustion that gave her an unusually restful night. Feeling reinvigorated for the first time since the trip to Longbourn, she decided to take a short stroll in the garden. Mr. Darcy rarely woke before eight. She had all the time she would need.

Dressing quickly, she soon relished the freedom of the open air. The garden had many blooms and she closely examined each. The dyspepsia still plagued her, but being outside and moving about allowed her to push it from her mind.

She relished the warm sun on her face, the scent of flowers tingling her nose, the babble of the stream beside her, and the rough bark under her glove as she used a tree to support herself to lean over the water and watch the fish wriggling below. Everything seemed more beautiful this morning.

As much as she loved her mother, she was thankful this would be her last day in Kent. After today, she would have no more firm engagements until the time came for her to leave. She had already been at Rosings Park for more than two months. In ten months, she would return to her home—a home that she would own.

Elizabeth continued her stroll thinking of nothing more than the beauties that the day and the garden had to offer.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Darcy woke when he heard the door to the room close. Realizing his arms were empty, he reached out to reclaim Elizabeth. When he found her absent from the bed, he realized it was her exit that interrupted his slumber.

Wondering where she would have gone so early, he debated whether he should stay in bed to await her return or go find her. The emptiness of the bed drove him out. Pulling on his breeches, he glanced out the window to see if she had decided to go outside. He saw her run out into the garden, so full of life, he smiled and simply watched as she buzzed from flower to flower like a little bee.

He continued to watch while he dressed; smiling as he finally pulled on his boots so that he could join her.

It was as he quietly descended the last flight of stairs, that he suddenly realized he could not join her. He could not walk up to such unadulterated joy while maintaining his pretense of indifference. In such a public place, they were sure to be seen.

Looking out of the front windows, he saw her moving toward the wooded area with a stream cutting through it. The trees in the woods were tall and thick enough to offer privacy. Being only half past six, few were yet up. He exited a side door and made his way to intercept her discreetly.

When he entered the copse, he found her holding onto a tree and leaning over the stream studying something. Watching amusedly to see what she would do next, he was shocked to see her becoming ill. Gripped with concern, he ran to her side. "Elizabeth! What is wrong?" he demanded as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her back.

Turned her head with a blush and embarrassedly removed her handkerchief to wipe her mouth, she explained that some part of her dinner must have disagreed with her stomach leaving her feeling some nausea this morning which, unfortunately, overcame her a few moments before. She assured him she felt perfectly well now and smiled brightly at him.

Only somewhat satisfied by her response, he pulled her to him, sliding his hands around her back so he now encompassed her within his arms. Rubbing a hand up her back, he mindlessly started playing with a free curl hanging upon her neck. "I shall call for the doctor when we return. I will not have you suffer a relapse," he avowed, then kissed her forehead. "Do you intend to stay out much longer?"

"No, sir," she replied, her smile fading. "I was ready to return. Please, be assured, there is no reason to summon the doctor. I no longer suffer from any discomfort."

He looked at her skeptically but chose not to argue.

As he leant down to kiss her cheek before offering her his arm for the trip back, she pulled away from him and moved a few steps away. Adopting a formal tone, she informed him, "Sir, I had no reason to expect any others would begin their day so soon when I stepped out for a walk. I shall leave this area to you." With that, she turned abruptly, and with a quick pace, traced the path back to the house alone.

Not understanding her reaction to him, Darcy started to follow her when he heard a branch break behind him. Turning, he saw the head groundskeeper heading toward him. Outwardly wishing the man a good morning while mentally cursing him, Darcy spent a few more minutes watching the stream before returning to the side entrance.

Seeing the servants moving about their business in the manor, Darcy went to his own room. Summoning his valet, he prepared for the day. Informing his man he would be working from his room until breakfast and requesting not to be disturbed, Darcy made his way to Elizabeth's room. She was already changed for the day, sitting by the window reading a book.

"Good morning, sir," she greeted him as she looked up without her usual charming smile.

"Good morning," he responded. Knowing he needed to address his presumption in the woods, he quickly apologized. "I should have refrained from joining you," he said looking penitently at her. "And I had no right to risk your reputation in such a way. I am fortunate you had noticed the groundskeeper before we were discovered."

Quietly, Elizabeth responded, "Please keep your attentions to this room. I cannot risk exposure."

"I fully comprehend," he acknowledged, nodding.

They both sat silently for a few minutes before Darcy remembered, "It is your birthday today." He suddenly realized his lack of knowledge about much of Elizabeth's basic information. "How old are you?"

"One and twenty," she informed him.

"So today you reach your majority," he said. "A special day indeed." Unable to resist his own sly thoughts, he _was_ able to resist vocalizing them. He now had no need for her father's permission, which pleased him considering his low opinion of the man.

"May I bestow upon you a birthday kiss?" he asked with a devilish grin.

She looked up at him with a grin of her own and nodded. Rising from his chair, he pulled her to standing, then pulled her down into the chair with him. He slowly kissed her forehead, her cheek, her nose, her other cheek, the side of her neck, the other side of her neck, before finally moving to her lips where he spent a prodigious amount of time tenderly assuring none of her exposed parts felt neglect.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Elizabeth spent much of the day with her mother and friends. Mr. Darcy attended to business throughout the day, which suited her.

His interruption this morning had greatly disturbed her. The uncharacteristic forwardness exhibited by the Outside Mr. Darcy left her disoriented. Beyond Anne's wing, Mr. Darcy was aloof and disdainful and needed to remain that way for her peace of mind.

Apart from his incongruous behavior, he very nearly exposed them! If she had failed to notice the glint of the sun from the groundskeeper's tool, the man would have witnessed an embrace.

The two events combined to unhinge her. His embrace later, in her room, was a comfort, but her sanguinity would only be obliged by Bedroom Mr. Darcy remaining in the bedroom—at most no further than Anne's wing.

Spending time in company with the absurdities of her mother and Lady Lucas and the solidity of Charlotte helped settle her constitution. When time for dinner, Elizabeth was once again able to put forth her liveliness, thus reassuring her mother that Elizabeth's stay was not compromising her daughter's well being.

After the meal was complete, Anne had the servants present Elizabeth with a special cake. Offering a toast, Anne thanked Mrs. Bennet and her family for allowing Elizabeth to remain. She assured the matron that her daughter had already become indispensable during her short stay, improving Anne's health and well being with her presence.

Mrs. Bennet, of course, raved about Elizabeth and how much her lively wit was missed in the neighborhood. "Now that she has reached her majority and Longbourn is no longer entailed, we will have to find her a proper husband once she comes back home. With her elder sister well established, it is now her turn to do the same."

This time, Elizabeth felt nothing but humor listening to her mother's familiar edicts.

To add to Elizabeth's amusement, Lady Catherine agreed with Mrs. Bennet. "Yes. She should do tolerably well with a season in London now that she has a respectable property attached to her. She is quite handsome, more so as one comes to know her. She does not have the manners of Town, but some men may prefer that. I believe my nephew Richard Fitzwilliam was quite taken with her. He is the son of my brother, the Earl of Matlock."

Listening to Lady Catherine and her mother map out her matrimonial future, one Elizabeth had no intention of following, she shared knowing grins and barely perceptible eye-rolls with Anne and Charlotte. Noticing Mr. Darcy's stern countenance had soured further, Elizabeth held no doubt of his disgust at being subjected to so much feminine conversation. She did feel a bit of sympathy for him, being the only man at a table with seven ladies. And Mr. Collins.

Once finished with the cake, the ladies excused themselves to the sitting room. As she left, Elizabeth found even more humor in Mr. Darcy being left at the table to share port with Mr. Collins, who seemed intent on continuing the matchmaking discussion begun by his illustrious patroness.

Looking forward to the end of the evening, Elizabeth sighed in relief as the women entered the sitting room. Even with her enjoyment of the silliness of the day, it had been wearing. Her head had begun to ache.

Once the women were alone, Anne and Mrs. Bennet produced gifts. Anne gave her a bouquet of flowers wrapped in a lovely lace. Mrs. Bennet gave her the bonnet her youngest sisters had sent, they had decorated it with gaudy ribbons and baubles. Mary had sent her William Wordsworth's Guide to the Lakes, knowing she had originally planned to travel with her aunt and uncle this coming summer. Her parents gave her paper, ink, and a new quill to help maintain her correspondence while she remained in Kent. Her most beloved sister had sent a set of books earlier in the week. A set of Shakespeare's comedies to help her laugh her way until April, when Jane anticipated spending time with Elizabeth once again.

Elizabeth, feeling overwhelming gratitude for her friend and family, embraced both Anne and her mother in thankfulness. She asked her mother to deliver her love and appreciation to each member of her family.

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Collins entered as Elizabeth embraced her mother, choking back tears at the thought of ten months, including Christmas, without her beloved family. As the room began to again fill with chatter, Elizabeth excused herself to the pianoforte, even though her head began to throb, as it relieved her from conversations that began to fill her with melancholy thoughts.

She selected a few pieces of music and settled herself to start playing when she felt Mr. Darcy sit beside her. "May I turn the pages for you?"

Inwardly groaning, she gave him a waning smile and assented. She would concentrate on playing. There would be no need for her to look anywhere but at the music in front of her. She began to play and started to lose herself in the tune. Mr. Darcy kept his distance the first few times he turned the pages, but as the song played on, he started leaning further into her each time until she reached the final movement in the song. He spoke in a voice only she could hear. "You look fatigued. You should excuse yourself and retire early."

Irritated at the presumptuousness of Outside Mr. Darcy's ordering her to bed as if she were a child, she finished the piece before commanding enough of herself to respond. "Mr. Darcy," she replied, "I shall not see my mother or friend until next spring. I can easily bear a bit of fatigue for a few more moments with them." Mr. Darcy bowed and offered his hand to help her up. She resentfully accepted and moved to sit near Charlotte while he took the chair by her mother.

All things must come to an end. Thus it was with Mrs. Bennet's visit. As the ladies were handed into the carriage, Elizabeth bid them all a final farewell and wished them a safe journey on the morrow.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Sighing deeply as the carriage pulled away, Elizabeth gave silent thanks that Mrs. Bennet's visit had not caused embarrassment or exposure as she trudged upstairs.

When she entered her room, Anne was smiling brightly waiting for her. "That went better than I expected," Anne cheered as Elizabeth, beginning to remove the pins from her hair, raised a brow in question. "Your mother and Lady Lucas are quite the gossips in your town, are not they?"

Elizabeth nodded. _That is one way of describing them_ , she thought.

"Mother and I gave them many good things to talk about when they are at home. They enjoyed learning of the extravagance of Rosings Park. They saw the luxury of your apartments and how well loved you are here," Anne listed. "They will have many things to tell about your situation when they stay the night in London and when they arrive home. Their information will strengthen our situation."

Confused by Anne's belief the Meryton ladies would make such a large impact, she warned Anne of how little reach the ladies had. "They will spend the night with my aunt and uncle in Cheapside, which is quite a ways from the fashionable part of town. They have no way of sharing information in that quarter."

One side of Anne's mouth rose. "You underestimate the interest the lower gentry and tradesmen have in _le bon ton_. They spend their money to read about our lives in the scandal papers. Those that work in our homes are regularly interrogated by their peers about our doings. When your mother and Lady Lucas go to the coffee house after they arrive tomorrow, there may be a lady who asks questions once she overhears their discussions."

Elizabeth froze. "Anne. What have you done?" Her mind raced as she struggled to understand how the invalid could have such a reach.

"Yesterday, I sent a note to an acquaintance informing her that ladies speaking of Rosings Park may frequent the coffee house on Gracechurch Street. Tonight Mother and I recommended a shop to Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas," Anne told her, the artlessness of her voice conflicting with the story she related. "My acquaintance told me London is rife with gossip about my situation. This will give them what they wish for, while bolstering our claims."

Not sure how to respond to Anne's artifice, Elizabeth sunk into the chaise. She knew Anne was manipulative, but to use the simple minded gossips of Meryton to achieve her own ends? Of course, those ladies did greatly anticipate being the source of such exclusive gossip during their morning calls. At the same time, her father would be satisfied she was well after her mother's pronouncements.

 _Maybe Anne's scheming would work for the best?_ she considered. It just felt so underhanded.

Not agreeing with Anne's plot, Elizabeth simply commented, "You have spent much effort in planning this."

"I have," Anne responded gleefully. "The mothers seemed to get on well with one another." Smiling slyly, she added, "They appear to have the same thoughts on what they believe most important."

"They certainly do," she agreed with amusement. "Mama has always been one to promote a match. Lady Lucas as well."

Anne huffed a laugh. "Mother is quite the same. They seemed enthusiastic to find one for you," Anne said while looking curiously at Elizabeth.

Sighing while shaking her head, Elizabeth returned, "Absurd, is it not? I no longer have a reason to need marriage, yet Mama still promotes it with the same force she once pushed me toward Mr. Collins."

"Mr. Collins?" Anne asked incredulously. "But he is a fool."

"Yes, but he was the fool to whom our home was entailed, thus"—she now mimicked her mother's voice—"a very desirable match." Still diverted by the matron's machinations, she continued, "And for them to think I would marry the Colonel!" Apologizing to Anne, she continued, "He is an amusing fellow, but being accustom to country manners, I could in no way condone living with the expectations he would bring as a member of the peerage."

Anne's face drew tight in consternation. "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh, I meant no offense, but the expectations are simply different. While my father may not always be kind to my mother, he has not been unfaithful," Elizabeth stated. She respected her father for staying true to his marriage vows, even if she was disappointed in his idleness. Growing very serious, she told Anne of the conversation between Darcy and the colonel about Lord Huron's upcoming marriage. "The manner with they spoke of Lord Huron's mistress and his intent to keep her after the marriage assured me they hold similar expectations."

"Elizabeth, men keeping mistresses is common among your class as well, but it does not follow that every man keeps one."

"True," she answered sadly. "But even now, I am in truth Mr. Darcy's mistress. Why would the colonel expect me to not hold his same views? No, I am better suited to a quiet life at Longbourn, spoiling my nieces and nephews," she said firmly.

Anne looked nervous, anxious even. "I would argue you are much more than simply a mistress. What is more important to me: after you leave here, how will you stay with my family?" she asked.

"I will not," Elizabeth answered flatly. "I will return home and resume my life. I will have no reason to see any of your family again." Particularly the ever-capricious Mr. Darcy, she thought.

"I understand," said Anne slowly, a quiver of uncertainty in her voice. Looking around the room as if lost in thought, Anne appeared finished with the conversation. Suddenly throwing off her mantle of anxiety, she brightened and looked at Elizabeth. "But enough of this gloom—I have another gift for your birthday. Come." Anne moved toward Elizabeth's bed. Laid out upon it was a gown made only of the lace that had been wrapped around the flowers. "Darcy was bothered when I showed him what I had made for you, but this is a gift for him as well. I believe he will receive much pleasure seeing you thus adorned."

"It is beautiful," Elizabeth said while fingering the silky lace.

Anne looked at the gift for her friend. "I saw this in a magazine before James left. I planned to have it made for our wedding night," she said sadly. "I had forgotten the lace that I had purchased for the gown. Then when you were in Hertfordshire for your sister's wedding, I found the picture I had saved so long ago. I decided I would like you to have it since I have no reason for it."

Though it felt odd to receive such a gift, Elizabeth thanked her friend for such consideration. As Anne left the room, Elizabeth noticed the unusual look of disquiet her friend bore. Wondering what could have caused Anne's concern, she decided it best to allow her friend to speak of it as she saw fit.

Having Peeke come in to help her unbutton her robe and loosen her stays, Elizabeth was not feeling brave enough to wear Anne's gift, so she stayed in her chemise. Making herself comfortable in the chair by the window, she picked up her book while waiting for bedtime.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Upon entering the room, Darcy spied Elizabeth sitting by the window. Walking to greet her, he saw she had fallen asleep, her book now resting on her lap. Smiling, he stroked her cheek to see if she would rouse. When she remained asleep, he gently removed the book from her lap, marking her place, and placing it on the table. Reaching an arm under her legs and another arm behind her back, he started to lift her when his movements woke her.

"Oh," she exhaled. "I must have fallen asleep."

Smiling at her statement of the obvious, he moved to offer her a helping hand. Once near the bed, he saw the lace gown. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Why are you not wearing your gift?" When he remembered her situation from Wednesday, his smile flattened. They would only be sleeping tonight.

"I do not have the bravery required to wear it," she answered honestly, not realizing where his thoughts had gone.

His smile returned. "Surely, it does not require too much bravery for you to wear it in this room." He slid his arms around her waist as he moved toward her. "Much of the time you wear less."

"Wearing nothing seems more than wearing that!" she cried. "Besides, when I wear nothing, I am still covered by the bedclothes."

"Then will you also choose not to wear what I have for you?" he asked.

Questioningly she looked up at him, asking, "What do you have for me?"

He released her to retrieve a package he brought up with him. Handing it to her, she opened it to find a lace corset. Lifting it, she wondered at the beauty of the lace, but made of such a fine material, it was not likely to be of much service.

"It's lovely, but what would I do with such a thing? It is too fragile to withstand any use." Thinking on it a bit, she continued, "And why would you purchase me such a thing? It is rather indelicate of you."

With a wolfish grin, he explained mysteriously, "I dearly wanted to demonstrate the use of it to you tonight but forgot you are indisposed. Once you are recovered, you will know."

"I'm no longer indisposed," she informed him. "What is the purpose of this?"

He took off the chemise and gently tied her in the lace stays. She still could not understand why she would wear such a thing, particularly with no chemise under it. It was not particularly comfortable and offered little support. As she turned to ask him the purpose once again, she saw the hungry look in his eyes and understood: This gift was for his pleasure.

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) Anne is referring to the much beloved authoress of The Letter, Charlotte's Aunt Margaret. She wouldn't know that Charlotte's mother and sister, Aunt Margaret, don't acknowledge one another and thus assumes Aunt Margaret would be there to help Charlotte during her pregnancy.

(2) As I mentioned before, I used the death days of real people for Darcy and Elizabeth's birthdays. I do know that this isn't really the way reincarnation works, it is much more complicated, but I wanted the birthdays of my main characters to have some significance.

I chose June 4, 1792 for Elizabeth because it is the day Jakob Michael Reinhold Lenz died. He was one of the main authors for the Sturm und Drang movement in Germany, which was proto-Romantic movement in literature that revolted against the rigid constraints of Rationalism.

Another interesting June 4 death day, at least to for those interested in P&P FF, happened in 1784, the year I chose for Darcy's birth. June 4, 1784 is the death date of John Burgoyne. He's most known now for surrender at Saratoga during the American Revolution that was a turning point for the rebels as it won allies for the US by demonstrating they had a chance to win. But he was also known as a dramatist. He wrote several plays. It looks like he would be known for his writing if he hadn't been involved in that critical battle. Other interesting tidbits about Burgoyne IRL: he's rumored to be the illegitimate son of Robert Benson, the 1st Lord Bingley. He eloped with the daughter of Lord Derby (sister of his good friend Lord Strange) and had one daughter named Charlotte Elizabeth. Lots of P&P names/places to tie into him!

Maybe next time I'll make that Darcy's birthday, but that was the most interesting candidate I could find for Elizabeth's year. Since I chose an author for Elizabeth, I also chose an author for Darcy, so his birthdate is the day Dennis Diderot, a prominent Enlightenment author, died. I liked the balance/contrast of one being the revolt against the other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2021 note - I live in Texas and have been powerless since Monday. No electricity and no water for a while due to bad weather and other things I won't get into here. We are extremely fortunate in that we don't have any major issues. I thank having lived in Alaska for a few years in my 20s along with growing up in Hurricane Alley for teaching me how to deal with cold weather (layers!) and emergencies.  
  
Normally I've been posting on Sunday and Friday, but since it seems like forever since Sunday, I'm posting now. I'm overwhelmed with catching up on things i couldn't do the past few days, but will try to make time to respond to comments this weekend. Please understand if I can't do it - this has been a crazy week. Crazy few weeks. Take care.


	24. Mrs. Wilson's Visit

**Chapter 24: Mrs. Wilson's Visit**

**Late June 1812**

**Rosings Park**

Once the matrons left, Rosings Park once again settled into a comfortable routine.

As Anne had predicted, the gossip paper had reported on intelligence gleaned from Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas, all of which gave the favorable image Anne wished to be known: that Miss Elizabeth Bennet improved the sickly heiress' health, that the two were dear friends, and that everything at Rosings Park in Kent was bliss. The heiress's husband not being mentioned was only noticed by a select few.

Darcy now fell into his morning routine: leaving Anne's wing, dressing, breakfast, then some exercise before settling into the correspondence or other necessities to keep his estates and interests prospering. He occasionally joined the ladies for tea, but always attended dinner. The party would have some after dinner amusements before retiring for the evening.

Elizabeth's days were much the same. She began by accompanying Anne for a short walk. When Anne could no longer continue, Elizabeth would go on while Anne rested on a bench with a maid to assist her. The rest of the morning would be spent engaged in some form of accomplishment or other, broken by tea, until dinner. Occasionally, Mr. Darcy would appear in Elizabeth's bedroom during the day, most frequently before she changed for dinner, but he kept most of their interactions between retiring and rising.

The fatigue and dyspepsia from her illness had not yet left her, although she did her best to keep the others from being concerning. She was sick most mornings, but she now learned how to keep from being ill by lying perfectly still until the worst passed. Mr. Darcy remained concerned when he noticed symptoms, but she hid them well so he did not often see them.

One evening toward the end of June, Mr. Darcy sat by the window with Elizabeth next to him. The moon was almost full, so they were granted a beautiful view of the gardens at night and enough light to read by before retiring. Mr. Darcy pointed out a few deer that had come into the garden. "Lady Catherine will be severely displeased when she sees her flowers have become their meal," Mr. Darcy laughed. Elizabeth chuckled along with him thinking of the impending outrage.

The two readied for bed, each helping the other undress. Since her birthday, Mr. Darcy requested she either wear the lace gown or the stays he had gifted her, at least for a brief time, taking pleasure in exploring ways to remove them.

Tonight Mr. Darcy helped her into the stays he so enjoyed. After he had finished lacing her up, he moved her into the moonlight before reaching to stroke her bare shoulders, and then moved his hands down her back, pulling himself to her. As she ran her hands up his stomach and around to his back, she looked up as he bent down to begin their osculation. His hand stroked the lace on her belly before moving up to her breast, where she greatly anticipated the sensations his touches would bring.

Suddenly she gasped and pulled away.

"What? What is it?" Mr. Darcy asked with his brow furrowed.

"It hurts," she told him as she began to feel her breast for herself, again gasping in pain.

"Both sides?"

She nodded.

"Why do they hurt?" he wondered.

"They are just very tender, very sore."

"Have they been injured?"—he paused as his frown grew—"Was I too aggressive last night?"

She smiled at his taking responsibility, shaking her head. His attentions last night had been most pleasing—among the most pleasing he had ever been able to offer. She had no inclination for them to end and told him so.

He sighed, then returned her smile. "Good," he said with a raised brow moving to hold her. "I find them very comforting to play with," he joked. "Besides, I believe since we have begun our activities they have started to respond. Growing to meet my demand."

She laughed. "I believe you may be right." Looking down at them, she once again touched them. A firm, constant pressure was not so bad, but they still were painful.

Mr. Darcy moved to her back. "Let me get you out of these. We will go straight to bed."

Once in bed, Mr. Darcy offered to forgo his attentions for the evening, but Elizabeth in no way wished for that. While she did not mind getting out of the stays, she so no reason to give up their nighttime activities just because of some aches and pains.

Taking the initiative, she climbed atop him, showing him where his hands would be useful rather than painful, as she helped them both complete their most pleasurable duties for the night.

~~~oo0oo~~~

The next morning, she managed to send Mr. Darcy on his way before she was required to expel her stomach.

When Peeke arrived to help her clean up and prepare for the day, Elizabeth begged her not to tell Anne or the others that she was still ill at times. There was no reason to concern them, as she felt perfectly fine after her stomach was emptied.

"But ma'am, you are still tired in the day?" Peeke inquired.

"Yes, but it is not something for them to be concerned over. I feel perfectly normal most of the day, so I am certain I am not having a relapse."

Peeke looked at her skeptically. "Ma'am, you are trying to become with child. What do you know of the signs of it?"

The only thing Elizabeth really knew was that the woman's courses stopped. Her mother, Lady Lucas, and the other Meryton matrons would speak of newly married ladies they assumed to be with child because of a certain look. _They shone_ , is what the ladies would say, but Elizabeth had never been able to see the difference. Of other signs, beyond those two, she knew nothing and admitted such to Peeke.

"It can be difficult to tell pregnancy from illness, but feeling this way in the mornings is one thing that often happens," Peeke gently shared with her.

"But I had my courses when my mother was here."

Peeke knew from years of experience that the wealthy enjoyed being right. She had not risen to such a trusted level in the Rosings household by challenging Lady Catherine or Miss de Bourgh. This lady would learn on her own soon enough. "Yes, ma'am. That is what it usually means."

Though not willing to risk the reward she was receiving for helping the scheme to save Rosings, Peeke liked this young lady. She was kind and treated the servants well. Although she was from a wealthy family (by Peeke's standards), her family was far below the wealth of the de Bourghs or Darcys. Miss Bennet was being required to carry the child for Miss Anne's scheme and thus held Peeke's sympathy. Remembering her own pregnancies, there were so many changes and so many questions. Thankfully, Peeke had her mother and aunts to guide her the first time, something poor Miss Bennet would not have.

None of the higher-ups in the house had any knowledge of pregnancy or childbirth. There was Lady Catherine, but Peeke remembered her pregnancy with little Anne. _That woman was too stingy to give nutrition to the baby and too selfish to remember anything beyond her own inconveniences._ Peeke, along with Miss Christine, took the sickly little baby and nurtured it to give it as much life as they could. Peeke herself had fed the girl, praying with each feeding to give the babe some of her own strength.

Deciding to offer a bit of advice in a way that would not contradict those employing her, Peeke hinted to Miss Bennet, "I think since this has been going on so long, you will likely not be feeling better for some time. I'll bring some fennel tea and a few biscuits when I attend you in the mornings, they oftentimes help, but sometimes, nothing but time helps this type of illness."

Elizabeth thanked her for her kindness, which encouraged Peeke to probe a bit more to find any comforts she could offer. "Do your breasts hurt? Maybe feeling bruised or as if they are on fire? Maybe they feel feverish?"

Surprised Peeke could describe her symptoms from the night before, Elizabeth nodded. Peeke would get a strip of cloth to bind her chest later today. Some women found the pressure helped.

As Peeke left the room, Elizabeth sat confused. She recognized Peeke, who had children of her own, would know more about pregnancy than any of the others she spent time with would, but Peeke had not confirmed that her illness was likely caused by it.

Elizabeth would have to wait until the next visit by Mr. Pryce, this time to be accompanied by Mrs. Wilson. The next scheduled visit would be the end of July. Surely, she would know by then? If her courses remained absent until their visit, she would be on her way to finally fulfill her obligation.

This meant the death of her Bedroom Mr. Darcy. He would have no more reason to attend her once she was with child.

She could only hope he would now choose to leave Rosings. It would be too difficult to see the detached doppelgänger of the gentleman she now dearly loved while sitting at dinner or occasionally while walking the halls. (*)

If she were with child, if these were the symptoms, she would keep them to herself until the doctor confirmed them. She would get one more month with the lovely gentleman before he left her forever.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**July 1812**

**Rosings Park**

On an estate as isolated as Rosings Park, the days began to bleed into one another. June moved into July with nary a nod. The weather was exceptionally wet and cool, frustrating Elizabeth as she had fewer opportunities to spend time outdoors. If Charlotte were at Hunsford, she would at least have a reason to dress for the weather and visit her friend, but Charlotte remained at Lucas Lodge.

Letters had become a lifeline. She and Jane exchanged as many as two letters a week at times, with her beloved elder sister keeping her entertained by all of the happenings in Town. Her mother and sisters would send a missive every fortnight whether they had anything to say or not. Her father would write a sentence or two at the bottom of her mother's letters. His lines ensured her of his love and his appreciation of her own letters. Mary would insert her copies of the Longbourn ledgers into her mother's letters.

She and Georgiana had exchanged a few letters, in hopes of increasing their friendship in the near future.

She and Charlotte exchanged letters once every week or two as well, with Charlotte keeping her updated on her impending motherhood. When Charlotte's Aunt Margaret again slyly smuggled a letter to help her niece with this newest phase of her life, Charlotte duly copied the letter and sent it to Elizabeth to copy for Jane and Mrs. Darcy when the blessed event should occur.

Elizabeth devoured this newest letter from Aunt Margaret. Charlotte wrote that the advice given in this latest _Birthing Letter_ contradicted much of the advice provided by her physician, but concurred with those of the Meryton midwife. As Elizabeth read through it, she became more certain she was now with child. She was experiencing many of the symptoms, both good and bad.

Elizabeth decided not to share this latest letter with Anne.

The night after her sore breast event, Mr. Darcy had been surprised to find her breast contained by one of his cravats. He looked quizzically at her chest first, then changed his attitude to one of wolfish amusement as his gaze rose to meet her eyes. "I find myself conflicted. I prefer to have access to them, but if I cannot, I find I do not mind my apparel encasing them." The gentleman could be quite absurd at times, but Elizabeth loved his silliness.

Thankfully, Mr. Darcy and Peeke had kept her sore breasts to themselves. It, combined with her occasional illness and fatigue, would certainly inform Anne and Lady Catherine of her condition. Once they knew, Mr. Darcy would know, but she was not yet ready to sleep alone. This being an unusually wet and chilly summer, it was made more tolerable by having nighttime exertions when daytime walks were unavailable, as well as having a warm body to lie with during the chilly nights.

Elizabeth was not the only one sustained by letters. Anne and Mr. Darcy kept prolific correspondences as well.

Anne had always alleviated her lonely life by keeping up an active writing campaign with many of the people who had passed through her life, as well as with her family. Elizabeth was surprised to find Anne exchanged letters with former servants from Rosings Park, the sister of Dr. Bloome, among others she had met through the years. She thus maintained many nodes in her large net of contributors that kept her knowing the inner workings of the major households of London.

The journalist she tipped off to the Meryton matrons in the coffee shop was the daughter of a former maid. Anne laughed when Elizabeth asked how much information she gave the woman. "Very little. If I share much, none of the others will write so freely to me. She writes me of the things she will be writing for the paper because she knows I am so isolated. It helps her improve her copy to send me her first draft."

Most of the letters Mr. Darcy required were to maintain his estate interests, but some served to keep him well informed on the inside gossip necessary to maintain the relationships needed for when he did return to society. He could easily spend five or six hours of each day in tending to his posts.

One such day, in mid-July, both Mr. Darcy and Anne individually received two letters that caused both some consternation. Lady Catherine received her own version of both letters the next day. The Fitzwilliams were required to be in London for an event on the first of August. In the first letter, Georgiana begged her brother, her cousin, and her aunt to allow her to spend the time at Rosings Park rather than in the empty London of the summer. It had the added advantage of coinciding with Mr. Darcy's birthday, allowing her to personally give her brother a special gift she had obtained for him. In the second letter, Lady Eleanor expressed concern for Georgiana spending time at Rosings Park with the activities going on but informed them Georgiana had been quite despondent at being separated from her brother, sister, and friend. The girl now considered Miss Bennet to be a dear friend since her stay in London, and was looking forward to time spent together.

After tea, the four principals at Rosings met in the study to decide if Georgiana should be allowed to visit, and, if so, how the visit should be managed. There was much discussion about Mr. Darcy's concern that his younger sister would learn of their duplicity. He could not bear to cause her to question the morality she had been taught. (1) Anne and Lady Catherine were more concerned with her not maintaining the necessary confidence, thus ruining their efforts. But in the debate for the other side of the argument, they all saw the benefit of Georgiana spending time at Rosings, rather than alone in London while the Fitzwilliam family was otherwise occupied.

Elizabeth listened. As she was in no way connected to Georgiana, she was surprised to be included in the discussion. She understood Mr. Darcy wanted his sister with him to ensure she was protected from those who would target her wealth and innocence, though neither his aunt nor his cousin knew of the Wickham incident. She also knew Georgiana's reason for wanting to be close to her brother, to be a maternal influence for his child.

Suddenly, Georgiana's wish to be an involved aunt connected to her growing suspicions that she carried the child. Startled and confused, Elizabeth needed privacy to sort out her feelings but her leaving would call attention. Thus she remained completely silent and still, hoping to remain unnoticed in her turbulence.

Fortunately, the other three were deep in their discussion and took no notice of Elizabeth or her disquiet. They eventually decided to allow Georgiana two weeks at Rosings Park while the Fitzwilliams were busy in London. After the Fitzwilliams finished their business, Georgiana would return to their protection and to the necessary preparations for her impending season.

~~~oo0oo~~~

That evening when Mr. Darcy entered Elizabeth's room, she could see he was concerned. His brows knit and lips drawn, he threw off his jacket and cravat before sitting down to remove his shoes. It had been another gloomy day, which did not help. The sliver of moon was unable to offer any light.

Once freed from the most constricting of his clothing, he sighed and leaned back in his chair, relaxing a bit as Elizabeth came behind him to rub his neck. He had done it for her before, showing her the techniques the doctor had taught to help him relieve his father's pains. As her hands went to work on his neck and shoulders, she could feel his muscles relax.

"What concerns you?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I fear Georgiana's visit. I have asked my aunt and uncle to have her arrive on twenty-eighth of July. Anne says we need to change nothing, it will be like it was when she was here before, but before she was only here a couple of days and there were many others to distract her. I was staying downstairs. How can I hide this"—he waved his hand around the room—"from her? Anne says I should stay downstairs again, but that means I have to go back to waiting for eleven until I can return to our room, or later since Georgiana is a Town girl. What if she is still up when I return? What if she comes in during the night while I am here? She must not know the deception I am a part of. How could she respect me were she to find out?"

Conflicted by Mr. Darcy throwing so many disconcerting ideas out at once, Elizabeth took Charlotte's favorite approach. "Let us reason first on how you are to hide this from her. Will Anne again have her in this wing?"

"Yes. Georgiana will feel rejected if we do not include her here."

"Then, as a country lady, I retire at eleven o'clock. Georgiana will not importune me. You should retire too, and awaken from your room downstairs, as Anne said. Beyond that, remain as you are. We see one another so little outside of this room it should not interfere," Elizabeth reasoned.

"But she wishes to increase her friendship with you. She will expect to be in company with us all," Mr. Darcy pointed out.

"Anne and I will be in company with her much of each morning while you manage your estates. She will be overjoyed to have your undivided attention during dinner and in the evenings. She may not even notice how little we see of one another."

Elizabeth wanted to address his question of his sister's respect. If he wondered how his sister could esteem him for participating, what must he think of her own participation? Maybe she was wrong to give him so much of her heart, but it was too late now. _It matters not_ , she thought. _He will soon be leaving, but now I know he will leave thinking poorly of me._ From behind him, he could not see the silent tear nor did she want him to.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Monday, 27 July 1812**

**Rosings Park**

Mr. Pryce and Mrs. Wilson stopped by to examine their patients on Monday so as not to interfere with Georgiana's arrival the following day. Upon Lady Catherine's request, Mr. Pryce first gave Miss Bennet a quick overview. She had missed her courses for July, so he felt they had reason to hope, but advised caution until more definitive proof showed. Elizabeth gave thanks that she had hidden most of her signs well. Fortunately, most had stopped plaguing her over the past week. Her breasts were now unbound, although noticeably larger

While Mr. Pryce examined Anne, Mrs. Wilson came to see Elizabeth. As Mr. Darcy was resolving a tenant dispute and Lady Catherine was in with Mr. Pryce and Anne, it was only Elizabeth and Peeke meeting with Mrs. Wilson in Elizabeth's rooms.

"When were your last courses?" the midwife started.

"When my mother was here, the start of June," Elizabeth answered.

Mrs. Wilson gave her a queer look. "Are you suffering from dyspepsia? Have you been ill, particularly in the mornings?"

"Not any longer, but I was until last week."

"Breasts tender?"

"They were."

"Larger?"

Embarrassed by the highly personal question, she colored slightly at answering. "Yes."

"More sensitive to smells or tastes?"

"Not that I can tell." Maybe she was not pregnant if this was a sign.

"What about to touch? Particularly personal touches."

Again embarrassed, she answered quietly. "Yes."

"You say you were ill before. When was that and for how long?"

"The twenty-third of May, when I returned from Hertfordshire. I had a fever for a couple of days."

"And you said you had your courses in June?" Mrs. Wilson looked at her curiously.

"Yes."

"Were they normal?"

Bewildered, Elizabeth looked toward Peeke for help. "I do not remember. With my mother here, I did not pay attention."

Peeke took the confusion as a request to give information. "No, it was but a day and not at all like the earlier one she had."

Mrs. Wilson nodded. "Strip down to your chemise and lie down," she instructed. Once Elizabeth acquiesced, Mrs. Wilson started pressing on her lower belly through the muslin of her undergown. It was so unusual a sensation that Elizabeth found it difficult to remain still. She was grateful when Mrs. Wilson offered her hand to assist Elizabeth in sitting up.

"Your womb is growing. Either you have a serious illness or, more likely, you are with child. Some ladies consider them the same,"—she quipped offhandedly—"but thankfully, this child is wanted." Mrs. Wilson said the last with some relief before continuing with her instructions. "Now, for you. There is nothing particular you need to do other than care for yourself. Many women, particularly those of the working classes, have no choice but to work until delivery. I find those ladies who do remain active until close to delivery do better, it seems to make them stronger to help push the baby out.

"I have no way to know how you feel about the father's attentions. If you do not enjoy them, you may now lock your door. If you do enjoy them, I recommend continuing. I know my grandmother warned me when I was young that I should never have relations with a man before marriage because once you start you have no wish to stop. (2) Those women I've treated who remain in union tend to have easier births. One of my ladies said it kept her passage from shrinking. Remember, you need to eat, but not too much. It's just a tiny baby you are trying to feed, not Wellington's army. (3)

"There is much that can happen during a pregnancy that causes danger to both the infant and mother. If you have any more bleeding, send for me. If you feel swollen in your face and arms, send for me. If you have pains in your stomach, send for me. Once the baby begins to move, if you fail to feel it move for more than a day, send for me.

"Ah, baby moves," Mrs. Wilson remembered. "You should feel the quickening in another month or two. Mr. Pryce is being cautious about saying you have taken because Lady Catherine has, in the past, been seriously displeased with him and he does not wish to repeat the experience. There is no question in my mind that you have, but he has less experience in this area and you know how some men can be. It infuriates them to be wrong with they know they are right, and there is no need to argue with him on this. (4) Based on what you and Peeke have said, you likely took in late May or early June. That puts you at having the child around the end of February. Pryce is going to say March, but you'll have a baby somewhere in that time.

"Now, you have special circumstances, hiding your pregnancy like this. Let me assure you, you are not the first and you will not be the last. I recommend you start loosening your clothing now. Have people become accustomed to seeing you in less fitted attire. As this is your first child and you are fit, I think it likely you won't show until quite late—maybe as late as the end of December depending on how far along you are. I have no doubt that Lady Catherine will be the first to notice and inform you when you must go into confinement. You will not be confined to the bed, so take exercise in the wing. Within the next few months, we must set up one of the rooms for birthing, it can be a messy event. I have a chair we will have delivered."

She took a deep breath, slightly nodding her head as if ticking off items in her mind. "I believe that is all I have to tell you. Do you have any questions for me?"

At this point, Elizabeth was flabbergasted. So much information given so quickly! There was no longer any question, she was with child. The deed was done. This was another moment from which there was no turning back.

Bedroom Mr. Darcy would now leave, likely when his sister left, but Elizabeth would do her best to not think on that now.

"When will you tell them?" Elizabeth asked. It was a stupid question. "Mr. Darcy's sister is arriving later tomorrow and I would not wish for this news to disturb her visit," she added quickly.

Mrs. Wilson nodded. "I must let Pryce know when we return. I will leave it to him to tell, but we both are honor bound to Miss Anne. She has helped us both many times in our lives, and neither of us will betray her. Likely he will tell her in a few days." She paused a few minutes. "Anything else?"

Elizabeth gave a laugh devoid of any humor, with tears gathering in her eyes. "There is nothing I can think of. You have already given me so much information! When do you return?"

"In a month." Mrs. Wilson gently put her hand on the lady's shoulder. "One more thing. You will find your sensibilities quite disconcerted during the pregnancy and for some weeks after. It comes with the changes your body will undergo. Expect it to happen and do your best to moderate them for the sake of your child and yourself."

Elizabeth agreed as Peeke led Mrs. Wilson to the front of the house to wait for Mr. Pryce.

Elizabeth sat in a chair by a window, contemplating. There was no doubt that Mr. Darcy's child was growing in her. This is what she had agreed to do. This is what she was honor bound to do in return for Longbourn. As tears streamed down her cheeks, she only wanted to run. Run out of the house, run through the woods, run all the way back to her home and to safety.

But she could not. She could not run anywhere. Georgiana would be arriving soon, she could not be gone from the house when the guest arrived. She could not run home and home was no longer safe until she handed the baby over to Mr. Darcy. If she fled home, she would be no different than a horse running into a burning barn.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Tuesday, 28 July 1812**

She had kept her new information to herself last night.

When Mr. Darcy entered her room, he asked what was troubling her, but she prevaricated. Instead of sharing the information that would cause him to leave her, she instead initiated activities that would cause him to join with her.

That morning at breakfast, a messenger came from one of the tenant farms. There had been a fire, the house was damaged, and they needed a place to stay until repairs could be made. Much to his exasperation, Mr. Darcy was forced to leave the manse and attend to the tenant's well-being. "I will do everything I can to return before Georgiana arrives," he bowed to the ladies as he left.

Georgiana would not be expected before teatime, so the ladies moved to the parlor where Elizabeth practiced pieces she had not previously attempted to play. The challenge employed her mind, keeping her from thinking of her new condition as they awaited.

All three ladies startled when the footman delivered his announcement at noon: the carriage had been seen and was expected in a quarter of an hour. Anne and Elizabeth traded looks. Both were not only surprised by the early arrival but also nervous at the prospect of keeping Georgiana innocent of their subterfuge. Elizabeth, however, now carried another secret.

The ladies moved to the entry hall to greet Georgiana. Through the glazed windows, they could see the carriage coming up the drive.

"What does Georgiana mean, not bringing the Darcy carriage?" Lady Catherine huffed.

Elizabeth looked closer but found it was still quite difficult to make out the details of the carriage as it pulled to the front of the house. She did notice the luggage rack was surprisingly empty for a young lady of Miss Darcy's means.

From their position in the entry, they were unable to see the young lady as she exited the carriage, but they did hear the footman opening the door and lowering the stairs. _Mr. Darcy will be disappointed to miss his sister's arrival,_ Elizabeth thought.

At that moment the footman entered, announcing the arrival of their guest as the ladies smiled at one another, now in eager anticipation of seeing their friend.

"Lady Catherine. Mrs. Darcy. Miss Bennet. A Mr. Thomas Bennet has arrived."

~~~oo0oo~~~

(*) I was trying to find a good word that would have been around in 1812, but the ones really didn't convey what I wanted them to. Doppelgänger didn't come into use in English until the 1850s, but it's so perfect here. Please forgive me.

(1) Hypocrite? Yes. I realize he is being a hypocrite. But let's face it; none of us wants to ever admit we are being the Wickham or Caroline Bingley in our own P&P, even when we are. (Usually, I've heard it as being the Jafar in your own Aladdin, but since we are working with a different story, I thought I would adapt.)

(2) This story came from one of my betas. IRL she knew of a grandmother who said that to her granddaughter.

(3) Don't believe any of this advice. I'm making it up as I go along or throwing things in that I've heard along my journey of life that people believe or sound like something people would believe. I want Mrs. Wilson to be kind of like Charlotte but less care for propriety. Her job is the deliver babies while keeping both mother and baby alive. She deals with sexual relations and private parts all day long. She left her prudery and nonsense behind years before this. ie: she's modeled after a nurse friend who works L&D, only without access to modern medical information/tools.

(4) Moliere: "It infuriates me to be wrong when I know I'm right."

\-----

2021 edit: Thank you for all the good wishes. We were very fortunate. So many were not. Today is supposed to be 70F/21C. Quite a difference from the 10F/-12C we had Monday night/Tuesday morning or even the 26F/-3C we had Friday night/yesterday morning. 


	25. The Surprise Visitor

**Chapter 25: The Surprise Visitor**

**Tuesday, 28 July 1812**

**Rosings Park**

"Lady Catherine. Mrs. Darcy. Miss Bennet. A Mr. Thomas Bennet has arrived."

The words hung in the air.

As Elizabeth and Anne had shared their anticipation of Georgiana a moment before, they now shared their shock.

"You said your father did not travel!" Anne whispered accusingly at Elizabeth. "He would not seek you here!"

"I have never known of him to travel beyond London! I had no reason to believe his habits would change!" she returned, now fearing her father's discovery.

Lady Catherine stood, imperiously addressing the footman. "Mr. Bennet may not call. He has sent no announcement of his visit. He is to be sent away," she ordered, brushing her hand through the air.

"No!" Anne called before the beleaguered footman could carry out the first order. Anne's face showed the reckoning as it happened in her mind. Anne turned first to her mother. "Go to your chambers," she ordered. "I will meet you there once he is settled, but know that he will be staying with us." Lowering her voice to keep others from hearing her words, she added, "It raises too many questions if he is turned away."

As Lady Catherine begrudgingly removed herself, she refused to greet the gentleman. Anne turned to the footman and ordered, "First allow Mr. Bennet to refresh himself before bringing him to me. We will be in the parlor." Turning to the other footman, she instructed, "I need a room prepared for him in the guest wing." (2) Dismissing the footman and other servants, Anne turned to Elizabeth. Regaining her equanimity, she quietly told her as they quickly made their way to the parlor, "There is nothing we need to do. Our days are already conducted without question. Darcy can spend his time out on the estate with Georgiana while your father is here. He is already planning to move back to his rooms and use the stairs. Your father will be in the guest wing on the other side of the house."

Nodding to herself, Elizabeth could see Anne working out her plan as she spoke. "Yes. I shall leave you to entertain and proctor your father while he is here. The rest of us will give you privacy, ostensibly to conduct your business." Frowning, she realized, "except at dinner. I shall suggest Darcy forgo the separation of the sexes after dinner. Will your father insist upon it?"

"I think it not likely. He is more prone to retire to the library after dinner, but then"—Elizabeth shrugged incredulously—"I thought it impossible he would travel here."

The women could hear the footman's steps coming down the hall, along with a second set of steps. Quickly composing themselves, the ladies prepared to greet Elizabeth's father.

When the gentleman walked in, Elizabeth leapt from her chair then moved toward her father crying, "Papa! We were watching for Georgiana! I never dreamed you would come!"

Mr. Bennet frowned. "Did you not receive my letter?"

Elizabeth drew back in surprise. "No."

While she was wondering how such an important missive could have been misdirected, her father answered. "Ah, well. It may have helped if I had written it," he tsked. "You are looking well, my little Lizzy. It must be living in such a grand house."

Laughing nervously at her father's absurdity—he would expect her laughter—she hid her annoyance at such laziness that prevented him from sending a note to warn her of his travel plans. "Thank you, Papa. It is a pleasant situation with many lovely walking paths, some of which led to Charlotte when she was here. As a perk, my pianoforte skills are improving greatly."

Chuckling, the gentleman put his hand on her shoulder and looked sincerely in her eyes. "I have missed you, Lizzy."

She now smiled endearingly upon her father. He may not have done his duty to provide for her future, but he was still her beloved father. Although it put her in an awkward position, he did overcome more than twenty years of objections to travel to see her. Now that she was securing her family, she decided it served no purpose to hold a grudge against the gentleman who had built her foundation. "I have missed you, Papa," she told him as she leaned into him.

Hearing Anne clear her throat. Elizabeth moved to make introductions. "Anne, I would like to introduce you to my father, Mr. Thomas Bennet. Papa, Miss de… Mrs. Darcy."

Mr. Bennet greeted his daughter's benefactress with all propriety.

"Welcome to my home, Mr. Bennet. I would assume you have come to discuss your estate with your daughter, the right you reserved when you gave your permission for her to stay with me?" Anne asked mechanically, with no hint of emotion.

Looking curiously at the woman speaking so formally to him, Mr. Bennet affirmed estate business was, in fact, the reason for his visit.

Anne nodded. "How long do you plan to remain at Rosings?"

"Thursday should be all the time I can stand. Expect my departure early on Friday."

Again Anne nodded. "I am having a room prepared for you in the guest wing. Once complete, a footman will show you there. Dinner is served at eight o'clock. We assemble in the sitting room at a quarter 'til." Turning to her friend, she continued, "Elizabeth, I recommend you take your father to the library. It will allow you privacy for both resuming family confidences and discussing estate affairs. Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth will lead you. Again, welcome to Rosings Park," she said, coolly dismissing them.

As they made their way down the hall, her father's voice grew agitated with concern, "Lizzy, how can you remain so sanguine when your friend is so imperious."

Laughing lightly, she assured him Anne did not usually act in such a way. "She has never met you before and was much surprised with your visit. She is not one who does well with surprises."

"So she is like her husband?" Mr. Bennet chuckled tightly. "Is that not what our Bingley fellow said about him?"

"I can hardly answer your question as to if they are alike. I see her husband so rarely. Even at dinner, he sits at the other end of the table from me, so we do not speak." Technically, it was true. She rarely saw Mr. Darcy except at dinner or in Anne's wing. Inside of her wing, Anne had denounced her marriage so he was not considered her husband while in that part of the house.

The Bennets entered the library, taking comfortable chairs across from one another.

"So, Papa. Never in my life have you traveled so far. What miracle has inspired your visit?"

"You have not yet been told?" he asked. At Lizzy's head shake, he looked at her with a cross between pride and sorrow. "You are now to be the proud master of Longbourn when I die. Or mistress, I should say. I have brought some papers you will need to sign to make it official." (3)

Her eyes alight, Elizabeth clasped her hands to her chest in delight. "Truly, Papa?"

As the sorrow faded from her father's smile, leaving only his pride, Mr. Darcy walked in. Not yet having been made aware of the surprise guest's arrival, he saw only Elizabeth sitting in the room and in such a state of elation that his only wish was to share whatever it was with her. "Elizabeth—" he began before he heard a disgruntled throat clear and saw the gentleman, initially hidden from sight, rise from his chair.

"Mr. Darcy, sir," Mr. Bennet intruded curtly, causing Mr. Darcy to immediately halt and turn toward the gentleman. "Though my daughter is staying to entertain your wife, she is not some lower servant. There is no reason for you to call her by her Christian name." Watching Mr. Darcy's face transform from one of haughtiness to one of distaste, Mr. Bennet would not allow his daughter to be so insulted without a direct redress. Twisting his mouth into a wry smile, Mr. Bennet sarcastically bit out, "For such a great gentleman as yourself, I should think you would know how to properly address those in your household."

Elizabeth had never seen such looks as each gentleman threw at the other. She could feel the anger coming from them both, but Mr. Darcy's was also combined with disgust.

"Mr. Bennet, sir," Mr. Darcy spit back. "I assure you, I know not only how to _address_ those in my household, but how to address my duties to them." With that, he turned abruptly and left the room.

Elizabeth was stunned. While she had frequently seen her father deliver set-downs, she had never seen him so close to a confrontation. And Mr. Darcy? How dare the gentleman who was so proud of his self-control say such things to her father!

Turning to his daughter, her father looked at her in earnest, fury still burning in his eyes. "Lizzy, if this is how you are being treated, I beg of you, let me know. Nothing is worth such degradation. I will send Mary or—ha, even better—Lydia, to keep that cold woman company and suffer the derision of her Mr. Darcy. It may give her a much needed humbling. I _shall_ _not_ have you treated so poorly."

Tears pooling in her eyes, she ensured her father that she suffered no ill treatment in the house. "I know not why either of them is acting in such a manner. It is not the behavior I am accustomed to."

Her father began to address her further when the footman entered to inform Mr. Bennet that his room was ready and waited to provide an escort. Mr. Bennet looked at the footman before turning to Lizzy. "Allow me to escort you to your room first. I do not like to see you so discomposed." Offering his daughter his arm, he led her out of the library and toward her chambers.

When her father saw her chambers were on the highest floor, he scoffed at her hosts but decided to only say, "It is one way for them to shorten your walks, making you walk so far just to leave the house." When his daughter grinned, he asked, "But, Lizzy, why do they keep you so isolated?"

Carefully picking her words, Elizabeth warily responded, "It is Anne's wing, where she prefers to stay. She feels it gives her privacy."

Mr. Bennet agreed, it did grant her that, but he still felt it an odd location for the mistress of the house to reside.

As they arrived at the door of the wing, her father began to escort his daughter along the hallway when Elizabeth told him she must go the rest of the way on her own. Her rooms were at the end of the passage, but with Anne's rooms at the front, she feared any impropriety if Anne were to exit without expecting his presence. (In truth, she feared Mr. Darcy might be in her room.) Frowning, Mr. Bennet allowed his daughter to go to prepare for tea as the footman escorted him to his room.

Sighing as she entered her room, Elizabeth immediately went to wash her face, hoping to keep the tears away. Instead, finding the moist washcloth the perfect place to release her pent-up emotions, she allowed her tears free rein into the cooling rag while trying to regain control of her chafed sensibilities. She suddenly felt a large hand on her shoulder that pulled her into an embrace and silently held her.

When she felt her composure was regained, she pulled away. When she went to rinse her cloth and once again wash her face, Mr. Darcy spoke. "Are you well?"

She looked at him sideways. "No, Mr. Darcy." Inhaling deeply and closing her eyes, she now turned to face him. "Why would you speak to my father so?"

"I was astonished to see him, only to have him insult me without so much as a greeting!" he defended himself. He began to speak with some contrition, though he still maintained his position. "I realize I should not have allowed him to affect me. I beg your forgiveness."

"Please, sir, do not argue with my father. He will be leaving Friday morning. It is not so long," she sighed in exasperation.

Mr. Darcy bowed to her in agreement. He then pulled her back into his arms, asking, "Do you forgive me?" as he rested his cheek upon her crown.

"Yes."

Tentatively, Mr. Darcy asked why her father had come. He had trusted her word that her father did not travel.

"What is there for me to say?" she cried in exasperation. "He decided to travel. The common recovery is complete, and now there are signatures necessary. He wished to bring the documents to me in person."

This information seemed to satisfy him. "Good. You are now secure"—his voice developing a bitterness—"no matter how indolent the gentleman is."

She pushed herself away from him. "He is my father. He, like my mother, may not be perfect but are the only ones I have. Do not speak of him so disparagingly!" Raising a brow in further irritation, she added, "Besides, if you despise him, you must despise me. He has been my tutor these many years, and I am much more his child than my mother's."

Sighing in both frustration and capitulation, Mr. Darcy stroked her cheek as she glared defiantly at him. Quietly he stated, "Elizabeth, dearest, I despise the situation he left you in. That you had no choice but submit to being a part of this or face destitution." He slowly moved closer, carefully watching her brows furrow at his words. "That he would so neglect those in his care, I admit, angers me. But you? You, I could never despise." He again wrapped his arms around her, this time lowering to prove his point with a soft and gentle kiss.

She did not believe him but felt no reason to deny herself his kiss. She had no more energy for confrontations, but he—or at least the outside version of him—openly despised her every day.

When he separated his mouth from hers, he moved them to the bed to rest a half hour before they must prepare themselves for tea. If Mr. Darcy had other ideas besides rest, he kept them to himself, as Elizabeth quickly fell asleep, curled tightly in his arms.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When Georgiana's carriage arrived, just as tea was to begin, a refreshed Elizabeth and her father joined the party to greet her. Georgiana, having spent so many pleasant times at Longbourn before Jane's wedding, cheerfully greeted Mr. Bennet who good naturedly returned her good wishes. That Mr. Darcy stood protectively behind his sister was not lost on either Elizabeth or Mr. Bennet. Thankfully, though Mr. Bennet obviously disliked Mr. Darcy, he did not carry his animosity to Miss Darcy.

Elizabeth, glancing quickly at Anne, tried to excuse herself and her father from tea with the others. "We have much business to go over and such a short time to complete it. Papa and I shall have our tea in the study."

The sorrowful look Georgiana gave them both was heart-rending. Elizabeth felt like a lout when her young friend regained her countenance and smiled politely.

"I am disappointed you will not be joining us." Georgiana turned toward her new friend. "Elizabeth, I have been greatly looking forward to spending time with you during my stay." Turning to her father, she greeted him warmly. "Mr. Bennet, I did not know that you were expected, but I find it a lovely surprise." Looking hesitantly at her friend, she added her compliments to the Bennets. "I look back with fondness on every moment I spent at Longbourn. I do hope your family is well." Pausing a moment, then seeing the welcoming smile on Mr. Bennet's countenance, she added, "I look forward to hearing of Miss Mary, Miss Kitty, and Miss Lydia, as well as Mrs. Bennet who was so kind to me."

Looking at Elizabeth, Mr. Bennet suggested, "We have all day tomorrow and Thursday to go over the business of Longbourn. I find I should not mind spending teatime in the pleasant company of Miss Darcy before we begin."

Elizabeth donned an affected smile, again glancing at Anne. Unable to account for her father's unusual behavior, Elizabeth accompanied her father into the room for tea.

Much to Elizabeth's relief, Mr. Bennet kindly provided Miss Darcy information on all the ladies in his household, laughing with her at their antics, and assuring her of their sincerest greetings and good wishes before retiring to the study with his daughter. Mr. Darcy sat near his sister saying little during the whole exchange. Lady Catherine tried to contribute her own inane comments, though Anne managed to direct her dangerous need to be part of the conversation.

When the Bennets were safely enclosed in the study, Elizabeth expressed her surprise to her father that he would want to spend time with the other residents and guests at Rosings Park.

"Ah, my child, I may not be the best of fathers, but I am still a father. When someone speaks well of my children and my family, I can do nothing but listen with pleasure as they sing their praises." Sighing in resignation, he added, "It is something so rarely done with those currently residing at Longbourn, I could not resist. I do miss having Jane and you to add some respectability to our home."

Surprised, Elizabeth was not sure how to respond, so she changed the subject. "How is Longbourn?" Thus began a conversation about the latest tenant issues and challenges facing the estate.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Dinner was a much calmer affair. Anne warmed in her addresses to Mr. Bennet. Elizabeth told her of her father's concerns about the icy behavior he had witnessed while they dressed. Georgiana's warmth helped enliven the conversations. Her stories of Longbourn encouraged Anne to ask Mr. Bennet more about the things Elizabeth had shared about her home. Anne asked his opinions on, and versions of, Elizabeth's stories. When Mr. Bennet's sarcastic wit flowed, Anne smiled in most of the right places, improving the gentleman's sketch of her.

After dinner, neither gentleman wished to be alone with the other, thus forewent the separation of the sexes. Elizabeth demonstrated her improvement on the pianoforte, after which Anne and Lady Catherine began to expound on the improvements to their estate since Elizabeth's arrival while Georgiana played beautiful music for them all.

When Mr. Bennet retired, escorted by his daughter, he felt much better about her usage. He was also highly amused by the great ladies, particularly Lady Catherine. He now understood why Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas had such enjoyment in her company.

~~~oo0oo~~~

That evening, at the servant's table, the surprise visitor and the speculation of what his call might mean dominated their conversation.

"No one's ever invited themselves to the house. I'm surprised Lady Catherine let him stay."

"She wasn't happy about it. Did you see her face? She tried to send him away."

"The young mistress let him stay. As Miss Bennet's father, there ain't a reason for him not to, but Miss Bennet was surprised. She said he never travels much," the footman who announced Mr. Bennet shared with the rest.

"Maybe he misses his daughter. What if he wants to take her home? She's done good for Mrs. Darcy. The woman gets around much better after all the walking her friend makes her do."

"He can't do no such thing! Mrs. Darcy needs her to keep her healthy 'til she has that baby we keep pray'n for."

"The master and mistresses need to be nicer to her then," the footman said. "Her papa's concerned for how they were when he showed up, act'n all forbid'ng to him."

Deciding that once the master and mistresses started warming up to the gentleman, he would find his daughter happily situated at Rosings and would no longer threaten to remove her. The servants continued their prayers for the upstairs residents and vowed to help in their own small ways to ensure Mr. Bennet knew Miss Bennet was much admired through the estate.

~~~oo0oo~~~

After everyone retired for the evening and Georgiana was occupied with a bath, Anne met with Darcy and Elizabeth in Elizabeth's dressing room. "Elizabeth, what do you think? How did your father feel when he retired? Was he more content?"

"Yes. He appreciated your conversation at dinner as he enjoys teasing me about my childhood silliness. He likes Georgiana. Her kindness went far in having him warm toward you. After tea, though I was surprised to hear him admit it, he admitted he is very much like my mother in that he enjoys hearing others appreciate his children."

"Good. You need to spend all your waking time with him. He is here but two days. We must leave him content in your standing."

Turning to Darcy, she instructed, "You must avoid him. He strongly dislikes you." Darcy huffed, indicating the feeling was mutual. "Take Georgiana for rides. Stay away from the house, or if you must be inside, work from my father's study or your rooms downstairs. I will be with Georgiana when you are otherwise engaged." Anne rose with a dictatorial scowl reminiscent of Darcy's own. "When you encounter the gentleman, as you will at dinner, you will treat him with all politeness. If you cannot, then treat him as an indifferent acquaintance. He must leave here satisfied Elizabeth is being treated well."

Though he wanted to remind Anne that they were providing for Elizabeth better than her father ever did, he choose to hold his tongue and simply nodded his agreement.

That evening, Darcy and Elizabeth spoke little about her father's visit, preferring exertions to bring them to sleep.

~~~oo0oo~~~

**Wednesday, 29 July 1812**

The dyspepsia Elizabeth had suffered earlier returned the following morning. _Nerves,_ she thought. _This must be what Mama suffers with her nerves._

She lay extremely still breathing slow deep breaths in hopes the feeling would go away. If she moved, she knew the contents of her stomach would expel.

Then Mr. Darcy turned over.

Putting her hand over her mouth, she leapt for the water closet, barely making it before her stomach violently emptied. Shuddering, she suffered a few more bouts before she could wash her face and return to bed.

Mr. Darcy watched her return, frowning as he stroked her hair. "You are sick again. You need to stay in and rest."

"No, it will not do. What would my father think?" She laughed somewhat bitterly. "I have always mocked my mother's complaints of her nerves, but now I believe they may deserve some consideration. Between my father's surprise visit and being caught in the middle of this animosity between the two of you, what else could it be?"

Running his fingers along her cheek, Mr. Darcy frowned. "I never meant to put you in such a situation. I never wish to make you suffer." Looking at her most sincerely, he vowed. "For your sake alone, I will hold no more animosity toward your father."

"Thank you," she sighed. "It means much to me." Smiling, she quipped lightly, "It must be nerves making my stomach ill. Now that you've taken that burden from me, I am starting to feel much better."

Once recovered, she dressed for the day and went to meet her father.

~~~oo0oo~~~

"They are lovely gardens, Papa. I walk them every day the weather permits. Anne usually joins me for part of my walk. When Charlotte was here, we would visit them with her. She and Anne developed a friendship as well," Elizabeth told her father as she showed him her favorite path.

"The servants seem to think you are doing well by their young mistress, that you are improving her health." Begrudgingly, he told her two of the servants had thanked him this morning for letting his daughter stay. "I admit it surprised me. A place like this would usually have servants who are neither seen nor heard."

Not sure why the servants had been so forward with her father, as they usually behaved as her father expected, Elizabeth could only shrug before again asking, "Papa, why did you come? I am overjoyed to see you, but it surprised me. Surely a solicitor could have brought the papers and saved you the trouble."

Looking at his favorite daughter with a satisfied grin, he answered. "For once in my life, I find it was no trouble. Well, the carriage ride was miserable, but, Lizzy, you have made up for my neglect these past years with no trouble to myself. I could not well send such important papers with someone unknown to either of us. I owe you this much effort at least."

He took Lizzy's hands. "You must know, I feel your loss in my home. With Jane married and you compelled to stay here, Longbourn seems quite like Bedlam with all the silliness. I assure you, it is nothing less than I deserve." Looking at her forlornly, he apologized deeply for placing her in such a situation before quipping in his usual sarcastic manner, "It is fortunate the eccentricities of the wealthy allow them to give you so much in return for your stay."

Though Elizabeth consoled her father and assured him of her love, she could not help but to silently resent his insensitivity. He would never know the true terms upon which Longbourn was earned, thus never understand the full consequences of his apathy toward those in his care.

If her father noticed the lack of amusement in her response, he did not comment.

~~~oo0oo~~~

After their walk, Elizabeth accompanied her father to retrieve the legal papers which had brought him to Kent. Once in his possession, they brought the package to the study to begin their work. Elizabeth excused herself to refresh herself before starting while her father sorted the documents according to the types of business they covered.

On a side table, Mr. Bennet was piling the documents related to the common recovery, upon which Elizabeth's signature would grant her inheritance of Longbourn, when Mr. Darcy strode inattentively into the study. Coming to an abrupt halt upon noticing Mr. Bennet, a surprised Mr. Darcy turned to the gentleman and offered a bow as a proper greeting. Mr. Bennet insolently stood and return the bow before returning to his seat, glaring at the gentleman, and refusing to say a word throughout their exchange.

Mr. Darcy moved to leave, pausing a moment before he went through the door. He turned to Mr. Bennet, maintaining an impassive mien. "Mr. Bennet. I apologize for my remarks to you yesterday. They were beneath me, and there is no excuse."

Stunned at the great gentleman condescended to apologize, Mr. Bennet accepted but did not think to apologize for his own ungentlemanly behavior. Mr. Darcy bowed again as he left the room.

Finally realizing propriety dictated he offer his own apology, Mr. Bennet went to the door to remedy his mistake. He saw Elizabeth returning to the study as Mr. Darcy passed her in the hallway. Seeing the gentleman lean in to rub his elbow against Elizabeth, he saw her look of irritation at the gentleman's gesture. Unfortunately for Mr. Darcy, a large mirror in the hallway gave his reflection to Mr. Bennet. Mr. Bennet watched with suspicion the smirk upon the gentleman's face as he walked away.

 _What was the man thinking, assaulting his daughter so?_ Mr. Bennet wondered. _Was he seeking revenge on Elizabeth that her father had not apologized to him? Could he be so petty? And why would he take such pleasure in doing it?_ The last thought disturbed him greatly, forcing him again to consider bringing Elizabeth home with him for her own well-being.

When his daughter walked in the study door, she saw her father was visibly upset. "Papa! What happened?" she asked as she moved toward him anxiously.

"I saw what he did to you, pushing you in the hallway. What can he mean by that? Does he always treat you in such a manner?" he demanded.

Elizabeth relaxed. "Oh. I have no answer for what he meant by it, but, as I have told you, I rarely see him except at dinner, so I have very few encounters with the gentleman." _With Outside Mr. Darcy anyway,_ she told herself.

"Your mother mentioned him doing something much like this, him not yielding to you when he allowed the other women to pass." Her father frowned while considering it. "Then he calls you by your Christian name as if you are some servant or closely aligned in some way. I understand he believes us beneath him, but I cannot approve of how that gentleman is treating you." Lifting his hand to her shoulder, he looked at her in concern. "Lizzy. I have noticed your spirits seem low. You are not so lively as I am accustomed to. If these people are treating you poorly, you may always come home even if Longbourn must return to Mr. Collins. Jane has Mr. Bingley now, so your mother's future is secure."

"Papa, I am well!" she assured him, noting she needed to be more cheerful in his company the next day. "It is much quieter here that at home, so I tend toward a calmer disposition."

Her father did not look reassured but drew a deep breath in acquiescence. "Know that you are _always_ wanted at home." Reflecting for a few minutes, Mr. Bennet commented with some satisfaction, "As your mother says, he will likely leave once his wife is with child. I will be relieved to hear he is no longer here to disturb you."

"Truly. Papa, he is no bother for me," she said lightly. "Now, let us take care of Longbourn."

~~~oo0oo~~~

The day had gone well after they finished going through all the papers. Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth retired to the library where they had tea and spent the rest of the morning discussing the antics of Mrs. Bennet, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia, as well as others about Meryton. Mr. Bennet mentioned the invitation Lydia received a few weeks earlier to go to Brighton with Mrs. Forster. As Mrs. Bennet had already lost two daughters, she was not yet ready to lose a third, particularly her beloved Giddy-Liddy, so, to Elizabeth's great relief, it came to nothing beyond Lydia's loud protestations of mistreatment.

Mr. Collins arrived to join the Rosings Park party for dinner. Much to Mr. Bennet's amusement, Mr. Collins' dinner conversation were overbearing expressions of his joy at Longbourn remaining with the Bennets, and his great fortune to now possess his own property, one that was currently leased to supplement his income while living at Hunsford.

After dinner, the guests enjoyed music while Anne and Lady Catherine wove more narratives to Mr. Bennet about how much life at Rosings Park had improved with Elizabeth's arrival.

~~~oo0oo~~~

That night, Darcy told Elizabeth of his encounter with her father in the study. "I had just seen the two of you out walking in the park. I went to retrieve a document I had left in the study before you returned, and was stunned to find him there. Although he did not return the gesture, I did apologize to him for my inappropriate outburst yesterday."

Elizabeth kissed him on the forehead, telling him "I am proud of you" as if he were a child.

He knew she was being facetious, but grinned at her mothering him. "So now, do I come to you when I am injured? Will you kiss the hurt away?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "It depends on where your injuries are."

"What? Are you so stingy with your treatments? " Darcy said with mock affrontedness. "I would _never_ deny you _any_ remedy I could offer."

Arching her brow, she asked, "Truly? What about here?" as she pointed to a spot on her foot. Darcy grinned, then kissed it, which led to their playing the "here" game to see where each could get the other to kiss. Both were pleased with the results.

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) I've read the wealthy of that time like to have a set of matching tall and good-looking footmen. Having identical twins serving in the position was the ideal.

(2) Raising one's hackles was first recorded in 1881, but the term "hackles" for the birds plumage is from the 1400s. I couldn't easily find when dog hackles were referred to as such, but it looks like it's as old as bird hackles. Anyone who has been around dogs knows what they look like when they sense danger. It may not have been an official idiom, but it's an apt description people were likely to use to describe an unexplained sense of danger as seeing dog's hackles rise is a good time for humans to be on their guard as well.

(3) I'm making the signing of the papers up. As established earlier, I know basically nothing about Regency law or property transfer beyond what Google has found for me.

Language note: giddy, meaning "frivolous, empty-headed", is from Old English and has been in writing since at least the 1300s.


	26. Bad Behavior Bites Back

**Chapter 26: Bad Behavior Bites Back**

**Thursday, 30 July 1812**

Once again, Elizabeth woke feeling ill. It could only be her nerves at this point. As she lay still, willing the nausea to go away, Darcy wiped her face with a cool, wet cloth. "We must call Mr. Pryce," he insisted.

"It will worry Papa, maybe even causing him to delay his return." She looked pleadingly at him. "These last days have been difficult enough to answer his questions without revealing"—she slowly waved her hand between them—"this." With a small smile, she told him to go start his day as the household expects. She would be well in a few minutes.

Understanding both her distress at her father's visit and the importance of maintaining appearances, but much against his will, Mr. Darcy called Peeke to help Elizabeth as he went to his apartment to dress.

Once Mr. Darcy left, Elizabeth leapt to the water closet to vomit. Peeke brought her a cool, damp cloth to wash her face and revive herself. Again she brought fennel tea and biscuits to settle her stomach while assuring her this sickness was likely brought on by enduring such emotional events while still early in her pregnancy.

Once restored, Peeke helped Elizabeth prepare for the morning.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Darcy walked into breakfast to find only Mr. Bennet at the table, reading. He bowed politely as the man looked up at him.

Nodding back, Mr. Bennet returned to his book, commenting offhandedly, "I was expecting my Lizzy. She is usually quite an early riser."

"I believe she is not feeling well this morning," Darcy answered flippantly.

Mr. Darcy saw Mr. Bennet's head jerk up with eyes boring into him. With absolute horror, Darcy realized his mistake. How would he know how Elizabeth was feeling? He quickly searched his mind for some reason that did not involve waking up in her bed.

Mr. Bennet slowly closed his book, asking, "And how did _you_ , sir, garner such information about _my_ daughter?"

Darcy cleared his throat. "Anne mentioned it to me when I went to escort her to breakfast."

Looking back toward the door, Mr. Bennet pointed out, "You must have misplaced her along your way, or my vision has become shockingly dull. Where is your wife, sir?"

 _This is why I hate disguise of every sort,_ he thought as he cursed himself for his mistake. "Anne stayed with her." He prayed today would not be the one day Anne decided to rise early. "She told me of Miss Bennet's health when asking me to send a tray this morning."

Not looking especially satisfied, Mr. Bennet sat his book to the side of his plate. "Ah, so we will have our meal alone?" he asked with an affected calmness.

Darcy's eyes narrowed as he nodded, recognizing the older man was about to put him on trial.

"Sir, I was not happy to give up my Lizzy for a year just to entertain the eccentricities of some sickly but wealthy woman. She is much too valuable to her family and to me," the man said with controlled ire. "Yet I was injured, thus agreed. Now she is here, but I will not have her mistreated by the likes of you." Rising from his chair, Mr. Bennet no longer controlled his expression, allowing it to twist to match his ire. It was an expression that paralleled Darcy's own rising emotions at the exchange. "She tells me she rarely sees you, for which I give thanks, but she is a gentlewoman, thus you have no place calling her by her Christian name or assaulting her when she passes you in the hall."

Darcy flinched as he remembered his impulsive little intimacy with Elizabeth in the hallway the day before. How could he know? He had left the man sitting in the study! He had no line of sight to the hallway from where he sat!

Mr. Bennet knew the look of recognition. "Yes, I saw what you did to her, and the mirror reflected how entertained you were with yourself for debasing her so. My wife spoke of you doing something similar while she was here." He looked accusingly at Darcy. "I do not know what you are playing at, sir, but if you are trying to flirt with my daughter, you will find she has too much sense to accept such nonsense from the likes of you," he spat out. "Elizabeth, like the rest of Meryton, heard your insults about her, as well as your insults to the entire village while at the assembly. After such an illustrious beginning,"—he bit out sarcastically—"you proceeded to reinforce your low opinion of us at each subsequent engagement. And as a final salute, you and your friends quit the country, bidding farewell to _none_ of those neighbors who welcomed you into their homes, in spite of your obvious distaste for us all."

In Meryton the man had been dismissive, not garnering much respect from Darcy in return. When Elizabeth was compelled to accept Anne's offer, Darcy had despised Mr. Bennet not only for neglect of his dependents but because that neglect pushed Elizabeth into this blasted secretive arrangement. Now he was hearing that not only did a man such as this despise him, but Elizabeth had likely felt the same way. She obviously could not despise him now, but did she at first? _She could not have_ , he concluded, _she flirted with him too often_. Unable to reasonably consider Elizabeth's affections in the breakfast room while being confronted by her father, he put the thoughts aside, vowing to speak to her on the subject once the man left.

"Sir …" Darcy started.

But Mr. Bennet was not yet ready to yield the floor, thus put up his hand to silence the younger man. "I understand you will be leaving as soon as your wife is with child, while my Lizzy will remain to support her through the pregnancy. We may not be as wealthy as you are or related to an earl, but we are upstanding members of the gentry. You have no reason to treat Lizzy as anything less than a gentlewoman."

Drawing in a deep breath, Darcy prepared himself to address the man's concerns while maintaining his promise to Elizabeth. Remembering his answer to Georgiana when he mistakenly used Elizabeth's name in the carriage, he felt that a good place to start. "Mr. Bennet. I apologize for using your daughter's Christian name. It was inadvertent. I have become accustomed to Anne referring to her as such. I, in no way, intended to disparage her status at Rosings Park." (1) Darcy nodded his acknowledgment of his inappropriateness. As for the other allegation, Darcy could conjure up no reasonable excuse. He had only one option, no matter how distasteful. He had to perjure himself. "As to the other charge, I have no memory of what you speak, so I am not able to answer your accusation." Lifting himself to his full height and wearing his most serious face, Darcy assured him, "I treat your daughter with nothing but respect, sir. She has become a valuable member of this household."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, wondering how anyone could trust such a haughty man but acknowledged the pledge as he excused himself from the breakfast room. (2)

Elizabeth entered as her father was leaving. Although she had not heard the men's exchange, she could feel the tension heavy in the air between them. She quickly grabbed a few biscuits, before excusing herself to accompany her father on a walk.

Once the Bennets left, Darcy sank into his chair and stared at his plate. He was still angry with himself for his initial slip of the tongue but felt he gave the man a plausible reason. For the other accusations, as injurious as it had been to have the man accuse him of mistreating Elizabeth, he had to acknowledge to himself how comfortable he had become in her presence. Anne and Lady Catherine were right to advise him to stay away from her during the day, and if he did see her, he needed to adopt a mask of indifference and not speak to her. Or touch her. Anne had seen it before they left for Hertfordshire. _Thankfully Elizabeth did not stay at Netherfield. I would have betrayed myself the first night!_

Then there were Mr. Bennet's even more disturbing accusations. Darcy had insulted Elizabeth, multiple times, as well as all of Meryton at that assembly. He had his reasons at the time, but none excused his grossly offensive behavior. In the end, any of his excuses returned to his feeling of superiority to the rest of the company. Miss Bingley and the Hursts had happily propped up his arrogance, while he allowed, even encouraged, them to continue doing so. Bingley had mentioned his earlier insults to both Elizabeth and her town when asking Darcy to stand with him for his wedding, but being distracted with his own wedding, the arguments between the earl and Lady Catherine, his duties with Elizabeth, and the demands Anne made, Darcy had put it aside and forgotten it.

 _Elizabeth must know I do not feel that way_ , he thought again. But being honest with himself, he acknowledged he had felt that way at first. Why else would he have joined Miss Bingley in displaying her acerbic wit the first weeks at Netherfield? Unbeknownst to him at the time, Elizabeth was the type of woman who became more handsome the more you knew of her, unlike the Miss Bingley's of the _ton_ who may be handsome at first glance but have nothing more than looks to offer, promptly becoming tedious. Elizabeth was now the most handsome woman he knew. He would have to speak to her of it, if not tonight then once her father left. (3)

~~~oo0oo~~~

Going on their last morning walk at Rosings, the two Bennets used the time to laugh and tease, but also to discuss home.

"So you are now to be the owner of Longbourn," her father reminded her. "I believe that makes me your steward. Do you have any orders for me to carry out?"

Growing serious, Lizzy looked at her father apprehensively. "Papa, I do. After Jane's wedding, I asked Mary to send me copies of the ledgers, as you know. When I reviewed the past month's spending, Mama is on track to spend a thousand pounds this year, yet she is only to have two hundred and fifty pounds a year according to the estate records. Mary always stays well within her fifty pounds a year, but Kitty and Lydia have both almost exhausted their pin money for the year, yet it is only July. Kitty has spent thirty-five pounds, and Lydia has spent forty. Longbourn will need all of its income for the next few years for improvements needed on a few of the tenant farms. Mr. Davis' barn roof is well worn and will not do for another year. Mr. Stuart needs repairs to his home. Mr. Jones' equipment needs repairs, as it is many years old and quite worn. The bridge over the stream that divides Longbourn and Netherfield needs repair. Mama needs it to be strong so she can go pester… ahem, visit… Jane."

Sighing, Mr. Bennet looked at his daughter penitently. "I should have long ago reined in Mrs. Bennet's spending, but she has always been so insistent that she had not married me to live like a pauper. Each time I capitulated, she became more forceful the next time. I fear the battle that will ensue once I deliver your edict." Then, looking at her with an exaggerated expression of imploring, "Pray for me, Lizzy! When I tell them their pin money for the year is spent, I may not make it out alive!" Becoming more serious, he continued, "Be thankful you will not be there to hear it, but I fear you will receive many entreating letters."

Her father's words stirred fear of another surprise visitor. Elizabeth demanded, "Papa, you must keep Mama at home. Now is the time to live up to this responsibility. You only have three daughters and Mama at Longbourn. I will not have her coming here and humiliating me with her demands for more pin money. If she comes to Rosings Park, I shall not grant her an interview."

Seeing the resolution in Elizabeth's eyes, Mr. Bennet recognized his next few months would be a long overdue ordeal that he dreaded. He could only look forward to his daughter's return, where she could take over responsibility for the finances and endure Mrs. Bennet's assertions of mistreatment with the much greater energy that comes with youth.

~~~oo0oo~~~

The remainder of Mr. Bennet's visit went smoothly. He and Mr. Darcy had no more confrontations. Anne, Lady Catherine, and Georgiana clearly showed their preference for his daughter, much to his favor. Collins was invited over to increase the party and further occupy his attentions.

As Mr. Bennet would have an early morning departure, he bid farewell to the Rosings Park party that evening. After gracious adieus to the women and a tensely formal one to Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bennet warmly approached his daughter.

Not knowing if she would be up before his carriage left, he gave her his parting message now. Putting his forehead to hers, as he had when she was a young child, and resting his hand on her shoulder, he spoke so only she could hear. "My little Lizzy. Although you seem to be doing well here, you are changed. Maybe it is the peace of such a small household, but always know that, no matter what happens, you are much loved. Know that you will always be welcomed back to us."

With that, he kissed his daughter's forehead, promised to carry her love and letters to Longbourn, and bid her goodnight as he retired to the guest wing.

~~~oo0oo~~~

While Elizabeth remained behind for her final farewell to her father, Darcy escorted Anne and Georgiana upstairs. Georgiana, even with her youth and inexperience, felt the tension between her brother and Mr. Bennet but could not understand why. She asked her brother as they walked the stairs while Anne took her lift.

Darcy was obviously irritated, taking a few moments to contemplate an answer. "Mr. Bennet has a different way of approaching his duties than I do," he replied cautiously. "Our differences led us into some quarrelsome behaviors I am not proud to have participated in. However, I did honestly apologize for my misbehaviors, though he appears to not have accepted those apologies."

"Is that why you refrained from speaking to the Gardiners in the carriage?"

Taking a few seconds to comprehend what she spoke of, Darcy denied any animosity toward the Gardiners. "They appeared to be lovely people, quite well bred."

"I thought maybe you were not speaking to them because he is a tradesman, but that did not seem true to your character. I think Elizabeth was insulted by it, she loves them dearly." His sister spoke of these things in all sincerity, not seeing the pain they caused him. "I hope you start to become better friends with her. She is a dear friend to both Anne and me. For her sake, I am sad her father is leaving, but I am glad I will now have more time to spend with her."

They had arrived at Anne's wing. Encouraging Georgiana to go in first, Anne stayed back for a private word with Darcy. "Elizabeth and I will retire at eleven so Georgiana will have naught else to do but retire to her own room at that time. I will meet you in Elizabeth's room after that. We must ensure her father leaves feeling secure that his daughter is well cared for in my home."

Without a word, Darcy bowed then turned to go to the downstairs rooms.

His valet helped him undress and clean, laying out his clothing for the next day. They finished at half past ten. _Damn, another half hour before I am allowed back into my own room,_ he thought.

He lay in his cold and empty other bed, purposefully mussing the bedclothes to look as if he stayed all night. The clock struck a quarter 'til. Tired of waiting, he decided to go up the stairs and see if there were any noises in their room. If not, he would go in and wait for her. If there were noises, he could once again listen to what she and his sister had to say. He doubted it would be anything they would not tell him.

Stealing silently up the stairway in his slippers, he put his ear to the door. He could hear the women in the room. They were not laughing with each other this time, but they seemed to be having a serious conversation. He listened to hear what confidences they shared with each other.

"But why does my brother avoid you?" Georgiana asked.

 _Because I betray myself in her company,_ Darcy thought.

"I cannot pretend to know your brother's mind," Elizabeth answered.

 _What do you mean? You know more about me than any other person, including my family. You know my mind_.

"I saw him walk past you, he did not even greet you." Georgiana sounded distressed. "I have never known him to act in the ways I have seen here. He was attentive to you in London."

"I cannot explain anything, I wish I could. He is the only one who can answer such questions. I can only say his behavior in London was unusual. The way he was in the carriage and now—these are the ways I am accustomed to him behaving with me. I am not of your circle. I have family in trade."

_What do you mean, you are accustomed to me behaving that way! Every time we are alone, I freely give myself to you. How can this be what you think of me?_

"But how can that matter? Bingley is his dearest friend, and he is from trade. My brother said he enjoyed your aunt and uncle's conversation in the carriage—he just could not join the conversation for some reason."

_Yes! Thank you, dear sister, defend me! Do not let her believe I think her beneath me._

"Georgiana, you are a dear. Again, I do not pretend to have answers. You must seek them from your brother. However, being from the country, I find myself greatly fatigued. The clock is close to striking eleven, and I need to retire for the evening. We will have all day tomorrow."

_Yes, go to bed, little sister. I have some misunderstandings I need to clarify._

"Tomorrow is my brother's birthday. May I show you what I brought to give him?"

Darcy smiled at his sister bringing him a gift, wondering absently what it might be. He heard some scuffling, the clicking of a distant door, and the scuffling return.

"See! Is it not beautiful? It is what he had as a baby. Mrs. Reynolds, our housekeeper at Pemberley, found it for me to give to him for his first child."

He swore he heard Elizabeth smile. "It is lovely. I am sure he will love it. Who would not?"

"I hope he does. Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight."

He heard the door close and then heard movement around the room. He assumed it was her preparing for bed. When he heard the mantel clock begin to strike eleven, he opened the door to let himself in.

She looked up at his entering, wearing a sad smile, but stayed in the chair she had moved to. The same chair in which he found her the first night. He sat beside her. This time, he reached out to grasp her hand, thinking upon that first night which now seemed so far in the past. Both sat in silence until Anne let herself in.

"Georgiana has retired for the night," Anne said. "It seemed to go well with your father. Is he satisfied of your good treatment?"

"Yes. He said I seemed changed but leaving home always changes one," Elizabeth answered. "I told him it was because the household is so much smaller and quieter than my own."

"I now see why you are close to your father," Anne grinned. "He has an unusual sense of humor much like your own. You are a softer version of him."

"Hah!" Mr. Darcy scoffed. "Elizabeth is nothing like her father."

Raising an eyebrow at him in bemusement, Elizabeth told him, "You might be the only person who has ever said that."

"Darcy," Anne warned him. "I said a softer version. You did none of us any favors by arguing with the man."

Rising to defend himself, Mr. Darcy stared pointedly at Anne. "What was I to do? I had no warning he was here, then to have the man attack me!" Calming himself, he continued, "I did apologize to him for the first encounter, but at breakfast today he accused me of mistreating Elizabeth! He was quite determined to abuse me."

"He does seem to bear a grudge against you. Why?" Anne inquired.

While Mr. Darcy fumed and sat back down into his chair, Elizabeth looked smugly to the floor. She knew why her father bore him ill will. Anyone in Meryton could answer that question. It was for the way he had treated the residents of the small town. It was for what he had said about her.

"He mentioned a few incidents from the time I spent in Meryton," Mr. Darcy begrudgingly admitted.

Elizabeth could not lift her face, she could well imagine what her father said to Mr. Darcy. Her father had not particularly disliked Mr. Darcy in Meryton, just held no respect for him and considered him no more than many other men of great wealth.

Anne looked suspiciously at Mr. Darcy. "What incidents?"

Mr. Darcy scowled in frustration. Elizabeth saw it as she lifted her eyes but kept her head down to hide her expressions as Anne demanded he admit his rudeness. Mr. Darcy continued to scowl but not answer.

Anne looked at Elizabeth. "You know what he did. Tell me."

Elizabeth inhaled deeply to remove the grin from her face before looking up. Seeing Mr. Darcy sitting in the chair like a petulant child, Elizabeth thought, _Maybe he needs his Ben Key,_ which did nothing to help her quelch her amusement.

Anne looked at Elizabeth more closely. "Tell me. What did Darcy do?" Anne glanced back at Mr. Darcy in irritation.

Elizabeth again took a few deep breaths to regain control before she trusted herself to speak.

"I insulted her," Mr. Darcy spat out in disgust, motioning toward Elizabeth. "I was in a foul mood, and Bingley contrived to force me into attending a country assembly. I could contrive a thousand reasons for why I said what I did, but not one excuses my rudeness." Rising from the chair, running a hand through his hair, he went to a window to look out at the half moon.

Anne watched him. "What did you say?" Darcy refused to turn around or answer, so Anne turned to Elizabeth. "What did he say? It must have been serious." When Elizabeth paused, Anne became angry. "Tell me what he said. I am sure it was some arrogance on his part."

As much as Elizabeth initially enjoyed his redress, she felt only pity for him now. She would have relished throwing his words back in his face a few months ago, but now she felt sorrow for the man. Without embellishing or mocking his voice or gloating, any of the things she would have done but a few months before, she quietly told Anne, "He said something about it being a punishment to stand up with any woman beyond those of his party, about his not wanting to give consequence to women slighted by other men, he said my sister was the only handsome girl in the room, and that I was not handsome enough to tempt him."

Mr. Darcy looked to the floor with a hand holding his head.

To repeat his words, with him in the room, while she watched his shame, had once been a source of amusement for Elizabeth. It would be a way to injure his pride as he had so injured hers. But now she felt no joy in watching him suffer, only compassion for the man whose world was so confined that he would not befriend any outside his small party. How sad it would be to reject meeting new people only because you felt yourself superior and them untrustworthy. Her grandmother Bennet once told her any time she walked with two others, she could learn from one. (4) This man was denying himself the depth of knowledge and understanding gained by community with others of different positions, as well as making himself miserable by choosing to reject the company surrounding him.

"Darcy," Anne stated evenly. "You can be such a dilberry." (5)

"I know," Mr. Darcy quietly replied, still studying the toes of his boots.

"You need to stay in your own room tonight," Anne instructed. "Elizabeth and I must speak more on this."

Mr. Darcy looked up at Elizabeth, his countenance one of regret and deep sadness. He turned away as he moved toward the door. He gave one last look toward her before he left the room.

Mr. Darcy, awash in misery, did not continue down the stairs to rooms below, as was expected of him, but stayed to listen.

Once he closed the door behind him, Anne began speaking to Elizabeth. "I had no way of knowing he had been so insulting to you, Elizabeth. It explains much about the way you responded to my offer. You did not care for him, did you?"

Elizabeth carefully considered what she would say, knowing Mr. Darcy had listened to her from behind a door in the past and not having heard any footsteps after the door closed. "Mr. Darcy did little to make himself welcome in Meryton. I was first injured by his comments, but then went on to laugh about them with my friends."

"You did not care for him when you arrived in Kent, did you?" Anne would be answered.

"No. I did not," Elizabeth answered.

Anne sat silently, considering for a few minutes before she asked, "And how do you feel about him now?"

 _Good question. One I ask myself frequently._ "He is very kind in the bedroom, but much the same in other places." It was prevaricating, but Elizabeth did not want to insult Anne's cousin, or who may well be at the door. "I have been told by more than one person he intends to remove himself once there is a child. It is why my family believes me to be here: to help you once he goes back to town."

Anne considered this new information. After spending four months in close company with her, Elizabeth could see she was working through the unexpected illumination and determining the best way to incorporate it into her ploy. The frustration Anne felt was apparent on her face. This was not something she had expected, and it obviously went against what she had planned.

"Do you wish for him to leave after you conceive?" Anne asked cautiously.

 _No. I do not,_ she thought but did not feel she had the freedom to say it. "I have no control over his decisions. My purpose here is to be at the whims of you and your family."

A look of satisfaction crossed Anne's face. "That does not answer my question, but I will give you time. I have no wish for you to make a rash decision. Have a night alone. You will have to resume tomorrow, but for tonight consider how you feel toward him. Your feelings will decide what we do once we know with certainty you have taken, once it quickens."

Elizabeth bowed her head in agreement, as Anne let herself out of the room. _Mr. Pryce must have told her. I wonder if Mr. Darcy also knows?_

Elizabeth went to bed in confusion and despair. How did she feel about Mr. Darcy? It was complicated. It was simple. She loved the man in her bedroom but despised the other one. How could she explain that to Anne?

Thinking on Mr. Darcy led her to think about what he said earlier. He argued with her father again that morning. Why would he go against his promise?

Her head began to ache as tears once again streamed down her cheeks. What had she done to herself by agreeing to help this family? She had never experienced such upheaval to her sensibilities, never cried so often, as she had here at Rosings Park. Yes, she would end up with wealth, but she had to wonder if the rewards were worth the damage her sentiments were undergoing. As she sat in her bed, she gave release to her confusion. When her handkerchief was soaked, she went to get a damp cloth to wash her face. Returning to her bed, she held the rag to her face to cool the stains the tears left on her cheeks.

She was not surprised but relieved when she felt him move into the bed next to her and gather her in his arms. "Anne wanted you to stay downstairs room tonight."

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

Waiting a moment, she answered honestly, "No."

Releasing his breath, he sighed, "Good." Relaxing into a more comfortable position, he started what he needed to say. "I am sorry I said such awful things when I first entered your society. I have no reason except I am an arrogant and selfish man." He lowered his head onto hers. "My parents taught me to be better, but instead I chose pride and conceit." He sat quietly, holding her. "I hope you know I do not believe such things now."

"When we were in London, you said you had dreamed of me in your bed since you first met me. It confused me because before that I believed your words. Once you said that, I did not know what to believe. You confuse me still."

"You are confused by me? Ask what confounds you. Let me explain myself."

So many confusing things about the man! Which one should she ask first? There was only one. "Why are you so kind to me in here, but when we are out of this wing you look upon me with contempt?"

She could hear him inhale quickly. Rubbing his cheek upon her hair, he assured her, "When I look upon you, contempt is the furthest thing from my mind. I try to restrain myself from showing my admiration for you. Lady Catherine took me aside after the"—he cleared his throat—"incident in the library. She warned me to avoid you and not speak, or even smile when I see you. She worried the servants would get ideas and start untoward gossip. Before we left for Hertfordshire, Anne advised me how comfortable I had become with you. She told me to stay away from you in public, to not even speak to you with others around because I would betray myself." Chuckling softly, he added, "She was right. After we had left the Gardiner's, I used your Christian name in front of Georgiana and had to create an explanation." He shifted a bit, kissing her head again.

"Is that why you remained silent during the carriage ride?"

"Going to London I was nervous. I was concerned about keeping our meetings in Hertfordshire undetected, as well as what would happen in London with you staying in my house. I began to see my error in placing you in the room next to Georgiana, but it was too late to change it. You only looked out the window. I could not tell how you felt." He brought his hand to her face, running his thumb down her forehead to the tip of her nose, where he began to trace small circles. "If you had spoken, I might have been reassured. Between London and Hertfordshire, I feared I could not speak without your aunt and uncle knowing of my admiration. I must admit to enjoying their conversation immensely, even if I could not participate. You may remember I spoke on the return trip from London, but you were becoming ill."

"The way you behave outside of this wing is only an act? You do not despise me? You put on a convincing display," Elizabeth assured him, lightening the conversation a bit.

She could feel him smile. "It is a show done to protect you. I must admit, I am not much of an actor. I could never feign the intimacies we have shared. I have not even feigned indifference as well as I should. If I had, your father would be less angry with me." He pulled away slightly to try to see her face in the dark. "I have made many mistakes. Calling you Elizabeth. He saw when I nudged you in the hall, though I am not sure how. At breakfast, I inadvertently told him you were not feeling well. So you see, in just the few short days he was here and as much as I tried to avoid you, I could not help but betray my affe… comfort with you."

That he might inadvertently reveal their intimacy was something Elizabeth had never considered. It did explain the actions of Outside Mr. Darcy. But if this is the true Mr. Darcy, what did that mean for her? Now she had no reason to despise the man, and there would be nothing to contain her heart.

This made it more difficult to answer the question Anne had wanted her to answer: Did she want Mr. Darcy to leave?

Anne likely knew she had conceived, so he may leave as early as the next day. No. He could not leave before his sister, so he would remain until the end of the next week. She would have at least that much time with him to decide.

"You do not feel I am merely tolerable?"

"I think Moliere described it as 'Beauty without intelligence is like a hook without bait.' You are the rare jewel who becomes more beautiful with intimacy."

Should she ask? Her father would tell her not to ask the question if she could not bear the answer. He also said 'if you are going to be stupid, you better be tough.' (6) Was she tough? Maybe before, but she certainly seemed to have lost her resiliency. Or maybe it was since becoming pregnant? She had never factored this part into the agreement. In nothing more than a whisper, she decided it was better for her to know now than to extend her misery, so she asked, "How do you feel about me?"

He waited a moment. She could tell he was carefully choosing his words. "I have no wish to be without you." He began stroking her hair. "Your father told me I am expected to leave once the heir is conceived but I have no wish to be absent. My own father was heavily involved in my upbringing. How am I to be a good father if I am not with my child from the start?" he wondered before going silent. "Anne said it is likely you are now with child. Is that so?" he asked quietly.

"Mrs. Wilson said without a doubt. Either I suffer from some major illness, or I am pregnant, some ladies consider them one in the same, is what she told me," Elizabeth recounted to him, trying to lift the tone of their conversation before she once again began weeping. Now that she knew the man beside her was the man in truth, how would she ever bear his leaving her? It was too much for her to think upon without her sensibilities being overwhelmed.

She could hear his voice respond in kind, he must be grinning as he spoke. "I now need to attend when Mr. Pryce and Mrs. Wilson examine you, how else am I to ensure the health of my heir?" He pulled her closer so they were lying next to each other in the bed.

There was one more question she had, but it was too late for her to ask it now. She convinced herself it mattered not. She already knew the answer, so it would only cause her pain to hear it from his lips. They would be together until the child was born, then go their separate ways.

He pulled her back against his chest, with one arm wrapped around her chest and the other draped across her body, his hand rubbing a circle on her belly. In barely a whisper, so light it felt as if she was hearing his thoughts, she heard, "Now we are joined as one."

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) I've used the word disparage here. The word originally came when the guardian of a young noblewoman married her off to someone of a lesser rank thus lowering her own rank in society. The 'parage' part of the word is cognate with 'peer' – meaning they come from the same root word. (From the podcast _History of the English Language_.) Just an interesting tidbit.

(2) Just so you know, I have Darcy refer to Mr. Bennet as "that man" or "the man" quite often to illustrate how he doesn't really think of Mr. Bennet as an equal or even a man deserving of respect. Not sure if it works or not, but that's what I'm trying for.

(3) I know FF loves to make excuses for Darcy's initial comment and make Darcy both dislike and completely unlike Caroline Bingley, but in canon, he's right there with Caroline and Louisa making rude remarks about the town in general and the Bennets in particular. He only stops after a few weeks of getting to know EB. I've always thought Caroline Bingley was shocked when Elizabeth came to Netherfield partly because she thought she and Darcy were going to have fun skewering the little country girl but suddenly Darcy decided not to join her. I'm acknowledging that part of the book rather than go with traditional FF.

(4) Confucius said this. "When I walk along with two others, I can learn from one."

(5) Dilberry = Small pieces of excrement adhering to the hairs near the fundament. (I think the term is funny because we always called them dingleberries in my area, little pieces of poop hanging on to butt hairs.) I wanted her to call him an ass but could not find the equivalency in Regency speak.

(6) Both of these sayings are real. The first is one I was told while growing up and still hear once in a while, although I think it's better to address issues head-on rather than ignore them. Then I can feel the pain, get it over with, and move on instead of drawing things out. The other saying "if you're going to be stupid, you better be tough" came from some tough old geezers. It was a popular saying among machinists who worked in heavy industrial settings. They would say that while they held up a hand with missing fingers. Scared the crap out of me the first time one of them did it. I was young, maybe five or six. It made an impression.


End file.
